SWTOR: Emperor's Wrath
by RCenthusiast
Summary: Aaric Etherall Tritum is from planet Nyssa in the Tapani sector. An illegitimate son between his father and a handmaiden from a rival house. Taken in by the Mecrosa Order, he is found to have tremendous Force potential. Years later, he catches the eye of an agent working for the Sith Academy under Overseer Tremel. There, he will begin his road towards glory. (FOR MA READERS ONLY!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading this story and I hope you all will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!

For those of you who have followed me from earlier works, I want to apologise for not updating previous stories as I have more or less lost interest in them. As for "The Division" story, I may come back to that as I still have the game and maybe I will get around to playing it soon and maybe rediscovering my passion for continuing "The Division" story. As of now, please enjoy this one whether or not any of you dear readers have played Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR) or not.

Let me just inform you guys first that I will be following the Sith Warrior and Vette romance, but it won't be being following the actions of a Light-sided character like in the game. The Sith Warrior will definitely be more or less and evil person with a penchant for sexual depravity, but will sometimes peacefully resolve certain situations with not-so-peaceful intentions. You will find out more of his character as the story progresses and I will inject my own changes to situations from the game to keep things fresh and not to be so cut and dry as the game does it. Hopefully that helps to flesh out the plot line somewhat.

As it is said in the summary, this story is rated for MATURE AUDIENCES (MA) for a reason. Part of why I'm doing this isn't because I'm a sexual deviant, but its to make things more realistic in a time when one is being ruled by a tyrannical Sith Empire. I wouldn't put it past people with authority and power to abuse it wholeheartedly for their own sick pleasure. So, if you don't like it, please don't read. I won't tolerate comments that decry my usage of mature scenes that any of you find disturbing or sickening. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

In any case, please read and review! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SWTOR, a game owned by EA.

* * *

Aaric Etherall Tritum sighed in relaxation as he gazed out the windscreen of a Imperial assault shuttle. His green pupils surveying the planet of Korriban; home of the infamous Sith Academy and his final destination. The journey from his homeplanet of Nyssa in the Nyssa system of the Tapani sector was uneventful to say the least. He could have been transported along with other Sith acolytes and hopefuls, of which he would have been very annoyed. He who was the scion and hopeful of the Mecrosa Order! Protectors of the noblest of houses: House Mecetti. Thus, mixing with slaves and commoners would be utterly beneath him. Thankfully, he seemed to be important enough to be given a priority one transport aboard the Black Saber, a Harrower-class dreadnought, and was thus alone for most of the trip across the galaxy.

Although his freedom of movement was stifled to certain areas of the battle cruiser for his 'safety' as imperial navy officers put it, it left him much time to practice his martial skills and significant force powers alone due to his status as more than just a regular acolyte. And oh, did he enjoy flexing his force powers very much! His personal favorite was the mind trick. A skill he was taught early on by the Mecrosa Order, and one that he used for his own benefit with great effect. One of which was the cause of his current relaxed demeanor.

Kneeling below his ripped yet lean human physique was a single and half-nude female scout trooper as she serviced his nine-inch long and thick veiny phallus with her oral orifice. Her helmet and equipment strewn across the floor of the empty transport. Aaric didn't bother to learn the names of the women he used or bedded unless she was of significant status or to 'persuade' them for his own bidding. In fact, ever since hitting puberty, Aaric had a larger than normal appetite for sex and was skilled at using the force to enhance his already significant stamina to plough each woman he desired into a wet and shivering mess.

Throughout his journey to Korriban, any soldier of whichever rank who caught his interest was mind-tricked into the act. After the deed was done, he would often then mind-trick the individual to forget about it and continue with their duties, all the while with semen dribbling down their orifices and staining their uniforms. To Aaric, it was amusing to see their reactions when questioned by their superiors or being ridiculed by their fellow soldiers.

Snapping himself out of his furor, he focused his attention on the trooper servicing him, since she was simply a regular enlisted trooper; she had a buzzcut style hair which was a slight turnoff as it left him little for his hands to grab onto. At least she made up for it with her bounteous yet firm breasts and voluptuous hips.

"Mmm, that's good slave." He murmured as she sucked and slurped on his giant cock. "But not good enough. I want to finish before we arrive at the Sith academy and I don't want getting caught with my pants down, so to speak." He chuckled at his own pun.

All the mind-addled trooper could do was muffle in understanding, not that Aaric cared about her response but more of the pleasurable vibrations made to his throbbing dick as she did so. Using one hand to grab the back of her head, the Sith acolyte placed his other hand to her throat; applying the force to relax and expand it, then thrusting forcefully, encompassing the whole nine inches into her esophagus. The trooper's eyes bulged at the act but rolled upwards as she let him take control of her head, letting him use her throat like a cock warmer while she fingered herself.

"Yesss… take it slave. Take this Sith cock like the slave you are because that's all you're going to get!" Aaric exclaimed as he used his position to pump her head up and down his lengthy shaft; pulling back until the tip was in her mouth then thrusting deeply and forcefully down her throat, bringing him closer to the edge.

"GLK… GRK… GRAH… GUK" was all the noise she could make. Her saliva and Aaric's viscous precum dribbling all over his cock from her mouth and nostrils. "My lord." The intercom buzzed, "we are beginning our descent into Korriban and arrive at the Sith Academy shortly."

Aaric, in throes of pleasure ignored the announcement. As the shuttle entered the atmosphere, heat began to build up and the ship started to vibrate erratically. Applying the force to his boots, he stood his ground so as not to fall over. The violent vibrations combined with the increased pace of his throatfucking multiplied the pleasure he was receiving and finally drove him over the edge.

"Oh yes! By the force! Take it slave! TAKE IT ALL!" He roared, ramming the troopers head onto his abs, hilting himself completely and shooting mugs of hot force-powered semen straight down her throat. The act also drove the trooper over the edge as well and her body shivered as she orgasmed like she never did before, drenching her pants and wetting the floor. As the lustful Sith hopeful came down from his high, he pulled out his still-spurting cock until only the head remained in her mouth so she could breathe and swallow more of his prized ejaculate.

After a full minute, his orgasm finally stopped and the Scion of the Mecrosa Order gathered his focus as the atmospheric descent was complete and his arrival was imminent. Pulling out from the trooper's mouth, he willed his still rock-hard dick to soften. "You will clean yourself up, put your uniform back on and forget this event ever happened." The Sith hopeful declared, waving his hand in front of her.

"I will clean myself up, put my uniform back on and forget this event ever happened." The trooper repeated with monotony and unfocused eyes. Like a zombie, she went along and did as she instructed. Aaric too quickly put on his clothes and gathered his belongings. He was not allowed to bring many personal items; most of his equipment like uniforms and training blade was already provided by the academy. However, if there was one item that Aaric treasured most, it was the one currently clasped to his waist, displayed prominently for all to see: a single lightfoil. Similar to the lightsabers of the Sith and Jedi, it was the first one that was crafted by his ancestor Viscountess Mireya who first brought Sith teachings to the Mecrosa Order and developed the lightfoil for their exclusive use. As scion, Aaric was granted this heirloom early on and had since trained fervently to be skilled in its use.

* * *

Once the shuttle touched down, the Sith acolyte made his way down the ramp accompanied by a male trooper and the same female trooper he throatfucked earlier, cleaned up and not giving any indication that she knew what she was doing minutes before. As the cold winds of the planet blasted against his skin and clothes, he marveled at the sight of the Sith Academy, gigantic and foreboding, surrounded by statues of Sith Lords centuries past and banners of the Sith Empire. He could sense the dark force energy saturate the immediate area and relished in it. This, he thought, will be the first step to his ascension as Sith and for the Mecrosa Order!

He turned to look back at the female trooper as if to make sure she truly had no memory of their recent activities. She simply made a slight bow of respect to him and both troopers marched their way back to the shuttle, with Aaric's eyes laying one last time at how tight the uniform made her ass look. His stupor was broken, however, by another voice.

"At last you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical." A tall and lean man, strode towards him, back straight and at attention with dark skin contrasted by short grey hair. Wrinkles could be seen on his face, but Aaric could tell that his demeanor exuded wisdom and experience. The Sith hopeful deduced he was the one who sought him out in the first place.

"I'm Overseer Tremel. For decades, I've administered the trials that prove who is and is not worthy to join the Sith Order." He declared, "The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die." It was not a threat, it was a warning, Aaric thought.

"I am Aaric Etherall Tritum. Scion of the Mecrosa Order, dedicated to House Mecetti of the Tapani sector. It is an honor to serve the Empire and I promise that I won't disappoint you." He stated with a slight bow. Aaric may have been arrogant, but he knew he had to bow to those above him if he was to advance in the academy. Strength was not everything in the Tapani Sector; it was a combination with guile, wit and skill in politics. He knew it would be the same here at the academy.

"Good. I risked a lot to make this happen." If anything, Tremel seemed to stand straighter at his introduction. "Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

"Sounds like a plan, Overseer. I look forward to it." The Tritum family heir smirked inwardly. It seemed he wouldn't have to slog his way up the ladder as long as he served Tremel. He studied extensively in the Sith Code together with fervent martial and force training; he deemed himself ready for anything that the Academy could throw at him.

"Come, walk with me." It was not a request and Aaric complied, following the weathered Overseer through the main gates. "The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face. There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you. We must prepare you."

His eyes narrowed at the revelation. Aaric had hoped his ascension would be a smooth one, but it seemed the will of the force demanded he be tested. He couldn't help but query. "How is it I already have an enemy, Overseer?"

"All you need to know is that you are a threat to him, and he to you. We'll make sure you can stand up to that threat." Tremel replied stiffly. "That practice sword you've arrived with is insufficient. It is the blade of lesser acolytes. You need a dominating weapon."

The would-be Sith, had half a mind to tell Tremel that he already had one, but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. It would be better to keep his prized lightfoil secret unless he was in a pinch or to take down a worthy enemy. Secretly, he tucked the dangling energy sword into the inner pocket of his top.

"In the romb of Ajunta Pall." Tremel continued unabated, "there's an old armory. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with k'lor slugs; deadly savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They've been the end of many an acolyte."

This time, Aaric openly grinned. "If they lack the instinct to avoid me, I'll feed them their heads." It was finally time for him to flex his skills and prowess.

"Excellent! Let your rage fuel your passions and give you strength. Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy." Tremel finished and strode off to the academy with such haste that Aaric could not follow him in time. Left to his own devices, he continued the singular path through the building until he reached an open platform. If the sight of the temple was much to behold from the landing pad, it was ten-fold more majestic than it was now. The ancient walls and pillars surrounding the Valley of the Dark Lords inscribed with ancient Sith writing.

Aaric grinned devilishly as he gripped his practice blade and activated it, humming with energy. His time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

The K'lor' slugs were something to be reviled and feared by spacers across the galaxy. Aaric knew from stories told by others how bad a K'lor slug infestation could be. But it would not be the first time the Sith hopeful had seen one. For all the serpentine creatures with their pincer legs and gaping maws of teeth, they could not stand up to Aaric's deftly strikes. The K'lor' slugs may have been quick and agile, but with the power of the force, Aaric was even more so. Their straightforward, swarming attacks made it easy to predict and dodge as long as he was careful not to get boxed in.

After ridding the smaller broodlings in the Valley of the Dark Lords, the acolyte ventured into the entrance of Ajunta Pall's tomb. It was only a couple of flights down before he was greeted by a platoon of soldiers at the foot of the steps cowering behind some makeshift barricades. Some were keeping watch while others were giving care to the wounded; some with horrifying injuries trademark of the k'lor slugs. It was a pitiful sight. Aaric snorted in disgust; such a waste for soldiers to be reduced to pest control when they could be doing better things in the galaxy?! He may be a noble and had right of way to ignore such issues, but it was a pet peeve for him to see such wasted use of resources, and it annoyed him to no end.

So he decided to take things into his own hands.

"I demand to know who is in command here!" The acolyte raised his voice authoritatively. The action seemed to snap the soldiers out of their anxiety and focus their attention on to him; then turned toward the only trooper without his helmet on. The brunette man visibly gulped and strode forward before standing at attention before him.

"I-I am Sir!" The chevroned man trembled slightly before steeling himself. "Sergeant Cormun, Fifth Infantry Company. Korriban regiment! P-permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Aaric raised his brow slightly at the sudden request, but allowed it since he made it with respect; any other attitude and he would have struck him down for his impudence. "I suppose you can, Sergeant. What is going on here? I don't suppose your motley band of brothers are here to do some pest control?"

The trooper dipped his head slightly, giving a sheepish look. "Well unfortunately, we are sir. Wait… you're the acolyte Overseer Tremel had brought in special, right? Heading down in the tomb to show what you're made of?"

Said acolyte clicked his tongue in irritation. It seemed this Overseer was being a little too careless if even common soldiers knew who Aaric was. He wondered if Tremel was even trying to keep it a secret at all! "What I'm doing here is none of your concern, Imperial." He snapped, "Although… it seems like I may have to involve myself in whatever your men are doing. Tell me, I want a situational report."

"Well," Cormun brightened at this revelation. His men had been stuck for days underground trying to wipe out the k'lor Slugs. If he could enlist his help, then all of them could get a breather! Now, he just had to word it correctly. "Here's your chance, sir, to not only show off for the overseers but start building ties to the Imperial military as well."

Aaric perked up at the statement. Why did he not think of this before? By helping this rag tag platoon and earning their commendations; forming ties to various personnel within the military, it would only be a matter of time before his rise in power would be supported by an army behind his back! "I will take note of that Sergeant. Please, continue."

"As you say, Sir. I'm here commanding a hard target mission to exterminate k'lor slugs in this tomb." The trooper continued. Then he took on a haunted expression as he explained further. "They… they're horrific things, sir. Mouths bigger than your head. Unfortunately, I've lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs… they just swallow men whole!"

The Mecrosa scion twitched in annoyance. Three whole squads?! It was ludicrous and preposterous! Twenty four men gone when they could have been somewhere else serving the empire in other, more important duties. It was not out of mercy, but efficiency demanded that these trodden men be given the help they need.

"If you're trying to talk me out of this, it won't work." He growled.

Cormun took an unconscious step back at the sudden turn of the acolyte's demeanour. "U-understood! I was hoping you could assist my operation while you're in here. The damn k'lor slugs breed so fast there's no way to wipe them out conventionally. So we started targeting their egg chambers. They went insane! We managed to get explosives to all of the egg chambers, but the k'lor slugs were all over us before we could detonate them. And before you ask, no we cannot detonate them remotely because the walls are so thick they interfere with the signal"

"You need someone who can draw the slugs attention away from yourselves and detonate them manually." Aaric mused. "And that person, unfortunately, is me. We'll need to work together, Sergeant. Can I count on your men to follow where my lead without question? I assure you, I prefer to see the Empire's resources used for much better purposes."

"Of course! Don't underestimate them k'lor slugs, sir. They're smarter than they look." Cormun exclaimed excitedly and began barking out orders. "Men! Pack up and move the wounded to the medical post for evacuation, then gather back here! We've got Sith leading us now!"

The battle for the k'lor slug hatcheries was ferocious, but short lived. After regrouping, Aaric led the remaining two squads of troopers down the dank and dimly lit corridors to the entrance of a large hall where the hatcheries were. The plan was simple: Cormun and his men would barricade themselves at the entrance and pour covering fire from the flanks, while Aaric would charge straight down the middle; gaining the beasts attention and manually detonating the charges.

And the plan worked wonderfully.

The k'lor slugs, focusing their frenzy on the lone Sith seeing that he was the most direct threat to their eggs, were cut down by blaster fire before they could reach Aaric while the lone Sith sliced the rest with swift bladework. When the packs were sufficiently thinned out, he finally set the charges and force sped his way out of the halls and back behind Cormun's men and barricade. The resulting explosion blasted the eggs to pieces as well as collapsing the roof on top, encompassing the hall and blocking the entrance to it once and for all as the shrieks and squeals of crushed k'lor slugs died down.

The men cheered and hugged each other, relieved that the sacrifice of their fellow soldiers was not in vain. "That was astounding, sir!" Cormun exclaimed, "I believe I speak for all of us; thank you my lord for your assistance. We are in your debt." The men bowed in unison and Aaric stood straighter, soaking in their reverence.

"As it should be." He replied. "Now come, men! Let us continue cleansing the tomb of this filth!"

"Yes, sir!" The men clamoured.

Thanks to the destruction of the main hatcheries, the group of troopers plus one Sith had a much easier time in their search and destroy mission. Although a couple more men were lost due to well-placed ambushes by the slugs, the slugs themselves were thinning out at an alarming rate. Aaric, with the use of force sense, helped to locate any that were hidden and systematically destroyed them room by room. Eventually, they came across the corpse of another trooper. They would have ignored it and pushed on, but the wounds of which the man died from were much more specific: blaster fire.

Rummaging through his belongings, Sergeant Cormun pulled out a datapad. In it was an Imperial edict with instructions to wipe out any mercenaries attempting to steal Sith artifacts from the tomb. Upon hearing this, Aaric licked his teeth and grinned in anticipation; not because he would be able to kill, he had more than enough of that. It was only a few hours since his tryst in the imperial shuttle and he was getting restless from this sausage fest of a group; his hard-on painfully bulging against the woefully tight tights he was provided by the academy. He sincerely hoped there was at least a woman somewhere so he could sate his ever-growing lust. Fortunately, it was not long before they stumbled upon a makeshift camp and suspicious looking individuals without Imperial markings on them.

"Same plan, men. Pick your targets and I will lead straight down the middle while the rest of you advance and provide a base of fire from the flanks. Capture if you can. Kill if you cannot. Try not to severely injure any woman you come across." He grinned wolfishly. Cormun and his men looked at each other, but did not argue. The powerful and skilled sith helped them tremendously; it was only right that he was given the spoils at the end of the day.

"You heard him, men! Forward! For the Empire!" Cormun roared. "OORAHH!" The troopers roared as they charged in formation, Aaric leading the front.

The mercenaries, were caught completely off guard. Thinking that the Imperials would be too busy battling the k'lor slug infestation, they left their perimeter lightly defended and without any lookouts. The guards at the entrance were killed before they could react, allowing Aaric to sprint his way into the makeshift encampment, blade drawn and ready. Jumping high into the air, he twirled with the grace of a gymnast before landing; smashing force-imbued fists into the ground. This had the effect of cracking the stone floors and causing everything within a three-metre radius to blast into the air, causing more chaos and confusion within their ranks.

With deft thrusts and cuts of his blade to the arms and legs, he quickly disarmed and incapacitated as many of the shocked mercenaries while the rest were quickly shot down. Within minutes, the battle was over and the prisoners were grouped together and chained.

"My lord!" Cormun called out to the acolyte as he surveyed his handiwork, behind him a woman bound with her arms behind her back and struggling to pull free from the Sergeant's grip. "You said to look out for any females, right? Well, we managed to find one as per your instructions."

Aaric scanned his eyes hungrily over the human, brunette woman. She stood up only to his chest and the skin-tight suit she was wearing left little to the imagination as it curved around her lithe body and small but pert breasts. "Yes, she will do just nicely. Good work, Sergeant. Now have you and your men leave us in privacy where I shall begin interrogating miss…?"

"I will tell you nothing Sith scum!" She spat. "Go shove your blade into your filthy asses as you all do in your temple!"

"Ah, a fighter I see." Aaric mused. "I so do enjoy breaking in those with a little more backbone than usual." Grabbing the bound mercenary roughly by the hair, he pulled her along with him while ignoring her screams of pain. Eventually, they reached to an adjacent chamber with nothing in it except a slab of stone in the middle; not unlike an altar used for rituals or sacrifices. Yes, this would do nicely, he thought.

Shoving the woman, she stumbled across the chamber until she crashed into the altar headfirst and sinking to the ground, groaning in pain. Aaric wasted no time and grabbed her by the throat, and lifting her up into the air; effectively choking her and shocking the woman at the lack of hesitation for violence.

"I am very annoyed, woman. And although I would love to take my time with you, I have more important things to do." The lust-filled Sith growled, pulling her asphyxiating body closer so he could look at the fear in her eyes. "So we can do this the easy way or the hard way depending on your answer: What is your name, and where are the rest of your fellow tomb plunderers?"

Letting go of her neck, he unceremoniously dropped her onto the stone slab. This finally gave the mercenary the chance to gasp and cough. "Even if I knew, I would never tell you!" She spluttered.

"Wrong answer." Aaric replied. Roughly taking hold of her suit, he easily tore it apart as she screamed in surprise, the cold gust freezing the skin of her pussy, abdomen and breasts, causing her nipples to start hardening. With her hands bound behind her and her body weight on top, it was a struggle for her to move. Her attempts to roll off the altar were stopped by an unseen force. Craning her neck, she could see her captor with his armed outstretched and palm open. His eyes wild and already nude from his pants down; his nine-inch throbbing and veiny tool on proud display. _That… that will never fit me!_ She thought desperately.

"Now, I could just shove my cock in and have my way with you until I am satisfied. But I assure you, that way would be most painful for you in particular. However, if you're a good girl and tell me what I want I could make this easier for you." The acolyte explained. "Let me give you a taste if you don't feel… convinced."

On that note, he lightly brushed the tip of his index finger gently across he clitoris. And almost immediately, the formerly scathing woman bucked hips violently; a moan escaping her lips like a nerf on heat. Aaric smiled devilishly. Who knew that simple applications of the force on the body could either numb or enhance the nerve receptors and make pain or pleasure be expressed tenfold? The Mecrosa scion had more than enough bed warmers back on his home planet Nyssa to test his skills on, and it made pulling information out from his victims all the more effective.

Bending down so his mouth was next to her ears, he whispered. "You want more of that? Then your name. Now."

"N-never!" She stammered.

Sighing exasperatedly, he trailed his finger up along her abdomen until it laid upon her left tit. Then he gently squeezed.

"EEEEYAAAAHHH!" The mercenary screamed. The pain was like nothing she ever felt before! It emanated from her nipple and spread across her whole body as if it was on fire and being pricked by a thousand needles at the same time. Her body attempted to thrash and convulse, but the invisible force kept her from falling off the altar. The pain lasted for what seemed like minutes to her, but was only a few seconds before the acolyte let go.

"Do you see the difference, slave?" Aaric whispered in her ears, "I could make you feel like the former and keep your life if you would only tell me what I want." This time, instead of just the tit, he grabbed a palmful of her perky mound and squeezed.

"OOOOHHHH!" She cooed. The sound being music to his ears. Keeping up with the momentum, he brought another hand to her clit once more and rubbed; increasing her pleasure to greater heights and forcing herself to buck her hips against his hand in a futile attempt to bring herself over the edge. Aaric, though, had other plans. He willed the force to delve into her mind and plant suggestions in her head since her distracted state was easier to manipulate.

Through the force, he was able to feel and gauge when she was going to tip over; employing this with great effect. For the next few minutes, he brought the brunette to the edge of oblivion before stopping completely then started back up again. Along with his mental probing, this frustrated her to no end as the pleasure was beginning to feel addictive and her need to cum was thrown to greater heights. No amount of bucking against his hand seemed to work as he seemed to know exactly when, where and how to tantalise her.

With her slit sufficiently wet from her love juices and her mind addles from his manipulations, Aaric finally decided it was time to put the icing on the cake. He rubbed her clit and massaged her breast vigorously until she felt the pleasure start to rise again. Then once more, just as she was about to explode with just only a tiny sliver of movement left before she could reach her orgasm, the pleasure stopped completely. She shrieked in frustration as the awful torture she was going through broke something inside her.

"Kayla!" She screamed. "Kalya Vadoor, my lord!"

Aaric grinned. This was all but child's play for him. "Very good, slave. Now where are your filthy friends, Kayla?"

"At the various tombs in Dreshdae, Kaniset and Vardin. Now please, just let me cum!" She begged profusely.

"Good… very good. Now open your mouth, slave." He replied, shifting Kayla's body until her head was nicely dangling off the edge of the altar. He stood above her, cock throbbing and pointed straight into her mouth. Kayla was frightened; not knowing whether he jaw would dislocate, her mouth would tear apart or both. But she complied anyway in fear of death, or worse.

"Your filthy pussy is unworthy for Sith cock, slave. But do not despair, I will make you cum only after I have!" Aaric declared. Grabbing her head with both hands, he steadily plunged his meat stick into her mouth and into her throat. It stopped only five inches through before Kayla started choking on it. Not to be denied his prize, he pulled back until his tip was left then plunged back in while applying the force to loosen her neck and throat muscles. Slowly but surely, and visibly, he smirked as the mercernary's throat bulged and followed the motions of his cock and forcing its way past her gag reflex.

"Yesss…" He hissed in pleasure. "That will make me cum, slave. Make your lord and master cum." Now using her tits as handles, he bucked his hips as if his life depended on it.

Slurps and gurgles were his only reply as Kayla once again felt her pleasure senses rise. She could not believe it herself. She was being pounded in her throat yet her whole body was experiencing wracking pleasure! She eyes widened in fear as she felt a hand on her throat. The Sith was choking her!

Driven by his desire to satiate his lust, the Sith grabbed the mercenary's throat and squeezed tightly around his cock; effectively using her throat not unlike a masturbation tool. Feeling his impending orgasm rising, he bent over slightly and placed his other hand over her quivering mound, then plunging his middle and index fingers into the sopping wet hole.

Kayla was suffering, yet being pleasured at the same time. She could only hope through her pleasure-addled mind that she could cum along with the Sith acolyte before she passed out or died from asphyxiation. Fortunately, her prayers were answered shortly.

"Yes, yes. I'm going to cum, slave. Take my Sith sperm unworthy bitch!" He declared, fingering her erratically and thrusting his hips violently as his large ball sac slapped Kayla's face. The mercenary's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pleasure senses went into overdrive and finally drove her over the edge, breaking her will. Her vagina muscles convulsing around the acolyte's fingers and her throat muscles contracted around the Sith dick.

At the same time, the sensations from her body were finally too much for Aaric and with a final thrust, he hilted his nine inches all the way through and shooting cup loads after cup loads of hot, spicy essence down her throat and straight into her stomach. To Kayla, it felt like boiling viscous honey burning its way down her oesophagus. After what seemed like minutes, he pulled out of Kayla's drool and cum filled mouth, letting his still-throbbing dick shoot his final loads onto her face and body; covering as much of her body with his glistening globs of cum as he could.

Finally sated, he willed his dick to soften and clothed himself once more. Kayla, still conscious after the whole ordeal was sputtering gibberish; her mind having been lost in throes of pleasure, not that he cared. Striding out of the chamber, he walked up to Sergeant Cormun and his men. If they were disturbed by the sounds that were coming out of the chamber while he ravished the woman, he could not see it through their helmets. Cormun, strangely, was impassive and stood at attention.

"Get in there and clean her up. Once we are out of this tomb, move the rest to the slave pens. The woman however, use her as you all see fit. She's a slave for only cock now." He declared.

"Yes, my lord. Right away." Cormun replied.

Aaric leaned against a wall as he waited for the troopers to get ready to move. He knew he could have easily plundered Kayla's pussy like all others. However, he wasn't going to debase himself to simply stick his dick into any pussy he came across. To be honest, Kayla's throat was average and her holes more so. He would vow to only plunder quality vagina's like other Sith women or those of important stations, only using slaves if there was no choice. Just the thought of finding fellow female Sith booty to plunder almost made his dick hard again.

He could not wait to reach the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Halt." Aaric ordered. "Stand fast here and take this chance to rest. I will enter the armoury on my own."

The group, along with their captured slaves, had trod through the tomb of Ajunta Pall for an hour and came upon the entrance which led down a flight of stairs to the tomb's armoury.

"Will you not need backup, sir?" Sergeant Cormun asked.

"No. And whatever happens in there, you and your men will stay put until I come out. If any one of your men steps foot inside to 'assist', I will be VERY annoyed. Is that clear?" The acolyte ordered.

"C-crystal, sir!"

With that settled, Aaric made his way down the steps into the armoury. It wasn't much, simply a wide corridor with a huge chamber at the end. What made it slightly peculiar were the stone coffins which seemed to line both sides of the stair way and chambers. Reaching ground zero, he looked ahead of him to see a granite weapon rack before him. Hanging from it, the Sith warblade he was destined to take.

Stepping forward, he grabbed hold of the handle and pried the dusty weapon from the rack and held it aloft. Taking a few swings, he grinned at how well-balanced it was. Not unlike a rapier, the grip was long enough for a single hand. Its blade was narrow but sturdy and did not flex. It had a wide hand guard as well as a pommel which was weighted just enough to keep the centre of gravity at the point where he held it. Pressing the button on the handle, four equidistant plasma blades activated, running along the stem. In short, this was the perfect weapon for a fencer like himself.

Satisfied of his new weapon, he turned to leave. But just a few moments later, he felt a stone tile under his foot depress and heard an audible 'click'. Sensing danger, he drew both his warblade and training blade in each hand. "Tch. I knew it was almost too easy." He murmured.

The lids of the stone coffins he dismissed earlier suddenly fell open, sparks then sounds of clanking followed as dark figures twitched within and metal feet stepped out of them; Droids of old, tasked to guard the armoury in case of plunderers, and Aaric counted four of them. Activating his blades, the droid guardians turned toward the trespasser and did the same, charging at him. The acolyte, however, was more than a match.

Limited by ancient technology and millennia of corrosion due to disuse, their clunky movements combined with straightforward tactics and basic blade work were easily predicted and countered by the skilled Sith. The first droid to reach him swung downwards, but was deflected by a training blade and its torso cut open by the warblade followed by a force kick which flung and crashed onto the second droid. The third lunged with a thrust to his torso, but was deftly dodged with a spin and was responded by a deep slash to its back. The fourth met the same fate, attempting a diagonal slash but was blocked and immediately returned with a slash and a puncture through the chest. And before the second droid could even push off its deactivated first and get off the ground, its head was separated.

"Hn, hardly a warm up." Keeping his blades ready just in case, he went back up the stairwell. He was not surprised this time when more droids exited their coffins to attack, thus he made quick work of them all the same. Exiting the chamber to his waiting men, Cormun stood up to greet him.

"My lord! I hope you managed to find whatever it was you needed." He sighed, relieved to see him alright.

"I did. Now let us get out of this hole." The acolyte replied impassively.

Within another half an hour, the group at last exited the tomb. Aaric marvelled at the vaunting entrance of the Sith Academy and could not wait to meet Tremel. But first, he had to drop off his group of troopers off. Bringing them to the nearby medical post by the side of the academy entrance, he addressed Sergeant Cormun one last time.

"Sergeant." He called, the trooper stepping forward at attention. "You have served me well and led your men to victory, small as it may seem compared to the grander scheme of things. I hope you realise that without my help your men would have been stuck in that tomb and slaughtered. You and your men owe me a debt, and I will come to claim it one day."

"Y-yes, your help is much appreciated my lord!" He replied, bowing deeply. "My men and I will remember your service to us. I am sure once you become an apprentice for one of the Dark Lords here, you will have enough clout to call us for aid. Rest assured we will be waiting for that day."

The rest of his troopers followed suit, and Aaric nodded in recognition. Turning around and leaving the group, he made his way to the entrance of the academy. There he was suddenly stopped by what looked like a menacing female Sith pureblood waiting just for him.

"Acolyte. I am assistant overseer Loun. I come with a message." She stated. "Overseer Tremel can teach you the ways of the Sith but not all of the skills. For that, there are specialists in the Academy and Tremel wishes to meet them and learn what you can. Understood?"

"I do, assistant overseer." The acolyte replied, giving her a slight bow. He scanned his lusty eyes over her lean frame and how her outfit hugged her tight body. Her red, pureblood skin coupled with barbs jutting out from above her eyebrows and short facial tentacles hanging from her cheeks made her look exotic. He read about how Sith purebloods were strong in the force, but also highly arrogant due to their view as a step above humans.

If they even cared to read their history properly, they might have been surprised to learn that the reason they were part of the Sith order was because humans first arrived in Korriban and subjugated their race in the first place. Aaric was determined eventually to take her down a peg or two and make her learn a thing about human superiority; down on her knees and his dick in her pureblood pussy of course.

"May I also say that the pure blood in your veins gives you a very attractive colouring." He complimented flirtatiously while emanating his power in the immediate area around both individuals.

"Oh my," Loun scoffed. "An acolyte attempting to make a move on me? I commend you. You are either bold or simply stupid to do such, maybe a bit of both."

"Trust me assistant overseer, I do so simply because I can do so and have the power to back it up." He replied confidently, stepping forward until their chests were almost touching. Taking a gamble, he raised his left hand and gently stroke the Pureblood's right tendril handing from her cheek.

Loun was taken aback by the sudden gesture. Technically, the stroking of one's left tendril was regarded as an expression of thoughtfulness. It was bad enough that this human acolyte had the gall to attempt at displaying his power before her. It angered yet impressed her at the same time, but she did not show it outwardly. Almost immediately, she slapped away his offending hand impassively and gave him a weak glare.

"I sense great force potential in you acolyte, but potential does not equate to actual power. To even touch a pureblood woman, you must prove that the Sith runs strong through your muddied veins. A Sith woman only respects power. I will forgive your offence just this once because of Tremel. But I will not be merciful next time. Now leave! Maybe someday you may learn enough to impress me; if not kill me." The pureblood female hissed.

"As you say, assistant overseer." Aaric replied, with a mocking bow before striding away into the depths of the academy.

Once he was out of sight, Loun released the tension in her legs and let herself fall backwards to lean on the wall behind her. The Sith pureblood cursed inwardly. It was only a gentle touch, yet the pleasure she felt from that fleeting moment would have caused her legs to buckle had she not steeled herself. She could feel juices starting to flow out from her red pussy and staining her fortunately black leggings. Consolidating her rage, she vowed get him back for that humiliation soon.

The so-called 'trainers' that Aaric met were nothing short of disappointing for the prodigal acolyte. Thinking he would be able to learn something new, the Tritum scion felt nothing more than annoyed in the end. Apparently, Tremel was seeking to test his abilities to see how far ahead he was in skill. Unbeknownst to any of them, it was all thanks to the Mecrosa Order of whom their members rigorously shaped Aaric to be potentially the most powerful acolyte in Korriban. Each trainer who tested him in his or her specialty was soundly defeated. Of course, some of the more egoistic ones attempted to mask their failure; saying they were only testing him to a certain degree. But the acolyte knew otherwise, of course. Conclusively, he managed to obtain all their commendations.

With the menial task done, Aaric made his way to Tremel's chambers. As he walked the corridors, acolytes and full-fledged Sith alike turned to give him second glances. It was obvious that he was a new face that they have not seen before and could sense was quite powerful at that. Aaric knew that now that he had their attention, larger game would come sniffing around. Rounding a corner into the chamber adjacent to the withered overseer's office, he was suddenly stopped by two figures; one bald and standing tall like a behemoth, and the other slightly shorter with a more defined build and buzzcut hairstyle but sporting a nasty demeanour.

"Hey there, acolyte. Hold on a moment. Let me get a look at you." The latter barked.

Aaric stopped in his tracks and brushed his hair back. "Oh? I've got fans already? You must be here for an autograph!" he exclaimed amusedly.

"Wha-What are you talking about? Do not mock me!" The scarred acolyte burst out, before reining his anger in. "Hmph. No matter, It's not like you'll survive anyway. Pathetic… you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though. I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect."

"Well, glad we have something in common then, Vemrin." Aaric sneered, not enjoying Vemrin's condescending tone. "You don't know me, or what I've done to earn my place here. So back off! Because you don't want to make me angry."

A sudden lash of his force presence, or killing intent filled the immediate area and both acolytes took an subconscious step back. Recovering almost immediately from the slight shock, Vemrin unfortunately held his ground.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed." He warned. "If Overseer Tremel had made his move a year ago when I first arrived, you might've stood a chance. But now it's too little, too late."

"And believe it or not, you're doing a very bad job of it." Aaric retorted. "It doesn't matter if I came a year ago, today or a year later. I would have killed you just the same, Vemrin."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill him and hide the body!" The larger man finally speaking. It was obvious to Aaric that he was more brawn than brain.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules and traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here." Vemrin Declared.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine? You must be the eye of parties." The Tritum scion mocked.

Vemrin, however was not amused. "You're not funny. Just pathetic. You've been warned. Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there, Vemrin." Dolgis replied.

Vemrin, nodded and brushed past Aaric, who smirked in his victory for getting under his skin. Dolgis, however, stepped up to him in an attempt to use his towering figure to intimidate him.

"Listen to me you useless priss. Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses. No more warnings. Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you d—AUGH!" His rant was cutoff as Aaric's patience run out and he struck a quick but powerful force-powered blow to the giant's abdomen.

Dolgis coughed and sputtered as he tried and failed miserably to hold his lunch in. Aaric scoffed at the pathetic sight and kicked him onto his back before placing his boot on his neck, choking him.

"Now, you listen to me you pitiful sack of nerf-dung." Aaric hissed, his anger rising. "You run back to your lover boy and tell him this: If either you or he tries to cross me again, I, Aaric Etherall Tritum, will come for both of you. And you will do nothing about it because you cannot do anything about it. Now get the force out of my sight!"

Lifting his boot, he turned to leave Dolgis to his own devices and entered through the sliding doors with his point made and anger abated. Aaric noticed that Tremel was with another dark-skinned and short haired acolyte with scars crossing from the left side of her face; the physical similarities were quite apparent. Tremel looked up, satisfied at seeing his prized acolyte, not giving away any hints that he may have known what had just transpired.

"Good, you've returned. You seem to be in one piece. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?" Tremel asked.

"Perfect and powerful, Overseer." Aaric replied.

"What are you doing, Father? I only just got my warblade, and I've been here six months!" His now-identified daughter exclaimed. Aaric took the time to admire her. He did not personally enjoy wearing the tight clothing himself, but he marvelled at how well the suit tautly formed around the female form. He drank in her luscious C-cup breasts and tight, round posterior, thinking of how we was going to get his cock sheathed into her succulent form.

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?" The Overseer stated firmly.

"Yes. Yes, father." She bowed meekly. It seemed she knew when to recognise power where power was due. 'Oh, I would enjoy taking time to dominate her…' Aaric thought. The weathered overseer turned to address him.

"Acolyte, this is Eskella, my daughter. She's one of the advanced student here. On her way to becoming Sith. If she minds herself." He declared with a pointed look.

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge, Father. But I won't be there if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." Eskella snapped and turned to leave curtly.

"Don't mind her." Tremel commented, "She's just sore that I'm keeping secrets. She growls but she's loyal."

'well, I have something planned in my pants ready to blow up on her face, or in her ass.' He thought lustily.

"Now, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the adjacent chamber before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

"Apparently. But it was nothing I couldn't handle." The acolyte replied confidently.

Tremel scratched his chin. "hmm, If he didn't attack, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent. Good, good. Still, I'd hoped we'd have more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite."

"If he tries, I will make sure it will be the decision he regrets the most."Aaric declared. "However, you still have not told me how Vemrin poses a threat."

"Yes, I haven't. Very astute of you acolyte. Let me explain." Tremel started pacing up and down along the length of his office table. "In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for academy admittance has been relaxed. Now anyone, including other species with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Thus, Vemrin is mixed blood. The invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance. Unfortunately, his prowess and successes so far has caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords. Currently, he's being groomed to be Baras's new apprentice. And if Vemrin does become his apprentice, the power at his fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse."

Aaric nodded in understanding. He could relate with Tremel's objective. Of noble standing himself, he loathed to see or work with people who had little to no powerful bloodline to speak of. Such 'Sith' would be just as useful as giving a lightsaber to a child, using only their baser instincts and limited intelligence. On the other hand, he could also understand the need for the academy to accept more acolyte hopefuls. Casualty rates among trainees were infamously high and if the Empire ever went back to war with the Republic, it would need every Sith it could get. In his opinion, Aaric would prefer that more resources be dedicated to more capable and intelligent acolytes while the lesser ones trained to be more singular in their tasks such as frontline warriors. However, he would have to wait until he had more standing if he ever wanted to get things done. Patience, he mused, would be a virtue.

"You must proceed to your next trial immediately. I want you to interrogate three prisoners in the academy jails and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, so let your passions guide your judgements." Tremel explained.

"Torture and interrogation? Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy this task overseer." Aaric smirked.

"Go to the academy prison. Speak to head jailer Knash and return to me after you've passed judgement on the prisoners."

A short while later, Aaric was entering the academy jails when he overheard a conversation. Deciding to keep his presence hidden for the moment, he listened in.

"One more chirp from you, little bird, and you'll regret it!" Grunted a bald man sporting a goatee.

"Chirp. Chirp chirp!" quipped a tall, lean and very blue Twi'lek. BZZZZT! The sound of electrification via shock collar emanated within the room. "Arguuhhh! Ow, Jerk! If you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too! Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

The Sith hopeful could not help but smirk at the Twi'lek's antics, yet he also found some small admiration for this alien slave. Any other being would have been frightened or have lost the will to live. How can anyone not when they were thrown into a prison cell surrounded by Sith? Somehow, this Twi'lek; this girl, still had enough spunk to attempt at being humorous at the risk of her own health.

"Ahem." Aaric coughed, making his presence known. Immediately, the bald man spun and directed his attention to the newcomer.

"You. I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right?" It was a rhetorical question, so he kept quiet as he looked Aaric up and down as if to calculate his worth. "Hrmph. He thinks highly of you."

"Then I will repay his faith by sticking to my mission." Aaric quipped.

"Then you should know this situation is highly unusual. Normally, an acolyte goes offworld for the interrogation. Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you." Knash stated with a quirked brow. "He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you."

Aaric took note of the comment, but did not outwardly show it. On one hand, it was good that others were taking note of his blazing progress; his strength and skill would prove useful in convincing or subjugating others for his own ends. On the other hand, those who may have an agenda against Tremel may plot to dispose of him. Another thing was the mentioning of the Sith lord Exar Kun; a name not mentioned often. Most would know of the greater Sith lords Naga Sadow or Marka Ragnos, but Exar Kun was not what one would call a household name.

What many may not have known was that he was once a Jedi, but fell to the dark side and proclaimed as the Dark Lord of the Sith of his time by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who manifested himself before Exar Kun; Or so the records said. Gathering many followers, which included House Mecetti's own Mecrosa Order, he created an empire of his own and brought with him the Great Sith War to the Republic; earning himself infamy and solidifying events which would lead to the discovery of the true Sith empire and the rise of Darths Revan and Malak. For Knash to know about Exar Kun, it would seem he was more well-read than the typical Sith.

"Now, these three prisoners have been transferred here for your inspection. You gotta interrogate them as needed, and then decide their fate. The convicted are usually executed or given a trial by combat to see if they're worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one to carry out the sentence." Knash explained. "let's get started. This Neimoidian on the right. He's a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, and he's a jittery little wretch. Suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough, he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured."

[That's because innocent I am! Believe me, you gotta! I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!] The Nemoidian stood up and pleaded in his native tongue.

"Forging papers you say? Well, who would go all the way to set you up?" Aaric sneered condescendingly.

[No idea. Absolutely none! Did some time, I did, in a Republic jail for forgery, so I was the perfect candidate to implicate in this. But straight I've been since getting out, I swear!] Brehg cried.

"Ugh. He's never wavered from that line, and the evidence is circumstantial. I suppose it's actually possible he didn't do it. So, what do you decide?" Knash sighed.

"Neither, actually." Aaric Shrugged. "He could prove useful. Instead of forging papers for Republic agents, send him to Imperial Intelligence and forge papers for our own agents. You do remember how to do that, don't you?"

[Yes! Yes, of course I do! Just please, no more torturing!] The pitiful Nemoidian cried!

"Huh… you spared him." Knash rubbed his goatee while glancing at Aaric in interest. "Alright then. Guards! Take this slime away!"

Brehg was only too happy to have finally been let out of his cell. He hurriedly followed the two troopers which were guarding the prison entrance to await his new fate. Meanwhile, Aaric went up to the adjacent cell.

"Please, I am a fellow Sith. Judge me with an open mind and grant me trial by combat, I beg you!" The bald and clean-shaven occupant exclaimed. Aaric noticed some cybernetic implants jutting out from beneath his skin around his chin, meaning he may have turned himself partly into a cyborg.

"This pile of waste us Devotek." Knash spat. "Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand imperial deaths. Now look at him, pathetic."

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years then one mistake and they threw me away. Now, I have been left here to rot. Please, let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."

"Twenty four years? My that is long." Aaric shook his head in disappointment. "A thousand imperial deaths are too many to justify your mistake. Even I would rather commit suicide than face the consequences. Your body's out lived your usefulness, old man."

"Then I die a disgrace." Devotek demeanour slumped visibly, accepting his fate. "May you one day fail, so that you will understand what I have went through."

"Don't worry." Aaric replied, unsheathing and activating his warblade. "I'll learn from failures; by starting with you!"

Thrusting through the gaps of cell's durasteel bars, the blade easily punctured the part-cyborg's gut. Devotek gritted his teeth, attempting to hold in his wails of pain, but Tremel's acolyte had other plans. He stepped forward, driving his blade deeper into Devotek, then reached out with his hand and grabbed Devotek's face and forehead. The part-cyborg, alarmed by the action, gasped. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Your body may have become useless, but your experiences, your knowledge is still valuable. I will learn my lessons from your mistakes!" Aaric smirked. Concentrating on the dark side, he closed his eyes and gripped the failed Sith's head and delved into his consciousness. The act, together with the blade in Devotek's stomach, proved to be too much and he let out a scream of pain. He could have crumbled to the floor, but Aaric's hold on him prevented him from doing that. So he was forced to twitch and convulse where he stood.

The whole ordeal was over in little more than a minute, and the now-dead Sith crumpled to the floor still twitching with drool flowing from his mouth and eyes rolled up the back of his head. Aaric, however, stumbled back a little bit but managed to hold his ground. Force Drain was a technique taught to him by the Mecrosa's interrogators and to pull out information from an unwilling subject was exhausting to say the least. Fortunately, his years of training and inexhaustible supply of subjects to train on has made this session less troublesome. Of course, he did not simply pull out everything Devotek had since birth; the amount of information would have sapped too much of his strength or overloaded his mind, whichever came first would kill him. Through his past training, he managed to learn how to sift and sieve through memories; pulling only those which were most useful to him; which was his knowledge of the Sith, combat and tactical expertise as well as the events of his last mission which brought him to his knees.

"Good. I won't have to look at his sad, weathered face anymore. Thank you." Knash barked.

Aaric gathered himself and stood straight. He did not want to give any sign of weakness. "Don't mention it." He replied, as he paced to the next cage.

"For this last one-" Knash started, before he got cut off.

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me. Just do whatever you're gonna do." A slightly meaty female with short but slicked-backed hair spat. It was obvious she was tortured before, what with the bruises around her face and the caked blood trailing from her nose.

Aaric was slightly annoyed by her disrespect, but he attempted the civil approach all the same. "You can either talk to me or to the inquisitors, woman. And I promise, I have a much sunnier disposition."

"Get lost. I've been through this routine. I already know all your inquisitors by name." She retorted. Truthfully, she could keep up her tough façade. But after seeing what Aaric did to Devotek, she was starting to wonder if it would keep her from dying this time.

"Impudent to the last. As I was saying, she was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin system. Throughout her torture, she maintained she was hired anonymously." Knash explained.

"Get it through your damn head! I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me!" She all but screamed.

"So, you're telling me you're not a Republic assassin?" Aaric enquired.

"I'm not political. I work for whoever pays." She quipped.

"The point is, she doesn't deny the charge. So, execution or trial by combat?"

"Whatever had happened, this means you're simply a mercenary." Aaric stated. "But an utterly stupid mercenary nonetheless. Even a half-witted one would know that it is basic to know the name of your employer and the background of the target, review the risks and rewards before accepting such a task. Research and preparation are skills fundamental skills a mercenary needs to survive. Anonymous client? Accepting a job with no questions asked? Only a suicidal mercenary would take it. Your story just blew your own cover."

With a twitch of his middle and index fingers in a 'come hither' motion, the self-professed mercenary suddenly found herself pulled forwards and her face and body mashed tightly against the bars of her cell. She gritted her teeth as her face, chest and abdomen were exposed in-between the bars whereas the nipples of D-cup breasts were squashed directly on top of the bars, the rest of her fun bags spilling out from the sides and threatening to envelop them.

"I-I'm a mercenary, blast it!" She sputtered.

"Even if you were one, you're too stupid to survive, seeing as you're already here in this cell." Aaric retorted. Stepping forward, he gazed upon the human female's hourglass form. She seemed a little thick for his tastes, but her shapely figure and large breasts more than made up for it. He decided that force drain would be most appropriate, but the catalyst would be much different than Devotek's ordeal.

"You will tell me what I want, but not before turning you into the whore you are, republic bitch!" Aaric hissed. He grabbed the hem of her pants and yanked them down, tearing through the middle and exposing her creamy, thick thighs. He allowed his hands to smooth over her skin, feeling the quivering of her body as he applied the Force to enhance her pleasure senses a hundred times over.

"Y-you think you can f-fuck me into submission? I've slept with men and women from humans to Wookiees! You Siths g-got nothing on t-themaaAAAGGH!" Her rambling was cut short when Aaric inserted a digit into her wet and now-convulsing and spasming fuck hole. Her body trembled violently for about fifteen seconds before her body relaxed.

"Now how about that, slut? You just came from me inserting a finger in your worthless pussy. How's that feel?" He whispered in her ear.

On the side-lines Knash and the blue skinned Twi-lek could only watch in fascination and morbid curiosity. The chief jailer was not a voyeur by any stretch, but he could not help but feel stirring in his loins at the sight of such type of torture. The Twi'lek, on the other hand had a hand over her mouth in slight shock and the blatant act that was occurring before her. For some reason, she felt the sudden urge to pull her hand towards the area between her legs and start rubbing.

"G-g-g-go to h-hell, you blasted n-nerf herder!" She gasped raggedly. In all her years, she had never cum from just a single finger! It had to be some disgusting power the Sith was using! She felt so violated, but her body was responding against her wishes. It was like as if every part of her body was on fire of the pleasurable kind, and her focus was wavering. But just as she was about to steel herself and give another retort, Aaric plunged another digit inside her; and she exploded once more.

"AUUGGHHHOOOOHHH!" She hollered. Aaric grinned wolfishly as her pussy tightened around his fingers and she came like a firehose over his hand. In the middle of her pleasure-hazed mind, the acolyte once again grabbed the woman's head the same way he did to Devotek and forced his consciousness into her.

Sifting through her mind, he easily plucked the information he needed. Her name was Erin Tassovar, daughter of a respectable bounty hunter. She was not much of a chip off the old block, but attempted to follow in her father's footsteps all the same. Desperate to make a name for herself and being low on credits, she took up the offer to kill a man in the Yavin system without question. However, while tailing her target, she was too noticeable in her movements and the target trapped her detained her instead.

Aaric, knowing all he needed, let go of her head and removed his hand from her sopping hole. Allowing her to crumple to the floor in a wet, messy heap and speaking nothing but gibberish.

"It seems her story checks out." Aaric stated nonchalantly, taking out a handkerchief and wiping away the love juices from his hand. "Too bad her mind's broken a little now. If you want you can use her if you wish, Knash. It's not like I ravished her anyway."

Knash snapped himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat. "A-ahem! I will think about it, thank you."

"Wow," The lithe blue Twi'lek murmured. "I don't know if that's the worst torture I've ever seen, or the best. I can't tell which."

Aaric turned to said Twi'lek and eyed her curiously. Not many would have had the guts to even say anything. Either they were already too shocked to say anything or they feared any reprisals for doing so. This Twi'lek however, seemed to have a little more spine than others. An idea formed in his head.

"And what if I told you, little bird, that by accepting me into your mind more readily it would make the whole process much more pleasurable and better for your health, it would be a tad nicer?" Aaric enquired, startling the alien with an 'eep!' and causing her to look away.

Stepping toward her cell, Aaric extended a hand into it; attempting to touch her cheek. "Come on, won't you sing the song of the mating Kowakian monkey lizards?"

That made her turn her head around and look at the acolyte incredulously as if he had grown another head. "Seriously? You'd want to hear that? It's not the most pleasant of sounds, but if you want I could-" BZZZT! "Aaghh! Hey, we were talking here!"

"Shut up!" Knash scowled, his thumb on the shock collar's trigger. "I wouldn't touch this one if I were you, acolyte. No one's allowed to do anything to her without Darth Baras' say so. He's got plans for her, and Darth Baras is one Sith Lord I would not want to tangle with."

"Darth Baras huh?" Aaric's playful demeanour replaced by one of curiosity, he turned to address the Twi'lek once more. "Seems like I won't be able to play with you for now, little bird. Perhaps we will meet again, in more… pleasurable circumstances."

"Either way," Knash quipped, "It seems you're an interesting one, kid. I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Your orders are to head to your quarters and rest. Tomorrow morning, head back to Overseer Tremel and see what he thinks of your choices."

With a nod, he bade Knash farewell and strode out of the cells.

"The name's Vette!" The Twi'lek hollered as he disappeared behind the sliding doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaric walked down the corridor towards the Overseer's office. He managed to gain a few hours rest, but kept himself aware of his surroundings. His room was not much to look at; spartan and consisting of a bunk bed and study table. Showers in the academy were shared between both genders, so the female acolytes had to either live with having men leering at them as they bathed, or resort to quick showers to avoid their gazes.

Thankfully, assault of any kind, even sexual assault against members of the opposite sex were not tolerated on any level. Aaric took what he could get though, and leered extensively at any female who were in the showers as well. Additionally, each bunk was equipped with a programmable lock to avoid having all the students in the academy wiped out in one night by a stealthy acolyte, as it once happened a few years ago.

The doors slid open and Aaric happened upon another acolyte conversing with Tremel. "Is this everything?" He grunted.

"Everything Lord Renning was able to obtain, yes." Said acolyte replied.

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens, before I cut you in half." Tremel growled. Sensing obvious danger, the acolyte turned and hurried away, almost knocking into Aaric. The weathered overseer sighed exasperatedly and stood up to address his charge. "Sorry to make you wait, acolyte. These interruptions are incredibly annoying."

It was not exactly an apology per se. Simply Tremel expressing his frustrations. So Aaric kept quiet.

"On to the business at hand; your test in the jails." Tremel straightened. "First, the Nemoidian forger, Brehg. You assigned him to Imperial Intelligence to forge identities for us instead of the republic. I commend you, that was excellent thinking. Never waste a potential resource"

"Thank you, Overseer. I'm glad you approve." Aaric beamed with pride.

"What's more important is that Darth Baras would approve." Aaric now let a smirk light up his expression. Now, he was getting somewhere. "Now. Devotek. The former warrior. He wanted combat, but you struck him down. Perfect. The man was utterly useless."

"I like to do things efficiently, Overseer. I do not ever choose to waste my time." Aaric rolled his eyes at the recent event.

"Once something is used up, it should be eradicated." Tremel agreed. "However, it seems you made an unprecedented show of skill. One that may already be making waves across the academy. You used Force Drain; a powerful technique, to acquire Devotek's memories and knowledge. Tell me, did your order teach you this? Last I heard, this technique requires great power and skill to use. Too little focus, and you won't glean a thing. Stretch yourself too much and you can take in more than your mind can handle."

"You are correct in your theories, overseer." Aaric replied. "I've been trained extensively in interrogation techniques with a plethora of test subjects. Force Drain is one that I use only when necessary. I can sift and sieve through minds and only take what I need. Safe to say, I have learnt much during my rest."

Tremel narrowed his eyes a tad, but quickly returned to his stoic expression. If Aaric could use the technique with such efficacy, it would only be a matter of time before he became more powerful if he continued sucking his enemies dry of their knowledge. Such potential, such menace!

"I see." Tremel quipped. "Just be sure not to use this technique too much in front of others. Showing off can be a double-edged sword if not applied correctly. Already, I hear whispers in the halls of a powerful acolyte brimming with force power and skilled with a blade. You do not want to show your hand too quickly, acolyte."

"I understand overseer. I will be more careful"

"Good. Finally, the mercenary assassin, Solentz. She attempted to kill and Imperial spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation." Tremel continued. "Again, you were noted to have used Force Drain on her, but did not relate your findings; thus sending her to the slave pens to be used as entertainment. Tell me, what did you find out in the end?"

"That she was telling the truth. She was a mercenary assassin trying to follow in the steps of her father. She was foolish and made a mistake even a rookie mercenary wouldn't. She is irrelevant now however, given the state of mind she is in now."

"I see. No matter, she will be useful in entertaining the soldiers and staff here in her current state of mind." Tremel drifted, then went into a thinking pose. "Hmm. each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras' attention. To celebrate: a small reward."

Pressing a button at the side of his table, a hidden wardrobe slid open; revealing a red suit within.

"It is the first armor that I wore when I completed my first task on my road to becoming Sith, long ago. It holds some sentimental value to me, and I still keep it in good condition."

It was not much, but it was better than what he was currently wearing. The fabric was thick and stretchy, yet still cooling. The duraplast lames adorned the suit from the abdomen up to the torso and wrapped around the shoulders and raised to protect the sides and back of the neck; a welcome boost in protection yet still leaving space for his arms to flex. Perfect for his smooth and agile style of fighting.

"Thank you very much overseer." Aaric bowed.

"Thank yourself, acolyte. It's performances like this that might just beat the extreme odds we're facing." Tremel acknowledged. He grew stern, however. "Because I forced you into the academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by severely, I mean fatally." He let the remark sink in before continuing. "Now, we must hurry to your next trial. Every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready. In the tomb of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy. Go there, sit amongst the flames, and wait for the beast to come for you."

"Beast?" Aaric questioned, "And you think that's enough information? How about you tell me more about this beast?"

Tremel shook his head. "I wish I can give you more, acolyte. But I do not know any more than you do now. All you need to know is that it's ferocious and blood thirsty, and in no way is it a trial for a normal acolyte. It's not the first time someone sent a seemingly promising acolyte, never to be heard from again. Now, return to the Valley of the Dark Lords and find the tomb of Marka Ragnos. I'll see you when the beast is slain. Good luck."

His tone left no room for discussion. Though frustrated at the lack of information, there was nothing Aaric could do but soldier on. So he turned heel and strode out with his gift. Planning on how he was going to kill an unknown Sith beast belonging to none other than Marka Ragnos.

* * *

Aaric freshened himself up, changed into his new armored top and had some food and drink at the cantina before setting off. All the while he thought about how he was going to accomplish his task, but without knowing the name or species of creature he was going to face, he decided that he would have to improvise on the fly once he came face to face with it.

Making his way to the imperial taxi station, he hopped into an empty vehicle and punched in the coordinates of the station nearest to the tombs; the laboratory research station. As the speeder lifted off and began its journey, his holocommunicator bleeped. Accepting the call, he was slightly surprised when it produced a hologram of Overseer Tremel.

"Acolyte, I believe you're on your way to Marka Ragnos' tomb?"

"Yes, Overseer. I'm on a speeder and currently en route to the wilds laboratory station, nearest to the tombs."

"Good, good. Unfortunately, I have another task that I would like you to complete besides the one I gave you if you have the time. The laboratory research station is where Lord Renning currently conducts his experiments. One of his prized pets have gone loose and went into one of the tombs nearby. He requested that one of my stronger acolytes, in this case meaning you, be lent to him to retrieve it."

"And what if I choose not to follow up with the task?"

"Well, Lord Renning would definitely not be pleased. However, making an impression on those higher than your station would definitely help you on your road to power. With your strength, I'm positive you can accomplish both tasks without fail."

"I'll see if the mood strikes me, then."

"Do not dally too long, acolyte. Report to Lord Renning, then proceed at your disposition. Good luck, Acolyte."

The holographic projection blipped off and Aaric continued his journey, silently gazed at the magnificence of the Valley of the Dark Lords as the tombs and monuments erected in reverence to them flew past him. The speeder then turned sharply and gradually descended onto the platform of his destination. He could see the laboratory which was set up next to the landing pads.

And to his delight: black-haired and womanly figure approach him as he stepped out of the speeder. As the two Sith approached each other, both seemed to size each other up; scanning their counterpart's bodies as discreetly as possible. Aaric noted she was wore a Sith bodysuit without anything else other than gloves and belt around her waist of which a lightsaber was clipped on. Most notably, were her seductively voluptuous assets which seemed to be attempting to burst from her uniform.

"It seems like Lord Renning appreciates my assistance if he sends such a beautiful woman to escort me," Aaric purred with a grin. The Sith woman returned his grin with a smirk.

"I'm sure he appreciates more of your strength rather than your flattering, if what Overseer Tremel says is true." She said, taking a step closer and admiring his chiseled torso. "But I guess feeling appreciated as a woman instead of a mere tool is nice as well. My name is Malora, and I am Lord Renning's apprentice and lab assistant in this barren wasteland."

With the atmosphere between them softened, Aaric extended his arm in offer and Malora graciously hooked her arm in his as they made their way to the lab. "Sounds like you hate it here." Aaric said, "Then again, who wouldn't?"

"The beasts you see here are called Tuk'ata. Sith hounds that were transformed into their current state using Sith alchemy by long dead Sith Lords to guard their tombs. As you can see, they've since bred and run wild. My master has taken it upon himself to capture and dissect these monsters in his futile attempt to become one with the force." Malora explained, waving her hand frustratingly at the caged beasts. "Feh… _Perfect unity_ he calls it. I've since done nothing but lab work and dissection!"

Aaric suddenly felt his arm being enveloped inbetween her bounteous breasts and her hand pushing his fingers to snake inbetween her thighs and brush against her crotch. Her breath hitched at the contact as she whispered into his ear, "Come to think of it, you're the only real man I've seen in quite a long time."

Just as quickly, she removed her body away from his and led him towards a nearby dissection table where a pudgy man in Sith gear and cape was working. "We'll get back to that later," she said, "let's get Lord Renning out of the way first."

"My lord, the acolyte Overseer Tremel's sent has arrived." She said. The seemingly obese Sith lord turned to face them. The dark veins across his visage and very gray hair and beard giving him an old and senile appearance.

"Ah yes, Tremel's acolyte. Aaric is it?" Renning exclaimed, "I sense great power within you and I'm sure you are more than suited for this task of mine. But before I let you go, I trust the sight of a messy operating table doesn't disturb you?"

"I have no fear of dead things." Aaric replied.

"All fine and good. But lack of fear and genuine interest are not the same." Renning nodded, pointing at the dead creature on the table, "This used to be a tuk'ata; hound-like creatures infesting Korriban's tombs. On the surface, nothing special. But I alone can see this creature is an expression of pure dark side energy. Aggression made manifest!"

The acolyte cocked a brow at his expression. It seemed as if this man was a tad queer, if not already on the verge of insanity. "If you're the only one who can see it, maybe it isn't there." He quipped offhandedly.

"The ignorant often question the perceptions of the wise. You require enlightenment." The pudgy Sith Lord scoffed. "The force is alive. It expresses its will in the physical world. This tuk'ata was one such form."

"Then I suppose we are another of these forms?" Aaric enquired.

"Sith are the highest manifestation of the force's will." Renning replied before continuing his monologue with zest. "I've dissected hundreds of tuk'ata, forging a direct connection to the dark side. Each beast I examine advances me toward perfect unity! I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen; a tuk'ata mutant, escaped to the tombs before I could analyze it."

"You work is… too important to fail my lord." Aaric said patronizingly, realizing he was now working for a lunatic.

"Indeed. Perhaps the force has brought you to me for a reason!" Renning exclaimed, further solidifying Aaric's thoughts of the man. "I need you to hunt that tuk'ata for me and retrieve its perfect brain. Malora knows which tomb the beast fled into. Assist me, and you will be rewarded; that which I leave it up to her to decide."

"I will do what is necessary my lord." Aaric bowed.

"You have found a great calling in my service. I trust you appreciate that." Renning said, before turning back to his work.

Malora gave Renning one last dirty look before pulling Aaric away and into one of the rooms nearby and locking it to ensure privacy. Before she could turn around Aaric leapt into action and grabbed her from behind, one hand massaging her glorious mounds and the other rubbing her pussy. Malora moaned at the sudden contact and was cut-off by strong lips latching onto hers.

Getting a hold of herself, she returned the favor; her left hand groping Aaric's stiffening cock through his pants while the other held onto his head for support. The foreplay continued for another minute before Malora broke off body contact. Her hand however, held very much firmly to his erection.

"I have a proposition for you acolyte." She said huskily while continuing to stroke him.

"You have my attention, Malora." Aaric replied as he gazed at her body hungrily, eager to get a first taste of Sith pussy and pump the force out of her.

"You obviously seen how hopelessly insane he is, and I want out!" She hissed, "Give me the brain and I will sabotage his work, revealing him as a fraud and allowing the dark council to get rid of him."

"I've yet to see where I benefit from this." Aaric growled, stepping closer and snaking a hand around her firm buttocks while another came up to peruse her soft pink lips. He thought about how we was going to enjoy releasing his seed with her gullet stuffed with every inch of his rock hard cock or reaming and unloading into her tight asshole.

Squashing her breasts on top of Aaric's chest, Malora whispered submissively. "Do this for me, and you can have my body to do anything you want with."

At the back of his mind, Aaric knew she was simply using him for her own ends and her submissiveness was merely an act to ensure his cooperation. However, he knew far better. At the end of it all, he was going to have his cake and eat it as well.

"You have a deal, then." Aaric replied, concentrating the force into his fingers and activating Malora's pleasure senses with his acute control, uttering a throaty moan and forming a stain on the crotch of her suit. "But I'm going to have to see the goods first… and let you sample what _I_ have to offer."

"Wha…" The Sith apprentice didn't have time to react before he violently ripped open her top to reveal her luscious mounds, then was spun around and forced flat onto a table with her ass in the air. The cold metal surface chilled her exposed kin and caused her nipples to harden, increasing its sensitivity and sending electric shocks of pleasure through her spine.

Aaric got rid of her pants in a similar fashion, revealing her toned ass, pink pussy lips and the tight star of her asshole. With a hand on the back of her neck to keep her from getting up. He gave Malora a force-enhanced spank and ground his crotch against her ass, eliciting from her more sounds of pleasure.

"W-wait!" She panicked in her pleasure induced state, "Y-you can't- Ahn! You can't mount me yet! Not until You've given me the brain!"

"Oh you need not worry my dear Malora." Aaric smirked, "I won't mount you just yet… Let's just call this a taste of what will happen once our deal is complete."

Freeing his nine-inch cock from its confines, he slapped his dick repeatedly on her pussy then slid it in-between her thighs and rubbing his shaft along her clitoris, creating shockwaves of pleasure from her nether regions. As he started pumping, Malora's body acted on its own and her hips started to gyrate in rhythm, as if trying to increase the pleasure between both of them.

"Do you like that, Malora?" Aaric sneered, "This is what you wanted isn't it? Such a cocktease you are. Such a slut!"

"I-I'm no slut! I'm Sith" She growled, however her attempt to bite back was subdued and only seemed pitiful.

"Yes you are Malora. You like what I'm doing… more than you think you should." Aaric replied, giving her another spank and shoving his free hand between the table to grope her marvelous mounds. "That's what you are; A Sith slut. A Sith whore!"

He increased his pace, slamming his hips against hers and sending Malora into the first stages of sex-induced delirium. He could see her eyes rolling into the back of her head. But it seemed she still had a trickle of fight left in her. "F-f-f-fuck Y-y-you!"

Aaric grinned and prepared his finishing move. Releasing his hold on her funbags, he spit a large glob of saliva on his fingers and massaged it vigorously onto the star of her asshole. The unfamiliar sensation seemed to bring her consciousness back a little as she started to panic.

"W-wait! N-not there… AHHHHN!" she yelled, as the Tremel's acolyte thrust his rather large thumb into her anal passage and started pumping her rectum as well. This cause her thighs to squeeze tighter around his shaft and subsequently press his manhood further onto her clit.

"You're a whore, aren't you Malora? Tell me, and I'll let you cum!" Aaric roared, increasing his pace to near unimaginable levels.

Malora, in her sex-crazed high reached her peak and wanted nothing more than to surpass the point of no return. "YES! YES, I'M A WHORE FOR YOUR SITH DICK! PLEASE LET ME CUM, MASTERRRRR!"

"WHORE!" Aaric screamed. With one last force-powered thrust, his left hand grabbed her throat and pulled her off the table; choking her slightly and bending her backwards. His other hand slapped over one of her mounds and pulled while his index finger and thumb twisted her nipple.

Malora tried to scream, but to no avail with Aaric's choking. Her eyes rolled upward until only the whites could be seen. Her mind went blank and she could see nothing but stars as Aaric's tight grip prevented blood flow to her brain. All she could feel at that moment was the overwhelming pleasure from between her thighs exploding within her. The Apprentice's pussy gushed as it came with hot juice, bathing Aaric's cock. Aaric himself could no longer withstand the tightness and pulled out, hosing seed across her ass and back until it was literally bathed in his cum.

Both having come down from their high, Aaric let her body go as it unceremoniously fell back down and slammed onto the cum-covered table.

Testament to his legendary stamina, Aaric pulled his suit back on without any sign of exhaustion. He smirked at the sight of a semiconscious Malora. Giving a her a final force spank, which sent her shuddering and moaning into another mini-orgasm, he bent over to whisper into her ear before leaving, "When I come back, you will know the true meaning of being my Sith whore. Now be a good slut and wait for me to return."


	5. Chapter 5

Aaric paced calmly as he traversed Marka Ragnos's tomb. It did not take him much effort to locate it since busts of the Dark Lord himself dotted its entrance. But it did take him slightly longer than expected to reach it as the surrounding valley was dotted with wild Tuk'ata and members of the Imperial Army whose minds could not withstand the dark side energies, driving them insane. It mattered little, however. Any being who opposed the acolyte were swiftly slain by his blade before they even registered his presence.

The catacombs within were just as relatively dangerous for the uninitiated. Aaric discovered a significant number of other acolytes who failed their tasks and were sent to die, or were too fearful to return without completing their trials lest they face sure death. Thankfully, the tombs were lit by torches with blue flames which never seemed to go out; probably fueled by the very energies which saturated the area. The weak who stood in his way were dispatched with ease or ran away at the sight of him.

After some time, he came across a large entrance; more so than any of the others within the tomb and flanked by another pair of busts of Marka Ragnos. Cautiously, he entered the hallway with his warblade drawn. Eventually, he came across a large room with a high ceiling. At the centre, an ancient Sith carving covered with Sith writings of which Aaric could not read and lit by large pyres of blue flames with skulls within.

Aaric could feel the dark side energies here saturated beyond any other area. It was starting to make him hear things; whispers of death, calls of temptation, trying to make him go insane just like the others. But Aaric was no mere acolyte, blocking the voices out of his mind and making his way to stand before the Sith carving.

If this was the tomb of Marka Ragnos, his beast seemed to have died or disappeared. But he could not be sure. Gazing upon the carving, he remembered the history lessons of the Mecrosa Order and how they supported Exar Kun during his war against the Republic. The lessons recounted how Exar Kun came to Korriban and was anointed by the spirit of Marka Ragnos to serve as the new Dark Lord of the Sith.

Out of instinct, Aaric decided to kneel before the carving and meditate, paying his respects to Marka Ragnos. Concentrating his thoughts and emotions, he focused on the Sith code and recited in his mind:

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

 _Through passion, I gain strength._

 _Through strength, I gain power._

 _Through power, I gain victory._

 _Through victory, my chains are broken._

 _The Force shall free me!_

Suddenly, a thrum of energy emanated from the carving, washing over Aaric like a wave. A feeling of power sprung forth in the centre of his brain and burst forth his entire being. In a momentary loss of bodily control, his eyes snapped open of his own accord and his pupils flashed purple, reciting again the Sith code in a language he had never heard before.

 _Nwûl tash._

 _Dzwol shâsotkun._

 _Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk._

 _Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._

 _Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._

 _Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._

 _Wonoksh Qyâsik nun!_

Upon uttering the last syllable, the pyres exploded; the flames flowing, twisting and turning before coalescing into a ethereal mass of what Aaric could only describe as pure spirit energy. Within seconds, the coalescence rapidly shaped itself into a humanoid figure. At the end of it, all Aaric could do was stand frozen in shock at the figure before him.

Blue skinned, giant in appearance, clothed in ancient robes with a signature two-horned helmet. It was the spirit of the one and only legendary Dark Lord of the Sith: Marka Ragnos himself.

"Who enters my domain?" The spirit questioned with an edge sharp enough to cut steel and which echoed throughout the room.

Snapping out of his daze, Aaric stood fast and straight against Exar Kun's master and replied, "The one who is tasked to slay your beast, my great lord."

The shade narrowed his gaze threateningly, as if annoyed by the acolyte's remark. "Foolish young one. The dead do not suffer the living to pass!"

A wave of killing intent flooded his senses, and Aaric countered by flooding his presence as well. "It does not matter, my lord. On my honor to Exar Kun, Your pet will fall by my hand!"

The former dark lord paused at the mention of his long dead disciple. If this acolyte truly was a follower of Exar Kun, he deduced it would be wise to extract some information out of him before deciding what to do.

"You are either brave or stupid to come here, young one." He growled, "However, I sense great power within. Your eyes speak of intelligence, wisdom and knowledge far beyond others of your age. I can sense your martial strength just by looking at you. You claim to serve my Exar Kun, then tell me what has happened to him since I anointed him Sith Lord. "

"I'm afraid Lord Exar Kun is no longer living, my lord. It has been almost four hundred years since my ancestors last heard of him." Aaric explained, "I serve the Mecrosa Order of House Mecetti in the Tapani Sector. Our order pledged to support Exar Kun in secret when you appointed him Sith Lord and he waged war with the Republic. We have never rescinded that pledge since in belief that one day, Exar Kun will return. I was trained in the Sith ways and its history by my order since birth. I came here to Korriban to train and lead my people to power and glory."

"However," He continued, high-kneeling before the dark lord and bowing deeply. "I too know that to hope for Exar Kun's return is fruitless. That is why I, as sole heir to the leadership of my order and house, hereby pledge our support to you, my lord. I will bring glory to the Sith in your name!"

Silence reigned for what seemed like a minute. Before raucous laughter premeated throughout the room.

"Such ambition! Such potential!" The spirit boomed, "It seemed just like yesterday when Exar Kun and his apprentice Ulic Qel-Droma summoned me and I marked them both Sith Lords! I can no longer sense his presence within the galaxy, and only those who harness true power can manifest my spirit here; which means Exar Kun, in the grand scheme of things, failed. You remind me very much of him, young Sith. However, I sense that you will be able to achieve much more than he ever could!"

His laughter died down to mere chuckles. "Well then, you were tasked to slay my pet are you not? Fine! I shall release my pet from his shackles and you shall free its spirit from its rotting body. Do this, and I will bestow upon you the same mark of power I gave Exar Kun all those years ago."

With a wave of his gnarled hand, a thunderous roar howled within the confines and a tremor rocked the room, dislodging centuries of dust and rubble from the ceiling.

Aaric drew and activated his blade swiftly tensed as the roars and quaking getting louder and stronger, his back against the dark lord's spirit. Aaric did not have the time to see the shade's spirit dissipate with his last words echoing throughout the shaking hall.

At that very moment, the wall opposite the carving exploded; showering Aaric in rubble which he blocked skillfully with the force. When the dust settled, a hulking figure stood in place of the wall; Its head was covered in spines at least the length of a full-grown man. Its arms also covered in smaller spines and wielding claws meant for slicing flesh. Its back was covered by a carapace. It jaws lined with razor sharp teeth and flanked by tusks which bent inward. It was mutated beyond what Aaric was thought possible.

 _Of all creatures in the universe_ , Aaric groaned mentally _, he just had to have a fucking Tarentatek_!

The beast roared with all its might, then charged directly at the acolyte. Aaric deftly dodged the straightforward attack and watched incredulously as it smashed itself directly onto the Sith carving. Amazingly, the carving held despite the ferocity of the attack. The tarentatek shook its head, probably dazed from hitting such a solid object.

Sensing an opening, Aaric imbued his body with the force and charged the beast. He leapt forward and slashed his energized warblade against its horned head. However, the blade simply bounced back with nothing more than a scorch mark left on the beast's carapace. The beast swung its gnarly arm and smacked Aaric into a nearby wall. Fortunately, the aspiring Sith managed to remain standing despite the strength of its attack.

For the next few minutes, both man and beast danced the tune of death; Aaric deftly dodging the Tarentatek's powerful swings and smashes while prodding its hard carapace with quick slices and thrusts, to no avail. His mind was whirling a mile a minute, trying to come up with ways to bring down the Sith animal. He swooped up close, dangerously near the beasts jaws and tried to damage it internally by blasting a concentrated force roar right next to its head. However, it did little other than making the beast even more angry.

Aaric berated himself internally for his folly. From what he could remember, the hide of Tarentateks were ludicrously tough and most probably immune to physical as well as force-based attacks. This meant force lightning or his trusty lightfoil was out of the question as well. He leapt out of a vicious jackhammer as the Tarentatek hit the ground with a shockwave.

 _That leaves the only vulnerable target: the eyes!_ Aaric thought. He would have to again subject himself to the proximity of the animal's poisoned tusks and jaws, but there was no other obvious weakness since everywhere else was covered in carapace.

The two combatants charged once again. Aaric slided underneath a vicious swipe, then force leapt; standing with a leg on each tusk. Before the beast could react, the Heir of the Mecrosa Order plunged his blazing warblade straight and true into the Tarentatek's right eye, splattering black blood all over his hands and blade.

The beast of Marka Ragnos let out a deafening roar which was so powerful it blasted Aaric away from the beast, his blade still stuck in its eye, and caused him to crash into a pillar. Aaric pushed himself off the ground and shook his head vigorously to get the ringing out of his ears. When his vision cleared enough, he found the beast still standing. However, it was thrashing its arms that were too short to remove the deeply embedded blade from its head.

Deciding to finish off the beast once and for all, Aaric strode up to the creature while it was distracted from the pain and concentrated all his power, pain and hatred into his outthrusted palms; summoning a thunderous barrage of bright violet force lightning at its head.

The blade, acting as a conduit past the beasts force-resistant carapace, conducted the lightning through its blade and straight into its head and brain; frying its brain and adjacent innards. Aaric did not stop however and the Tarentatek howled in pain and frustration as its liquified innards oozed out of its facial orifices. Eventually, the beast sank to its knees and tipped forward. Its once mighty roars reduced to wheezes and wails until it stopped entirely. Only then, did Aaric cease his relentless barrage; bending over and gasping slightly due to the effort.

Within a minute of rest, Aaric's strength returned. He cautiously made his way to the already rotting carcass and pulled out his bloodied blade. Above it, Marka Ragnos' spirit materialized once more.

"Your trial is complete young Sith." He boomed, "You have beaten my pet through your cunning as well as your strength in the force. You have proven yourself more than worthy of my blessing."

He hovered over to Aaric and placed the tip of his gnurly index finger onto the acolyte's forehead. A burning sensation erupted from the point where the dark lord touched, but Aaric stood unflinched by the pain; this was nothing compared to the training he went through.

Once the pain stopped. The dark spirit floated back a little to admire his symbol etched onto the young acolyte's very skin; three large crescents back to back with each end tipped with smaller inverted crescents. Not unlike the horns of Marka Ragnos' helmet. Already, Aaric could feel the rush of dark force energies flowing throughout his body. He felt taller, faster, stronger and more spatially aware than ever before. It was as if every fiber of his being was rejuvenated and every cell multiplied.

Aaric knelt before the spirit in gratitude. "Your generosity is most welcome, my lord. You have my word, I will bring honor and glory to the name of the Sith and of Marka Ragnos."

"My time is over, young one." The dark lord replied, "I simply exist as a shade of my former self to aid those worthy of being called Sith. As long as your actions bring glory and honor to the Empire, then know that I am satisfied. Go now! Your path to power awaits you!"

Aaric stayed kneeling until the spirit fully dispersed and the dimness of the tomb enveloped it once more. Raising himself from the gorund, Aaric felt his bodily movements to be much lighter. He surmised that it could have been his newfound strength, and thus he strode towards the exit to finish his next task; eager to test himself once more.

Aaric quietly made his way through the lab and towards Malora's quarters in the dark of night; A freezebox containing the freshly decapitated head of Lord Renning's prized Tuk'ata. Ever since Aaric gained his new strength, he was cutting down any and every person or creature in his way like nerfs to the slaughter. Most of the time, they never knew what hit them before their life was snuffed out from their eyes. Thanks to Malora's information, the herald of Marka Ragnos managed to locate the Tuk'ata in a nearby tomb, baited it with fresh K'lor'slug flesh and offed its head with one fell swoop.

He stepped into the dimly lit room and walked calmly towards the center, only to find the room cleaned up from the mess he made earlier. Aaric smirked as his enhanced senses smelt the sweet nectar of Malora's pussy juices in the air even though her physical presence was completely hidden; he already knew where she was and she never suspected a thing.

A snap-hiss later and Aaric swiftly dodged a flurry of savage red thrusts and slashes from Malora's lightsaber. Deftly, he grabbed the Sith apprentice's wrist as it flew within an inch of his face and squeezed tightly, eliciting a cry of pain from her lips and causing her lightsaber to deactivate and fall from her hand. Acting quickly, he dragged Malora and pinned her back and both her arms above her head against the wall; his other hand forcefully wrapped around her neck, threatening to break it.

Aaric turned his golden irises Malora and sneered condescendingly. "Such a typical Sith you are, Malora. Already planning the downfall of your master when he's assisting with your plan?"

"You're not my master you pile of nerf-dung!" She spat, struggling futilely against Aaric's unprecedentedly strong grip.

"Funny. Wasn't that what you called me when you screamed in pleasure against my cock, my dear?" Aaric replied patronizingly. He subtly activated Malora's pleasure senses once again through the medium of his fist around her throat, then flared and saturated the area around him with his force presence. Almost immediately, Malora rolled her eyes back slightly and humped her hips in the air as the familiarly intoxicating sensation threatened to overcome her once again.

"Tell me, you weren't exactly trying to kill me weren't you?" Aaric taunted, with his lips pressed next to her ear. Having gotten control of her body, he projected his force in her body to her mind and began twisting it. "You barely even tried. Your Sith training must be conflicting with your primal whorish nature. If you killed me, you fear you will never be able to satisfy that craving, that lust of which no other man has given you for years. Isn't that right whore?"

"I-I'm no whore!" It seemed the last of the Sith apprentice's feeble mental walls had yet to crumble. Aaric let go of her arms, letting them droop since she posed no threat in her hazed state. He pulled off his glove with his teeth then violently shoved his bare hand down her pants and scraping against her clitoris and two fingers straight into her vagina in a firm come-hither motion.

The effect was instantaneous. Malora came hard and fast, gushing her juices and drenching his hand while moaning throatily even with Aaric's hand clenched tightly around her throat. With her mind now filled with nothing but pleasure, Aaric began his Mind Twist of his first servant-cum-cockwarmer. 

"I suppose you're right Malora." Aaric whispered as his influence finally took hold. "You're nobody's whore but mine. I am your lord and master now. Be my agent within the Sith, and I will grant you the opportunity to enjoy my cock and enjoy the privileges that come with serving me. Now kneel!"

As her consciousness returned, her irises returned to normal. She knelt with both knees on the ground in submission. "I pledge myself to you, my lord and master." Malora affirmed.

"Good." Aaric smirked in victory. He took off his trappings and nonchalantly threw them across the room. Aaric looked down at surprise; it seemed his nine-inch dick had grown to become a foot-long pole. Malora's expression was one of shock as her mouth hung open at the sight. "You may service me now with your mouth, whore."

"Yes, my lord." She replied, not taking her eyes off the gigantic meat stick. Hesitantly, she placed her hands on Aaric's muscled thighs then opened her mouth, drawing his bulbous head into her warm mouth. Aaric moaned in satisfaction, which gave the newly christened servant encouragement. She stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of his head while bobbing up and down his shaft.

Aaric placed a hand on her head and gradually applied pressure whenever she bobbed down, forcing Malora to take more of his cock with each bob. Eventually, the meat stick hit the back of her throat and she pulled out instinctively; coughing and dry heaving a little.

Aaric looked down upon her with disappointment in his eyes. "Now now, Malora. It seems you will need more training if you are to become the whore I need you to be."

"I-I'm sorry my lord, but I don't think I can go any further." Malora pleaded.

"Worry not, my dear." Aaric said comfortingly. One hand still on the back of her head and wrapping the other around her throat. "With me, anything is possible."

Malora opened her mouth to ask what he meant. But before she could utter a word, a warm feeling emanated from her throat. Just as quickly, her head was forced forward and her eyes widened in shock as the whole twelve inches of man meat slid smoothly into her mouth and down into her throat. Her gag reflex triggered a second later and she attempted to pull out. However, Aaric's monumental strength kept her head in place.

Aaric relished the feeling of his newly acquired apprentice's throat. The spasms of her gullet as she gagged enhanced its tightness around his pole. He ignored the slaps on his thighs coming from said cumdumpster's hands as she started to panic due to the lack of oxygen. He was the master now, and his pleasure came first.

Fortunately for Malora, Aaric pulled out just enough of his cock to clear her windpipes though it still occupied her mouth. She desperately sucked in much needed air from her nostrils as she surmised that this was only the beginning. Her new master's hands controlled her head movements now; any resistance and he could easily crush her skull or snap her neck.

Feeling her relax her head muscles, Aaric groaned in satisfaction and began pumping his cocksleeve's throat. Drawing it out all the way to the tip then ramming her head all the way down to the hilt in what seemed to be endless. For the next few minutes the cycles continued, gradually getting faster and faster as she got used to the feeling and her gag reflex died down.

However, Aaric was aware of the lack of tightness that came with the elimination of her gag reflex. Thus, he decided to take her deepthroating to the next level. Instead of his hand wrapping around her neck, he maneuvered it such that his fingers dug around her larynx; effectively wrapping her throat muscles around his cock like a glove. Aaric grunted with the increased tightness and stroked his meat stick up and down via her throat as a medium.

All the while, Malora's eyes widened at the whole ordeal. She feared that with his rough treatment, she could lose her head. On the other hand, the fear also spurred her excitement and she could not help herself but take off her top and unzip her pants, groping her breast and twisting her nipple while frigging herself.

Aaric almost laughed at the sight. But the pleasure he was feeling was for more overwhelming. The familiar tightness in his balls was beginning to grow stronger and we couldn't wait for his force-enhanced sperm to coat her throat and fill her stomach. Increasing the strength and pace of his jackhammering to near unimaginable levels, Aaric decided he was not obligated to let Malora know when he would cum.

Teetering over the edge, the disciple of Ragnos violently pulled down Malora's head while thrusting upward at the same time; smashing her nose on his pelvis and opening his penile floodgates. His golfball-sized testicles quivered and churned visibly as torrents of cum hosed her throat and pouring directly into her stomach. Malora herself could feel the force of his ejaculate spewing into her digestive system, which filled at such a rapid pace and volume. The act sent her over the edge as well and she came the hardest she had ever done so in her life.

For a minute, the Sith couple stayed in that position as his man-hose continued spewing out baby batter with no sign of stopping. Finally, Aaric pulled out his cock leaving only the head in her mouth; letting Malora breathe as well as taste the remaining spurts. Even then, the copious volume was too much for her to swallow and some spilled out the sides of her mouth and dripped onto her bounteous breasts.

By the time it stopped spasming, Malora looked down in shock to see a small bulge had appeared on her abdomen. She felt so full she thought she would not need to eat for days. The taste of his cum was savory and it was oddly hot and spicy. Instead of feeling tired, she felt unusually satisfied and energetic at the same time; as if the ordeal took not an ounce of energy from her.

"Are you feeling it now? Not everyone can get to enjoy what you are now experiencing." Aaric explained, his pole still as hard as when they first started. "I can manipulate my body with the force to an extent and this applies to my sperm as well. With my essence as a medium, I have transferred my force energies to you. You can never feel tired from copulating, which works to my advantage as well."

Malora's mind whirled at the revelation. Theoretically, this meant they could copulate anytime and anywhere without fearing of being caught unawares or unprepared due to its taxing nature. Couple that with Aaric's seemingly monstrous stamina made it a slut's dream come true!

While her mind was preoccupied with the impact of his ability, Aaric began to grow impatient due to the lack of attention by his new whore. He grabbed Malora by the throat once more and threw her onto her bed. Ignoring her pleas to let her body rest, Aaric cocked a brow at her and said, "Rest? Haven't you heard what I said, whore? As long as I transfer my force energies through semen, your body can never feel exhausted. Oh… and you will never get pregnant unless I will it so."

As Malora stared at him while digesting that new bit of information, Aaric took advantage of her brief distraction and split her legs open to expose her wet and quivering snatch.

"W-wait my loraaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Malora screamed as Aaric gave one mighty thrust and hilted all twelve inches of his man meat and puncturing her cervix. The shock of his insertion as well as the combined sensations of pain and pleasure blasted her mental state once again into a state of disarray. Her body and mind separated; causing her body and limbs to spasm in all directions while her tongue lolled out of her mouth and eyes went into the back of her head.

Aaric savored the warmth of his first Sith pussy as it quivered, vibrated and clamped tightly over his invading phallus. Malora was still halfway through her orgasm when her new lord and master started jackhammering her depths at breakneck speeds. If not for her Sith training, her hips would have broken over time.

The sensations plunged Malora into a higher state of pleasure she never received in her life, if she could even think at all. Multiple orgasms compounded over multiple orgasms which threatened to overwhelm her and break her mind completely. Thankfully, Aaric's control over her ensured that it would remain stable; He needed her conscious and coherent to be useful after all.

Aaric's lust went into overdrive as he pumped her womanhood faster and harder in attempt to pour his seed into her womb. Without thought, he encompassed her neck with both hands and choked her. Malora's mind registered the increasing pressure on her neck with whatever little consciousness she had. As the blood flow to her brain was constricted, she began seeing stars and began fearing that she would really die. Her face contorted with shock as she struggled to breath and her weak and feeble hands desperately attempted to pry her master's arms away to no avail.

Aaric moaned gutturally as Malora's pussy tightened even more in reaction to his choking. Once again, the familiar churning in his balls grew ever stronger until a final desperate convulsion by Malora's oxygen starved body clamped her pussy over his cock like a vice which finally threw him over the edge once more as he released his hold over her reddened neck and slammed a force-powered thrust into her hips.

The sudden flow of oxygen to Malora's brain cleared her vision in a flash at the same time Aaric's thrust met hers. An explosion of pleasure rocked her core and her mind felt all of it as clear as day. She screamed like she never did before, her body contorted in ways one could never imagine.

Aaric's man hose spewed out torrents of cum once again straight into her cervix as his force-enhanced balls quivered and churned to produce the much-needed sperm. The force of the ejaculate was felt by Malora as well and it sent her into another series of compounded orgasms. The waves of cum slowly but surely expanded her womb until her well-rounded abdomen increased in girth once more to accompany the adjacent cum-filled stomach.

Again, Aaric's manhood hosed out his cream for a full minute before dying down. When Malora's womb could hold no more, the rest spurted around his phallus and out of her abused womanhood, spilling onto her bedsheets. He gazed upon his newest servant in admiration of his own work. He slowly pulled out his dick with a wet 'pop!'. Like a plug, the excess cum poured out of her orifice as her abdomen visibly deflated a little.

Malora laid there unconscious even as her body continued to react and convulse by itself. Aaric, finally having sated his lust, gathered his clothes into a pile and headed to the showers. While there, he contemplated taking her anal passage after he was done, but thought otherwise. He would be patient and destroy her rectum when the time came. For now, he was satisfied. When he was done, he laid down onto the couch and let sleep take him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Its been quite some time since I wrote an author's note so I decided I shall do so this time round.**

 **No sex in this chapter today so I greatly apologize for that! There's only so much I can cram into a chapter before I get tired and have to stop at an appropriate point in the story. Nevertheless, I hope you guys can see that I'm trying to write more content per chapter so you readers can enjoy.**

 **I know this page is all about erotica, and I would like to thank those who read my stories and rate them as well. But I also want to know your thoughts on the story so far besides the sex scenes. Is my attempts at branching out and adding my own flair and twists to the story while keeping to the original content going good so far? Let me know!**

 **The real encouragement I get is from those who comment and give their two cents about what they feel about it! (Besides saying 'its good!'. I appreciate it but I would love to see a little more detail as to what part of it you love.) It feels more personal and encourages me to write more so if you can, please comment if you have the time!**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! Cheers!**

* * *

Morning came quickly for the disciple of Ragnos. When he woke, Malora was already cleaned up and her belly had returned to normal. He laid there as she paced about her quarters in the nude, admiring her well-toned derriere and ample bosom as it bounced with each step she took. As her she turned her back to him, Aaric noticed what seemed to be the same symbol of Marka Ragnos etched under her skin on her right butt cheek.

Aaric concluded that it may be a mark of his dominance and control over her, so he would not need to worry about betrayal from his new cocksleeve. It didn't hurt anyone to be too careful, however. Having deemed enough rest, he got up stark naked as well and began putting on his clothes.

Malora noticed his actions and greeted him with a curtsey, jiggling her bounteous breasts and threatening Aaric's pole to stir once again. "Good morning, my lord. I trust you had a good rest?"

"Yes I have, my dear." Aaric replied as nonchalantly as he could. He would not show favoritism or thoughtfulness yet until he had more women under his thrall. It was best suited to play upon women's jealousies and fight over him, trying to outdo one another to please him. "I will need to return to the academy immediately. Is the brain ready?"

"Yes, my lord. Once The dark council sees it, it will definitely discredit Lord Renning and exile him. Execute him even, if we're lucky." Malora explained, she suddenly turned meek as a dusk of pink graced her cheeks "Ah… my lord? I hope you found my body enjoyable."

Aaric chuckled at how tame she was towards him now that he had asserted dominance over the woman. He stepped forward and pulled her body towards his. Smashing her chest onto his and grinding his bulge on her nether regions. "And what a wonderful body it is." He hissed enticingly. "I look forward to the next time we meet again. Then, your arse is mine."

Malora shivered at the thought and noted in the back of her mind to start training her anal passage for the day he returned. "I understand, master. Do you have any further instructions?"

"Continue with your original plans. Dispose of Lord Renning with the brain, then ensure you choose a new master who is someone as influential as possible within the Sith Sanctum or the Imperial High Command." Aaric ordered. "When the time comes and I have risen through the ranks, you will be called upon to stand at my side. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, my lord." She bowed again, "Master?"

"Yes, What is-" His sentence was cut-off by warm lips encompassing his. Overcoming the shock of the sudden action, Aaric took control of the situation and leaned onto Malora; forcing her invading tongue back into her mouth with his own. He could feel her dedication and devotion from the presence she was subconsciously emitting. Aaric smirked as he pulled away from the kiss. She would be useful later.

"I'll be ready next time we meet, my lord. Goodbye." She declared sultrily as possible.

Aaric merely nodded in response and made his way back to the academy.

* * *

Aaric strode down the hallway towards Overseer Tremel's office. But just as he was about to turn the corner, a familiar hulking dunce rounded it and blocked his path: Dolgis. Aaric's annoyance levels rose again. It seemed one lesson was not enough, so another was due to put him out of his misery.

"Well, look who's here. Remember me?"

"Of course! Dolgis: the slave who was vomiting all over the floor like a beggar. Are we here to play twenty questions? If not, you need to move out of my way."

"I put myself in your way, buddy. On purpose." Dolgis sneered, visibly agitated from being reminded being beaten so swiftly. "Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules."

Aaric's fingers twitched in annoyance. It seemed this fool was finally giving in to his temptation to get himself killed.

"No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You're just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban!" The dim-witted hulk declared as he drew his blade and swung downwards in one swoop.

Aaric, snorting at such an awfully telegraphed move, side stepped the attack and delivered a mighty force-enhanced blow to Dolgis' gut followed by a kick to the back of his knee, forcing him to kneel. Finally, a swift smash to the back of his head with the pommel of his warblade.

In less than a span of five seconds, Dolgis was down on the ground once again nursing cracked ribs, traumatized solar plexus and a brutalized cervical spine which would impede his movement temporarily. The dunce groaned as he convulsed and heaved once again with his face stuck to the floor, covering it in vomitus.

"Cross my path again Dolgis, and that will be the last thing you ever do. Tell the rest of them. Hell, tell all the acolytes on Korriban: I'm coming for Vemrin, and he better not run away."

Leaving him to his own devices, he turned sharply and continued through the hallway. Entering the Overseer's office, Aaric noted a worried expression gracing Tremel's features. Upon the sound of the doors sliding open, Tremel immediately went up to him.

"Thank the force you have arrived! And not a moment too soon." He spoke worriedly, "We must speak quickly, acolyte. There isn't much time. I may have made a slight miscalculation."

"Miscalculation?" Aaric raised a brow, "Was I not supposed to kill the beast of Marka Ragnos?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter now." Tremel replied, "The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the force. Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of your presence. He demands an audience."

Aaric was taken aback, if only slightly. He paused in thought before continuing, "If that's what he wants, then who are we to not entertain him? Tell me what to expect, overseer."

"Good. You do not let the unexpected control your fears." The overseer praised, then furrowed his brows as he explained. "Baras is a serious man, but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated. He will attempt to trip you up, test your nature, get to the heart of who you are. Always take him seriously, and I mean always."

Aaric nodded grimly. A war of words and minds were sometimes more dangerous than those dealt with swords. "Understood overseer. I shall tread carefully in his presence."

Unexpectedly, Tremel strode up to him and gave him a piercing glare as if to emphasize his point. "Be very careful, acolyte. One slight misstep, and he can destroy you or bend you to his will without you even knowing it. We might not speak again acolyte. You're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail, I doubt there will be another strong enough. Good luck. Meet Darth Baras in his chambers and hurry! He won't take kindly to waiting."

The acolyte nodded and bowed before leaving Tremel to be alone with his thoughts. For some reason, Tremel felt a sense of foreboding overcome him. Whether or not Aaric succeeded, it would be his eventual destruction.

* * *

The Sith Academy was humongous. However, with little effort and the help of a holomap, Aaric eventually found the hallway towards Darth Baras' chambers. Striding through, he groaned in irritation once again as a party of four acolytes turned to greet him as he rounded the corner. Three male and one female.

 _What is it between me and having mysterious meetings around corners?_ Aaric thought.

The demure looking woman had black hair and sported bangs with the sides tied up and dangling between her cheeks with the rest in a pony tail. Her light yellow-beige skin tone gave her an almost exotic appearance followed by her small and tight body frame with modest pert bust and bosom. The fact she was wearing a black Sith suit compared to normal robes placed her to be a cut above the other acolytes.

"There, Teeno. I believe he's the one." She muttered, turning to face the acolyte next to her.

Teeno, Aaric presumed, was almost as large as Dolgis but sported dark skin and equally dark hair. His all-red armor and large pauldrons on his shoulders also seemed to mark him as someone with at least some skill. Whereas Dolgis' demeanor was threatening, Teeno's seemed enthusiastic and naïve.

"Really? All right. Hey, you!" He called out.

"Careful Teeno!" The girl chided, "You don't want to get us all killed do you?"

 _Great… another dunce._ Aaric mentally facepalmed. He braced himself for an attack, waiting for them to make the first move. However, they walked up to him calmly and stood at a distance.

"Come on, Phyne! I'm antsy for some action." He complained. "You there! Are you the big shot they're all talking about? The one who's been personally summoned by Darth Baras himself?"

Aaric scoffed amusedly. Him? A big shot? Hardly… but he would become one eventually. For now, his attention was focused solely on the petite woman in front of him. Another Sith pussy ripe for the taking, if he could survive Baras of course.

"News sure does travel fast it seems." Aaric replied dangerously, "If you know of me, then you should know that getting in my way is a very dangerous proposition indeed."

"Wait! We're not here to fight you!" Phyne placed her hands up in submission, "I'm Phyne, and this is Teeno. The twins behind us are the Malto twins, Carron and Morrow. Please pardon my overeager friend. It's just that we've heard so much about you."

"And we want to get in good with you." The lumbering man quipped.

"Teeno!" Phyne hissed. She sighed and continued to explain. "What my blunt partner here means is that if you need anything or anyone, say dealt with, we'd like you to consider us."

Aaric looked at them amusedly and crossed his arms. "Go on."

"She's talking about Vemrin. We'll kill him for you!" Teeno exclaimed.

Once again, the petite Acolyte palmed her face. "Sorry. I should have Teeno muzzled. So, what do you say? We know Vemrin tried to have you killed. Would you like him eliminated?"

"As much as I'd like to see him dead before my very eyes, I'd very much prefer not to stoop to his level of dirty tricks, thank you very much." Aaric sighed, "Besides, it would be a waste of resources to get yourselves all killed when all of you could be concentrating on your training and at least try to be of use to the empire."

"No, no of course you won't. You're too smart to be like that brute." Phyne pursed her luscious pink lips. "There are rules. Acolytes are not to openly kill one another. Everyone knows of your rivalry. If you kill him, the lords will presume your guilt."

"But if Vemrin croaks while you got an alibi, people might be suspicious, but they won't be able to pin it on you. See?" Teeno continued enthusiastically.

Aaric blinked in surprise. It seemed this hulking dunce wasn't as stupid as Dolgis as he first assumed. Still not as smart as Phyne, but it seemed he had enough common sense. So far, both Teeno and Phyne made solid points. Still, he found it completely unnecessary. It was obvious to him that they were simply trying to gain his favour.

"In all honesty, I understand what your plan is and what you're trying to do. However, I believe you have wasted your breath." Aaric declared. "Know this: I represent the greatest threat to him because I've been pushed ahead. I don't need to seek him out first. Eventually, he will realize that the only way of stopping me is to face me himself. And when the time comes, it will take place outside the academy and away from the eyes of the Lords, and only then will I kill him."

"Besides, I would be sorely disappointed if such a… I _fine_ /I woman as you died by his unworthy hands." Aaric laid his lusty gaze on the only female in the hall. Phyne tore her eyes away from his with a dust of pink on her cheeks. "One look and I can tell all four of you together would not stand a matchstick's chance on Hoth in defeating him."

Phyne snapped into a look of conviction. "Let us prove ourselves to you, then. Spar with us, then decide if we have the skills to benefit you in this endeavor."

"Fine then," Aaric exasperated, "at least this should provide me with some warmup."

"At your best, boys!" Phyne exclaimed, "Its time to audition for the big show!

The four drew their blades, but Aaric didn't draw his. He simply stood there and waited for them to attack. He wouldn't need to draw his own for something as trivial as a spar. Aaric noted, however, that throughout the conversation, the Malto twins did not say a word. It didn't matter though. The outcome was already decided.

* * *

The 'spar' was over in less than two minutes. While the four of them got up from the ground grunting and moaning in pain, Aaric stood tall and unwavering without having broken a sweat.

"You… still took all four of us apart." Phyne exclaimed, holding her bruised abdomen. "This changes everything. From what I hear, Vemrin's every bit your physical equal. If we can't even hold up sparring against you, we'll never be able to kill him!"

"Vemrin's nothing compared to me." Aaric scoffed, "But I agree, Phyne. You better steer your pretty little arse away from Vemrin. The rest of you however, go ahead and kill yourselves if you still want to try."

Ignoring the snark remark, Phyne continued. "Well, this has been quite the sobering experience. Thanks for setting us straight."

"I don't get it. Are we gonna kill somebody or not?" Teeno whined, looking genuinely disappointed even when he had gotten an ass kicking just moments before.

"No, Teeno." She replied sadly, "And I think we ought to rethink this whole Sith training thing, yeah?"

In his head, Aaric's mind was already churning out a plan to bring her under him, in more ways than one. Just before she turned to exit the hallway, he called out to her.

"Hold up there Phyne." Aaric called out. Phyne stopped in her tracks and gave him a quizzical look. "To tell you the truth, your performance during our spar was much better than the rest. Your nimble and flexible body seems very much suited to a style of fighting I've learnt in the past."

Phyne narrowed her eyes at the subtle hint. "Go on." She stated cautiously.

Taking a bold step forward, Aaric wrapped an arm around her petite waist and pulled her body towards him. Instinctively, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders so as not to fall over, which resulted in her smashing her pert breasts to his muscular pectorals.

"I would loath to see such a… fine specimen such as you go to waste." Aaric whispered seductively into her ear. "Furthermore, getting out of the Sith program is far harder than you think. Surely you're smarter than Teeno to realise that."

"I-I guess so…" Phyne stammered, blushes staining her cheeks once more.

Having gained her undivided attention, Aaric tilted her head up with his free hand. "Come find me in my chambers tonight, and I will teach you the path to be a stronger Sith than you are now."

Without letting her reply, he leant down and kissed her lips with full force, dominating her and controlling the rhythm. Phyne resisted at first, but her tired body could not keep up and the surprising pleasure she received from the kiss made her succumb to his ministrations.

Suddenly, she felt a trickle of energy emanate from the invading tongue and wash over her from within. Slowly, the pain in her entire body disappeared and her strength returned. Shocked by the seemingly inconceivable act, she finally found the strength to push herself away and break the kiss. Aaric simply smirked as she tried to figure out what happened.

When she could not find any, she rounded on Aaric. "What in the galaxy did you to do me?!"

"Simple, a token of good will." Aaric retorted. "Like I said, come find me in my chambers and I will show you the way to power and more of what you just felt if you'd like."

Turning around, he left Phyne to gather her thoughts, having planted a seed within her. With luck, he would have another Sith slut before the night was over.

The doors to Darth Baras' chambers slid open silently and Aaric stepped in to see that there was already a briefing being conducted. Scanning the room, he spotted Vemrin's bald figure on the left side just as he turned around slightly to see his arrival.

Calmly, he stood to the side at the back and leant against a pillar with folded arms while listening to the infamous Darth Baras himself. He wore a stylized mask which had only slits for the eyes. Large and sharp pauldrons adorned his already large, if not obese, figure. His chest guard and leggings were also armored in a similar style. This gave him an almost intimidating look for those who couldn't see his facial expressions.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavor. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight." He exclaimed dangerously.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." One acolyte muttered as he walked side by side with Vemrin.

"You should." Vemrin growled. "This is the end of the line for you Klemral. Just make sure you stay out of my way."

Eventually, they neared the entrance and stopped to look at the patiently waiting Aaric, who was sporting a smug look as Vemrin gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Look here, Vemrin. I see the upstart but no sign of Dolgis." Klemrall exclaimed.

"Klemral, Vemrin. You have been dismissed." The dark lord words cut across the room.

"Yes, master." Klemrall bowed and left. Vemrin though, looked like he still had a few more words to say. He got into his face, which did nothing to intimidate his rival.

"I underestimated you by sending Dolgis." He hissed. "I promise you. It will not happen again."

"Of course it won't, Vemrin." Aaric replied patronizingly. "Because you'll be dead before then."

The fellow acolyte harrumphed and strode out of the room, leaving only Aaric to face Baras.

"Are you having trouble with acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" Baras prodded.

 _Supplicant?_ Aaric thought. _Fool… I beg to no one unless they serve my purposes._

"No trouble at all, Lord Baras." Aaric replied offhandedly. "He simply likes to pick off more than he can chew. He just hasn't realized it yet."

"That is because he has the strength to back it up." Baras stood from his chair, his large frame slowly closing the distance between them. "Vemrin has been hardened into a lethal machine. Vemrin has paid his dues. And unlike you, he's fought a deck stacked against him to get here."

"I'm that's true on all accounts, master." Aaric retorted, keeping his expression level as best as he could. With his mask on, it was impossible to gauge the Darth's. "In that case, I believe I've fought against several more since birth."

"I don't care what you experienced. All that matters is that your time here in the academy is woefully lacking! Let me get a closer look at you." The Darth stated unimpressed. He began circling Aaric, and the acolyte could feel eyes on him like a shyrack looking at its prey. "Yes, as I suspected. Overser Tremel has done you and this academy a great disservice!

Aaric's was beginning to boil. He knew nothing! His power war greatly deserved and his stupid mask was probably blinding him towards the obvious. "With all due respect, my lord… looks can be greatly deceiving." He replied, doing his best to keep his voice level.

"Oh. Is that it, supplicant. Let's see… your warblade came early, prisoners flow in for your convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of offworld in the wild." The Sith Lord counted, each time raising his voice. "The pacing of the trials is deliberate. Only full immersion over time produces results. Your mind is soft, unhoned, undisciplined!"

Suddenly, Aaric guffawed then burst into raucous laughter. Even though Baras had his mask, Aaric knew his reaction to the Darth's words puzzled him.

"What is it that you find such humour in, acolyte? You will tell me, before I cut you down where you stand!" Baras growled precariously.

Aaric finally got his laughter under control before he declared. "I was thinking what was it that was clouding your vision more, Lord Baras. The force or the mask? The pacing of the trials is appropriate for one such as I."

His expression turned dark as he allowed his force presence to leak out and saturate the room. "Unlike Vemrin, I have trained in the Sith arts since I was born! Long before he has ever set foot onto this sacred planet! So I apologise, but I have to disagree… emphatically."

The dark lord stood straight and stepped up to the upstart acolyte, letting his own power emanate form him. The two forces clashed in an invisible conflict as one pushed against the other. "Do you now? I have not heard of any other organisation outside the empire having taught Sith independently from Korriban. It is decreed that all sentients with force potential are to be sent here for training, no exceptions. You would have joined us long ago if you are to now reach the required mastery expected of you."

"Then I say that Tremel has done the Empire a great service, my lord." Aaric explained. "I was taught and trained by the Mecrosa order. We are a Sith sect hidden within the House of Mecetti on the planet of Nyssa within the Tapani sector, outside of the Empire's boundaries. We are warriors, protectors and assassins who once pledged our loyalty to the Sith Lord Exar Kun centuries ago. When he disappeared, we hid ourselves away from the Jedi's prying eyes waiting for the opportune time to strike. Now that the Empire has returned, Overseer Tremel discovered our existence and sent me here. I am an heir to a great Sith bloodline and the path towards my destiny will start with Vemrin's destruction!"

For a brief while, the two forces pressed against each other as the young stallion and the old warhorse attempted to best each other. Aaric had the raw power, but Baras had the experience and mastery of his own to boot. After what seemed like hours but had merely been a minute, Baras chuckled and dropped his presence compelling Aaric to do the same.

"You are an interesting one, Acolyte. I am surprised that any Sith would have survived, given that the Jedi can be annoyingly efficient at eradicating us from within." The Darth remarked, "However, If what you say is true, then I need proof that you indeed have learnt the ways of the Sith. Recite the Sith Code for me, acolyte, and explain its meaning in battle, war and politics."

Aaric smirked as he began his thorough explanation, which surprised Baras although his mask covered it. This was exactly what he had been training for. Knowing that the true Sith would not believe he was one of them through mere strength, he soaked in the wisdom and intelligence of his tutors to understand the Sith philosophy and practices. By the time he was done, Baras was deeply impressed.

"I see… very good. Your ability is undeniable. Your readiness and understanding of the Sith way seems to be up to par." The Darth declared. "Your sect has taught you well. Already, I can sense that if you keep this up you might surpass Vemrin in every way possible."

"Henceforth," he continued, "I shall be your master now. Although Tremel has benefited the empire in acquiring one with powerful Sith potential such as you, the way in which he has conducted his duties so far has been treasonous at best. From the start, his unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has now become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor and therefore he is to be executed. I grant you immunity from punishment. Kill Tremel and bring back his hand as proof."

Aaric beamed with pride as he bowed. "As you say…master."

"Now, leave. I'm sure Tremel is still in his chambers. Don't return until you've killed him." Baras ordered.

"Yes my lord." Aaric replied then strode out of the chamber.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?" Tremel questioned without looking up from his work. He seemed calm despite what he knew might happen.

"Yes, overseer. Baras sends his regards." Aaric replied, "He has now branded you a traitor and has ordered me to kill you, absolving me of any and all consequences whatsoever."

Tremel suddenly seemed like he aged even further before Aaric's eyes as he sighed. "Then I have been outplayed. Baras has the authority, but I did not think he would do something this overt. Either I die or he forces me to kill you and to destroy my own plan. A master stroke."

"It is as you say, Overseer. His intelligence and cunning knows no bounds." Aaric exclaimed.

"Very well. You have your orders, acolyte. Know that it gives me no pleasure to kill you." Tremel stood from his chair and calmly walked around his table towards Aaric.

"And what makes you so confident that you'll be the last man standing?" The acolyte scoffed, not in the least intimidated.

The weathered old man chuckled, but had a smile with a hint of pride in his voice. "I must admit, you are strong, acolyte. Stronger than any other I've seen walk through these sacred halls. But you are not Sith yet."

"Heh, you're a fool Tremel." Aaric scoffed. "I was already Sith before you brought me here. Did you not think the Mecrosa Order would train me since birth to only let me be killed by the likes of you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think." Tremel replied, unclasping his lightsaber from his waist and activating it with the familiar snap-hiss. "Come then. I'll try to make your end quick and painless. It's the least I can do."

Aaric chuckled at the old man's confidence. "You will try."

Like wolves, they circled each other around the room. Tremel positioned his lightsaber above his head with both arms; a standard Djem So attack stance. Aaric brought the warblade pointing upwards at eye-level, then swung down in a flourished 'X' before ending with a low guard: A Makashi Salute.

On some unseen signal, the two men charged forward and clashed their blades in the middle. Tremel was unrelenting and kept up the assault in short but quick and concentrated bursts. Aaric however was able to keep up as his elegant foot and bladework allowed him to dodge, parried or redirect his assailant's blows effortlessly.

Again and again, Tremel continued his barrage in an attempt to batter his way into Aaric's defences with no headway whatsoever. Each time he did, his progeny would neutralise them and manage to redirect his blade at the last minute to earn him a cut or stab at the overseer's limbs. It simply infuriated him to no end!

The kinetic force generated by Tremel's barrages should have shunted Aarics blocks and parries away. Instead, Aaric merely met Tremel's blade and followed through the overseer's motion until it was positioned exactly at the extremity he wanted to attack before doing so.

Tremel disengaged quickly before he suffered another hit. He panted heavily as he attempted to regain some of his strength. Aaric, however, seemed unfazed and was merely waiting for the next opportunity to strike with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Your style… Makashi." Tremel exclaimed, trying to buy more time for himself. "Its not supposed stand up against the power of Djem So. How are you doing this?!"

"Every form has a weakness. Every technique has a counter." Aaric explained. "You know _of_ Makashi, but you do not _know_ it like we have. Our order didn't just close ourselves off from the galaxy while the Jedi pandered about. We learnt their styles and developed means of neutralising them. The minions and lords of this Empire do not know the enemy like we do."

"I see. Then it seems there is only one way to find out if your methods have borne fruit." Tremel said with a tone of finality.

"It is the only way." Aaric quipped.

In a flash, both men charged each other one last time with blinding, force-enhanced speed. A split-second later, they ended up in each other's positions.

Aaric stood straight and turned around, sporting a slice across his chest guard but no blood had been drawn. Tremel, however, was not so lucky. The overseer grunted in pain and knelt to the ground as he nursed the stump of what used to be his left hand. The fight was over.

Aaric walked up to Tremel, but kept his blade at the ready just in case he tried anything funny.

"No. I'm… amazed. I knew you were strong in the force, but not… like this." The overseer spoke in haggard breaths. "Ha… ha ha ha! Good, good! You're more than ready to challenge Vemrin. Baras… will not be able to deny it now! He will have the satisfaction… of my death, but I die knowing my… success. Go ahead… end this.'

Aaric had other ideas, however, and sheathed his blade. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Tremel. Baras only asked for your hand as proof of your death."

"What? You're sparing my life. I don't need or want your pity acolyte!" Tremel spat.

"It's not pity that stayed my hand, Tremel. But my respect." The acolyte declared. "Even as Baras demands your death, I acknowledge that without you, I would not have come this far. It is a one-time offer, so think this through."

It only took a minute for the now former overseer to respond. "Yes… of course. I'm a credit to the dark side… my cause… is just. You can see clearly even if Baras cannot. Take my hand then. I shall rest and then leave Korriban… covertly."

Strangely, Tremel saw a ghost of a gracious smile grave Aaric's lips before he responded. "Good. Pave the way for my ascension, Tremel. You have not seen the last of me yet."

"Of course. Goodbye, acolyte. Rid the Sith of that plague Vemrin." Tremel stood and bowed deeply. "My hopes… lie with you."

* * *

Upon seeing Baras, Aaric could already sense the Darth beaming in satisfaction.

"What's this? The acolyte returns and with a bloodied weapon. I assume this means Tremel is no more. Give me his hand." Baras ordered. "Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit. I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him. You know, he thought of you almost like family. How did it feel to betray him?"

"It felt great, overwhelming even." Aaric lied while feigning satisfaction. "Killing him brought me great joy."

"Good. Very good! It seems you are able to let your passions guide you. I am now confident that you understand fully the true meaning of the Sith code." The dark lord declared. "By embracing it and destroying Tremel, you have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate."

"And one step closer to destroying Vemrin next. I eagerly await your next instruction, master." Aaric replied.

"I had a feeling you'd be a fast learner." Baras exclaimed. "Now, there are sacred ruins in the tomb of Tulak Hord. The ancient inscriptions that once adorned the walls of each ruin lie in pieces. You will venture through the entire tomb, search all of the ruins, and bring me a shard from each of these inscriptions. You will do this, or you will die."

"Yes my lord." Aaric acknowledged.

"Vemrin and my other acolytes have already been sent. There are no rules regarding how they secure the shards, and they will stop at nothing. Fight your way through the tomb of Tulak Hord in the valley of the Dark Lords, and bring me the shards from each of the ruined shrines. You are dismissed."

On that note, Aaric turned and left the dark lord to his own devices.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! A new chapter for all of your reading pleasures!**

 **Reading your comments has been enlightening and it has some effect on my writing for this chapter. It's probably why I took longer than usual to finish this on top of real life getting in the way. However, I would like to address some issues that some of you have mentioned and I'll simply give you my reasons for tackling them.**

 **Non-consensual sex:**

 **For those who do not like it, I have to apologize. The Sith are the essence of evil, plain and simple. It would not be surprising for them to simply take what they want because they can. Strength is power. Thus, Aaric is not immune to the influence of the dark side. The sex with Malora was kinda-sorta consensual because it was an agreement between two consenting adults. I help you and you let me use your body as I wish. Of course, Aaric took more than his fair share of it and twisted Malora's body and mind to suit his own desires. The opportunity was there. As Aaric progresses in his adventures there will be occasional times where the opportunity will allow him to simply take what he gets and more. Fortunately for those of you not into non-con, most of the sex will be more or less consensual, with having some hardcore BDSM action. Aaric using his powers and seduction skills to obtain pussy. Will Aaric commit full-blown rape? Highly unlikely given the potential amount of pussy he can receive.**

 **OP main character:**

 **I agree that maybe Aaric is kinda too OP. However, I figured he has to because he's from "a great Sith bloodline". (Those who played the Sith Warrior story will know which side mission that line came from.) If so, how can he NOT KNOW the Sith code when confronted by Baras? It seems like a glaring plot point that had to be plugged somehow. Thus, Aaric of the Mecrosa Order was born. He was trained by the sect's foremost warriors and assassins in the Sith arts. This is why he can do most things normal acolytes can't. Vemrin is above average but still a normal acolyte who came in through the established route as dictated by the Empire.**

 **Now this issue probably also stems from my writing style. I realise that many fights Aaric goes through has so far either been too short or cut out completely and simply going on to the aftermath. Thus, the lack of intensity and action. For that, I apologize and will try to improve upon this section of my writing. I intend for Aaric to be able to crush his enemies like stepping on ants, but at least still have to contend with surprises, unexpected complications and seemingly overwhelming odds. Stay tuned for more of that in this chapter and more!**

 **"Rip off" by Anonymous by anonymous commenter:**

 **Hellooooooooooo?! It's fanfiction! Of course I'm gonna lift stuff from it! The whole point of me writing this is to inject my own ideas to flesh out and give life to the game's skeletal plot while following the storyline! Would it not be more interesting if you could rebut Baras for being an ass or turn both Vette and Jaesa Willsaam into loving cumsluts without being forced to choose one or the other like the game does? The whole point of fanfiction is to allow readers and players of SWTOR to experience what could not be experienced normally in the game! If you don't like it then you truly have no idea what fanfiction is! UGH!**

 **Anyways, please continue to provide me with likes and constructive comments and criticisms! I will take them into consideration and hope it will make me a better writer in the future! Until next time! Enjoy!**

* * *

The task was straightforward and simple: Enter the Tomb of Tulak Hord and gather one shard of ancient Sith inscriptions from each of the ruins, making it three in all. Of course, things did not always go smoothly… Unless you were Aaric, that is.

The tomb entrance was not far from the academy and once he entered, he was greeted by a company of soldiers and slaves. The commander in charge of them informed him that the slaves had rebelled and reprogrammed the mining droids to fight for them. Even worse, some of the Imperial troopers that were sent to guard them sympathized with their plight and joined them. Needless to say, the entire tomb had become a warzone.

Which was all well and good to Aaric. It would make it harder for the normal acolytes to fight through an army of slaves, troopers and droids. Less acolytes to compete with, not that they would have been able to challenge him anyhow. If he was lucky, maybe one of them would have gotten Vemrin. Though that probably would not be the case with respect to his persistence.

Once he made his way through the halls, cutting down any sentient being that had the audacity or stupidity to face him, he emerged from the underground pathways to be greeted by an expanse of ruins. From there, it was easy to pick off the hostile forces while the sounds of battle from other acolytes attempting to push through to their task distracted their attention.

After a couple of hours, Aaric already managed to collect all of the required shards while leaving devastation in his wake. As he was leaving the last sarcophagus, he passed by a connecting hallway to his right and halted in his tracks. He felt the dark energies emanating from there were saturated, malevolent and full of hate.

As he was pondering if it was worth the risk to try and sate his curiosity, he suddenly remembered the Imperial archaeologist that he passed by when he first entered Tulak Hord's tomb: Ephran Zell was his name. The weathered old man had told him that inside Tulak Hord's tomb was a room which contained an object that was created by the Sith lord himself. He called it the Red Engine and legend said that anyone who managed to unlock its secrets would gain Hord's power and knowledge.

Aaric sifted through the memories of his lessons back when he was still training with the Mecrosa Order. Tulak Hord was infamous as the Dark Lord of the Sith of the early empire. He commanded legions of soldiers and together with his mastery of the dark side and talent in lightsaber dueling, it made him nigh unstoppable on the battlefield.

Aaric felt giddy with the possibilities. If his encounter with Marka Ragnos told him anything, it meant that the way to the Red Engine would be through that dark hallway. If he could somehow activate the Red Engine and take Hord's knowledge for himself, it would be simply a matter of time before he could surpass Baras and become a Sith lord in his own right!

Making his decision, he stepped forward and entered the dark, blood red hallways.

* * *

He arrived in an antechamber which was at least three times as large as Marka Ragnos'. At the front and sides of the chamber were what seemed to be solid stone walls which were each sealed off with a statue of a slave desperately pushing against them, as if holding back some evil horrors from within. At the center of the room lay a pyramid-shaped altar which had a larger inverted pyramid just meters above it hanging from the ceiling. It was clearly a sight to behold.

Cautiously, he stepped closer to inspect the altar. He could feel power swirling beneath it, just barely out of his reach. Thinking back to his encounter with Ragnos, Aaric let his force power flow out of him and recited the Sith code in its ancient language. Expecting something to happen, he stepped back. To his dismay, there was no reaction.

Aaric furrowed his brows and tried once again. Again, only silence greeted him. For the next few minutes, the acolyte attempted every permutation and combination of rituals he could think of from his past knowledge. Neither of them seemed to work, and it was making him extremely annoyed. Furthermore, it clearly did not help that the dark energies around the room were trying to dig into his mind in an attempt to drive him mad. The harsh whispers and taunts were beginning to take a toll on his patience.

 _You are weak… lose control… give in to the dark side!_ They whispered. _Tulak Hord will never suffer the likes of you! Die. Die. Die!_

Letting out a growl of frustration Aaric let out a burst of his power and saturated his immediate area with his presence, temporarily blocking out the invading energies. He would not have long, though. If he lingered more than he should, Baras would assume his death and Vemrin would come out victorious in the end.

"I have no time for this." Aaric spat as he concentrated his negative emotions into a single point. "Tulak Hord! Your secrets shall be mine!"

The acolyte threw out his hands and unleashed a salvo of pure violet force lightning at the altar before him in hopes of destroying its shell and revealing its secrets. Things took a turn for the worse however, as the centerpiece simply absorbed the lightning and redirected it to the inverted pyramid above it like a conduit and coalesced into a ball of pure ebergy. Meanwhile, the entire hall tremored as bits of rubble and dust fell from the ceiling.

In a split second, the lightning shot itself towards the right and struck the stone wall and statue, causing it to crumble with a deafening crash. Unearthly shrieks emanated from the depths within and large, worm-like silhouettes started to climb out: Giant K'lorslugs. Aaric immediately went on the defensive as they attempted to swarm all over him.

True to his preferred form, the acolyte danced around the serpentine creatures and cut them down with his warblade as they lunged and leapt at him in an attempt to latch their fangs onto their force-rich prey. Aaric's senses warned him of an impending attack and he ducked as a ball of vile green liquid flew overhead. He turned his head to follow the trajectory of the offending projectile and he cringed in disgust as it splattered onto a piece of rock and began to melt.

 _Wonderful… venom-spitting K'lorslugs. Just what I needed!_ Aaric seethed. The spitting slugs were definitely cramping his style. He had to silence them first.

With a burst of force power to his legs, he dodged the slower and smaller non-spitting slugs. The Sith powered his way through even as the acid-balls were thrown ever closer to his body. At the last few feet, he skidded his way past them and sliced them in half. The foul mix of blood and acid sprayed from their bodies as they crumpled lifelessly to the floor and the remaining slugs were quickly dispatched.

Panting lightly, Aaric was about to sheath his blade when the chamber rumbled once more. The orb of lightning once again shot out to the left and broke down the wall and statue; making way for even more shrieks of hunger. Aaric cursed his luck as thrice as many sluglings and spitters poured out to devour him.

The acolyte could no longer keep dodging as the K'lorslug wave seemed to barrel upon him. He learnt that the hard way as one slugling managed to latch on to the bracers of his sword arm as he was sidestepping from another and bit hard. Aaric winced as the armor dented but luckily did not give way.

Having had enough, he sliced the gnawing slug and tore its upper half away. Summoning as much might as he could, Aaric brought his hands up in a jackhammer position and struck the ground as hard as he could, releasing the built-up force behind his fists. The force of the impact cracked the solid stone ground, resulting in a shockwave that blasted everything away from him within a forty-foot radius.

Aaric panted from the exertion, but pulled himself forward. Some slugs who were too close were killed instantly, but others were simply stunned. He dispatched the rest as hastily as he could, but it seemed the Red Engine had other plans.

The orb sparked once more and this time the rest of the force lighting was thrown forwards onto the last statue. Just like the others, it crumbled to the ground revealing not just more K'lorslugs but a gigantic fifty-foot tall mother of all K'lorslugs: A Bloodqueen.

As the torrential flood of slimy spines and gnashing teeth tore their way to him, Aaric knew this time that one blade would not be enough for him to have even a chance of surviving. He closed his eyes in concentration as he centered himself with the force.

 _I didn't want to use this so soon… but it seems I have no choice. Please forgive me, Lady Mireya for I shall spill blood of the unworthy with this noble weapon._ Extending his free hand outwards, he let his trusty and precious lightfoil fly into his open palm and he ignited it with the familiar _snap-hiss_ as the blood-red plasma blade erupted from the hilt.

The K'lorslugs surrounded him from all sides and leapt at him with gnashing mandibles. Aaric's body went into overdrive as he pumped his already enhanced body full with the force. Red blurs followed by bleeding or cauterized carcasses fell around him, but each time he cut one down, three or four more took its place. The situation was getting worse by the minute as he frantically dodged incoming acid projectiles at the same time. Unusually, the bloodqueen held back from attacking as if sensing the sith's imminent doom.

Soon enough, one k'lorslug slipped through his defenses and clamped itself onto Aaric's leg causing him to wince as his greaves started to crumple due to the force of its bite. That momentary distraction was enough for the next one to do the same to the other leg. Aaric struggled against them but to no avail as the centipede like creatures started to dogpile him while attempting to take a bite on any and every part of his body. In a matter of seconds, he was lost under a hill of slugs. And all he could see was darkness.

* * *

 _Age: 7_

 _Palace Mecetti_

 _"You see him, my son? That is the head of the Mecetti Household. He is one of the most powerful men in the Tapani Sector. Most importantly, he is also your father."_

 _"Then why does he not talk to you, mother? Why does he not care for you? Why does he not care for me?"_

" _It is... Complex dear Aaric. One you won't understand until you're older. For now, continue with your studies. We shall talk about this some other time."_

" _I hate him. I hate him for treating you this way. I hate it that he does not see me at all. I hate him, I HATE HIM!"_

* * *

 _Hate._

Suddenly, the hill of slugs rumbled violently for a second then exploded in a shower of innards as a second force wave with ten times the power than the first blasted most of them away. Aaric looked up and one could have seen the hint of gold in his irises. His aura became darker and more sinister and even the mindless K'lorslugs felt it as they began to withdraw.

All of you will not leave here. Powered by the dark side, lightning began to form all around his body and began radiating, randomly striking parts of the antechamber around him. With a inhuman roar, he unleashed a lightning storm that engulfed the entire area. The slugs were caught inside the storm and were electrocuted until they were burnt to crisp.

For a full half a minute, Aaric kept up the barrage of lightning until every slug within the vicinity was dead, save for the still-smoking bloodqueen. It shrieked in anger at the carnage the humam caused as its young and eggs were all destroyed by the storm. Noticing The advancing acolyte, she attempted to finish him off once and for all with a swipe of her claw but Aaric simply leaned away and cut off the limb with a swing of his Lightfoil. The bloodqueen howled in pain but still tried again with the other, which also met the same fate.

Finally, Aaric decided to put it out of its misery. He lined up both the Lightfoil and warblade, force leapt into the air and struck both weapons down as he fell towards the ground, gutting the gigantic creature through the middle. The bloodqueen was dead before both halves hit the ground, save for its final death spasms.

With the object of his hate lifeless, Aaric felt the dark side leave his body and he fell to his knees, panting heavily and sweating profusely. A sparking and popping noise forced him to stand as he readied himself for another wave, but nothing came.

Instead the upturned pyramid, charged by The Sith's lightning storm shot the concentrated energy downwards and destroying the shell of the altar beneath it, revealing the one and only untouched tablet of Tulak Hord glowing with black and purplish flames

Ignoring the muscle aches and burns for just a moment, Aaric limped his way to his hard won prize. He reached out to it cautiously, and just as the flames licked his hand the essence in its entirety shot towards him and engulfed him in it. Aaric instinctively stepped backwards and patted himself down in an attempt to put out the fire, then realized he wasn't being burnt. In fact, he felt revitalized in a manner not unlike when Ragnos blessed him. At the same time, he could somehow feel tomes-full of knowledge being injected into his brain.

Thrusts, strikes, parries, ripostes, advanced maneuvers; Aaric thought he had studied them all, especially since Makashi was his chosen and mastered form. But it seemed much of the knowledge that made Tulak Hord the foremost duelist of his time were kept secret within the inscriptions. It became apparent to him that much of current Makashi techiques which were recorded and taught were simply observations and educated guesses made by others overtime.

But now, all of that knowledge was processed and deeply embedded in his genetic code. Everything was now instinct to him. He felt incredible and more so than ever before. With his newly aqcuired information, he surmised he could come up with new tactics to beat the more 'modern' forms which attempted to cover the current pseudo-makashi's style. He was now in essence a disciple and follower of both Ragnos and Hord. He grinned evilly as he lifted the ancient inscription from its dusty altar and turned around one Last time.

* * *

By the time he left, he almost swore he saw the silhouette of Hord hovering above the altar.

Aaric strode into Baras' chambers with a dash of blood and a smirk on his face. Apparently Klemrall and a couple of other acolytes hoped to ambush him as he walked through the corridors. Before Klemrall could even utter a word, they were cut down mercilessly.

Baras stood straighter as he saw the promising Sith approach and hand him the tablet shards wordlessly with a triumphant grin. While Vemrin turned away, audibly cursing and scowling.

"The prodigal supplicant returns. And with all the shards from Tulak Hord's tomb. Superb." Baras nodded in satisfaction then turned to his rival. "It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin."

"Humph, Appearances can be deceptive." Vemrin scoffed, folding his arms and failing horribly to keep a nonchalant expression.

"Excuse Vemrin, supplicant. He expected you to fall flat on your face." The Sith Lord patronised.

"Oh don't mind him, Lord Baras." Aaric waved his hand casually, "The look on his face as His world crumbles around him is very satisfying indeed."

Vemrin spun and growled at him. "Why you...!"

"Perhaps so, acolyte." Baras interjected, taking their attention off each other for the moment. "With this task complete, it seems both of you are now on the precipice of becoming Sith! The tension is great between you two... A great source of emotion to feed upon. I wonder what will happen when it boils over… However, only one of you will be given the chance to claim a special lightsaber and stand at my side as my personal apprentice!" Both acolytes stepped forward, with chests puffed up and heads held high. "At first, I thought it would be you, Vemrin. But I have changed my mind."

Vemrin took a subconscious step back in shock. The young upstart bested him! How? Why? The questions running through his mind were shunted aside, though by his grievously hurt pride. "What?! I've done everything you've asked! Better than any of the others! The honor should be mine!"

"Today Aaric is every bit your equal, Vemrin. But the force is stronger with him. Much, much stronger... There is a special power sleeping within him. It was a simple decision." Baras explained, though it did not stop Vemrin's growing anger. "Now, wait at my antechamber to recieve further orders. This instant!"

Hearing the sharp tone of his voice meant there would be no room for argument, lest he face certain death. Still seething, he gave one last dangerous look at his rival before stomping off.

When he was out of earshot, Baras addressed his chosen acolyte. "Now I hope you can fathom how fortunate you are to be singled out, Aaric Trirum. If you can complete this next task and become my full-fledged apprentice... The galaxy will bend before you!"

Aaric smirked. If anything, Baras was gleeful to have a powerful apprentice by his side to do his bidding, not because he was happy for him in itself. Still, Aaric had to play the part of the subservient acolyte. He bowed and said, "Your honor me my lord. I will serve you to the best of my ability."

"Good. The lightsaber you seek is old and powerful." Baras explained "It is hidden inside the tomb of Naga Sadow, where few Sith have ever set foot. Almost no one knows how to find the secret entrance, but there is a Twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught trying to break in there a while ago. I hear she is quite willful. Bend her to your will then make her show you to the entrance to the forbidden cave."

Aaric recalled the humorous, blue-skinned Twi'lek. Somehow, there was something about her that interested him, but didn't have the chance to ponder further. "It will be done, Lord Baras."

"Other acolytes will be sent to the tomb to complete their own trials. Academy laws are waived there, so they will try to murder " he warned. This test will determine if you can finally ascend to become true Sith! So bolster yourself, for stepping into Naga Sadow's tomb is to breathe in death itself."

* * *

 _BZZZT!_ "Ouch! Give it a rest will ya?!" Aaric heard as he entered the prison cells.

"I'm just squeezing every drop of satisfaction I can get from you, little bird." Knash replied snarkily, before noticing Aaric's presence. "Ah, as if on cue. Look who's back! Heard you're going to Darth Baras' new apprentice. Hrmph, Good job if you can get it. I heard you'll be taking this little thing off my hands. She's a pain in the neck."

"Ha! Who's a pain in the neck?" Vette cocked a brow and folded her arms, while pointing at the offending device. "I'm the one wearing the shock collar."

The irony in the statement caused Aaric to cover his mouth as sneakily as possible while he chuckled wryly at the prison warden's humiliation, while Knash's face twitched in annoyance by her smartass remark. It seemed this alien would definitely be an Interesting one to be with.

"Hrmph. Consider it a going-away present, Twi'lek." Knash said, failing his attempt at nonchalance. "Seems you might be useful for something after all. This bruiser here is gonna take you to the tomb where we caught you."

Instead of turning fearful, she simply grinned foxily. "None you can figure out how to activate the statues in the cavern huh? You got some kind of super secret Sith business in that secret chamber, do you?" she turned towards Aaric.

Inside, the acolyte was already quite impressed. While others would have become a quivering spineless mess from the torture she recieved, she still managed to stand tall and snark on it like it was nothing. That meant either she had a significantly more steadfast will than others... or she was too used to this kind of treatment. Either way, her antics provided some good entertainment and he decided to reward her with a little civility. She earned that, at least. "As a matter of fact, yes. And I would appreciate the help." He said, if a little patronizingly.

Vette whistled. "Wow, someone just talked nice to me for once!"

"Don't bother being pleasant, acolyte." Knash snapped. "Here, take this shock collar controller. I'll set it to a higher level. Use it enough, and she'll show you the back door to her mother's house."

"Just showing me her own back door will be more than enough." Aaric muttered while eyeing her slim and petite body. Something which was not lost on the young Twi'lek and made her shiver a little; in fear or excitement, she couldn't tell.

"Umm, okay." she replied, not knowing how to react to his statement, "I suppose I can play tomb tour guide. Alot of work went into cracking that nut, but I did it once, I can probably do it again. So we're clear? i'm officially on strike when it comes to domestic duties."

"I can guarantee you, a servant maid is the last thing I need." Aaric chuckled once again at her attempts at dry humor. "You could help me bust a couple of nuts though..."

Again, Vette was stumped trying to come up with an reply. Everyone she came across within the empire always seemed to want to torture or yell at her, but coming on to her like that? "Ahhh, um. Okay, well maybe things are looking up for me. As if they could get any worse."

Once the necessary paperwork was done, Knash unlocked the cell and released the twi'lek.

"Lead the way," she quipped "I'll show you the unlocking points throughout the tomb then open the secret door for you."

* * *

The two of them left the cells and made their way towards the academy entrance. Vette followed quietly, but kept looking around and observing the entire place like a curious Vine kitten.

"So, you're the guy who tortured those poor souls way back when right?" Vette quipped, "You know my name. What's yours?"

"You will learn my name once you have earned the privilege of doing so, little bird. Perhaps once this errand is done." Aaric replied, not breaking his stride.

"Well, for starters. My name is Vette. Not 'little bird', buddy." The Twi'lek admonished, "C'mon, what's yours?"

Aaric halted abruptly and spun round, almost causing Vette to bump into his chiseled pecs. "You will address me as 'my lord' until I see fit to tell you my name. Understood?"

"Okay, okay!" Vette raised her hands in surrender. "Don't be so pushy."

They continued their walk down the hallways. Aaric was silent, but Vette continued making comments and muttering to herself. The acolyte guessed that if he was enjoy the little bird's witty tongue, he would have to tolerate her incessant remarks.

"As far as place of higher learning go, this has _got_ to be the scariest." Vette quipped.

"The whole planet is literally filled with the dark side and monuments to long dead Sith Lords. What did you expect the empire to build? A shrine to flying rainbow Banthas?" Aaric deadpanned.

"Ha! I would pay to see that!" she laughed, while her handler raised a brow at her. "What? Beats being electrocuted by baldy mcbald face. Just felt like cooperating with you is gonna be the better choice. The least I could do is enjoy it while it lasts."

"Is it now?" Aaric halted again, and smirking while an idea ran through his mind. "You will cooperate? Do anything I say?

"Well, except kill myself or do something suicidal of course." Vette replied. "I'll do anything if it could get me away from getting caged up again. Its boring!"

"All right then. Let's try something. Stick your tongue out." He ordered.

"What?" Vette was taken aback at the queer instruction.

"I said, stick your tongue out." Aaric repeated more firmly this time.

"Uhh... Okay?" She said confusedly, "Howth thith?

Aaric took a look at her long, pink tongue. "Good. Bend forward, squeeze your arms together in front of you as much as you can. Oh and close your eyes."

"Okayth." She complied.

The acolyte was smirked to himself. She seemed genuinely willing to follow his instructions. Her arms in front of her pressed and pushed up her modest B-cup breasts, making them bulge. Her face had a cute expression and her mouth looked so tantalizing he almost wanted to plunge his meat stick straight into her gullet and start pumping her throat then and there.

He stopped himself from giving in to the temptation though. He already sated much of his lust with Malora, so he would take his time with this one. This alien girl seemed special, and he was going to slowly turn her into a tool for his own perverse use. He wondered if he Darth Baras would allow him to keep her. "Okay that's good enough. Lets go."

"Huh? That's it? What was that all about?!" She quipped.

"Just testing your ability to follow instructions, little bird." Aaric replied, feeling giddy at the possibilities for her.

"But why do all that? You could have made me do something else." Vette huffed.

"Because I believe you have better talents than imitating the sounds of a Kowakian monkey lizard."

Vette stared at him, then gave up trying to figure him out. "You are so weird..." She mumbled.

* * *

Similar to Tulak Hord, Naga Sadow's tomb was not far from the academy as well. With his enhanced dueling skills, it took little effort to dispatch the many Sith hopefuls that attempted to strike him down whether they ambushed him or faced him head on. Vette usually hid somewhere out of sight while he did his 'Sithy stuff' as she called it. Strangely though, she did not seem to mind the trail of death that followed him. Sometimes she would cringe at _how_ they died, but she was not horrified or disgusted at the least. Something which seemed to intrigue him a little.

"So what were you doing before Korriban, exactly?" Aaric questioned while they made their way to find the last switch.

The question took Vette by surprise. Ever since she stepped foot on the sand-blasted planet, nobody asked or even cared about what she did before. "Well I am, or was, a treasure hunter."

"Treasure hunter, you say?"

"Yeah. My team and I were given a job offer to grab some Sith artifact here. You wouldn't believe the number of zeroes on the reward! But, you know as well as I do how that turned out…"

"And your team?"

"Most probably gotten off planet by now. Not sure if I'll ever see them again."

"Perhaps."

Vette quirked a brow but didn't respond, so she shuffled that into the back of her mind for later. Soon, they reached a large hall surrounded by more slave statues.

"Oh hey…We're here! Last stop." Vette chirped. "The secret entrance is in here, just give me a minute to get my bearings…"

Aaric patiently waited in the middle of the chamber. As Vette did her thing, he could feel a trickle of killing intent permeating the room and directing it straight at him. He smirked. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was doing it. As the intent became stronger, Aaric readied himself to surprise his ambusher.

"Got it!" Vette called out, "It's right… WATCH OUT!"

Like a flash of lightning Aaric spun and delivered vicious roundhouse kick to his would-be attacker's face. Said attacker's head snapped to the side and he spun in mid-air before hitting the floor like a sack of bones. He recovered quickly though, revealing himself to be the one and only Vemrin. Aaric though, was nonplussed.

"Urgh… damn that hurt!" Vemrin groaned as he pushed himself off the ground and got into his fighting stance. "Take your time, slave. Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new master."

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you, Vemrin." Aaric sneered. "You're remarkably predictable. Even without Vette's warning, I already knew you were here. Your stench of fear wafts this place like rot."

"Shut up!" Vemrin snapped, drawing his warblade. "My passions run deeper than yours. I am the true essence of what it is to be Sith! My legacy has suffered long enough. After today, you will be forgotten. It ends here and now!"

Aaric simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms nonchalantly. Which angered Vemrin even more, like he wasn't taking him seriously! The nerve! "Coming here was a fatal mistake, Vemrin. Baras would have given you a second chance to serve him and the empire. Instead, you've wasted that chance on getting revenge! Pitiful, really. Tremel was right, people like you deserve to be washed out!"

"Try saying that after I cut off your head! RAAGHHH!" Vemrin leapt, closing the distance between them in a single bound and striking overhead intent on slicing his nemesis down the middle. Aaric blocked it easily, though he was impressed by the strength and ferocity of Vemrin's attack, then pushed back with even greater force. Vemrin stumbled a little but managed to hold his ground.

It was Aaric's turn now. Leveraging on his newfound knowledge from Tulak Hord, he switched to his now purely refined one-handed Makashi form. Short and sharp thrusts and slices rained down on Vemrin as he attempted to parry them all to no avail. His defensive sweeps and blocks looking exaggerated and overdone compared to Aaric's precise maneuvers.

Vemrin tried to take control of the fight. He ignored the pain of a slash to his arm and thrust into Aaric's chest. It was met with air however, and was quickly parried and succeeded by a sidestep and slash to his abdomen. Vemrin quickly distanced himself, clutching his stomach as burnt flesh seeped into his nostrils.

"Your skill is competent, but predictable." Aaric commented. "Against lesser foes, you would make a fine warrior on the battlefield. You would best serve Baras being one of his good little soldiers."

"Don't patronize me!" Vemrin growled.

"Come over here and make me then." Aaric taunted.

Vemrin's rage boiled and he charged, locking blades. He tried to push Aaric back, but his opponent stood his ground effortlessly. He noticed that Aaric was still using his blade one-handed, to hold him back. The failed acolyte gritted his teeth in frustration. Why was Aaric so strong? What did Aaric have that he did not?!

"Strength and skill only brings you so far, Vemrin. It's knowing how and when to use the force that makes the difference between us." Aaric explained. Before he could register what that meant, Aaric's free hand thrust forward. He was slammed by an invisible force and flung into the adjacent wall.

Baras' apprentice-to-be did not deign to explain. Even without Tulak Hord's knowledge, it was obvious that the lack of kinetic energy was the most glaring weakness of Makashi. Typical run-of-the-mill Sith would then look to the acrobatic Ataru or the more aggressive Shien and Djem-so to channel their hatred into continuous combos to storm through their opponent's defenses. The Mecrosa Order however, emphasized on eliminating the weaknesses in one's chosen form. Thus, Aaric fervently trained himself to strengthen his physical body to near inhuman levels to the point where he could block heavy-handed strikes one-handed.

"You are weak! A failure!" Aaric walked over to the downed acolyte and spat on him. "Come to think of it, you are better off scraping the mud of Baras' boots! I should leave you here to wallow in your humiliation. There's no point in staining my hands with the blood of the unworthy. Goodbye, failure."

Giving him a last scathing look, Aaric turned his back and walked away. It was not long until he heard heavy breathing behind him. Curious, he turned back only to witness Vemrin getting back up. Black veins riddled his facial features and his eyes had turned a dirty yellow.

Aaric could feel the rage rolling off him and smirked. "Much better."

The enraged Vemrin let out inhuman roar that echoed throughout the chamber. With a burst of unprecedented speed, Aaric was suddenly beset by an unrelenting barrage of slashes and pummels. Only Aaric's masterful skills managed to keep him from being overwhelmed. Vemrin leapt and somersaulted in the air, bringing down a powerful slash intent on slicing his enemy's head in half. Aaric brought his own blade up in a horizontal block. Their blades clashed.

In a split second, the strength of both men became too much to bear. The warblades faltered and splintered at the contact point. Vemrin's top half of his blade flung forwards and past Aaric's face. Following through his motions, the other half still in his hand swung down and contacted Aaric's cuirass.

The blow made Aaric stumble in surprise. He looked down and saw a gash straight down the middle of his chest piece. It was not deep enough to break his skin, however. Hot liquid rolled down his cheek, which Aaric wiped off and glanced at it before throwing away his now useless blade.

Vemrin smirked as he did the same. "Heh! It seems you're not so invincible after all. This power… "

"Is useless without knowing how to use it." Aaric interrupted. "Tis' but a scratch caused by pure dumb luck. And a brute like you will never be able to utilize it to its fullest potential."

"Like you would know!"

"Because I do know, Vemrin." Aaric hissed. "I trained from childhood to become what I am now. Years of dedication to the Sith arts before Tremel discovered me! What you have is but a sliver of what the Dark Lords of the Sith can fully utilize. This duel has wasted enough of my time. Go back to Baras and beg for your life like the trash you are! You may still be able to serve him yet in another capacity."

"Our duel isn't over yet!" Vemrin charged, his fist pulled back ready to pound his enemy into submission.

Aaric was ready for him, however, and the Mecrosa heir shifted his body into position. Legs shoulder-width apart, left foot a step in front, master arm extended while the palm of the other hand rested on the forearm of the first: An Echani battle stance modified to suit Aaric's style.

Vemrin swung and overextended, Aaric parried and delivered his own vicious hook to his nemesis' jaw. Ignoring the pain, the failed acolyte tried to side kick, but was blocked by Aaric's forearm. Another hook, and Aaric dodged. A jab-cross. Aaric blocked the jab, blocked the straight then slapped it away followed by a backfist to Vemrin's face, sending him back-first onto the floor.

Anger and frustration overwhelmed Vemrin completely. Noting Aaric's close proximity, he jumped back on his feet and lunged. "I WILL NOT FAIL HERE!" he cried.

The sudden movement caught Aaric by surprise and he felt himself lift off the ground as Vemrin tackled him and slammed him onto the stone wall. Aaric was slightly winded, but was still in control. Vemrin stepped back and threw a haymaker. Aaric evaded, the fist blasting away a good chunk of rubble. He ducked under another straight, which formed a small crater behind him and stuck itself into the wall.

Aaric retaliated, throwing his elbow up and knocking away Vemrin's offending arm then bringing it down in a savage elbow strike to his sternum. Vemrin stumbled back, bent over and clutching his heart. Before he could recover, Aaric was already upon him. He leapt into the air and delivered a force-enhanced triple kick to Vemrin's already battered chest.

Vemrin crashed onto the floor in a battered and bloody heap, while Aaric stood seemingly unwinded at all.

"Fool. You already lost when I stepped foot on this planet." Aaric muttered and raised his hand. Pure violet lightning burst forth from his fingertips and struck the downed Vemrin. What felt like thousands of blunt needles entering and exiting his body at the same time erupted from Vemrin's pain receptors. He screams of rage morphed into cries of agony. But Aaric did not let up, he had to put Vemrin in his place. Vemrin was to know Aaric Etherall Tritum was lord and master now!

"Stop! I think that's enough!" A feminine cry cut through the air as he felt a sharp tug on his thrusted arm. He didn't know why, but he stopped anyway. His turned his steel gaze onto the little blue Twi'lek beside him which made her elicit an 'Eep!' and hide her face behind the very arm she was tugging. "Umm… well I think you've charged him up enough. He can't resist anymore."

Aaric blinked as he tried to process what she said. Did she just make a pun about his force lightning? No matter how bad it sounded to him, he realized his need to torture Vemrin almost let his anger take control. Vette didn't need to know, however. He schooled his features and addressed her. "Why, I believe you're right Vette. Now be a good little bird and wait here."

The apprentice-to-be walked up to the smoking Vemrin. He could sense that he was still alive. Seconds later, he was proven right when hacking coughs erupted from Vemrin as he struggled to push himself up. Seeing the victorious Aaric looking down at him snidely. He realized his hopeless position and dipped his head in submission.

"Becoming Baras' apprentice was my destiny. Did I come this far and overcome such adversity, only to be proven unworthy?" Vemrin muttered. "I… refuse to live a lesser life! Finish me, for I will not accept mercy."

"If that is what you want, then so be it." Aaric replied. A snap-hiss echoed across the halls and a blood red plasma blade swung downwards onto Vemrin's. He was dead before his body hit the floor once and for all.

"What a waste…" Aaric whispered as he deactivated his lightfoil.

"Wow! Nice work." Vette whistled. Gazing curiously at Vemrin's corpse. "Too bad he chose to die though."

"He asked for it." He remarked. "But at least I managed to impress you. Now let's get on with this."

"Sure! The secret entrance is right here." The bubbly Twi'lek skipped to the back of a statue. An audible click was heard, followed by the ground shivering as the wall next to the statue opened up to reveal the hidden tomb. Vette stood next to the entrance with hands on her hips and a triumphant smile. "Uh… You're welcome?"

Aaric was most impressed. It seemed this treasure hunter turned slave girl was more resourceful and cunning than he thought. Yes, she would definitely be part of his entourage now. He walked up to her and gave her beaming smile. "You have been most helpful. Thank you, Vette."

For a second, Vette's smile was replaced by a blush and a coy look of genuine appreciation. Something which didn't go unnoticed. "It's nice to be acknowledged. Thanks."

"Stay with me, and I'm sure I can acknowledge more of what you have to offer, little bird." He stepped closer to the Twi'lek and pulled her body abruptly onto his, eliciting another squeak from her. A hand snaked around her waist, while the other found itself caressing and squeezing her ample buttcheek.

"H-h-hey! Don't t-touch the merchandise!" She stuttered and feebly attempted to push the Sith acolyte away.

"I'm sure you'll be my merchandise once this is all over." He purred softly in her ear. "I'm sure we can work something out once this is done."

"W-well, I-I-If you say so…" She whispered, her blush turning her cheeks more purple than he could ever imagine. "C-could you let me go now?"

"All right… for now." Aaric relented, enjoying the reactions Vette was giving. He gave her one last surprise in the form of a playful slap across her ass cheek before letting her go. The spank caused her body to visibly tremble in surprise as the mix of pleasure and pain from the spanking. Directing a weak glare at Aaric's back, she followed her current master further into the tomb.

* * *

The chamber seemed grand in comparison to the previous tombs Aaric visited. Statues of stone warriors graced the path towards the end of the room, culminating in a flight of steps that led to an elaborate coffin.

"This place… feels creepier than others I've been to." Vette remarked.

"Don't worry your pretty little arse, Vette. I'll make sure it won't get a scratch." Aaric quipped.

"Wonder if you care about me or just my butt…" Vette sniped.

Upon reaching the top, Aaric took a good look at the coffin just in case there were traps physical or otherwise. When he was satisfied, he called upon the force and slid the stone slab off the top and let it fall to the ground with a heavy thud. Peering inside, he gazed upon the skeletal remains of Naga Sadow and his signature battle armor. Beside it lay Aaric's prize: A straight and stocky lightsaber with a brown leather handle.

Aaric smirked. I _This was almost too easy_. /I He lifted the lightsaber into the air and pulled it into his open palm. A sharp I _snap-hiss_ _/I_ followed and a bright crimson plasma blade, a stark contrast to the blood red blade of his lightfoil, erupted from its hilt.

Giving his new weapon a few testing swings and flourishes, he frowned at its weight and construction.

It seemed Naga Sadow was more of a brawler than a fencer. The length was a tad too long and heavy, and its center of gravity leaned towards the hilt as if to support heavy swings and chopping motions. Moves that suited a Shien practitioner more than a Makashi one. Aaric decided that he would call upon his Order's artisans at a more convenient time to modify the hilt to suit his preferred fighting style. He deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

Aaric turned to leave. He made it as far as the stairs before stopped dead in his tracks, Vette following suit. An unusual whispering echoed throughout the room. Expanding his senses, he traced the origins of the sound and found himself back at the coffin. A dark purple pool of mist suddenly started filling it up and enveloping Sadow's corpse followed by a bright flash lit the skull's eye sockets. The mist shot into the air and formed a cloud, startling Vette and causing her to fall onto her butt. The cloud then split into smaller wisps of smoke and dived to encompass some of the stone warrior statues.

Aaric cursed himself. Of course, there would be a trap even he could not sense. Just how cavalier could he have been to be so blind?!

The duo stared in morbid curiosity as the sickly wisps were absorbed by the statues. Cracks appeared all around their surfaces until they began breaking and falling apart like shells, revealing black faceless humanoids fully equipped with Sith blades of their own and ready to fight. Aaric counted only three, but with a small army of statues contained within he surmised they could turn into undead soldiers anytime. There was only one exit, they would had to fight their way out.

 _Time to see if you're up to my expectations, little bird._ A foxy grin tugged on his lips.

"Okay… Damn. Now what?" Vette inquired nervously as she watched the black figures slowly advancing towards them with blades at the ready.

"Time to see what you're made of." Aaric declared, and pulled out a pair of familiar shiny objects from behind his back.

"Hey!" Vette cried running forward and grabbing the pair of objects from his hands. "Those are my blaster pistols! Where did you get those? You had them all along? Where did you hide them? You weren't even wearing a backpack!"

"Sorry. Trade Secret." Aaric smirked, giving the blue Twi'lek a playful wink which only made her huff I response. "You and I are going to destroy those minions down there and get the heck out of here."

Vette stared at him quizzically. "You aren't afraid I'm just gonna shoot you in the back?"

"You won't." He stated confidently.

"And why not?" She quirked a brow.

"Because right now, I'm your only chance of staying alive. Kill me, and those little black men will be all over you in a second. You could shoot me after we're through dealing with them, but even so you wouldn't take the chance because you've seen what I can do. I can kill you in a blink of an eye. That would be an awful waste, wouldn't it? A young nubile girl like you can serve me better alive than dead."

Upon seeing her frown, he offered, "Let's make a deal. Give me covering fire while I engage them. Don't worry about hitting me accidentally because you know I'm better than that. We can get out of here together, and I'll make sure you'll never see the inside of those durasteel cages ever again. Do we have terms?"

Vette contemplated his words. After observing his performance till now, she was fully convinced that he had a demigod's stamina. Even after his fight with Vemrin he was only slightly winded. Her current handler was right, there was no point in trying to shoot him in the back and escaping. Where would she go? There was no where else she could procure a starship save breaking and entering an Imperial starport. If she had to be honest with herself, being let out to follow him was the most interesting and entertaining thing she had ever experienced since being locked up. She would kill to not be caged again!

"We have terms… I guess." Vette sighed and offered her hand. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Aaric had other ideas though. He grabbed her hand then pulled her onto his body once again and kissing her deeply on the lips, while his hands groped her ass and breast through her clothes. Vette squealed in surprise and could not stop herself from letting out a moan as a pleasurable sensation emanated from the places where his hands were on. Just as quickly, he let her go and Vette was almost disappointed by the lack of touch. Almost.

"W-w-what… y-you can't just do that!" A furious blush erupted from her cheeks once again.

"Well, I just did. The agreement is settled." Aaric smirked triumphantly, unclasping both saber and foil and igniting them simultaneously. "Now, let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH. MY. GOD. FINALLY! I am so sorry for uploading this so late. Studies, work and my love life got in the way and now that the studies portion of my life is going to be over soon, I can allocate more time to writing! Yay me!**

 **Ugh... anyway I've been trying very hard to finish this off and publish this chapter so hopefully you guys don't have to wait too long for me to publish the next one. Plus like any other writer I had some writers block and edited a lot of things from my previous ideas.**

 **I see that at least some of you are eager to see some hardcore Vette action soon. However, I must disappoint you by saying that this will not come soon. Vette is a special character to the Sith warrior even in the game's storyline and all I can say is that Aaric will be treating her like how one sexually grooms a innocent and naive girl to become a cum-loving sex slave: By slowly exposing her to increasingly frequent sexual acts of gradually increasing degrees. This is so that this whole story will have something for you readers to look forward to instead of the spattering "wham, bam, fuck you ma'am!" every now and then.**

 **WARNING! ANAL RAPE SCENE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **As always, please read, vote and review! Thanks!**

* * *

"C'mon, Just say it! I saved your life, now you owe me!" Vette chirped as she skipped behind a triumphant looking Aaric.

"I don't owe you anything. I knew that shot was going to hit the one behind me. I _let_ him get behind me, so I could test your skills and your conviction and I must say you didn't disappoint." The apprentice smirked.

"That's bantha crap and you know it." Vette accused. "You almost sliced my head off that one time!"

"I knew you would dodge it. Your Lekku's are extra-sensory organs, not lumpy pieces of meat." Aaric yawned in reply. "At least you have well-developed instincts."

"Of course I have! I've been more than a couple of fights in my lifetime you know?" Vette huffed and puffed out her chest with pride. Little did she know, her master leered at the way her chest jiggled as she did so through the corner of his eyes.

"What then? You want a reward my pretty little slave?" Aaric grinned and leaned closer to her, letting his warm breath tickle the nape of her neck and sending microshivers down her spine. "Because I can think of many ways to reward you, whether you want it or not."

"Uhh… I-I'll think about it later." She stammered, blushing furiously. "Looks like you got company."

As soon as the words left Vette's mouth, Aaric was suddenly accosted by the scarred daughter of Tremel: Eskella Gryton, accompanied by another two acolytes.

"You! Murderer! My father was a staunch traditionalist and he was especially hard on me. But he's my blood. Did you think you could kill him and get away with it?!" She all but screamed.

"That's a very dangerous accusation you're making Eskella." Aaric's gaze narrowed dangerously. "Any evidence to back that up?"

"Everybody says so. The whole place knows you killed him." Eskella seethed, pointing her warblade at Aaric's chest. "And now you have to die!"

"And are you really stupid enough to trust the rumors of acolytes of which most have one foot in the grave already?" Aaric questioned dispassionately.

Eskella, unfortunately, was having none of it. "You will rue the day you took his life! Attack!" She ordered. The two henchmen charged forward, hellbent on striking down their leader's enemy. They managed to reach within striking distance, but…

SNAP-HISS!

The attackers stop dead in their tracks with shocked looks on their faces as they each looked down to see a crimson blade sticking through their chests. Aaric didn't even need to move his arms. All he did was summon his lightfoil and his newly acquired lightsaber to his hands and activate them at the last second, letting the two assailants charge themselves unwittingly to their doom.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Aaric admonished, relishing on the stunned look on Eskella's face as he deactivated his sabers and the two very dead acolytes slumped to the floor. "So quick, so rash. See this? Your pitiful blades cannot match the power of a lightsaber, and I've got two. You stand in the hallway of Darth Baras. Even if you could kill me, you think you can survive the wrath of a _Darth_? Think with your head and not with your emotions, Eskella. Your father wouldn't want you to die so pitifully."

"You know nothing about me or my father!" The overseer's daughter gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Oh, but I do dear Eskella. You may be foolhardy, but I admit it takes courage trying to go against me." He stepped forward until he was almost a hairs breadth away from the Eskella's blade touching his chest. "Put away your sword and I'll tell you something you don't know about him."

Eskella looked about ready to plunge her blade into him at any second. "How do I know you won't just kill me?"

"You don't." Aaric shrugged. "But if I wanted to all of you would already be dead."

Seconds passed as their gazes locked onto each other's. Vette stood by the side seemingly going unnoticed by the two adversaries. She twiddled her fingers against the imaginary pistols at her sides, silently wishing her new master hadn't confiscated them once they left Naga Sadow's tomb.

Finally, the former Overseer's daughter relented and lowered her weapon. "Fine. I will let you live… for now. What is it you know about him that I don't?"

Aaric scoffed and rolled his eyes at the threat. Then stepped forward in one smooth motion into her personal space and whispered directly into her ear. "Your father lives, Eskella."

His sudden invasion of her space and the abrupt revelation caused her to take a subconscious step back, hitting herself against the wall. "What?!" she exclaimed.

Aaric pressed his advantage and slammed his palms on the wall behind her and between the sides of her head, lording his presence over her shapely form. "I didn't kill him. Your father cut off his hand and left Korriban. I gave him the chance to live, and he took it. See? Listening to rumors is bad for your health. It almost cost you your life."

"Lies!" She hissed menacingly, attempting to summon the strength to push away his father's supposed murderer. Instead, an indescribable mounting pressure was being exerted over her very being and stopping her from doing so.

Aaric leered at her helpless state. Presence was a force technique he developed himself as a way to manifest his power in a single target or localised area meant to assert his dominance. It was extremely useful in intimidating his enemies or dominating more aggressive females that he set his eyes upon. This time was the first he was using it against another force used though, and the results did not disappoint. He could see his presence was having an effect on her; her breathing was getting ragged and her limbs were quivering if only slightly. It also didn't helpe her that he was combining it with his sexual aura to throw her off even more.

Even Vette was being affected. She simply stood in awe at the power Aaric was exerting over the area. It made her scare, but excited at the same time. Like she was meant to give herself fully to this make and let him do whatever he wanted to her regardless of whether she wanted it or not. Suffice to say, an unfamiliar tingling sensation in her nether regions crept upon her and she didn't know what to make of it.

"That;s up to you." Aaric shrugged. "Darth Baras already promised gave me full pardon for offing Tremel after all. I could have easily saved myself the hassle and leave his body there to rot and no harm would have come to me anyway. Perks of being Darth Baras' new apprentice I suppose."

Realization dawned upon the former overseer's daughter. The same look made Aaric grin triumphantly. For a brief moment she wondered why she thought it would be a good idea to target Aaric after all, but another issue brought her anger back to full force. "So you're saying that my father forfeited his hand so you wouldn't kill him? And now he's out there hiding, pretending to be dead like a coward?!"

"If that's what you want to make of it." He replied having had enough fun with toying her and stepped back, relinquishing her of the effects of his presence. "I simply offered him mercy as gratitude for bringing me here. Nobody said Sith can't be reasonable eh?"

Eskella scoffed. "Tch. You may not be a murderer, but your mercy proves you're not Sith material either. I should inform Lord Baras. But I won't. No, let him discover your softness for himself. My directive is clear now. I must hunt down my gutless father and end his humiliation."

"If you must." Aaric yawned. "I would tell you to give up on this little crusade and concentrate on becoming of use to the empire. But it seems too much for me to convince a simpleton like you. I guess Tremel was a far better Sith than you will ever become!"

"H-HOW DARE YOU!" Eskella roared. She swung her blade upwards, fully intent on slashing the infuriating smirk off his face. Baras' apprentice fully expected this, however.

His foot lashed out and connected with her wrist, flinging the now harmless weapon out of her reach. Before her body could even register the pain shooting up her arm, a backhand slap graced her cheek. The force of the hit spun her round and she slammed cheek first into the cold durasteel walls. In a flash, Aaric had her pinned. One hand gripped her wrists above her head and the other groping her busty chest through the skin tight fabric.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." Aaric admonished as he ground his hips and hardening rod against her soft curvaceous derriere. She was muscled and thicker than most women, but her body proportions were all in the right places. "No my dear Eskella. How. Dare. You? You said you wouldn't attack me, yet you did with the slightest provocation. You broke your word and now you pay the price. You could have just walked away. But like all typical acolytes, you let someone control your emotions. Let them take advantage of your fiery disposition. How sad… that Tremel's own daughter can't even offer the same potential to become a Sith of good standing like he was."

Eskella's cheek stung as tears of pain and humiliation threatened to fall. This upstart who in mere days had defeated her father, humiliated her by letting him live, then now physically overpowered her and groping her body that no man had ever done before. She knew that even if she tried calling for help, being seen in her precarious position would ensure that whatever standing and respect she had would be lost. She would see only the barren sands of Korriban for a very long time. "I… will… kill… you!" she ground through gritted teeth.

SMACK! "AHN!" The dark-skinned woman yelped. Having earned a stinging slap on her buttcheek for that comment. For some reason, the pain faded and was replaced by a brief moment of pleasure emanating from her lower regions. Something which disgusted herself to no end. "A bold statement, given the situation you're in. I could kill you now and Tremel would never learn the fate of his daughter."

His free hand groped her supple flesh as his fingers trailed the hem of her tights. Then without warning, he shoved it straight down the crack of her ass, landing his palm directly on top of her soaking wet pussy. "Oh dear, it seems you've become quite wet down there. Could it be you're enjoying this?"

"As if I would ever!" She growled vehemently.

Yet, Eskella could do nothing but whimper powerlessly as he wet his digits on her soaked pussy. She couldn't believe that her body was reacting as much as it did to someone she was hating with a passion. She knew what was about to happen. It was common knowledge for female acolytes who couldn't muster the strength to defend themselves from the voracious men within the academy. So she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst. Slowly, Aaric coated his fingers with her pussy juices. Once he had enough, he pulled his hand back out a little. Eskella became alarmed. Was he done already? Surely that wasn't the case?

Her fears came true. Aaric was not done yet, not by a long shot. He grinned darkly. "You have too much pride in yourself. Like a person with a stick in your arse. Allow me to show you what that feels like." Eskella, realising what he meant began to panic and struggled against him. But all the strength she could muster was no match against Baras' apprentice. His lubricated digits found their way to her puckered star of her anal opening and began to wriggle the top of his finger into it. The dark-skinned woman gritted her teeth as she clenched her butt hole as tight sas she could, but it only seemed to excite him even more.

"No… please not there!" She whimpered. But Aaric paid no heed to her cries.

"Yes… that's it." Aaric hissed into her ear. "Clench it tighter. You're only delaying the inevitable and it will only make it painful for you when I finally invade your very insides. If you want it to end quicker, you will relax it. Now."

Eskella knew this was the truth. She could only reign in her tears and accept her hopeless position by relaxing. Aaric smirked; his plan was a success. He felt the puckered hole soften and almost immediately inserted an entire finger all the way to the base of the knuckle. Eskella's eyes snapped open and her mouth became an 'O' in a silent scream as the sensation of pain and even more pleasure invaded her rectum. Not wasting any time, Aaric pumped his slicked digits and a moderate paste. All that sounded in the empty hallway was Eskella's sharp grunts and the slapping of Aaric's palm against her supple flesh as he fingered her.

"Does it feel good, Eskella?" Aaric taunted as he made a come-hither motion with his fingers while using the force to telekinetically massage her g-spot in sync with his insertions. Every now and then, he would remove his finger to slick it again with her wet pussy before stabbing it back in.

"N-never!" She gasped. Eskella couldn't believe this. The initial pain was long gone and now was replaced by a warm ball of pleasure that threatened to engulf her entire being.

"Is it now? Then maybe you just don't have a big enough stick in your arse then." Aaric replied. He removed his finger and pulled down his pants, letting his raging hard cock spring free. Not like Eskella could have seen what was coming anyway.

Vette's mouth went wide open in shock. He was packing this much in his pants?! She thought maybe the bulge she saw was a groin protector but it wasn't the case at all. It terrified and excited at the same time. Was this his true nature? Would he turn his sexual urges on to her next? The Twi'lek shuffled those questions at the back of her mind. Right now she felt pity for Eskella. Something that big couldn't fit inside her… right?

With the head already covered in his own leaking-pre-cum, Aaric lined up his meat shaft with her gaping but still tiny asshole. He rested the tip on the star and started pushing, engulfing the entire length into her rectum in one stroke. Eskella didn't know what hit her. One second she though he was going to insert his finger again, the next second what felt like an entire arm punctured her canal. What she did not expect was an explosion of euphoria that blasted her mind into oblivion of pleasure. She howled as her body came for the first time in her life and her eyes rolled up into her head. While her mind was in shambles, Aaric wantonly jackhammered his rod into her tight passage. He let go of her arms letting them drop to her sides like a puppet whose strings were cut. Now one hand was free to grope her lush breasts like handles and give him the better position he needed to piston his way into her stomach while the other was positioned over her vagina so he could manipulate her g-spot with the force.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Were the only thing that she could verbalise as her consciousness hung by a thread. For the next few minutes he tortured the woman by speeding up and bringing her up to her peak but never crossing over the threshold then slowing down to bring her back to reality again. This sexual torture chipped away at her mind and frustrated her to no end. _Why won't he just get it over with?!_

Aaric decided he had enough fun. It wasn't good to keep his new master waiting, especially when his office was just down the hallway. He pistoned harder than ever before until it was simply a blur in Vette's eyes. The Twi'lek herself was getting hot and bothered herself just by seeing the entire ordeal. Each second that passed pushed her hand closer to scratching the itch that was bothering her between her thighs. Maybe if she frigged herself here he wouldn't notice? Alas, her time to consider it had run out.

"Can you feel it Eskella?" He growled as his own pleasure mounted. "I'm going to make you cum, then I'll fill you with my seed as it seeps into your very insides. Forever burn into your memory that your first was taken by me in your filthy shit hole!"

"No… No!" Eskella temporarily snapped back to reality as the implications of his words. But her mind could not longer control her body. She could only watch and feel as the wave of pleasure built up by this vile man was about to explode within her. She was about to cum anally for the first time! "No, no, no, no, NO, NOOOOOaaAAHHHH!" She screamed as her urge to come overwhelmed her and her body shook and convulsed upon itself.

"TAKE IT ALL BITCH! RRRAAGGGHHHHH!" Aaric roared as he rammed his hips one last time slamming her head and chest against the wall and allowing his own pleasure to burst forth, releasing torrents of cum from his heavy nutsack and into her rectum. The strength of her anal muscles as she came gripped his cock like a vice and tried to expel his offending member from her sphincter, but his strength kept his manhood in place and continued hosing her insides white with pints of batter. Vette watched in astonishment as the pair stayed in that position for a full minute while her lower abdomen slowly expanded from the amount of sperm he was jettisoning from his body. Soon, Eskella's body came down from her high and her body drooped while her mouth hung agape. Aaric continued pumping every so often to get the last of his come out. Each pump sent unconscious micro orgasms through Eskella's body. Finally done, he pulled out with a wet _schlick!_ and unceremoniously dropped her body onto the floor with cum leaking out of her asshole like a hose.

"Ahhh! I really needed that." Aaric sighed as he flicked his dick to fling the last drops of his semen onto her broken body. "I could kill you, but I won't. No, let the people of the academy find you in this state. Let them see how weak you are. I'll let you live and you can hunt down your father as you please. But you do so with the knowledge that you can… because I let you."

Stuffing his schlong back into his pants, Aaric turned to Vette and motioned for her to come along. Vette could only nod imperceptibly and followed behind like a lost puppy. The whole scene permanently etched into her memories. To her credit, she still attempted to make light of the whole situation. Something the apprentice was glad for.

"W-well…that was tense. If I had my blasters I would've taken them out for sure." She stammered.

"Be glad you didn't." Aaric replied. "A slave rucking about with blasters in here is a sure way to get yourself killed and I would not be able to protect you. Powerful as I am, I'm still an apprentice."

"Y-yeah… sure. I guess."

* * *

"I am beside myself." Baras exclaimed dramatically as he examined Aaric's prize. "Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate, but you completed the task and claimed the ancient lightsaber!

"It was nothing but a trivial task. I hope I have passed your final test, master." Aaric bowed at the forefront while Vette stayed at the sidelines unusually further away from him.

The Darth chuckled, passing the lightsaber back into Aaric's hands. "Quite perceptive of you, apprentice. Indeed if you died in this endeavor I would have automatically given this position back to Vemrin as I planned originally. However, Vemrin was not in my chamber as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own?"

"Of course he did," Aaric scoffed "and he failed miserably as expected. Vemrin was nothing if not consistent. I tried to let him live so he could be of further use to you, but alas his anger and pride consumed him. He would rather die than play second fiddle."

"Hmph. It is unfortunate, but inconsequential." The Darth folded his arms. "All the better that you managed to survive the task. Otherwise I would have to go through the entire selection process again. Time is too precious a resource to waste. Either way, I can procure more acolytes like him anytime I desire. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over. You are now my apprentice."

Immediately, Aaric knelt in front of his now official master. "I pledge myself to your goals and ideals, my lord."

"Rise, my apprentice. This is only the beginning." The sith Lord exclaimed. "With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies! I must convene with the Emperor and inform him of your progress."

Striding over to his desk, he pressed a hidden button. A section of the wall at the side of the room slid open to showcase a full set of crimson armor embellished with Sith incriptions. It was truly a far cry from the one given to him by Tremel as befitting his covered status as Baras' apprentice.

"I commissioned this set of armor a while back when I started tooking for a new apprentice. It's fabric is made of mabari armorweave, complete with durasteel bracers, pauldrons and greaves." Baras explained as he extended his arm with a pass in hand. "This shuttle pass will take you to the Vaiken spacedock where you will transit from there and an Express transport straight to Dromund Kaas. Get your affairs in order, then meet me at the Citadel in Kaas city. I have transferred some credits to your account. You may use them for your personal expenses."

"I am most grateful for your gift, my lord." Aaric replied, collecting the pass and his new equipment. "Tell the Emperor I said hello."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Baras replied dispassionately. "Take the Twi'lek as my gift. Do with her as you wish. If she'll be of use, by all means, take her with you to Dromund Kaas."

"Something I definitely look forward to." Aaric said as he grinned foxily at said slave. "By your leave, my lord."

Vette gulped audibly. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Within a day, Aaric had changed to his new outfit and packed whatever little belongings he had. Rumours wafted throughout the academy of his becoming Baras' apprentice and wherever he went, lesser acolytes stayed clear of him. Academy instructors gave him nods of approval. Visiting Sith Lords paid him a second glance. Aaric relished in the attention; his next rung to power had been achieved.

Securing the next earliest shuttle headed for Vaiken, he headed out from the academy towards the shuttle pad with Vette trailing behind him while unusually quiet. He paid no heed since he could ask her later at the spacedock. The new apprentice figured it could have been the shock of him wantonly dominating Eskella in front of her. Even he admitted to himself that it was probably a tad overboard for the Twi'lek to see as he didn't normally indulge himself fully when in the presence of others. Then again Vette was now virtually his property. He could do anything he wanted in front of her and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

His mind drifted to Phyne, the acolyte who attempted to bargain with him. She caught up with him earlier in his quarters as he was about to leave. It seemed she was the only one who had the sensibilities to avoid fighting Vemrin. Something that impressed him a little. Having a strong survival instinct was key to getting through the academy after all, even more so for females within the Empire. Phyne proudly informed him that she managed to gain an apprenticeship with

Inquisitor Urinth a member of the Sith intelligence operations, something which caught his attention. Thus, she wanted to express her _undying gratitude_ in the only way she knew how.

Aaric, eager to have an agent of his own within the Inquisitorious, accepted her offer with gusto while securing her allegiance with a tad of subtle mind manipulation during their intense ragging session. He made it a point to ensure Vette stayed within sight and fully appreciated what he could do to a female. The high-libido Sith had watched delightfully as Vette blushed and squirmed awkwardly whenever he made eye contact with her while plundering Phyne's nether regions. He had plans to slowly break in his Twi'lek and get her used to the fact that one day he would use her for that very purpose of draining his balls occasionally.

The apprentice and slave pair reached the landing pad and boarded the Imperial shuttle that awaited them. The ride was quiet and uneventful. Aaric entertained the idea of making small talk with Vette but decided against it. Whatever that was bugging her she would eventually spit it out. Knowing her personality, she wouldn't stay quiet for long. The shuttle was standard military grade with no frills and barely any cushioning or entertainment… except for the human female shuttle pilot who he did not waste time getting to know more intimately during the entire hyperspace jump. Aaric obviously knew better than to sexually incapacitate the pilot when she was needed to communicate with traffic control and initiate docking procedures, not that he was incapable of doing so. So he limited himself to one cumshot down her throat… just one. When he was done he went back and sat down directly next to Vette who was sporting a shade of purple dusting on her cheeks.

* * *

Vaiken spacedock was huge even by galactic standards. As befitting its namesake, Vaiken Spacedock was the main staging area of the Imperial Fleet, and was the main hub of transport shuttles bearing Imperial servants to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, the Sith Academy on Korriban, or the port city of Jiguuna on Nal Hutta. So it wasn't a surprise for one to see a heavy military presence in addition to an abundance of mostly human Imperial citizens but also a sizeable minority of other alien species who were either slaves, worked as intergalactic mercenaries or the rare free alien who managed to escape indentured servitude through other means.

The station's main level was separated into five main sections of which each provided exclusive products and services contracted by the Empire. At the center of it all was an alfresco style cantina which provided cookhouse as well as bar services. Here was where one would find the master-slave pair inside a private booth with Vette silently sipping on her smoothie while Aaric stared off in the distance and enjoying his Alderaanian ale in relative silence.

"Umm… So, hey." Vette began, which prompted Aaric to address her with a curt glance. "I've been thinking… maybe you want to take this shock collar off?"

A ghost of a smile graced Aaric's lips. Now this was going to be interesting. "Oh? And why would I want to do that, my dear little bird?"

"O-oh!" The Twi'lek sat upright while starting to think if this was a good idea after all. She smiled awkwardly. "Well… You know, as a sign of thanks for my hard work in the tomb! Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution."

Aaric chuckled. She certainly did have guts. Any other typical non-Sith owner would have smited her for the sheer audacity for even asking. At least her trademark wit was starting to come back. "Oh? And you think what you've done so far is enough to guarantee your freedom?"

Vette went wide-eyed with shoch as she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Freedom?! Oh, no no no! I'm not asking for freedom. Even I know that's asking way too much! I just want the shock collar off… please?"

"Hmm, let's see." Aaric started counting with his fingers. "You figured out how to access Sadow's crypt and gave me no trouble. You handle yourself well with a blaster and you're no stranger to hand-to-hand combat, if only a little… how do I say it? 'Unrefined' I guess. On top of that, You're quick witted in both mind and body..."

Vette didn't know why, but being complimented by this young Sith made her feel relieved she was being kept around because of her skills and not because of her body.

"...and having something nice to look at won't be a problem either." Aaric finished making Vette facepalm. It looked like Aaric's libido wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"Alright then. I'll take off your collar." Vette looked up at Aaric with Trepidation. "But it comes at a price."

"A p-price?" Vette stammered, wondering what he was up to now. "But wasn't helping you out back then enough?"

"That was different. I accepted your help and in return I would ensure that you didn't see the inside of that cell once my test was complete. You remember, don't you?" Aaric raised a brow at her. Vette shifted uncomfortably as the truth if his words started to sink in. "Baras giving you to me was something... unexpected. So this is going to a new deal between you and me. You can either accept it, or I could let you go free right here and now with that shock collar on. And you and I both know that without me backing you up you would become a slave again for anyone who notices you the moment you stepped out of this booth. An alien without credentials to ensure your rights as a free person within the empire is a surefire way of getting yourself sold to a new master who may or may not be as merciful as me."

Vette twiddled with her thumbs. She was caught between a rock and a hard place with him holding all the cards which were already stacked against her since her imprisonment on Korriban. Admittedly for all of his power and sexual voraciousness, this young ambitious upstart was logical and reasonable. He wasn't as cruel or homicidal as other Sith were. He gave credit where it was due, entrusted her with weapons albeit temporarily and allowed her to express herself a little more freely in their conversations. Between him and jailor Knash, Aaric was a gentleman in comparison. Her decision was clear.

"What are your terms?" Vette said quietly. Hook. Line and sinker.

Aaric gazed at her with hungry eyes, making Vette wonder if he was really going to commit something perverted right there and then, even if they were in a private booth. He stood and slowly walked round to her while trailing a finger across the surface of the table. "If you agree, you will stand and fight by my side as a partner, not a slave. You are free to do whatever you wish and go wherever you like, as long as I allow it and it is within reason. I will consider your advice and ask for your input when necessary. You will want for nothing as I will provide for you with all the necessities that you need, require or want."

Vette eyed him as he came closer while listening intently to the perks she would enjoy. It wasn't total freedom, but it was much more leeway that what she expected. Finally, her new master stopped directly behind her and gently placed his bare hands onto her shoulders. Her breath hitched at the contact but she relaxed almost immediately as he began to massage her sore muscles. A gentle wave of pleasure washed over her body. It wasn't sexual or erotic in nature as she was expecting. Instead, it was pure Bliss and relaxation. She closed her eyes and sighed as her body gave itself over to Aaric's ministrations.

He gently whispered into her ear. "Serve me, and we will travel the stars together. Just the two of us taking down the galaxy. In return, all I require is your body to be mine to do whatever I please. Your breasts, your arse, your sex. They are all mine to plunder when, where and how I want it. You belong to me and you will heed my every command, but I will treat you well. As far as you are concerned, I am not an unreasonable person."

Aaric's words echoed inside Vette's mind. She was melting into his touch and it was taking every ounce of her willpower to stop herself from immediately shouting 'YES!' at the top of her voice, but she didn't want to sound desperate for his protection. Nevertheless, his massage was just feeling too damn good! If this was something she could experience even occasionally on their travels, then maybe traipsing around the galaxy wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

But then there was the issue with giving him literally free access to use her body any way he saw fit. Her experience seeing him sexually assault a woman right in front of her unnerved her to no end. But so far he had done nothing but flirt and touch her inappropriately where other slave owners may have just done the deed without a second thought. Maybe being open towards his advances would ensure she was reciprocated with pleasure for herself as well whenever he needed her services. It seemed there was nothing to lose and more to gain in the end.

"So, what say you?" Aaric asked, putting more pressure on to the knots in her shoulder.

That sealed the deal. The undoing of that particular ache in that spot unleashed a pulse of pleasure that made her moan almost in ecstasy. "Yes! Yes I'll join you damn it! Are your massages always that good?!"

Aaric grinned foxily at his newly acquired pet. He had plans for her if she said yes, not like she had a choice anyway. He now had all the time in the world to play with her, so he would slowly introduce the Twi'lek to the world of carnal pleasure in all its forms and by the time she realised it, she would be addicted to his one and only glorious meat shaft. In one swift stroke he released her shoulders and detached the shock collar from her neck.

Vette almost whimpered at the loss of his touch, but the feeling of cool air brushing against the skin where the shock collar used to be jolted her back into reality. She placed both hands to feel her neck as if to confirm that it wasn't some bad prank, then sighed in relief. She was finally free... Mostly. When she looked up Aaric was back in his seat sipping his ale and staring off into the distance as if nothing happened. A small smile of gratitude graced her lips.

"Thank you... My lord." Vette cursed herself at how awkard that sounded. She wasn't used to formalities and Aaric could see it clearly.

"None of that 'lord' or 'master' stuff whenever it's just the two of us, Vette." Aaric replied. "And you're welcome. Just remember who your body belongs too." Vette blushed at the meaning and nodded demurely.

Minutes of silence passed before the Sith apprentice spoke up again. "My name is Aaric Etherall Tritum. You may only call me 'Aaric' when we're alone. Otherwise, mind your formalities. Wouldn't want anyone to think I haven't been training my slave well, wouldn't they?"

Vette understood the hidden meaning and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't give you a reason to slap that thing back on again!

"I won't unless you give me a strong reason too. Neither the collar nor your slavery were my idea." Aaric replied.

"I hear ya. Just another day in the life of the empire, huh?" Vette shrugged. "Well I'm not in prison or collared and it's sorta miserable weather, so I guess we should… uh, what happens now?

"You weren't listening, were you? Looks like my massages feel better than they seem." Aaric smirked as Vette blushed once again. "So how about it? You and me, working together. Taking down the galaxy. What do you think?

Vette simply gave him an incredulous look. Did she really say yes to that? "What? Er, well, of course… me and my buddy the Sith. Nobody's gonna pick on me at school!"

Now it was Aaric's turn to quirk a brow at her in humour. "Uh, sorry. Let's just get going yeah?" Vette muttered sheepishly.

"Well, we still have a while before we have to board our ship." Aaric rubbed his chin then took out a bangle and a credit chit. "Wear this. It's a tracking device in the form of a bracelet that will let me know where you are and classify you as my property when scanned by security. Don't worry, I promise it isn't another shocking device. And here's some credits as well. Go get yourself some new clothes and equipment… and a shower while your're at it. You smell."

Vette gasped in exaggerated shock. "Hey! I do not smell! I'm just a little sweaty, that's all. What did you expect anyway? I hadn't had a good wash since back in Korriban!"

Aaric chuckled as he downed the last of his ale and stood to leave the booth. At least she was back to her normal chirpy self again. "All the more that you should go and have one. Now, you're free to do whatever you want with your time. Just make sure you have that bracelet on. I'm not going to rescue you if you get arrested. Meet me at the Dromund Kaas departure hall. The turbolift is at the north side of the station."

Vette nodded as she watched her master leave. She stared at the two items he gave her, then suddenly had an epiphany.

"Hey, wait a minute! This station is in space and it's round! How is there a 'north' side?!"

* * *

After leaving the booth and ignoring the quietening protests of his Twi'lek as he strode away, Aaric made his way to a secluded area of the station before activating his personal communicator. Seconds later, a holographic image of a hooded woman materialised.

"Greetings Aaric. Its been quite a while." The gentle yet authoritative voice graced his ears.

"Lady Brezwalt… It's good to see you." Aaric smiled as he greeted the current head of the Mecrosa Order.

"Indeed. It seems you are holding up well. I assume your _training_ at the academy has been fruitful?"

"More than fruitful, my lady." Aaric proceeded to inform her about the events that transpired at Korriban including his apprenticeship with Darth Baras. He left out his mercy towards Tremel and the acquisition of Vette, though. She did not need to know and it did not affect their plans at all.

"I see. This is better than we ever hoped for." The woman grinned. "Very well. Continue recruiting agents to our cause and expanding your influence within the empire. When the time comes, the Tapani sector shall fall into imperial hands and the wretches at House Pelagia shall burn along with anyone else who stands in our way."

"Your will be done, my lady." Aaric bowed his head. I would like to request some of our artisans to meet me at Dromund Kaas. I would like my new lightsaber to be modified to my standards."

"Very well. I look forward to your next report." The holograph dematerialised and Aaric kept his communicator. Everything was going according to _his_ plan.

* * *

When the pair finally met at the designated departure hall, Aaric was surprised to see Vette decked out in new clothes and gear. Long gone were the drab grey top and pants. Now she was sporting a black skin tight inner top with long sleeves, olive green pants and a short sleeved matching top. Aaric silently leered at how the armor plates wrapped round and accentuated her chest. Holstered by her the sides of her slender yet muscular thighs were a pair of new and identical blaster pistols; much better than the ones she had back on Korriban.

"Took you long enough." The apprentice nagged.

"Hey! I was on time. Its not my fault you came early." Vette retorted.

"Even so, a slave mustn't keep her master waiting." Aaric said, flicking her forehead.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll try to be early next time." The Twi'lek huffed. Having had enough of teasing his pet at her expense, Aaric turned to address the alien Duros who was waiting for them.

"Greetings, my lord. I am a Valet of the Black Talon. I have been assigned to guide you to our ship." The valet explained in his native tongue.

"Very well. Can you tell me more of this ship?" Aaric questioned.

"Of course, my lord! The Black Talon is a Gage-Class transport ship. Darth Baras has arranged a berth for you on the ship. It is reserved for VIPs and since it is an Imperial transport, it is considerably faster than even the best civilian transports. Although I must warn you that the Black Talon goes through dangerous territory, though." The Duros warned.

"Does it? Well, no matter. What's the worst that could happen?" Aaric exclaimed.

"Most probably nothing, my lord." The Duros reassured. "The Black Talon has does this run many times without a scratch. What's more, the Imperial military has been developed a new highly advanced Combat Support Droid that could provide extra firepower in a fight. So, our ship has been one of the few units given a trial model to gather data."

Aaric nodded and motioned for the alien to lead the way. Which he did with much enthusiasm. Once the airlock was in sight the Duros excused himself and the pair approached the entrance which was flanked by Imperial marines clad in their signature black and red armor. What drew Aaric's attention was the slender and shapely form of a female Imperial Navy officer who was addressing another marine more than twice her size.

"Well, tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've done his errand." He overheard the officer ordering.

"Yes ma'am!" The helmetless marine snapped to attention before leaving. The pale skinned woman turned to face the Sith-alien pair as if on cue.

"Good to have you aboard Lord Aaric." She snapped to perfect attention which to Aaric's delight made her substantial breasts and shapely rear jiggle. I'm Lieutenant Sylas, second-in-command of the Black Talon. We're your ride to Dromund Kaas."

"Well met. I'm sure the ship will suffice," Aaric replied with a leer. "and I'm _very_ sure you'll give me a good ride during the trip."

Vette couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes while the officer lost her sense of speech for a moment at Aaric's very blatant comment before attempting to gather herself again. "Ah… um, yes I am very sure we will."

"How long until we reach the planet?" Aaric continued, as if nothing ever happened. He especially appreciated female officers who preferred to keep their hair instead of shaving them off like others did. The way she bunned it up gave her the allure of a spick and span no-nonsense woman. Plus it acted as a handle for him whenever he got them to suck him off.

"Shouldn't be more than a day. The Black Talon makes this run on a regular basis without much trouble. We're primarily a transport." Sylas explained. "I should also add on behalf of everyone: It's an honor to service the Sith and the Korriban Academy. Consider yourself our guest."

"Oh, I would love if you could visit me in my berth so you could the Sith more… _personally_." Aaric said lasciviously.

"Y-Yes of course, my lord. If time permits" This time a faint blush stained her cheeks. Aaric snickered mentally. Hook, line and sinker! "Anyway, I won't keep you further. When we arrive in the Dromund system, I'll have you informed. In the meantime, your droid's in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis; when we docked here, it mentioned your name."

 _Droid?_ That caught his attention. He owned no such thing. " _My_ droid? You don't mean the combat support droid the Duros valet had told me about?"

"Ah, no. It's a messenger droid. The machine asked for you, so I assumed you were the owner." Sylas explained, equally dumbstruck. "My mistake. Either way, it's in the conference room down the hall for your convenience. I'll be on the bridge if you… need me."

"And you, soldier! When you're done playing honor guard, get back to your post. This isn't a luxury yacht." The lieutenant scolded with a little more volume than necessary.

"Yes ma'am!" The marine replied. As she left, Aaric noticed how the woman was adding a little more sway in her hips. Oh, he was definitely tapping that ass later.

"Wow… What. A. Bootlicker! Did you see how much she was sucking up to you?" Vette exclaimed as they entered the ship and strode down the hallway.

"Oh, I see it just fine. Soon enough I'll be having her sucking me off instead." Aaric winked.

"Ugh… are you always trying to get into women's pants?"

"Is that a real question or was it rhetorical?"

"Nevermind, forget I said anything."

* * *

Just as Sylas had said, the pair found the droid on standby mode when they peered into the conference room. Once they stepped in, its visual sensor lighted up and looked their way as if scanning them.

"Identity confirmed! Good day. I am advanced protocol unit NR-02. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation. I have an urgent message for you from my master. He is on the line now. Please stand by for delivery." Said the droid.

"Manslaughter and calumniation?" Aaric narrowed his gaze as his fingers twitched towards his lightsabers. "What makes you think I care about what your master has to say? If I didn't know better, I would say you were here to assassinate me instead."

"Yeah, what makes you think so you bucket of bolts?" Vette joined in with hands on her hips. Aaric turned to her with a deadpanned expression, while the Twi'lek mouthed a 'what?' in reply.

"I assure you that killing you would be against my programming and I am certain you will be most interested when has finished briefing you. Anyone traveling through Imperial space must listen to my master." The corner of Aaric's brow twitched. This droid was surely lacking in the 'diplomacy' part of his programming. Before he could stop it, the droid had already done the deed. "This is unit NR-02 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the Black Talon."

 _Blast it!_ Aaric cursed when he heard the name. _Of all people it had to be him. I have to be careful or I'll get backed into a corner. Or maybe I already am._

The holographic projection of said person appeared in front of them; Decked in full military garb and sporting a ugly scar that graced from one side of his cheek down to his neck. "Well, so I am. And it seems you've brought me just the person I've been looking for."

Aaric scoffed. Seems his disposition was more arrogant than he gave him credit for. Then again, he wasn't the empire's best tactician for nothing. " _You've been looking for,_ you say? What an honor. I just left Korriban but I don't think I've even earned a name for myself yet. Let alone garnered the attention of the _Butcher of Coruscant_."

"I see you've been well informed. But a mere acolyte defeating an academy Overseer is not small feat, though." A triumphant smirk graced his scarred face as Aaric stared back impassively. On the inside though, he was panicking… just a little bit. _Damn it!_ _He said 'defeat', not 'kill'. Nobody knows Tremel's alive but me. If he knows what I think he knows then I better tread carefully._

"I'm a man of courtesy so I'll go through the standard pleasantries anyway." The Grand Modd continued. "My name is Rycus Kilran. Commander of the Fifth fleet, second to the Minister of War, and of course as you've already mentioned my personal favourite: _The Butcher of Coruscant_."

"Well met, Grand Moff." Aaric replied stiffly, then observed something interesting. "Hmm… Something wrong with the hologram? Or is your face supposed to look like that?"

Vette's body shook as she tried to stop herself from laughing out loud. Unfortunately, his jab at the Moff's looks didn't faze him one bit. "The scars? Oh they're just an old gift from a Jedi friend. I barely notice them anymore. Anyway, enough with the small talk. Its time I brief you on why you are here."

Aaric opened his mouth to interject but Kilran had beaten him to it. "Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial Territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship, named the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only vessel placed to intercept."

Aaric quirked a brow. "Is it now? If I'm not mistaken you're probably out of luck. The Black Talon is a transport ship, not a destroyer. You can't really expect a Gage-class transport to take on an enemy warship?"

Kilran chuckled. Oh how naïve this little sith was! "I don't believe you're right. Let me explain. The warship's passenger is code-named 'the general'. We don't know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets. _Our_ military secrets."

Aaric cursed once again. If the situation was this critical then any other admiral would have also sent in a transport in desperation. But if he had an exceptional Sith of which to use to his advantage… _Shit! Then this makes this ship more viable to carry out this mission. Damn it! I have to shake him off!_

"I trust the reports. The general must be captured or killed." Kilran ended with an air of finality. "Captain Orzik, the man commanding your transport, doesn't share my enthusiasm. He's disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the Brentaal Star and deal with the general."

"You are asking me to hijack an imperial ship, make an unauthorised change of course to skirmish with a combat-ready vessel using a said ship, a company of marines and a squadron of starfighters?" Aaric summarised with a deadpan expression. "A very enticing balance of odds, good sir. But I'm afraid I must decline. My master, _Darth Baras_ , has strict orders for this ship to get me to Dromund Kaas with utmost speed. I believe the commands from one of such high standing as him would outrank even yours, Grand Moff."

Rycus, however, shook his head as smiled as if making light of the Sith's efforts to thwart him. "Oh, I can sympathize. But I'm sure I can convince Darth Baras to forgive a bit of tardiness. Mark my words _Apprentice_. The general _will_ be dead or in custody by day's end. If he's not, I assure you… your ship will never reach port. Cheerio!"

The projection cut out before Aaric could protest. Aaric breathed slowly and balled his fists as he tried to keep his temper in check. This was utter suicide! But he had no choice. Either he took the chance and tried to complete the mission, or never reaching Dromund Kaas in one piece. Suffice to say the former was a more appealing choice.

"I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the Brentaal Star." The protocol droid exclaimed, much to his annoyance. He could just destroy the droid right there and then, but it was most probably bugged in order to keep tabs on their progress. Aaric turned to see Vette sporting an annoyed expression.

"Well… Shit." Aaric sighed.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Vette groaned.

"Quiet, you." Aaric scoffed. "Lead the way, droid. Let's get this over with."

"Excellent." The droid beeped. "Then I will proceed."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Wow! It's good to be back guys! I'm sorry it took so long for the update. I was caught up in work and life was a bitch so I had to put this on hold until my writing mojo came back.**

 **I'm just going to let my writing do the talking now. Please read and also most importantly REVIEW IT! What did you like? What did you not like? What can I improve on? These will help me become a better writer. So let's go!**

* * *

By the time the trio left the conference room, the Black Talon had already left port and was on its way. Aaric knew time was of the essence. If the ship managed to jump into hyperspace before they reached the bridge, they would have no chance of intercepting their target. In no time, they reached the entrance to the main hallway which would lead them to the command deck. Unfortunately, it was sealed with an energy barrier, flanked by marines and headed by the same Lieutenant that Sylas was talking to earlier before they boarded.

"Halt! My lord, this is a restricted area." The officer raised an open palm as they approached. "Captain Orzik's command. You'll have to leave immediately."

"Uh oh. What now?" Vette whispered.

"Looks like Orzik's anticipated this. Leave it to me, I'll handle this." The Sith apprentice replied. He addressed the burly looking man. "Lieutenant, I'm not sure if Captain Orzik has informed you, but I am here on orders from Grand Moff Kilran to commandeer this vessel for a special mission. If you know what's good for you, I suggest you tell your men to stand down before someone gets hurt. Needless deaths will only complicate the success of our mission."

The lieutenant, however, stood his ground much to Aaric's annoyance. "That may be so, my lord. But I'm afraid I can't do that. Captain Orzik is the commanding officer of this ship and my direct superior. I am to not allow anyone into the command entry hatch until we reach our destination."

"Time is limited. We must proceed to the bridge immediately." NR-02 spoke loudly for even the marines to hear.

"I know that, droid. Shut up!" Aaric growled. He could see the soldiers tensing up, ready to raise their weapons. It seems the droid had a penchant for speaking up at inopportune times.

"Our orders were to treat any approach as an attack. You need to take your droid and move it!" The lieutenant raised his voice. He was clearly on edge and wary of an impending attack, especially when he was facing a Sith.

"Our window to intercept the Brentaal Star is rapidly closing. Engaging expediency measu-" NR-02 stated while starting to push some buttons.

"Belay that action, Droid, before I fry your circuits myself!" Aaric roared with a little more force than he meant to use. Scaring both the marines and Vette, causing them to freeze for a few precious seconds. He had no time to lose. He had to make them see reason or else he would have less men to execute the mission effectively.

The annoyed Sith addressed the marine officer with a pointed finger. "You. My patience is wearing thin, Imperial. If you do not allow me into the bridge and tell your men to stand down this instant, then none of us will ever reach the Dromund system in one piece! I offer you mercy and a chance for everyone to serve this glorious empire when it needs you the most! When this mission succeeds, and trust me I will make sure it does, I will ensure everyone on this vessel be lauded as heroes! Now, will you see reason and avoid any unnecessary bloodshed?!"

The sharp tone in his voice snapped the bald officer out of his stupor. The tall man knew going against his Captain's orders would probably earn him a stint in the brig and maybe even court martial. But for some reason this Sith had chosen to stay his hand and talk instead of killing them immediately like other typical Sith he heard of. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to give the apprentice the benefit of doubt. "Alright then. I'd be crazy if I got my men killed by a Sith of all people. I hope it'll all be worth it in the end. Lower the barrier and stand down! Lord Aaric is making his way to the bridge. Do NOT. I repeat! Do NOT fire upon him!"

Vette breathed a sigh of relief while Aaric was stoic. However, on the inside he was relieved as well. He wasn't averse to killing, but simply slaughtering those men would be a waste of effort and more men were better than less. "Good choice Lieutenant. I will make sure to put your name in for an additional commendation. Let's go Vette."

Thanks to the marine officer, they strode through without incident and reached the bridge within a couple of minutes. The Sith, Twi'lek and droid made their way to the viewing deck where the Captain stood at rapt attention while the rest of the crew looked on in confusion.

"What's going on? Sir…" One of the ensigns muttered.

"Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm." Captain Orzik announced coolly, then addressed the trio. "Greetings, my lord. I'm Captain Revinal Orzik. I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions. Knowing the general temperament of the Sith, I'm quite surprised you didn't decide to make a slaughterhouse of the ship when Lieutenant Gerrell denied you entry."

"I do not ever choose to waste my time, Captain. But above all else, I do not ever choose to waste resources unnecessarily. Killing or injuring your marines would only mean less combat effective men for our men." Aaric stated before eyeing him dangerously. "You disobeyed a direct order from a ranking officer, Orzik. When you did so he passed on the responsibility in carrying out this mission to me. He's also suggested that I execute you for your transgressions."

To his surprise, the Captain simply nodded and held his head high. "I understand the severity of my actions and the consequences that come with it. I only ask that you make it quick, my lord. If it ensures the safety of the rest my crew, then I would gladly accept my punishment."

"So be it." Aaric summoned the lightsaber to his hand and swung. _SNAP-HISS!_

The entire deck went quiet and only the humming of Aaric's lightsaber could be heard. But the expected thud of the Captain's head hitting the floor never came. Those who closed their eyes to prevent themselves from being traumatised slowly opened them in curiosity.

Aaric's crimson blade was mere inches away from the Captain's neck. Yet he stood proud and unwavering in his resolve. The apprentice smirked as he deactivated his blade, much to everyone's shock. "Open your eyes Captain. Like I said, executing you was only a suggestion. Not an order."

Captain Orzik opened his eyes and stared at him quizzically. Mercy from a Sith? Now this was unheard of!

"You stare death in the face and are prepared to die for your men." Aaric exclaimed loud enough for the entire deck to listen. "Very good. It seems Kilran was wrong to judge you as a coward. Knowing when the odds are stacked heavily against you is a mark of a competent leader. Under normal circumstances, fighting another day is sometimes better than dying needlessly. But this time, you have the power of a Sith with you. I need you here to lead the crew and pilot the ship while I will do the heavy lifting by spearheading our operation. Who says Sith can't be reasonable, eh?"

Orzik breathed a sigh of relief, but still held some tension within him. "Thank you, my lord. Your mercy is greatly appreciated. However, this doesn't solve the issue with the Moff. The Brentaal Star is a Thranta-class corvette. We would be destroyed chasing a battleship of that calibre. I fought in the war before and I'll fight again. But I don't do suicide missions, even with a Sith on our side. The odds are still too heavy on our enemy's favour."

"Great minds think alike, Captain. But I'm not looking to make a martyr of anyone. Trust me when I say I have a comprehensive plan that will allow us to complete this mission and survive."

"I expect you believe that. I see it differently. Listen to me, you managed to hijack one ship without inflicting any casualties, and that's certainly more than impressive in my books. But taking on the Brentaal Star is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then you'd have to board it, fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It's unacceptable!"

"I agree, emphatically. But even I don't have a choice in this matter. These were Moff Kilran's instructions and he has threatened that failing to progress with this mission will be the end of us one way or another. So if we're going to survive, we need to work together."

The Captain sighed heavily. "I see. You're as much a victim here as I am, aren't you? Damn Kilran and his fleet! All right. I'm not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We'll get the general. I'm not sure how, but we'll get him."

Aaric smiled and patted his shoulder encouragingly. Something which seemed to baffle everyone in the vicinity. Was this man even Sith? He acted nothing like one at all! "Good man. Leave the general to me. Just get us near the Brentaal Star and hold off the Republic until then."

"In accordance with Article 27a of the Imperial Code of Military Conduct, command of this vessel has been lawfully transferred. Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the Brentaal Star." Aaric grit his teeth. He forgot for a moment that the annoying droid was still there doing things of its own volition.

"You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed." The Captain barked.

"While you're at it, summon all non-critical officers to the bridge so I can brief them about my plan." Aaric reminded. With any luck, the Republic scum would be as predictable as he thought they were.

* * *

"Captain, we're emerging from hyperspace now. One Thranta-class corvette on the scanners." Ensign Hetter stated.

"All hands to your stations and remember the plan, men!" Orzik rallied his men. "For the empire!"

"For the Empire!" The entire command staff chorused.

The Black Talon exited hyperspace and appeared alongside their target. Almost immediately a barrage of incoming fire hit their shields, shaking the entire ship.

"Enemy is firing, Captain! Turbolasers, missiles and what looks like transport pods. I'm not sure…" Ensign Brukarra shook nervously.

"All shields concentrate on the left flank and turn off all nonessential systems! Helmsman, evasive manoeuvres! Keep the pods at a distance! They look harmless, but they'll latch onto the hull and cut as us with sabotage droids." The Captain ordered. "Target incoming craft with the quad laser cannons. Keep the turbolasers firing on the Brentaal Star!"

"Aye, sir!" The crew chorused.

"Captain! Three shuttles on an intercept course!" Hetter interjected.

"An assault party. Proceed with phase one of the plan!" Orzik barked. "Let's see if Lord Aaric is right."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hangar, Aaric knelt beside Vette who was in a prone position. They were situated atop one of the many support beams hanging over the area which the apprentice surmised would give Vette both adequate cover as well as an unobstructed view of the entire place. The owner waited patiently while enjoying the sight of his Twi'lek's tight pants suit accentuate her supple round bubble butt. Vette, oblivious to her master's leering gaze continued to fiddle with her new blasters. Something which caught Aaric's attention.

"Those do not look like the standard blasters common in the market." Aaric said, raising a brow. "What did you get with the credits I gave you?"

"Oh these?" Vette chirped. "Well this one is a M-forty-one blaster pistol. Way more power output than my old ones and definitely more balanced. I can spin them round my trigger finger like one of them mercenaries!"

"And the other?" Aaric questioned.

"This one is special." She grinned. Aaric did not like that grin one bit. "This is a scoped S-triple-one Stealth-X Disruptor pistol."

Aaric cocked a brow. "You bought a disruptor pistol? You do know that it's borderline illegal to own one of these even in Imperial space?"

Disruptor rifles or pistols were energy weapons which shot a constant beam of coherent particle energy. Whatever it hit, it would disintegrate the immediate area into its molecular level, causing potentially horrific injuries to living beings. This made it popular as a sniping weapon, so most disruptors usually came with scopes. This made it a dangerous weapon. Luckily though, this one was on his side. He made a mental note to confiscate that weapon after this mission was over.

"Oh yeah of course! I got it from this shady mercenary looking dude at some corner of the cantina. But I got you backing me up now so it's not like the authorities are gonna do anything about it right?" The Twi'lek shrugged. "Come on! I promise I won't shoot you with it!"

Aaric could only deadpan and shake his head. He now had a young slave under his control wielding a disruptor pistol. "I leave you for a couple of hours and you're already splurging my credits on dangerous goods."

"Urgh! Splurging is such an awful word. Why not call it making an investment in your slave's combat capabilities." Vette smiled mischievously.

BOOM! The ship rumbled as it began to take incoming fire.

"Looks like the fun's about to begin. I'm confiscating that pistol after this whole mess is over." Aaric said before making his way to the beam just above the hangar's ship entrance.

"What? Why?!" Vette moan.

" _Lord Aaric,_ " Captain Orzik's voice crackled through his comms. " _We're beginning phase one of your plan. The Black Talon is holding up and three shuttles are approaching the hangar. At least one platoon in each of them. Our marines are in position to ambush._ "

"Very good. Continue with the plan. Let me know if any complications arise and I'll deal with it _personally_."

" _Yes, my lord!_ "

Aaric frowned. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little nervous. His plan was based off his previous experience observing Republic troops in action as well as corroborating information from the Mecrosa Order's spies. Although the Tapani sector was officially still in Republic hands, it was far from imperial space and relatively close to the core worlds. This meant that the order was best placed to spy on the Republic forces and their tactics. It was hoped that through Aaric, he would propel the Mecetti House's influence into Sith politics and use their resources to eventually break the cold war between the two powers and allow the sector to fall into Imperial hands. This skirmish would be his baptism by fire. If he pulled through, it would show off his gravitas to influential people within the Empire. They would take notice of him and both the benefits and threats that came with it.

The first phase of his plan would be the most critical. If the first phase failed, it would be much harder to get to the general. What Gage-class transports lacked in speed and firepower, it made up for it in heavy shielding and armour, as its role was to bring its cargo from one point to another in one piece. This meant that it should be able to last on its own against the republic corvette. Aaric was willing to bet that the enemy would underestimate a transport ship and try the 'offense is the best defence' approach. They would let a boarding party storm the ship and the transport's marines would provide a token resistance to lure the Republic troops into thinking that they had the upper hand. Once they took the bait, the ambush would be sprung.

The thrums of the three republic shuttles as they landed in hangar below him snapped him out of his thoughts. There was no turning back now and everything was happening as predicted. Now it was up to the tenacity of the imperial marines and the effectiveness of the ambush.

The main hatches from the three shuttles opened as soon as the landing gears contacted the ground. Three full platoons of republic soldiers charged onto the hangar deck and spread out to secure the area with well-executed movements. Aaric noted that all of them were wearing standard garb marking them as regular republic marines.

"Three platoons in the hangar captain." Aaric radioed in.

" _Roger that, my lord."_ Orzik replied. _"Marines! Draw them in!_ "

At the command, laser fire from three separate corridors shot through the air, downing a few of the republic soldiers and forcing them to take cover. The enemy returned fire soon enough and after a few minutes of exchanging shots, the imperials withdrew. Exactly as Aaric predicted, the commander of the republic troops ordered each platoon to chase after the retreating imperials, not knowing that they were in for a nasty surprise.

Aaric smirked. "The enemy has taken the bait. Take care of them while I incapacitate the rest. Vette, target any medics you see down there. I'll deal with the commanders."

"All right." Vette grumbled, sulking at the thought of having her new weapon taken away just as she got it.

As Aaric stalked his way above, he noted four individuals clustered at hatch of one of the republic shuttles. As he inched closer, he listened in on their conversation.

* * *

"This is Sergeant Boran to the Brentaal Star." The large, burly human radioed in. "We've secured the hangar and are men are en route to securing the ship. The Imperial scum ran away as quickly as we returned fire."

" _Very good. Once you've gained control of the ship, obtain as much intel or resources its carrying then rig it to explode before coming back. We'll be waiting for your next report._ " The Star's commander replied.

"Affirmative. Over and out." Cutting radio contact, Boran addressed his team. "Platoon four! Secure the area!"

"Yes, Sergeant!" The troops echoed.

"What about us, Sergeant?" Asked a green skinned Nautolan who was wielding a vibrosword.

"Don't be hasty Corporal Hattak. I know you're itching to face the Imperials, but I need you three will stay with me and hold here." Boran replied.

"But, we could have gone with one of the platoons and this could end much faster!" The Rodian next to them quipped in his native tongue.

"That may be so Private Crosshairs. As a team, we're strong. But that's why I'm holding us here. The imps retreated too fast for my liking. If this is a trap, I want our exfil secured."

"A prudent analysis as this unit would say so itself." Their designated medical droid quipped.

"Heh. Thanks Doc." Boran chuckled. He did not want to convey it, but something was off and he did not want to alert his men too much. Firstly, the imps retreated unusually quickly. Secondly, though they managed to breach the ship, there was no sounds of the emergency klaxon. Usually they would already have been blaring before they even reached the hangar. Something was not right... for all they knew, this could really be a trap.

* * *

Aaric saw the man stiffen and flip his blaster rifle into firing mode. He was slightly impressed at the Sergeant's tactics. It would have been exactly as he would have done if he was in the same position. Unfortunately, none of these would work against as Sith.

"Jam the comms, Captain." Aaric ordered. "Vette, start firing when I start the attack."

" _Done, my lord_."

"Sure thing!"

Aaric stood up and started gathering the force within his body. Shock and awe would be enough to take them down quickly. He stepped off the beam and plunged down onto the middle of the unsuspecting Boran and his team.

"LOOK OUT! ABOVE!" The republic sergeant yelled at the last second. The entire team leapt away in a myriad of directions. Aaric's respect for the man went up a notch further. It seemed his spatial awareness was a tad above the rest. The medical droid, though, was not as lucky.

Aaric slammed his fists into the floor as he landed, denting the ground and sending a force repulse blasting anything away within a ten-meter radius. The medical droid crumpled into a messy heap of metal and electronics as the shockwave tore it apart. Though they managed to make it a couple of meters from the centre of the blast, it did little to lessen the concussive force that hit and send them flying further.

The remaining platoon of soldiers gaped in confusion at the sudden explosion, but they were suddenly scrambling for cover as the head of one of their own was disintegrated by a single bolt of Vette's disruptor pistol.

"Blast it! A Sith! IT'S A TRAP!" The commander yelled.

Not wasting time, Aaric ignited his sabers and charged at Boran at inhuman speeds while dodging and deflecting poorly aimed laser fire along the way.

Being a veteran, Boran was quick to recover from the attack and started firing at the enemy Sith. But it was still too late for him in the end. Utilising his honed Makashi precision, Aaric thrust his lightsaber and his entire forearm into the gap between his arm and side, stabbing a crimson blade into the trooper behind Boran. Before he could even react, the Sith warrior spun and twisted the man's arm onto his back, dislocating it in the process with a sickening crack.

Said arm also held his blaster rifle and the pain caused his finger to involuntarily pull and hold the trigger as he yelled in pain. Having gained physical leverage over the soldier, Aaric used the sergeant's large body as a human shield while his own arm pulled the man along with him while firing blaster bolts onto his own comrades.

Private Crosshairs and Corporal Hattak joined the fray, but with their commander incapacitated they were not able to fight effectively. The rodian's shots were well-placed but deflected with ease. Aaric merely redirected the shots with carefully placed Shien swordplay which killed the lanky rodian instantly.

The nautolan charged recklessly and swung with rage at the loss of his comrades, but he didn't anticipate the dastardly Sith to abruptly pull his commander into the swing of his vibroblade and causing a very large gash across his abdomen.

Aaric, with the commander mortally wounded and his rifle's ammunition expended, threw the body away and charged at the Corporal while he was still in shock. The nautolan managed to snap himself out of it, but was faced with the Sith's intense barrages of cuts and stabs. Truthfully, Aaric knew he could have ended it then and there. But he was slightly curious as to how bladesmen of the Republic military fared to have still an existence within its organisation.

The nautolan bladesman struggled to block and parry Aaric's strikes, manoeuvres which Aaric noted to be basic shii-cho moves. The alien had a pistol holstered at his side, but he wasn't going to let his enemy have any chance, as slim as it may have been.

The few seconds of contact were all he needed to satisfy said curiosity. Aaric thrust forward as the corporal blocked, but it was a feint which allowed Aaric to nimbly slash his other saber upwards and slice off the alien's arm before the Sith finished with a force push which blasted the bladesman into pillar, cracking it in the process.

Vette herself was having an amazing time! From her position it was more akin to a turkey shoot than a proper engagement. The sloppy return fire from republic troopers didn't even require her to duck behind proper cover. She was really enjoying the effectiveness and range of the disruptor pistol, which made it even worse for her at the back of her mind knowing that she had to give it up once this was all said and done.

Out of the entire platoon of soldiers she probably dispatched almost half of them while Aaric engaged the enemy commanders. She watched in awe as her owner cut them down with ease relative ease. It impressed her in some way since it meant that for all his sexual deviancy, he was still a competent commander and even more skilled warrior.

She thought about how this man was, in small but important ways, different from the typical Sith she had met or heard about. While others were keener to kill someone for simply looking at them wrong, Aaric was willing to analyse situations with logic and reason. The Twi'lek could tell from the faces of the crew how relieved they were when the Sith spared Captain Orik's life. Even if it simply to ensure the highest chances of success with the operation, mercy was still mercy and it impacted everyone's view of him at the time.

Including hers. And that gave her tingling feelings inside of her nether regions.

* * *

The republic wretches didn't know what hit them. At one moment they were pushing ahead and on the way to capturing the vessel, the next they were faced with a barrage of sonic waves which blasted some away and causing others to become deliriously disoriented. The marines had installed sonic mines hidden at designated chokepoints then activated them right in the middle of the platoons.

The tides had turned, and most were cut down by barrages of imperial counter fire. Explosions rumbled throughout the ship as ambushes were sprung on the invading forces. Communications were jammed within the entire ship, preventing the republic soldiers from reporting their loss to the Brentaal Star. Most were killed. A few were wounded and captured.

The rest fled back to the hangar only to be faced by a grinning Sith warrior wielding crimson blades and an unseen Twi'lek sniper. Those who resisted were cut down by Aaric or disintegrated by Vette, and the rest wisely surrendered.

"The enemy has been eliminated and captured. What's the situation up there, Captain?" Aaric called.

" _Damage report from all decks. Seems minimal… and we're holding together. But I don't know for how long._ " Ensign Hetter reported anxiously.

" _Make it last ensign._ " Orzik replied. " _The first phase of this operation is complete, my lord. Looks like everything fell into place like you said it would. It seems we might live after all._ "

"Good. Cease fire and evasive manoeuvres. We need to make them think the ship is captured. We're coming back to the bridge."

* * *

"Please stand alert. Grand Moff Kilran's representative has returned." NR-02 chimed as both Sith and slave entered the deck.

"I'm not Kilran's representative, droid." Aaric growled. His patience towards the droid was wearing thin. "Say that again and I'll make sure you'll be sent back to him limbless!" Whether the droid stopped talking out of perceived fear or otherwise, nobody would know.

"Welcome back to the bridge, my lord." Orzik greeted. "We'll begin interrogation of the prisoners as soon as possible. Once we stopped our fire manoeuvres the Brentaal Star did the same; probably thinking they have control of the ship. We're now inching our way closer to it as we speak. Things will be calm for now until we get within starfighter range in a few minutes."

"Casualties sustained?" Aaric enquired.

"Minimal. Four dead and five injured marines. Personally, I think it's nothing short of spectacular that we lost so few."

"Then the force is with us this time, Captain. Make ready the fighters to launch on my command. Gather up the marines from first, second and third platoons to the hangar bay. Fourth platoon will stay here and run security. We'll board using their own transports."

"Consider it done, my lord."

Before they could leave to prepare, Ensign Brukarra alerted them. "Transmission coming in! Long range... it's a message, but it's not from the Brentaal Star."

The Captain and crew exchanged looks before turning their attention to Aaric. The Sith's eyes narrowed dangerously. It wasn't Kilran, otherwise the Ensign would have told them. No, this was most likely the enemy and he wasn't going to waste any chances.

"Commence with the preparations immediately!" He barked. "Put it through, Ensign."

At his command, the communicator's holoprojector materialised a very tall, slender and feminine figure. Aaric couldn't help but appreciate her shapely body, not that he didn't notice the double-bladed lightsaber clasped at her side. She spoke as soon as she laid her eyes upon him.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I'm en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

Aaric whistled. "The Grand Master of the Jedi Order herself? Its such an honour to make your acquaintance, master Jedi."

"I'm glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together." She replied, almost sounding relieved. "The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed, and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite."

"Well, now. That's quite an assumption you're making Satele." Aaric smirked. " I daresay you will reunite with your precious Star, but with the general gone and your vessel in tatters."

"Your threats mean nothing, Sith. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already." She urged.

Aaric tried the more diplomatic approach. "Then tell the Brentaal Star to hand over the General and you will all leave with your lives.

The Grand master, though, held her ground. "It is unfortunate, but I cannot accede to that request. The general has a role to play with the Republic. Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the Brentaal Star to me. If you don't, then may the Force be with you, because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated."

"You're deluding yourself. The ship is already mine." Aaric scoffed. In truth, he was showing a brave front to keep morale up. It wouldn't do to falter at the sight of the enemy.

"You've made yourself clear, Sith. But I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi, and you may want to consider what that means." With that, the signal was cut abruptly.

"Entering fighter range. The Brentaal Star has still not yet realised we haven't been captured." Said Ensign Hetter.

"If they didn't know then they'll know now! It's time for phase two of this operation. Scramble the fighters and fire the turbolasers! Prepare the boarding party!" Aaric ordered.

As the attack began in earnest, the Sith turned to leave for the hangar but was stopped by the Captain. "There's one other thing. I promised you my help, so I brought some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don't receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence."

Aaric was slightly surprised. He didn't think that the Captain would go so far to help, but it seemed that his decision to keep him alive was paying off. "Good on you, Captain. I am incredibly impressed by your initiative. I'll note it down in my report when this is over."

"Your words humble me, my lord. We're all simply doing our best here." A small smile graced his lips before turning serious once again.

"I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay." NR-02 exclaimed. "The flight to the Brentaal Star may be hazardous, but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities."

"Shut up, droid!"

* * *

Aaric and Vette were in the Hangar minutes later with three transports behind them as well as three full platoons of Imperial Troopers in front of them standing at attention. On other side of Aaric stood the experimental Combat Support Droid. It was a hulking figure of a machine filled with weapons, fully shielded and armoured with the latest technologies available. He had to thank his lucky stars they had this droid along with them, they would need all the firepower they could get.

"Our objective is a simple snatch and grab, men." The Sith apprentice briefed, "Grand Moff Kilran wants the General dead or alive. But preferably, I want him alive. Kilran's droid will supply us with the shortest route to the General once we get in and hack their systems. First platoon will secure the hangar and secure our exit. Second and third platoon will follow me and fight our way to the General. No theatrics, no playing war hero. Stick to the plan, and I assure most of you will all see the next day. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord!" The troopers chorused.

"You have your orders, Troopers! Move out!" Lieutenant Gerrell barked as the soldiers hurriedly boarded their shuttle.

"Vette, you'll be following me during this entire operation and you'll follow every single command I give you." Aaric ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Sure thing boss!" The Twi'lek chirped with a mock salute but was met by a deadpan stare in return. Vette quickly realised why and chuckled nervously. "Oh! Heh…Uh... I mean, yes master."

"Don't try anything funny unless I tell you too. This isn't some random skirmish. It's a full-fledged battle and there's a higher chance of you getting hit by a stray laser bolt. So, stick behind cover and provide fire superiority for the troopers." The Sith continued.

"Soooo… basically you're saying, ' _be careful and stay safe cuz I'll be depressed if you died!_ '?" The slave smirked mischievously.

"No. An unscathed Twi'lek slave is worth much more to me alive. I won't let you die before I have had a taste of you. Now get in." Aaric replied unfazed and followed up with a smack to her butt as she passed him , causing her to yelp and pout as she rubbed her stinging asscheek.

" _My lord, we are within fighter range. Once you're ready, we will do the same."_ The Captain radioed in.

"We're all strapped in and good to go, waiting on you." Aaric replied.

" _Affirmative my lord. This is Captain Orzik to all ships! You are clear to launch! I repeat: You are clear to launch!"_

With a sudden lurch backward, Aaric and company felt their shuttle take off and speed into space. Vette stayed seated in the back with the rest of the troopers while the apprentice himself situated himself in the cockpit so he could assess the situation. The Brentaal Star was dead ahead and they would most probably have heard of their boarding party's failure. It would only be a matter of time before they launched fighters of their own.

"Talon Squadron execute the planned manoeuvre." Aaric ordered through the com-link.

" _Affirmative milord."_ Replied the squadron leader. _"Talon squadron, lock S-foils in attack position. Flight three, guard the shuttles. Flight one and two, engage the Republic fighters and keep them away from the shuttles. If we lose them then this operation is done for."_

" _Yes, sir!"_ The pilots replied.

They weren't even a third of the way there when turbolaser fire started firing into their formation. Aaric cursed. This was way too early for his liking. Luckily, the Black Talon responded in kind and provided covering fire for them.

" _Multiple bogeys on our scanners. Looks like Republic scum coming out to play. Get 'em boys!"_

True enough, tiny specks in the distance flew out of the Star's hangar as they hurtled toward their shuttles on an intercept course, and Talon Squadron blasted forward to greet them. The space between the two support ships were then filled with laser fire, explosions and debris. The shuttle Aaric and vette were in rattled with each passing ship and every near-miss. They even lost two of their four fighter escorts to concussion missiles when the pilots of said fighters rammed their ships into the missiles flight path to save the transports.

Aaric could do nothing but trust the skills of the Black Talon's pilots. He berated himself for not researching more on Battle Meditation; a force power which utilised the force and meditation to coordinate allies for maximum efficiency and act as a single entity to counter enemy moves quickly and effectively. The Sith apprentice made a mental note to look it up the Sith archives when he reached Dromund Kaas. Miraculously, all three shuttles neared the Star's hangar without much damage and prepared for a quick and hard landing.

Aaric made his way to the exit hatch of the shuttle, while Vette and the rest of the soldiers unfastened themselves from their seats. Once the shuttle landed and the exit hatch opened, Aaric burst forward with inhuman speed and quickly acquired his first targets.

It was absolute chaos. Like all other times, Aaric led the charge and grabbed the attention of the defending Republic marines while the troopers followed behind him and provided flanking fire. The Sith warrior sped from cover to cover, force pushing cargo pods and debris into the enemy ranks and making it hard for them to return fire. The Republic scum didn't stand a chance and soon were obliterated.

"Lieutenant Gerrell, take your platoon and secure the entrances! The rest of you follow me!" Aaric rallied.

The troopers, running high on their initial success and having a powerful Sith on their side, went to catch up with him. The imperial forces continued to fight their way through the ship, leaving hallways littered with Republic corpses. Aaric was extremely pleased with the Combat Support Droid. It's hulking mass was due to its extra thick durasteel chassis, so it could take a hell of a beating and dish out more firepower in return with its high-powered laser rifle, wrist rocket launchers and coupled together with its advanced onboard targeting systems. It was not slouch in hand to hand combat either as it amused Aaric to see the robot rocket jumping towards enemies and slamming them square in the face, mostly killing them in one hit due to the force snapping their necks.

Vette was taking to the battle in stride and Aaric wondered whether he accidentally made a battle junkie his slave. The Twi'lek was competent if the number dead marines she left behind had anything to say about it. The problem was that that she may have been a tad too enthusiastic in getting into gunfights. Her random cries of "WOOHOO!", "YEAH!" and the odd "IF I DIE, I'M GONNA HAUNT YOU!" together with the occasional thermal detonator she somehow managed to procure almost made him think twice about keeping her… almost.

Strangely enough, she didn't seem to hesitate shooting fellow Twi'lek troopers that she encountered as well. Though he noticed a pained look in her eyes whenever she had to kill female Twi'leks, which weren't many but still quite a few. The Sith decided make a mental note and shuffled it into the back of his mind. He would talk to her about it at a more appropriate time.

Eventually, the boarding party managed to reach the Transport deck and quickly cut down the security detail within. Stabbing a data spike into the computer port, Aaric hacked into the ship's system and opened communication with the Black Talon. A holo projection of NR-02 blurred into view.

" _This is protocol unit NR-02. I hope you're receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident._ "

"Oh, it was! There were some republic starfighters strafing us and missiles exploding, and we thought we were almost going to die… but yeah! Free of incident!" Vette exclaimed sarcastically.

" _That is good to hear._ " Everyone, even the troopers, rolled their eyes. " _Transferring communications to Ensign Brukarra._ "

" _I'm glad you made it my lord._ " The Ensign breathed a sigh of relief. " _I have been scanning the Brentaal Star's communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. I'll navigate you to the fastest path to him. May not be the safest though._ "

"We all knew what we signed up for. Just get us there." Aaric ordered.

" _Right. Get to the engine room. Head straight and turn left at the T-junction. I'll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defence points between you and the target._ "

"I'll keep that in mind." Aaric replied. "Let's go men!"

The party plunged themselves deeper into the ship once again. Casualties were expected, but minimal. The combat support droid once again proved its worth by alarming the party to several surprise ambushes by the Republic marines. They thought they could hide inside their turbolifts and spring out when they passed by, but the droid's short-distance scanners detected them even through the thick walls of the corvette. Just as they were about to enter the engine room Ensign Brukarra contacted them once again.

" _My lord! I'm detecting a sizeable group of hostiles in the engine room, so be cautious. If you can disable the main engines while you're there the Black Talon can reroute more power from the engines to the turbolasers._ "

"Got it. We'll let you know once we've eliminated the threat." Aaric replied. "Men! Stack up by the sides of the door. The droid and I will enter first then once I've given the order I want all of you to pour into the breach and fire at will. Understood?"

"Yes milord!" The troopers chorused.

Aaric ordered the droid forward and the Sith crouched behind it for cover. "Open it!" Aaric ordered.

The blast doors opened and the droid and Sith duo was almost immediately assaulted by a GRX-7 assault droid which fired its lasers into the Imperials own. The droid managed to stand its ground however, and Aaric quickly threw his lightsaber to the side and directed spinning blade with the force to decapitate the offending droid, stopping its assault.

"Into the breach, men!" Aaric roared as the imperials charged through the doors and began taking up positions behind cover.

"All security forces prepare to fire!" A guttural voice commanded from the other side of the engine room. Aaric peeked around the corner and spotted his new target: A male Mon Calamari suited up in Republic special forces armour. "Whoever you are meat, you're speaking to a Special Forces commander. Show some respect!"

"And you're speaking to a Sith, Republic scum!" Aaric retorted. "Get your ship's Captain to surrender the General and all of your lives will be spared!"

"HA! You'd think we'll give him up so easily?" The commander snarked. "You've got a credit's chance in a Hutt's casino, kid. You think you're tough meat? Part of me was hoping you'd try and board this ship."

"Oh, really? Then I'm glad I could make your hopes come true. Take it as farewell gift from yours truly!" Aaric replied, then turned to Vette who was beside him, "Whoever said Sith can't be diplomatic?"

Vette simply shrugged. "When most Sith actually thrive on violence and war? Huh… could've fooled me."

"For the Brentaal Star! For the Republic!" The Mon Cal roared.

"Open fire!" Aaric ordered.

The entire room erupted into a cacophony of battle cries, explosions and blaster bolts. Aaric ran along the side of the room to outflank the security forces and take out the alien commander while Vette and his troops kept the rest busy. Without the Sith, the Mon Calamari and security forces might have been a match for the Imperial boarding party. Once he took out the rallying figure, the rest would turn coward and fall. A few marines noticed his manoeuvre and attempted to shoot him down but got a deflected blaster bolt back in return.

Once reaching the far side of the room, the Sith leaped onto a cargo pod hanging by a giant claw machine from the roof. This gave him a bird's eye view of the battle as he scanned the area for the special forces commander. Suddenly, blaster bolts flew in his direction and he quickly ducked for cover. He suddenly noticed the shots weren't being shot at him, but at the root of the claw above him. His eyes widened in realisation as the cargo pod began shaking as sparks and screeching of twisted metal grinded his hearing.

The damaged claw fell with the cargo pod and Aaric on it. Just before it hit the ground, the Sith jumped off at the last second and hit the floor rolling. Once he stopped, his force enhanced senses sounded alarm bells in his head as he ignited his lightsaber and blocked a downward slash by a vibroblade threatening to cut him in half. Looking up, the perpetrator was none other than the special forces commander himself.

"The name is Ghulil, Sith scum!" The special forces soldier growled as he tried to push their interlocked blades down onto Aaric's body. "Remember that name when you reach whatever hell you imperials came from!"

Said Sith smirked. "Well, pardon me if I won't give mine republic wretch!" Aaric pushed back with even more strength and followed with a vicious kick to the Mon Cal's torso, throwing the alien back a few metres. Aaric leapt back to his feet and charged at his opponent.

Ghulil was no slouch though and was back on his feet in no time. Just before the Sith could reach him, he swiftly pressed a button on his bracer before having to lock blades with his enemy again. Before Aaric could attach further, a small object blew past his peripheral vision and he was forced to disengage and duck as a plume of flames scorched the air where he once was. Aaric looked up to see a floating drone circling him and attempting to lock onto him again.

The Mon Cal saw his chance and shot at the distracted Sith with his sidearm while getting closer to him. Alone, he knew he stood little chance against the Sith. But with his drone providing some distraction he could press his advantage and get in a hit. His advantage would not last long however.

Aaric frowned as he was being pincered in. Blade in one hand, he instinctively deflected the alien's blaster shots while he extended his palm out towards the annoying flame-throwing drone. The Sith forced pulled the drone from mid air and he threw the offending robot towards the Specforce commander. Said commander reactively ducked as the drone flew past him and crashed into a nearby pile of crates before exploding.

The apprentice grinned as the force of the explosion and flaming plasma took out some Republic marines outright and setting fire to a few more. Ghulil could only watch on in horror as his tactic turned against him. He could do nothing for them, however, as he turned to face the Sith hurtling towards him once again. He fired his sidearm and tried to double back towards his men but Aaric was too quick. With a quick swipe, he cut the sidearm into two and locked blades with the alien again.

While the two commanders personal battle raged on, the shootout between the two sides continued as if they weren't there. Both Republic and Imperial forces had an unspoken understanding between each other and somehow forgone shooting the commanders of the opposing sides whilst they were battling each other. For one, it was so that the commanders wouldn't be killed by friendly fire. On the other hand, it was also because the battles would be too fast paced for the regular troopers to keep up and that would cost them their concentration that could have been used taking out the opposing side.

Aaric ignited his lightfoil and engaged the alien once again. His sustained barrage of cuts and thrusts pierced through the Mon Cal's guard and managed more than his fair share of hits. However, his damned specforce armour made up for his lack of defense.

Ghulil struggled to keep up, but he knew defense wasn't his strong suit. Parrying a lightsaber strike he abruptly lunged forward into Aaric's guard, catching the Sith off-guard and delivered a stinging backhand strike to his opponent's head. The hit caused Aaric to stumble but he managed to regain his composure just as quickly and regain control of the battle.

The Mon Cal continued to press the assault and meet Aaric head on. However, his large swinging strikes kept being parried or dodged by the nimbler Sith. His strength was wearing the alien out and he could tell that his men were losing the battle, but he could not fall back. Not when the General was within the Republic's grasp! Ghulil lunged and thrust his vibroblade, fully intent to drive it deep into his enemy's chest. But Aaric parried the attack and spun past the alien while delivering an elbow strike to the Mon Cal's exposed cranium.

The impact jarred Ghulil's vision and he sprawled onto the ground. The specforce soldier found himself cursing about the lack of specforce helmets designed for aliens like him. He swung behind him in an effort to put some distance between himself and the Sith, but a strong kick interrupted it mid-swing and flung the vibroblade away. Wasting no time, Aaric grabbed Ghulil from the back and slammed him rearwards in a devastating suplex and finished it with a force powered punt which cracked a few of the aliens ribs and flinging him into a pile of cargo where he stayed unmoving.

Seeing their commander getting totalled by the Sith, the Republic marines broke ranks and their defense fell. Seconds later, all were left dead or dying. Aaric paid no attention to them however as he walked right up to his fallen enemy to see him still alive and breathing.

"You have fought well, Commander Ghulil. If it's any respite to you, my name is Aaric Etherall Tritum. Remember that name."

"I… definitely will." The Mon Cal wheezed as blood trickled from his mouth and dripped onto his suit. "See you in hell Imperial scum."

"Likewise." Aaric gave a slight nod towards his enemy as a form of respect, then abruptly stabbed his lightsaber straight into the alien's heart. His last breath escaped his lips before his webbed form relaxed. "Rally up men! Disable the main engines then move out!"

"Aye, milord!"

* * *

With their first major hurdle gone, the boarding party continued onto their primary objective. As they breezed through the defences at the munitions depot, Vette kindly suggested they take out the munitions power consoles which would reduce the Star's turbolaser energy output significantly and allow the Talon to close the gap between the two ships without risking more damage. Aaric took to the idea well and ordered the imperial troopers to do so. It seemed that Vette was well-versed with ships in addition to being a gunslinger sleuth.

It took them a little more time than initially planned, but they managed to cripple the power to the Star's weapons systems. However, the amount of time they took allowed the Star to activate their Tri-pedal GXR-7 command droid. Essentially a larger and more powerful version of the GXR-7 Sentinel. Eventually, they entire party managed to bring down the robot. But not before reducing their troops to almost half of their original number.

The troopers were worried about their chances now that they had lost a significant amount of men. But at least they still had a capable Sith apprentice and his slave. But then again, who cared about what they thought?

The remaining members ploughed through the rest of the way to the transport deck and took a final turbolift down to the escape pods. The marines became more desperate as they closed in on the General's location. Each of them seemed to try acting like a hero and sacrificed their lives meaninglessly by exposing themselves and wantonly firing their blasters in overdrive. Not that it slowed down Aaric even one bit.

Ultimately, they reached the final blast door to the escape pods. When Aaric tried to open them however, the door shook. Sparks flew and sounds of metal scrunching were heard. He tried again, but still to no avail. Looks like it was time for more aggressive negotiations.

On the other side, a pink skinned Twi'lek Jedi ran over to her ward just as she damaged the very blast door stopping the imperials from barging in.

"The escape pods aren't far now. You can make it on your own General." She explained.

"And what about you?" The obese and balding man enquired.

The only physical barrier left between them exploded outwards from Aaric's force push. Littering the bodies of two republic marines standing guard with pieces of said blast door and killing them instantly.

"I will face my destiny." She spoke with conviction. "Go now, my friend."

As Aaric and Vette strode over to their final hurdle to the General, the Sith gave a vicious grin. His final opponent was a Jedi! Now he would be able to gauge his strength properly against a worthy foe. What caught his attention even more was that said Jedi was a young and nubile female Twi'lek! Oh, this opened so many different avenues for him. Killing her was definitely out of the picture now.

"Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general, and you shall not pass." The Jedi stated with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

Aaric chuckled at her feeble attempt to scare him away with her big girl voice and cute beady eyes. To him, she looked more like a child having a temper tantrum. "We could do this the easy way: Give me the General, and your ship can survive. Or the even easier way: The General in my hands anyway and you on your knees sucking my cock."

"W-what?!" The peach skinned Twi'lek sputtered at Aaric's second option with disgust. However, that did not stop her from blushing at the overtly sexual statement. "I cannot accept that you v-vile, s-s-sexual deviant!"

"Wow! We got a real prude on our hands, eh master?" Vette grinned mischievously. "Seriously, you need to tone it down on the celibacy girl."

"Oh, and wouldn't you like to tell me how much more sexual experience you have over her?" Aaric shot back.

"Uhh… well, not much actually." She muttered abashedly, cursing her owner's wit.

"I rest my case."

"B-but it's still more than her!"

"S-silence scum! Looks like I would do the whole galaxy a service by eliminating such s-s-sexual d-deviants such as you!" Yadira stammered. Her peachy cheeks staining more pink by the minute. "A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil. But I intend to drive you back, meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy."

"Then there's no way we can settle this peacefully?" said Aaric.

"No, not anymore I fear." The Jedi shook her head sadly, then ignited her lightsaber and pointed the bright green blade right at him. "You may run or you may stand your ground. But you'll go no farther. You aren't going to win this. I swear it."

"Oh, you don't know how wrong you really are." Aaric ignited both saber and foil, giving his opponent the customary Makashi salute. "

The Jedi shifted into her opening stance which Aaric recognised immediately: A balanced two-handed guard with legs spread apart. Textbook for a Ataru practitioner, and a style the Sith was more than confident in defeating.

"Lieutenant! Bring your men and my slave with you. Skirt the edge of the room around the Jedi and capture the General! I'll keep this Jedi youngling busy!" Aaric ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Yadira force leapt sideways in an attempt to intercept the party, but was suddenly rammed out of the way by the combat support droid and landing both as a tangled mess on the ground. The droid managed to get itself on top and pulled its arm back to deliver a cranium-crushing punch, but the Jedi was faster and swiftly decapitated the offending robot before force pushing it aside. Yadira had no time to get her bearings though, as she was sudden assaulted by a staccato of crimson blades. The Jedi barely managed to parry them before leaping rearward to get some distance.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. Or did the Jedi not teach you that, youngling?" Aaric sniped.

"That's 'Padawan' to you, Sith." Yadira replied. "You can stop this and end the war before it starts. I don't want to kill you."

"Will you blow me if you do?" Aaric snarked.

"W-what?!" The prude reeled in disgust.

"I'm saying I can call off my men from the General if you agree to give me a blowjob here and now." The Sith replied in the most nonchalant way possible.

"Enough of your jokes you lecherous monster! DIE!" Yadira screeched then charged at her opponent.

"Who ever said Sith never tried to be diplomatic?" Aaric muttered.

The Sith apprentice decided to stay on the defensive and observe his opponent. She began her assault with a plethora of force-assisted acrobatics utilising somersaults and leap strikes. For Aaric, it was like he was the eye of the storm as he elegantly parried and deflected fast multiple strikes from all directions. Her body bent and twirled in a myriad of ways, showcasing her flexible body and lithe figure. It was almost like watching a dance and the he was enjoying the show immensely.

After a full minute, Yadira ceased her barrage and leapt back to take a breather. She was panting and sweating, but the opponent before her looked as if he just did a light workout. Despite all her strong handed attacks, her Sith opponent dealt them with ease. And with such economical moves no less! He was truly different from what she was taught about the Sith in general. They were supposed to be channelling their rage into the battle, and her Ataru form was best suited for one on one combat. This man was calm, cool and collected. It was starting to grate on her nerves!

"Getting a wee bit tired there youngling?" Aaric taunted.

"Just getting warmed up, Sith." The Padawan grinned. She still had some tricks up her sleeve. "Prepare yourself!"

Once again, Yadira launched herself at him. Just before she got into striking distance, she leaped overhead and attempted to strike at his cranium. Aaric recognised the tactic, though, and parried it. The Jedi's legs hadn't touched the ground when she her body was sent flying into a pillar by a well-timed force push.

Aaric chuckled. Ataru indeed was best used against single opponents, but it worked best against the typical Sith warrior utilizing Shien or Djem-So while channelling their hate through them. Against Aaric however, no style was safe from exploit. The key to defeating Ataru was to take advantage of the practitioner being in mid-air every few seconds. While in mid-air, they had physically no way of changing their position. This made them open to force attacks which were hard to block unless facing against a highly trained and experienced practitioner.

Again and again, the young Padawan assaulted the Sith with a burst of lightsaber attacks before doubling back and trying again. While she expended her energies attempting to break through his defense, Aaric was patiently biding his time and using at little energy himself. Whenever there was an opening, he would exploit it top its fullest. As skilled as Yadira was, she seemed too hyper focused on their battle to realise just how he was able to counter attack so effectively. This frustrated her to no end, her patience was wearing thin and in no time she would be running on fumes.

Aaric decided that he'd seen enough. This girl was worthy to be captured and turned. Instead of force pushing the Jedi while she was in mid-air. The Sith force choked her, telekinetically stopping her motions and hanging her in thin air while she dropped her lightsaber and put her hands around her throat, struggling to breathe.

Aaric's grin turned malicious. The Padawan at his mercy, he pulled and threw her into another pillar which cracked upon impact. Then smashed her back onto the floor and flung her across the hall to the other side, leaving her crumpled on the floor.

"You fight just how a young one should." Aaric strutted towards his opponent. "Energetic, nothing held back. Admirable, but mistaken. The key is to know yourself and study your weaknesses, then shoring up the defences so there can be no weaknesses to exploit, then almost nothing can surprise you."

Yadira simply glared at him. "The dark side of the force must have blinded you then. Cause this fight isn't over yet!"

The Jedi got into an unusual stance he didn't recognise and raised his lightsaber just in case. But instead of another physical attack, he suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure upon his person. He tried to move his body but found unable to do so as if every inch of his body was overcome with an extremely heavy weight. The Sith looked up and saw the unmistakable ripple across the air that was saturating the area around the Jedi. She was using some sort of gravity manipulation perhaps?

This was dangerous. He couldn't be in a position where he was hard-pressed to move. Channelling the force into his body he attempted to move his legs out of sheer will and managed to do so with some success. But it was still too slow for his liking. He had to get out of this area of effect!

Without warning, Yadira snapped her eyes open and leapt into the air. The moment she landed, the ripple that was surrounding her exploded outwards and Aaric was sent flying back a good distance away. He landed and rolled on the ground but was able to pick himself back up quickly and realised that the overwhelming pressure was gone.

So, this was her trick up her sleeve. This was getting very interesting. A force user who could entrap almost any living being around her with the force and then emit a force blast that could have killed or incapacitated them. This young one had more potential that he realised. If he could turn her to the dark side, it would serve him very well in the future other than being another warm hole for his pleasure.

"So, how'd you like that Sith?" Yadira taunted. Her breathless form taking away some of the intended effect, though.

Aaric stared at her incredulously, then suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh that was good Yadira! Very good indeed. Exceptional application of your force powers. I can see why the Grand Master Satele Shan picked you for this mission. Your potential will be most useful to me."

"I will never serve under you!" She spat.

"Oh, come now. Look at yourself, you're exhausted and killing you will bring no joy to me. Come to the dark side, and I'll make sure the General lives." Aaric offered.

"Otherwise," He continued, "I could bring him here and slowly kill him right in front of you."

That got a reaction from her. Aaric could see the anger building up in her eyes. "My men should have captured him alive by now. Grand Moff Kilran wants him either alive or dead so it doesn't matter what happens to him in the end. Perhaps you care for him? A pity… then I will slowly dismember him limb by limb, with my lightsaber, starting with the fingers then the toes then his arms and legs until he is limbless but still very much alive. Until finally, when he is on death's door and you are broken will I then give him permission to die."

Each word punctured Yadira's heart. She couldn't fail now! She wasn't going to let the General die! If she did, it would all be her fault and Master Satele would not find her worthy of being a Jedi Knight! She was exhausted, hopeless and could do nothing… and it was all his fault. Not hers! _IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!_

"You will… not take him _FROM ME_!" Yadira growled. Her pink eyes flashing for a moment into a dirty yellow, a sign of corruption.

 _Yes… that's it. Come to me little Padawan!_ Aaric smirked.

With a inhuman roar, Yadira pounced and summoned her lightsaber to her hands once again. She fell on top of her hated enemy with what Aaric recognised as the falling leaf technique, with the intention of splitting him in two from top to bottom. Crimson met emerald in a clash of sparks as Jedi and Sith interlocked blades. Aaric could feel enhanced strength coming from the petite Twi'lek as she tried to push him back, but the apprentice's natural strength was more than enough to keep him unmoving.

He stared into her eyes filled with rage and said. "Good, Yadira. Good! You've learnt to delve into your hate! Now take the final step and strike me down if you can!"

With the Padawan's mind swirling with hatred and self-doubt, she let herself be goaded and let out a guttural scream as she put all her strength into one last push against her opponent. "DIEEEEEE!"

Grinning triumphantly at pushing her over the edge, Aaric took the opportunity that Yadira never realised how close their bodies were. The Sith thrust a force-powered knee into her gut with enough strength to fracture her lower rib. The action caused Yadira to disengage and double over with a mixture of pain and the urge to vomit. Before she could follow up with either of those sensations, Aaric sped over to her and gave her a good whack on the back of her head with the butt of his lightsaber causing her to fall onto the ground unconscious.

The fight was over. And now, he had a new toy to play with.

* * *

Aaric arrived on the scene with his new acquisition unconscious and promptly slung over his shoulder. Everyone there stared at him for a second but turned away. Knowing better than to question the decisions of a Sith. All of the troopers had their rifles aimed at him.

"You can put aside your weapons. I won't try to run." The portly, balding man wheezed. "Besides, I doubt I'd make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out."

"How did you get injured?" Aaric enquired.

"Unlucky. Caught in your ship's attack. I'm told the wounds aren't fatal, but that doesn't help the pain." The General replied defeatedly. "I was a general in the Imperial Military Service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?"

For a moment, Aaric was motivated to cut him down then and there. But logic and common sense held him back. Keeping him alive would benefit the empire better than dead now. "Why would you betray the Empire? You were a servant of the Sith Empire. You should have been honoured to obey."

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. If you'd hear what both sides are plotting, you wouldn't be eager to restart this war." He sounded panicked and desperate now. "They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds and annihilate civilisations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy's seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it's too late to stop it, the so-called peace is already lost."

The Sith scoffed. Conflict was part of nature, part of the universe. Everlasting peace is and always was a lie. He would let the General wallow in despair. "I've heard enough of this."

"Yes. I shouldn't expect you'd care." The General sighed. "You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?"

"I'm going to bring you to my ship. From there, you'll be transported to Dromund Kaas and taken into Imperial custody." Aaric stated.

"Where I'll be tortured or executed, or at best placed in a cell for the rest of my life. Still, there's nowhere in the galaxy where I could truly hide. I will follow you." The General held his head low.

"All men get to the escape pods. It'll take too much time for all of us to get back to the hangar. We'll return to the Black Talon through them!" Aaric commanded.

"Aye, milord!" The party chorused.

As everyone boarded the pods, Aaric contacted Captain Orzik via his holocommunicator. "Captain Orzik. Prepare a holding cell, we have the General alive and in custody. We will be using the Brentaal Star's escape pods and leaving the transports behind. A pity we couldn't scutter them though."

"Way ahead of you my lord!" Vette chirped, holding a detonator in her hand. With a press of the button, a muffled explosion could be heard throughout the ship. "I programmed the transports to self-destruct before leaving them, smart huh?"

"Heh, well done Vette." Aaric smirked.

"Captain Orzik here. Information acknowledged. I assume congratulations are in order. I'm sure the droid and Grand Moff Kilran will be pleased to have the General alive. As soon as you're aboard, we'll jump to lightspeed. Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute. Orzik out."

* * *

The trip back was bumpy but otherwise uneventful. What remained of the starfighter squadron were able to cover their retreat and everyone managed to return to the ship before it escaped back into hyperspace. The General was put in a cell while the Jedi was placed in a stasis field to keep her from waking up and using her powers. After that matter was settled, Vette and Aaric went back to the bridge.

"Well, the heroes of the day return." Captain Orzik exclaimed cheerfully.

"Welcome back, my lord!" Ensign Hetter.

"Congratulations, my lord! I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly." The Captain smiled brightly. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from grinning.

Aaric deadpanned. "I'm touched by your enthusiasm."

"What's not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire." Orzik replied.

Before he could say any further, NR-02 interjected. "Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report. Shall I put him through?"

Everyone sighed. No one wanted to see or listen to the Grand Moff again. But they had to whether they liked to or not. When the Captain gave Aaric a worried look, the Sith nodded back to him. "It's your command again, Captain. It's your call now."

Orzik nodded. "Put the Grand Moff through."

"Opening channel now." NR-02 beeped. Immediately, the projection of Kilran's scarred face materialised.

"Well," Kilran exclaimed with a satisfied smirk which irritated Aaric to no end. "how fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the Black Talon. The droid's been keeping me apprised of you work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"

"There was a lot of blood shed today, Kilran." Aaric stared menacingly at the Moff. "I hope it was worth it."

"Oh, I'm quite certain it was. Blood is cheap, after all. You should be proud." The Moff replied cheerfully as everyone else gave him a disgusted look. "This is one of many operations we've been conducting across the galaxy; it's a new beginning to the war. The General was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had: a defector! And you've snatched him form enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure you're rewarded."

Aaric continued to stare impassively at the grinning Moff. Frankly, he hated his guts. But he could not wave off the benefits that came with the recognition from Kilran himself and going against him would be suicide on his part, both figuratively and literally. He would have to let it slide… this time. "In that case, go ahead and spread the word of my success. The name Aaric Etherall Tritum shall be one of fear and respect."

"I'll make sure your heroism is mentioned when I report to the other Moffs." Kilran replied bemusedly. "But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the home world, and you can see for yourself what you've been fighting for. It should be inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey. Kilran out."

Once the projection dematerialised, Aaric activated his lightsaber and swung out at NR-02, decapitating the droid in a single slice. The severed head rolled across the floor and the rest of the robot's body crumpled as sparks emanated from the exposed wires. Everyone stared at the Sith in shock. It was the first time anyone saw the Aaric lose his cool. It was only for a sliver of time, however, and he immediately deactivated his weapon. He turned to the Captain who was wondering whether he would be next.

"I shall now return to my quarters, Captain." Aaric said calmly. "Rest assured you as well as your crew will be mentioned in my own report to Darth Baras. I'm sure he could pull some strings and assign you all a better role to fill within the Navy."

Without waiting for a reply, Aaric motioned Vette to follow him and left the bridge. He needed to destress after this entire fiasco after all. And he knew just about the best way to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally! Another session of writing and grinding done! Not much action in this chapter since I'm focusing more on the relationship between Aaric and Vette.**

 **You guys might find that I just skim over some of the side quests. Most I'll probably not do altogether, but some I might add but speed over it since it was in the same area as the quest. This ensures that each chapter doesn't become too long and to keep things moving at an adequate pace. Any side quests I add in will be used as a platform to further the story and character development and not just for the sake of it.**

 **Again, please read and review! Tell me what you like! Tell me what may be improved! Cheers!**

* * *

The Sith and Twi'lek pair finally reached their accommodations after a good ten minutes of walking. Throughout the walk, Vette noticed that any crew who passed by them would greet Aaric as is customary. But their greetings weren't laced with fear or caution, it was filled with hints of gratitude and respect or sometimes even a grateful smile. It almost looked like they saw him as a… hero?

No, that sounded totally absurd. Heroes were usually attributed to the Jedi or those who served in the Republic military. Anyone from the Empire, the Sith notwithstanding, would automatically be branded as the bad guys. Not like the Empire actually did anything to try and shake off the label. Their ultimate goal was to conquer the entire galaxy by any means necessary after all.

So it would stand to reason that this Sith was very much different from the rest. Still technically a bad guy by all definitions, but not as bad as the others. In Vette's mind, if Aaric wasn't a hero he would at least be an anti-hero. A bad guy who made good decisions. They might have been in the name of the Empire, but it was still good nonetheless. And that thought comforted her if only in weird way.

The room they entered was the only VIP suite in the ship. It wasn't all the time a regular transport carrying military material would be escorting a high ranking individual, let alone a Sith. Although it looked spartan, it had more than enough amenities to fulfil its role. It was large enough to fit a large wardrobe, a king-sized bed and an open shower at the corner of the room. The walls were the typical durasteel grey, then again beggars couldn't be choosers.

Vette bounded throughout the room with enthusiasm. This was definitely much better accommodations then back in Korriban! She was inspecting the inside of the wardrobe when it finally hit her:

There was only one bed. And one open shower.

"Um, Aaric? Are we really going to sleep and shower in the same roooOOO-OH-MY-GOSH!" Vette all but screamed as she turned around.

She immediately clapped both palms around her mouth in shock, as if making another sound would alert an unseen predator. Unfortunately for her that predator was her very same owner staring back at her with a smirk on his face, with his clothes off except for his boxers.

And said boxers happened to have a very distinctive outline of his nine-inch monster hiding just beneath it.

"What?" Aaric teased. "Vine cat got your tongue?"

Vette was only half listening however. Her eyes were kept glued onto his sausage behind the curtains. Her heartbeat was increasing rapidly, her breath became shallow and quick. She could feel the blood rising in her cheeks as her blue skin were now stained pink.

"Come here, Vette." Aaric coaxed gently. But it seemed her attention was lost, and she stood there unmoving without a reaction.

It seemed he would need to start training his slave properly now that he had two Twi'leks under his care. He knew Vette could take care of herself in combat and was going to be a very useful slave and partner. But when it came to carnal affairs, he was going to have teach her everything. Her body belonged to him, and he would do anything he liked to her.

"Slave!" Aaric called with an added flash of his presence. The sharp tone and power in his voice knocked Vette out of her stupor, making her jump a little as she finally locked eyes with him. "Come here."

Vette felt cold sweat run down her neck. This man, no. This Sith was exuding his power over her, and it was practically demanding she go to him. There was the underlying feeling that if she didn't follow his order soon, she would be in deep trouble. Hesitantly, she walked closer to her lord and master as slowly as she could until she came to a stop before him.

Aaric wasn't impressed. But at least Vette managed to follow his order without making a witty remark so that was a start. This would be the best time to educate her about being his slave.

"Do you know what I meant when I said your body belonged to me, Vette?" He spoke softly but laced with an edge as he slowly prowled around her form, eyes scanning each curve of her body accentuated by her tight battle suit. "I promised that I would give you freedom to fight along side me as an equal in all but status. I promised you that I would protect you from harm and give you whatever you desire as long as your loyalty lies with me."

"Y-yes." Vette whispered.

"'Yes', what?" The Sith growled.

"Yes, master." She replied, a little more voice this time.

"Good." Aaric said. "And have I reneged on those promises so far?"

"No, master." Vette spoke, "You let me fight freely as I would like. You gave me the means to clothe and arm myself. I will not betray your trust."

"Then you should know that from time to time, I require you to pay your dues as agreed." Aaric grinned triumphantly, then whispered into her ear. "Your body will be mine to do as I please. Understood?"

Vette closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. She agreed to this after all. Whatever she went through up till now was already a hundred times better than what she experienced in the past. She mentally resigned herself to her fate. This was the start of a new life; definitely more fulfilling, satisfying and exciting. She just had to get used to it, one step at a time.

"I understand." Vette exclaimed, with a certain conviction in her voice.

"Excellent." Aaric purred. "In private, you will learn to undress me. Now, kneel and take off my underwear."

The Twi'lek gulped and looked at the huge bulge hesitantly. She looked at Aaric in the eye a final time to confirm this was really what he wanted but got a hard stare in return. Letting out a small sigh, the blue skinned woman got down on her knees and hesitantly gripped the hem of his boxers. Slowly, she tugged the piece of clothing down. Bit by bit, the thick rod of his manhood slowly came into view.

Vette's vision was firmly held on his veiny shaft as it just kept going and going no matter how far she pulled it down. The boxers were almost reaching his kneecaps and the slave was wondering when the length would stop when said shaft suddenly sprung up and almost hit her nose!

The blue-skinned woman let go of the boxers by instinct and pulled her head back in shock, letting the offending clothing drop unceremoniously to the floor. Now she had a full view of his massive cock and she gazed at it in wonder and amazement. It was already hard and it was pulsating! After recovering a little from the surprise, she turned her head this way and that, as if trying to view it from all angles. His schlong was ramrod straight and thick veins trailed from base to tip.

Aaric himself was enjoying the sight of nubile, naïve female seeing a real honest cock for the first time. He let her have those precious seconds to analyse his meat as he enjoyed the hot breath that she was unknowingly blowing onto it and providing some semblance of pleasure. It was all it took to stop himself from simply grabbing her lekkus and ramming his rod straight into her throat.

No. This one was his first. She was _special_. He would slowly break her down until she could do whatever he wanted to do and not realise just how depraved she was. Oh, her sexual naivety was something he would relish in tearing apart bit by bit.

"Enough ogling, Vette" Aaric commanded. "We'll be taking a shower, and you will wash me."

"Huh? O-oh! Um… okay" Said slave snapped out of her reverie but still stood there as if unsure of what to do next. It seemed that Aaric would need to be patient.

The Sith stepped forward and towered over her comparatively small frame and growled. "Strip." It wasn't a request. Vette knew she had to comply. He held her life in his hands now.

Slowly, she unclasped the fasteners holding her combat suit at the back then unzipped it from the back of her neck all the way down to edge of her butt cheeks. Next, she shimmied herself out of the sleeves of her top and reluctantly let it drop onto the cold floor. Instinctively, her arms crossed over her ample chest which unknowingly served to push up her mounds and give Aaric a show of her plump breasts.

Vette attempted to take off her bottom with one hand while trying futilely to cover her modesty with the other but found it extremely hard to do so. It didn't help that her master was staring at her the whole time! Had he no sense of shame?

Her trail of thoughts were paused when the Sith stepped close and lifted her chin with his calloused fingers. "There is nothing for you to fear or hide, Vette. You belong to me. I own every inch of you. And like any tool I will use it however I want, but know that I will care for them greatly. Now stop covering yourself, its only making it hard for you."

Vette closed her eyes and nodded. There was a firm but gentle tone in his voice. He basically called her a tool! An object for him to use as he saw fit! Then again, there was a tinge of sincerity within those words that calmed her a little. That when it came down to it, he would care for her and protect her in the end.

Not wanting to anger her master, she tore her arm away from her chest and bent slightly to unzip her pants while Aaric stared lusciously as her bounteous breasts bounced and jiggled freely due to her movements. Finally, she stepped out of her tights and stood naked in all her blue glory.

The apprentice was satisfied. Very, very satisfied indeed with his slave. Although she claimed to have a rough life and did treasure hunting as a career, her skin was still left flawless and smooth as a baby's. Vette simply turned her eyes away from her gaze while sporting a blush on her cheeks.

Aaric turned and walked towards the open shower, motioning for Vette to follow him in. Aaric stood facing the shower head while Vette meekly stood behind him. Turning the faucet, hot water began spraying on top of them. Vette jumped at the almost scalding temperature, but as a minute passed she began to relax and get used to the heat.

"Wash me, Vette." Aaric ordered.

Suddenly, her tension was back but not as much as she thought it would thanks to the heat. She began to wonder when was the last time she actually had a good long wash. Looking around, she found a soap dispenser and a large sponge. She squeezed the viscous liquid and lathered it on the sponge. Hesitantly, she reached out her hands and started scrubbing his back.

The young apprentice stood there silently while his slave scrubbed his body for the first time. Only the pitter patter of the shower accompanied them. Slowly, Vette worked his back, arms, legs and even his buttocks. For some reason she found it kind of embarrassing to scrub his behind, she could only thank the force that Aaric didn't react even once when she did it.

Without any warning, Aaric turned around and faced her front. Vette jumped a little and her eyes were drawn once again to the third leg hanging between his legs. The apprentice smirked mentally as he revelled in his slave's sheepish reactions.

"What are you waiting for?" He said, "The back's done, so now was the front."

"O-okay." She squeaked. She started scrubbing again beginning with the chest, then the arms and then the legs. Each second seemed to go into slow motion as the Twi'lek tried to draw out her scrubbing. When she stopped, she drew back her hands. "It's done."

"You missed a spot." Aaric exclaimed, pointing at his nether regions and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

Vette looked up at him in shock. Did he really just told her to wash _that_?! "B-but… I can't t-t-touch that!"

"Cock." Aaric stated.

"W-what?" Was her intelligent reply.

"It's a cock. Or Dick. Or Penis if you prefer. Pick one, but don't call it 'that'" her master barked. "And you call that a proper washing? When I give you an instruction in private I expect you to do as you're told. Now wash it."

"A-alright. I'll wash it." Vette replied exasperatedly.

"You'll wash _what_?" Aaric cocked a brow.

The word was at the tip of her tongue, but she tried her best not to let that improper and disgusting word flow out of her mouth. It seemed so wrong! So indecent! But she couldn't say no… she would have to get used to saying it more often.

"Your c-cock." She forced the vile word from her lips. "I'll wash your cock."

"With your bare hands." Aaric grinned.

"WHAT?!" She shouted, then slapping her mouth shut when narrowed eyes gazed at her. "I-I mean… okay. I'll try."

She knelt down to so that her face was right in front of his dick. With a deep breath, she poured more soap and lathered in onto her palms. Inch by inch her dainty fingers closed in on his nine-inch phallus and gently gripped it.

Immediately, Aaric had to stop himself from groaning out loud or show any signs of pleasure. He could only lift his head up and close his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of silky digits covering his veiny shaft.

Unsure of what to do next, Vette could only wing it from there. She closed both her palms and fingers over his thick pole and started to slowly rub it up and down from stern to bow. The Twi'lek could only stare with an expression of great interest as she studied and felt up the thick veins which crossed his entire length and the bulbous head at the tip.

 _Wow… it's so thick and long up close! IAre all men's cocks normally this big? I hope not… they look like they would break me in half!_ She thought innocently.

At first, the Twi'lek girl thought she felt something pulse from his cock. Then the sensations began to become even stronger. The pulses turned to throbs and she found that the shaft in her hands was becoming stiffer and straighter. Until eventually, it stood straight outwards and was twitching violently.

"Uh, Aaric? Is your c-cock supposed to do this?" She hesitated.

"Yes." Aaric purred. "You're doing a very good job of cleaning my cock, Vette. You're a natural."

"O-oh! I'm glad you think so." Vette laughed nervously.

As she unknowingly gave him her first ever hand job, she began to grow a little more confident and started gripping the shaft with a little more strength. This made his foreskin pull and stretch together with the Twi'leks hand motions, revealing the angry red glans which fascinated the slave even more.

Aaric was basking in the sensation he was feeling. Vette was entirely new to this experience and she was already on her way to earning her place by his side. It obviously wasn't as good as fucking a good pussy every now and then, but knowing that there was a nubile, young and inexperienced naïve girl tending to his cock made that feeling just that more special.

Vette, who had not idea about whatever she was making her master go through at the moment, continued to stroke his meat and decided to pry off one hand to cup and give his golf ball sized testicles a good wash as well. Pulling back the foreskin, she covered his glans in with her palms and fingers and stuck out her thumb to rub the underside of the head. This made the apprentice's pleasure rise to unanticipated levels, and he could no longer stop his body from responding to his slave's ministrations.

As she continued to fondle and rub, sticky fluid began to excrete from his urethra. At first, Vette thought it was piss but quickly realised its consistency was anything but. She eyed it cautiously and subsequently wiped it off and replacing it with a good dollop of soap.

This activity continued for a good five minutes and Aaric's tremendous willpower was the only barrier keeping him from ploughing his nine-inch monster straight down into her gullet and hose his protein directly into her stomach. He decided stop before his mind was unable to resist the temptation. As much as he hated blue balls, he didn't want to traumatise her by taking her right then and there. It would have broken her and he hated having broken toys. Then again, rubbing one out didn't feel as good and it would only make him irritated and wanting more.

"That will be enough for now, Vette. Go dry yourself up." Aaric ordered as he pulled his cock away from her silky fingers and rinsed the soap off of his still rock hard phallus.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. "Your c-cock is still all hard and the tip is really red and swollen."

"It's fine Vette." He ground out, trying to will his dick to soften with no success.

Breathing a sigh of relief that her ordeal was over. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel on a nearby rack. As she dried herself, Aaric did the same while still gluing his eyes to her shapely ass wishing he could bang it soon. They were almost done when suddenly a buzzer rang and a voice sounded out from the intercom.

"Um… my lord? It's lieutenant Sylas. The Captain has given the rest of the crew time off to rest and… I hope your offer to _serve_ the Sith still stands?" The Imperial officer spoke suggestively.

Master and slave looked at each other. The master grinned evilly. The slave gulped audibly as a cold shiver ran up her spine.

* * *

"UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH!" Sylas screamed as Aaric jackhammered her from behind while one hand pushed her head down into the mattress and the other had her arm locked behind her back.

It had been less than ten minutes and the lieutenant had already lost count of how many times the Sith had made her cum. Her eyes were rolled up into her head and she couldn't stop herself from letting her drool pool onto the sheets. Aaric had complete control of her body and there was nothing she could do to resist.

Said apprentice was going at it at full throttle, no longer having to control himself in front of Vette. Just a little fingering on the lieutenant's g-spot coupled with a little force manipulation and she was already wet and ready for him in no time. She wasn't as tight compared to other women he had fucked, something that hinted that she didn't get her position through command ability alone, but her warm pussy did the job especially after the amount of unintended teasing his slave gave him.

Vette herself stood next to the bed still nude and unmoving, staring in morbid fascination as the long and thick shaft plunged itself into the human woman at breakneck speeds. When they were in missionary position, his cock was huge enough that she was able to see a significant bulge pulsating up and down her lower abdomen as it pistoned in and out.

The entire show was putting a strain on her both physically and mentally. There was a dull pleasure emanating from her nether regions and she was sure the same area was getting moist by the minute. She felt the urge to slip her fingers down there and rub out whatever itch she was feeling. But her master's instruction was absolute: she was not to move until he said otherwise.

Was this what she would eventually be doing for Aaric? Why didn't he just take her then and there on the bed or even the shower? These questions roamed her mind but she couldn't answer it herself, and asking Aaric would be embarrassing as hell! So she simply kept her mouth shut and continued to watch.

Aaric amusedly observed his slave's reactions out of the corner of his eye. The mixture of her laboured breaths, awe, fear and subconscious arousal made him feel even more turned on than the woman he was currently pounding before him. To him, Sylas was merely nothing more than a cockwarmer to dump his load into.

Feeling his scrotum start to clench at his impending arrival, Aaric pushed off the now barely conscious female and turned her onto her back. Vette was startled by the sudden change in positions and she wondered if he had finished.

She was right. But not in the way she had ever imagined seeing in her short young life.

Her master clambered on top and sat on Sylas' chest, grabbed her head with both palms and pulled her head forward while thrusting his hips at the same time. Vette gasped as his entire length smoothly slipped into the human female's throat with incredible ease until her lips reached the base and the large balls hit her chin. Her subconscious gag reflex only serving to increase the tighten around his shaft and pushing him over the edge.

Aaric let out a loud groan and the officer's already considerable neck-bulge began to pulsate as hose after hose of cum burst forth from his organ and depositing the load directly into her stomach. This action caused Sylas to inadvertently cum as well and the rest of her body twitched and convulsed while Aaric had her head still. This continued for a full minute before Aaric pulled out and shot the remaining load from his still hard cock onto her face and breasts.

While doing so, his gaze was completely stuck onto Vette and he made sure she knew that he was looking directly at her. Vette's vision darted between the fucked-silly woman and her master multiple times, wondering if she was going to be next.

"Don't worry Vette. It's not your time… for now." Aaric spoke as he got off the woman and out of bed, as if reading her exact thoughts. "You will serve me as such in the future, but I promise I won't treat you like this disposable ragdoll this woman is."

Vette could only nod nervously. Now that she had seen what Aaric was capable of, she could only hope that whatever her master did to her in the bedroom wouldn't be as rough as what had transpired before her. Aaric pushed the unconscious woman towards the edge of the bed and let her lay there while he climbed back under the sheets and lay down in the middle.

"Get in bed, Vette." Aaric ordered, patting the vacant area of the bed beside him. "You need rest. I assure you nothing will happen to you whilst you sleep."

As much as Vette didn't trust him to keep his hands to himself, she knew she didn't have a choice. So she meekly climbed in together with Aaric, scooted closer towards the edge of the bed and turned her back to him. Aaric didn't seem to mind as he was content to let her rest. She needed time to process everything she had seen and experienced anyway.

The apprentice nodded off to sleep in a matter of minutes. The slave took a long while more, but eventually did so as well.

* * *

The ship arrived in Dromund Kaas without further incident. Aaric was up before either women, busy finishing up on his Brentaal Star report. The lieutenant woke up all sore and sticky, knowing full well what transpired many hours before. She hastily took a shower with the apprentice's permission before hurriedly exiting the room with a heated blush of embarrassment.

Vette got up not long after. She was quiet when she went about preparing herself, not that Aaric minded at all. The Twi'lek had fully processed what she had seen and had resigned herself to her fate. Whatever happened from then onwards, she would make the best of it. She didn't know what Aaric was planning to do with her, but she would trust her gut this one time that everything would work itself our okay in the end. Once they were out of the bedroom and among the imperial denizens, she gradually returned to her chipper self although slightly subdued.

The Black Talon docked onto one of the orbital platforms surrounding Dromund Kaas space. From there, Aaric and Vette left the ship behind them for good together with the General in cuffs guarded by two marines and his new Jedi acquisition Yadira Ban, who was frozen in carbonite since she was a flight risk.

To Aaric and Vette's surprise, the entire crew were present and lined up at the sides along the corridor towards the main exit hatch. All of them saluted as he passed them by. At the door, Captain Orzik gave his salutations and exchanged farewells with Aaric before letting them go on their way.

The entire party boarded another shuttle and eventually reached planet side. After the entering the atmosphere and exiting through the thick lightning-filled clouds, the scenery from the viewports were nothing but rain, forests, lightning and the occasional ruins or monuments from a civilisation long dead. It was nothing but dampening to say the least, but it was still a sight to behold.

Soon, they reached Dromund Kaas spaceport. The couple left the marines to transport the general to prison and the frozen jedi to Darth Baras. They passed through the customs terminal with ease and soon were met by a lanky, balding man who waved at them exaggeratedly from a distance before running towards them.

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs that exited the shuttle with you." The freckled man squeaked excitedly. "You radiate power, my lord. I bow before you. I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice. And I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed."

Sith and Twi'lek shared a bemused look. The man had clearly lost more than a few marbles. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. Vette wondered what could have happened that made him behave so strangely, while Aaric was sure he had been tortured to the breaking point and had somehow managed to keep his sanity barely intact to be of use to his master.

"So, I'm met. Now what?" Aaric questioned.

"I'm just a slave who owes his every breath to the tolerance of Lord Baras." The man bowed as low as he could. "He said to introduce you to Dromund Kaas, and I take that seriously."

"I don't need a guide." Aaric dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You can just tell me what else Baras ordered you to brief me about."

"Right you don't have to tell me twice." The meek man replied disappointedly. "Lord Baras ordered me to encourage you to explore Kaas City before reporting to him. Imperials maintain the order, but they won't bother you. When you're ready, Lord Baras will meet you in his personal chambers."

He then paused and darted his eyes between the floor and Aaric. After a moments hesitation, he asked. "You, uh, you will tell Lord Baras I was good, yes? That I served well?"

"Yes, yes. You did exactly as you were told." He replied with disdain in his voice while rolling his eyes.

"You have my thanks, gentle Juggernaut!" The servant reacted with glee and bowed even lower than Aaric thought possible. "I bow my head until you depart."

The pair walked a fair distance away but still within view of the man. True to his words, they turned around to see him still bowing below his waistline. Shaking his head, Aaric entered the lift with his slave close behind.

"Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas needs some pest control." Vette exclaimed.

"His grovelling was grating on my nerves." Aaric scoffed. "I hope others in Baras' operation have a little more backbone."

"Somehow I doubt you're the only one." Vette replied with a little smile.

* * *

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas," Vette breathed. "where freedom goes to die, and legends are forced on the galaxy."

"Funny, never took you to be the poetic type." Aaric said as the pair exited the space port. Immediately they were presented with an expanse of rainforest on all sides. The rain had subsided, but the thick and continuous bursts of lightning overhead ensured that the gloomy and depressing atmosphere would forever reign on the planet.

"Just calling them as I see 'em, master." She quipped.

As much as Aaric wanted to explore the jungles and Vette having an urge to go spelunking in one of the many ruins for treasure, they had an appointment to keep with Baras. Not wasting any time, they took an airspeeder taxi service which flew high enough to avoid the Yozusks and Gundarks which plagued the rainforests, but low enough below where the branches of the humongous trees which would protect the vehicle from lightning strikes.

Soon enough, the speeder exited the thick jungles and entered through the main gates of Kaas city. To say that the city was impressive was a great disservice; the city was a marvel of civil engineering it was a wonder that the entire place managed to be built what with the constant lightning strikes and the extremely uneven and dangerous terrain. Even Aaric was impressed and Vette could only gaze in amazement even with the gloomy atmosphere that permeated it.

The speeder slowed down as it neared the platform which was just a chasm shy of reaching the citadel, but suddenly it lurched forward and it flew out and over the chasm. Vette, who had her head out of the speeder let out a _Eep!_ and subconsciously clung onto her master in fear of them falling to their deaths.

When she realised that they weren't going to die horrible deaths via a crashing speeder, she quickly let go of Aaric and blushed furiously. Aaric himself simply smirked and chuckled while the Twi'lek mumbled "It's not funny…"

After landing at the Sith sanctum speeder platform, the pair got off and stood before the monstrous, triple towered behemoth that dominated over every other building within the city. The citadel composed of three spires with the Sith sanctum in the middle being the tallest.

The left spire belonged to the Mandalorian Enclave which was the most recent addition to the Sith's Citadel by the time of the Cold War. From what he had been briefed by the Mecrosa Order's spies, the Mandalorian enclave was constructed to house the Sith Empire's allies among the Mandalorian warrior clans conducting business on world. Most unknowing observers considered the enclave to be little more than an embassy, but it was also the target of new warriors seeking to pit themselves in tests of strength against the Mandalorians, often competing tournaments that frequently ended in death. The enclave was also the base of planning operations for the Empire's most trusted among the Mandalorian ranks and served as a place for numerous bounty hunters to compete with one another for entry into the Great Hunt.

The heavy presence of the famed Mandalorians excited Aaric greatly. Rumours abound said that the average veterans had enough experience, innate skill and packed enough firepower to easily take down a full-fledged Sith if he or she weren't careful. He would look forward to working with them, and sparring with them if it was at all possible.

The spire on the right was older and was said to be the headquarters of the Empire's infamous Imperial Intelligence division. Aaric knew to be wary of anyone with links to the sketchy-at-best organisation. Formally, it was known as the information gathering and internal security arm of the Empire. They reported directly to the Minister of Intelligence, who reported directly to the Dark Council itself. However, Aaric knew for certain that they had more than intel gathering in mind. Concrete information on their activities were circumstancial, but the Mecrosa Order's spies were able to give Aaric a clearer picture of the organisation's operatives: skilled at manipulation, subterfuge, intimidation and assassination and could be just as deadly as their Sith superiors. Aaric had to be careful if he wanted to turn one of their spies to work for him and not become a pawn in the game himself.

Sith and slave stepped into the sanctum. The humid air of the outside being replaced by the cold, dry one of the interior which gave Vette no comfort at all. It didn't help that there was were bright lights everywhere, something which contrasted the dull atmosphere of the outside.

"Wow, nice lights… walk in here, you get an instant headache." Vette groaned.

"Get used to it." Aaric replied, not a break in his step. "We'll be visiting this place more often from now on."

"Wow… great." She deadpanned. "Y'know, I'm a city girl, but there's something about this place that rubs me wrong."

"I'm sorry, were you expecting Dromund Kaas to be all sunshine and rainbows?" Aaric asked with no small hint of sarcasm.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." The Twi'lek snipped.

"You just did." Aaric smirked

"Damn it! Why do you have to be so witty?!" Vette grumbled.

Before Aaric could reply, a tall, muscled man in robes and decked with large pointed pauldrons similar to Darth Baras' own appeared before them.

"Ah! The hero of the hour arrives!" He announced seemingly to no one in particular. "Aaric Etherall Tritum, apprentice to Darth Baras am I correct?"

"Yes, I am" Aaric replied quickly, noting the man's garb as someone who was much more senior to him. "And you are?"

"Lord Kras, Senior advisor to Sith military council." The man replied with a slight nod. "My sources tell me that you are the young Sith who took on the Brentaal Star, if I am not mistaken?"

"Yes, you have heard correctly, Lord Kras." He acknowledged. It seemed that Kilran was making good on his promise. "But you will have to excuse me as I have an urgent appointment with my master, and he does not take kindly to tardiness."

"Oh, don't worry this will only take a minute or so." Lord Kras reassured. "You are one of the few people within the empire that has seen action against the Republic lately. Thus, if you could tell me what was your impression of the Republic forces you fought, I can include that in my assessments for future operations."

Aaric gave the question some thought, then answered. "Well, considering that they were transporting a valuable source of intelligence I would say that they were extremely determined and tenacious. In short, they stood and fought to the last man. It was a glorious battle."

"Then there will be many chances for glory in the days to come." Lord Kras nodded. "I thank you for your insight and I would like a copy of your After-Action Report delivered to me via holonet please. I shall study it before giving the Minister of war his marching orders."

"I understand. You will receive it by the end of the day." Aaric bowed.

"Good." The Sith lord smiled and nodded before leaving. "Aaric."

"Lord Kras." The apprentice replied. Once he was out of earshot, the pair continued on their way to Baras' chambers. In Aaric's mind, he was grinning triumphantly. The Brentaal Star operation managed to turn some heads and now his words were going to have an influence on the Empire's military, albeit indirectly but he had to start from somewhere right?

They entered Baras' chambes briskly as a few guards and low-level officials milled about the corridors conducting their own business. Stepping into his office, Aaric gave a cursory bow even as his master's back was turned to him.

"Not a minute too soon. Your timing is impeccable." Baras said.

"Did it just get considerably colder?" Vette whispered as she shuddered in trepidation.

"Hush, Vette!" Aaric hissed, and she promptly kept her mouth shut.

"I see you decided to keep the slave. I hope she amuses you." Baras noted interestedly. But whether he said that in response to Vette's muttering Aaric didn't know.

"Yes she does, master. I've realised she can be quite useful and _entertaining_ most of the time." Aaric replied with a smirk, but it disappeared quickly as he returned to a serious expression. "I apologise for the delay in arrival, master. I do not know if you were informed but-"

"I know all about your debacle with the General and the Brentaal Star, my apprentice." Baras interrupted. "In fact, I already received word before Grand Moff Kilran even contacted me. Either way, not many run-of-the-mill acolytes who just passed their trials would have pulled off what you did against such undermining odds."

"You flatter me, Lord Baras. I was only doing my duty in serving the Empire." Aaric replied. _He knew even before Kilran told him? He had someone spying on me already?_

"Don't be so humble, apprentice!" The Sith Lord boasted. "The success of the mission only serves to eliminate any other doubts I had of you! To know that my apprentice has the skills, strength and tactical know-how to navigate through such situations puts me at ease. Kilran has routed your rewards to your account."

"Thank you, master. I look forward to your next assignment." Aaric replied stoically. He had to be careful now that his own master was willing to put tabs on him.

"I would like to know more about the mission in detail at a later time. So submit your report to me by the end of the day. We have more pressing matters to attend to." Baras exclaimed. "I trust you've been acquainting yourself with your new environs. Did my minion point you in the right direction?"

"All I can say is that he's a dutiful servant who lives to serve you." The apprentice replied.

"A properly beaten down slave is the only trustworthy creature in the galaxy." The master nodded in satisfaction, while Vette gave a disgusted look. "Your responsibilities will mandate contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally."

The last sentence perked Aaric up considerably causing Aaric to grin evilly. "Is it now? Well… You can definitely trust that I'll use _good judgement_ , master."

Only Vette knew what that meant. _Oh joy, more sexual harassment and abuse of authority to come…_

"I'm sure you will, Apprentice." Baras chuckled darkly. "If there's one the you need to know about me, apprentice, is that I am first and foremost a spymaster of sorts."

Baras walked around his table and towards his apprentice. "I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Empire , Republic and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes and ears everywhere."

Aaric stood impassively. This was a chance to expose himself to Baras' top agents and lieutenants within the Empire. Hopefully, he could recruit a personal cadre to his own cause without his master being the wiser.

"So which am I? A finger, eye or ear?" The apprentice questioned.

"You are more than all of them combined." Baras replied. "You are my enforcer; Deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals and destroy my enemies. And It's time for you to earn your keep, apprentice.

With a wave of his hand, a holographic map with a highlighted location materialised above his desk. "A military transport is touching down at the Kaas City cargo port, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. You will meet Commander Lanklyn there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner."

Aaric raised a brow. It was too simple an errand for an enforcer. _Unless…_

"If you're sending me, you must be expecting trouble." The apprentice deduced.

"Yes, apprentice. We must always assume that we are being plotted against. Especially when the stakes are high." Baras replied. "The importance of this prisoner cannot be overstated. Go to the cargo port now and stay sharp. You are dismissed!"

With that, Aaric bowed and the pair made themselves scarce. For some reason, Vette preferred the cold and humid outdoors compared to the Sanctum now. They took the airspeeder back city-side and hurried to the designated landing pad in the cargo port. They made it just in time as the transport landed and its crew disembarking.

"All right, men. Let's hurry up and get this hunk of carbonite to Lord Baras." An officer barked, which Aaric assumed was Commander Lanklyn.

The pair walked right up to the officer while his back was turned. He didn't seem to be gifted with the sense of spatial awareness as Lanklyn had no reaction whatsoever to the Sith standing a foot behind him and glaring daggers into the back of his head. So Vette decided to have some fun.

"Hey, Captain Oblivious. Boo!" She shouted.

"ARGH! Oh, oh my!" Lanklyn jumped as he spun with a hand to his holster, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "I-I my lord, I didn't see you enter. Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party."

"I'm Aaric, Baras' new apprentice and enforcer. Nice to meet you." Aaric quipped. "And for the record, you don't decide such things, Lord Baras does. I'm here to make sure you do your job, and with the way I managed to get close without you noticing, anyone working for one of Baras' rivals could have killed you and gotten away with his precious cargo."

"With all due respect milord, I hardly think your presence is necessary." Lanklyn replied dismissively. "My men and I have performed much more dangerous duties for Lord Baras. The prisoner is frozen in carbonite, so he's not a flight risk. And this is friendly territory. Surely we're safe here."

"You work for Lord Baras so you should know he never takes things for chance." Aaric eyes narrowed dangerously as he leant toward him. "Leave the figuring to him and do your job."

"Y-yes, my lord. Whatever you say." Lanklyn snapped to attention in panic and spun round to avert Aaric's gaze. "L-let's get this oversized block of ice to your master."

Within minutes the hatch opened, and two marines led said carbonite-frozen man out onto the platform. They were making ready to leave when Aaric suddenly sensed a threat coming up behind them. Vette seemed to sense it as well and slowly put her hands onto her holstered pistols. By some unseen command, both drew/activated their weapons and pointed them at the would-be aggressor.

"Not so fast." A lanky man with another behind him walked up to them with their own weapons drawn. "My master ordered that block of ice. So, step away from the carbonite man and no one ends up in a grave."

Aaric scoffed. "My master sends me expecting trouble and all I get is a couple of low-level thugs? Your master is going to be very disappointed. Actually, I'm very disappointed in your master for sending me blaster fodder. You wouldn't even be fit to serve as target practice!"

Aaric smirked as his comment seemed to irritate the man, throwing him off balance.

"Tsk. Perhaps I didn't make myself plainly clear." He reasserted, trying to take control of the situation but failing miserably. "I'm here to relieve you of your burden. Whether that includes your own lives as well, is up to you."

Before anyone could respond, another group of thugs appeared. Led by a hulking Houk who looked at the lanky man with utter disdain.

"Lookie lookie, if it ain't Slestack." The alien boomed. "Your master be wanting the froze man too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine."

Aaric suddenly had an idea. Oh, this was going to be gold!

"You two know each other?" The Sith commented.

And as expected, the man now known as Slestack took the bait. "Heh. To know TuMarr is to hate Tumarr."

"That go true for you too, Slestack." Tumarr growled. "If you don't flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird."

Vette sniggered at the lopsided idiom. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed is he?"

"You said it." Aaric replied.

"Damn it! I'm such a fool!" Lanklyn hissed from behind them. "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?"

"Don't panic." Aaric whispered. "Everything will work out."

"On their own, TuMarr and his lackeys wouldn't be much of a fight." Slestack continued their verbal sparring.

"In three…" The Sith counted off.

"You mouth always get you in trouble, Slestack." Tumarr warned. "It about to chew off more than it can bite!"

"Two…"

"Heh, I'd like to see you prove it TuMarr." Slestack continued, diverting his aim to the alien.

"And one."

"Yeah, I prove it!" The Houk roared. "Boys, first we beat Slestack, then do job!"

"There it is, then. A fight for the right to raid the landing party. Won't take but a moment, instigator." Slestack told Aaric confidently.

What happened next was a hilarious exchange of gunfire the entire landing party had ever seen. The Houk threw a low-powered grenade that caused Slestack and his men to run for cover. Houk and the man beside him laughed, but the man was suddenly shot dead by a sniper who was positioned above the cargo containers behind Slestack. The large alien quickly drew his pistol and shot down the sniper with surprising accuracy. Eventually, both sides were running away from each other's blaster fire.

"Well done! While they fight, my men and I will deliver the prisoner to Lord Baras." Lanklyn spoke gratefully. "Thank you for buying us time, my lord."

The landing party quickly made a break for it during a short lull in the fighting. While they ran, the last of Slestack's men fell. But the lanky human managed to return fire and hit Houk and his last surviving henchman too. Slestack turned around and tried to fire upon the escaping party, but was ultimately shot in the back by the dying Houk as a last act of defiance.

Needless to say, the masters of both Houk and Slestack were greatly disappointed indeed.

* * *

"Lanklyn informed me of the ambush at the cargo port." Baras said as he debriefed his apprentice. "Apparently there are more eyes on us than even I thought. But no matter. I have what I want, and this frozen man will give me the answers I need."

"Answers to what, master?" Aaric questioned.

"Recently, I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams; a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base." Baras explained. He gestured towards the block of carbonite. "This frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shaddaa; one of my invisibles. The Force grants me a vision of doom, and immediately my untraceable spy who has left no footprints and no trail is almost exposed. It makes me furious!"

"Maybe your spy was compromised?" Aaric suggested.

"No. I checked and rechecked his methods and past records. My spy was flawless." Baras dismissed. "I must learn what tipped off the Republic agent. He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat. Now, while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents."

"No rest for the wicked I guess." Vette muttered.

"Go to the Imperial post in the jungles outside the city. I'll send the coordinates to your holo-map" Baras briefed. "Commander Pritch is stationed there. He has a seek-and-destroy task for you."

"Understood, master." Aaric bowed.

"Good. Now… I must tend to the torturing of this miserable Republic agent. Waste no time. I have more for you to do once this is complete. You are dismissed."

Sith and Twi'lek exited the Sanctum and made their way to the designated coordinates. A quick taxi ride brought them to a Mandalorian outpost, then they made their way up the dirt slope into the walled compound where a military encampment was present.

"Greetings, my lord!" A guard said as he snapped to attention. "Lord Drowl is in charge of this encampment and he has ordered me to direct any members of the Sith to his command tent immediately. Please follow me!"

Sith and slave gave each other a bemused expression. He sounded like there seemed to be no other choice. Then again, he was just doing his job so Aaric couldn't reasonably to anything to him. So they followed the soldier and entered the tentage. Before them stood a thin and balding man who had let his dark side affect him so greatly the pair could see the dark veins crawling all over his neck and scalp.

"Exactly as reported. A degree-six revolt, population equivalent to the Duros uprising on Zilior. Subjects occupy a moderate radius of jungle. Good, good…" Lord Drowl muttered to himself. Sensing their presence, he turned to greet Aaric.

"Ah welcome, apprentice! Your timing couldn't be better." He introduced himself. "I am Lord Drowl. When the Empire encounters resistance on its conquered worlds, they call me. I'm here to end the slave uprising on Dromund Kaas."

 _Ah, so that's what this encampment is for…_ "I wasn't aware there was a slave revolt going on." Aaric replied.

"Very soon, there won't be. You can assist me in ending it." Drowl grinned. "The situation is this: A Sith Lord was constructing a colossal statue of himself in the jungle. His slaves revolted and armed themselves. The colossus remains unfinished and well-armed slaves now control the jungle. An embarrassment for the Empire, but an opportunity for me."

"An opportunity for… what exactly?" Aaric folded his arms.

"An opportunity for a chance to refine the Empire's methods of suppressing rebellion." Drowl continued. "I'm testing a toxic weapon; a poison called Quell. Its victims experience a prolonged state of agonizing pain before finally dying. The Victim's allies are so horrified by Quell's effects, they lose their wills to resist. At least, that's what I intend to prove."

Aaric deadpanned. _So this man's ingenious idea is to drag the rebellion longer by watching each and every one of them die of excruciating pain, thereby making the slaves even more likely to solidify their motivation to keep the rebellion going? Preposterous and enormously inefficient!_

Even Vette scrunched her face in disgust at the man's methods.

"That… is deeply disturbing." Aaric commented as neutrally as possible. It wouldn't be wise to call out the Sith Lord when he was more senior than him.

"That's one of the things I love best about it." The balding man smiled almost maniacally. "I need someone to introduce a controlled amount of Quell into the slaves water supply so that I can determine the proper dosage. The area is volatile and incursions made by regular soldiers have only seen to their swift deaths. Mere slaves may be able to stop the might of the Imperial military for a while, but I'm sure they can't stand the power of a Sith."

 _Then why didn't you go do it yourself?_ Both Aaric and Vette thought at the same time.

"I will do it, I suppose. Personally, I prefer to deal death more directly to my opponents." Aaric said.

"My methods extend well beyond a lightsaber's reach, my friend. Expand your horizons." Drowl said patronisingly. "My assistant, Sergeant Slarin, will recommend the correct dosage of Quell and give you a supply. See him at the research tent."

"Alright then. I'll see to it." Aaric said.

"I don't know about you. But that guy totally creeps me out." Vette said as they left the tent. "At least if I'm going to die, I'd want it to be a quick death."

"And if there's no way to keep you alive and by my side? I'll gladly grant your wish." Aaric teased.

"Awww, thanks! You're so sweet!" Vette replied sarcastically.

Eventually, they reached the tent next to the entrance to the construction site. The Sergeant looked like as if he'd seen better days with the scowl on his face.

"If I know Lord Drowl's tastes which unfortunately I do, he's sent you for the Quell toxin milord." The Sergeant addressed them as they approached.

Aaric quirked a brow at the way he worded his sentence. "Are you implying something Sergeant?"

"My superior appreciates a particular sort of talent, that's all." The Sergeant was quick to clarify. He leant in to the pair and lowered his voice. "What if I told you this experiment is pointless? That past studies have shown that increased suffering has no impact on the speed of surrender? This has nothing to do with accelerating the end of a rebellion, Lord Drowl simply takes perverse thrill in gratuitous suffering."

"Wow. You said it." Vette agreed and pointed a thumb at Slarin while turning to her master. "He's right ya know?"

Aaric responded with a deadpan expression, causing Vette to shut up and raise her hands in surrender. He turned back to the Sergeant. "I'm sure Lord Drowl wouldn't appreciate these comments."

"Don't get me wrong, milord. Lord Drowl is very good at what he does." Slarin relented. "But he lets his personal bents impede our efficiency. I want this assignment over with. The faster this rebellion ends, the faster I'll be reassigned to more important work. Serving Lord Drowl's bloodlust has stunted my career. If not for his inefficiency, I'd be Captain by now."

"Ah… so he's doing it for his own gain. Should've known…" Vette muttered disappointedly.

"How very unfortunate." Aaric rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking for sympathy. I'm looking for an ally." Slarin continued. "Lord Drowl's dosage of Quell toxin will have slaves writhing in agony for pointless weeks, during which this area will remain volatile. I've prepared a dose that will kill slaves efficiently, which is better for the Empire and for me. Will you deliver my dosage instead?"

Aaric sighed as he thought about it. He didn't want to get on a Sith Lord's bad side. Then again, he was instructed to just inject the Quell toxin into the water supply. Drowl didn't say Aaric could control the amount that was to be given. That was on Slarin. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Having resources being spent on this pointless endeavour tingled his 'efficiency' senses. All this men and equipment could be elsewhere on the front lines making themselves useful, and now he had the perfect opportunity to make a difference here.

"Alright then," Aaric relented. "Let's end this revolt efficiently and kill off these renegades."

"Wonderful! It's the right thing for everyone!" Slarin said excitedly, then saw Vette's deadpan expression. "Well… almost everyone. No offence, Twi'lek."

"None taken." Vette rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a maximum dose of Quell toxin." Slarin said. "Inject it into the slave camp's water filtration systems and see Lord Drowl afterward."

Aaric nodded and off the pair went into the slave camps.

* * *

Infiltrating the camp was surprisingly easy. Since Lord Drowl stopped sending in troops to put the rebels down in favour of using his Quell toxin, the renegades had become lax and most were milling about not knowing what to do in their limbo. Aaric simply used the force to reduce his presence among sentients and Vette herself was a natural a making herself scarce. If it was any comfort, she could just simply pose as one of the slaves if she was discovered.

It didn't take long for them to skirt the perimeter of the camp and finish injecting the toxin into the entire camps water supply. Once they were done, the pair travelled through a narrow pass which eventually reached the colossus construction site and a smaller imperial outpost. Some skirmishing was going on across the bridge which crossed over a deep chasm and connected the outpost to the construction site.

From where they were standing they could see the colossus plainly in the distance, a figure of a robed Sith lord towering over everyone with one hand outstretched as if threatening to blast Sith lightning at everyone, and the other holding a Sith Holocron. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Huh… Just when you thought there weren't enough big statues on this planet." Vette commented offhandedly. "One day, I want a statue erected of me. Don't even pretend I'm alone on that one."

"The Sith can generally be called a proud and arrogant lot. They don't care much for logic and efficiency sometimes unless it suits their own interests." Aaric replied with disdain. "The day I want a statue of myself is the day I become one of them. I might be evil, but I'm not crazy."

"Welllll… You _are_ sort of insane." Vette joked. "You know that right?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Aaric deadpanned.

"YOU JUST DID!" Vette shouted triumphantly. "BOOM! Dang it! HAHA! Had it both way- OUCH!"

Vette rubbed the spot on her forehead where Aaric flicked it. "No regrets!"

"Quiet you." Aaric growled, kicking himself mentally for letting his slave one-up him. "Commander Pritch is over there."

Said commander pranced enthusiastically over to the pair before snapping to attention and greeting him.

"Commander Pritch, at your service my lord." The man said cheerfully. "Lord Baras informed me you'd be paying us a visit. I'm prepared to offer full assistance!"

"Well, aren't you a good little soldier?" Aaric said sarcastically.

"Lord Baras has always found me so, Lord." Pritch agreed, taking no offense at all. Either he truly took it as a compliment, or he had proverbially thick skin. "Permit me to update you on the situation here. There's been much unrest in these parts recently, my lord. Capped off by a violent slave revolt that has the surrounding jungles overrun with armed slaves."

"Yes, Lord Drowl briefed me on this already." Aaric sighed. "With him in charge I can see why all of you can't deal with upstart slaves."

"The slaves have been giving the forces sent to deal with them fits." Pritch said. "I'm not part of that duty, my lord."

The commander then leant in close and whispered. "What no one knows is that Lord Baras orchestrated the insurgence to disrupt one of his rivals, and he wants his involvement kept secret. Now the slave captains who led the revolt are threatening to expose Baras's involvement unless they receive more potent weapons. Lord Baras wants you to kill enough of the blackmailing slave captains to make the others lose their resolve."

Aaric facepalmed, much to Pritch's confusion. So the whole thing was caused by his own master! This meant what he did with the modified Quell toxin earlier was going against his master's objectives. Aaric wondered if he should just make it his goal to destroy the entire Sith hierarchy and rebuild it from the ground up. Wasting precious resources on petty feuds… it grinded on his gears.

Not that he was going to tell Pritch or Baras about it, however. He had his beliefs and was going to stand by them. Ending this utterly pointless and easily resolved rebellion would be doing the Empire a great service in his books.

Aaric reeled his mind back to the situation at hand. "Are there any other options we can consider? Simply killing them may cause the entire rebellion to fall flat on its face, and Baras want's this rebellion to continue. Is it not? Violence is not always the answer."

Pritch got into a thinking pose. "Well, I suppose. Many of the slave captains are former criminals with ties to the underworld. In fact, some have been selling their fellow slaves to the black market. If their followers found out, they'd be furious! If I had proof that they're selling their own people back into slavery, I could blackmail the slave captains to stop blackmailing Lord Baras."

"Hmm…" Aaric scratched his chin. "Blackmailing blackmailers. Sound poetic."

"I bet they keep records of their transactions." Pritch continued. "If you rifle the slave captain's footlockers and find proof, I'll do what I can to use it against them."

"It's worth a try." Aaric agreed.

"The slave captains have their home base around the unfinished colossus. I'll await any proof you salvage from the slave captain's belongings." Pritch nodded.

* * *

Once again, the pair managed to infiltrate the construction site easily. After the skirmish on the bridge ended, they waited until night and used the cover of darkness to creep over the bridge and enter without anyone being the wiser. They snuck around until they reached the foot of colossus where Pritch said the captain's sleeping areas were. Aaric used the Force to conceal his presence while Vette covered him from higher ground.

He found the logs, but was discovered by a patrol. Before he could ignite his lightsaber, however, Vette already took all of them down with well-placed snipes with her disruptor pistol. Aaric was glad he forgot to confiscate the pistol from the Twi'lek after their Brentaal Star debacle. Not that he was going to admit it to her or anything…

They were back at the outpost before the night was done.

"My lord, you're back." Pritch exclaimed as they approached him. "So did you find anything?"

"The slave captains had log books." Aaric said as he handed them over.

After flipping through them, Pritch nodded and smiled. "Most impressive, my lord. I can see why Lord Baras has such faith in you. Now I can threaten to expose the truth. If the slave captains don't want to me torn limb from limb, they'll stop blackmailing Lord Baras. I must say, my lord, its inspiring to experience your work first hand. I'll inform Lord Baras that the situation's been handled."

"Good. C'mon Vette. Let's go." Aaric waved his slave to follow him.

Sith and Slave managed to sneak out the same way they snuck in. After exchanging knowing looks with Sergeant Slarin, they met up with Lord Drowl for an update on the situation. Needless to say, Drowl was frustrated to no end.

"I don't understand why it didn't work." The Sith Lord complained. "I was meticulous with my measurements. Those slaves must be more fragile that I thought. The Quell you put in their water supply is killing them outright."

"Oh is it now?" Aaric asked with fake surprise. "Well, I guess the shock of instant death will throw the slaves off-balance."

"Shock?!" Drowl sputtered. "I'm not interested in such brute force. All my research is now useless. Ah, well. You did as I asked, and your payment was not contingent on the results. Here, take your credits and go. I have a great deal of thinking to do."

Aaric took the credit chit then looked at the value before scoffing and tossing it to Vette as they left the tent.

"Wow! For me?" Vette asked. "That's more zeroes than I make in like… forever!"

"That amount is measly compared to what I have in my accounts." Aaric replied. "Do what you wish of it. You've earned your keep so far.

"Huh…" Vette muttered, then smiled. "I could get used to this."

* * *

When the pair returned to Baras' chambers, they were met with yelling, screaming and the familiar crackle of force lightning being used. Strapped to the interrogation table was the thawed-out Republic agent screaming his guts out, thrashing and convulsing while Baras blasted chain after chain of electricity from the tips of hjs fingers.

"I-I don't care what you do. Break my bones, burn my flesh. I'll tell you nothing!" The brown-haired man shouted in open defiance

"I will not be DENIED!" Baras growled as he threw another barrage at him.

"Ah! Argh! G-g-g-g-go s-s-s-s-s-spit, you m-m-m-monster!" The agent cursed even while he was being electrocuted to death.

"I didn't know bodies could bend like that. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Vette exclaimed, feeling the urge to hurl.

"Turn away and spare yourself. You shouldn't have to see this." Aaric instructed, which Vette promptly did so without complaint.

Baras stopped his tirade and turned to meet his protégé. "Ah, apprentice, you've returned. Commander Pritch confirmed that the slaves have been silenced. Good. I'm still trying to extract the information I crave from this Republic agent. He's much more resilient that anticipated."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Aaric suggested.

"All I require is time. Just leave me to my work." Baras assured. "Even as I brutalise him, I twists the Force to keep him alive and feeling every sensation."

 _That is the cruellest thing I've ever heard._ Vette thought.

"I have another important task for you." Baras briefed. "It involves a renegade Sith Lord named Grathan. A particularly bothersome thorn in my side. Meet with my apprentice Dri'kill Ba'al. He's my covert operative in Grathan's compound. Ba'al claims to have made a key discovery."

"I thought I was your only apprentice." Aaric raised a brow. "That makes Ba'al my rival."

"Try to tolerate him long enough to get the details and conclude your business there." The Darth commanded. "Grathan's presence is useful to me, so I don't want him killed, just crippled. Find out what Ba'al has discovered and do exactly as he instructs."

" _Do as he instructs?_ " Aaric questioned. He wasn't going to bow to another Sith of the same level as he was. "Is your other apprentice above me in the pecking order?"

"I'm sure he views himself as your better, but he has merely been here longer." Baras replied offhandedly. "Go now. Return to me once this business has been concluded."

Turning to the poor prisoner, Baras summoned his rage once again. "Now then, Republic wretch, where were we? Oh yes…"

Another barrage of lightning was thrown and the prisoner convulsed and screamed once again. "TELL. ME. WHAT. I WISH. TO. KNOW!"

"Let's go Vette. My ears are starting to hurt." Aaric said.

"Yeah you said it." The Twi'lek agreed, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the sound and failing miserably.

* * *

The pair passed by Kaas city's market place as they made their way to Grathan's estate. There, a huge hologram appeared as they walked past which caught their attention.

"You! Yes, you there! You are a powerful figure on the galactic stage. Powerful figures attract powerful enemies." The holographic man advertised. "Shield yourself from your enemies. Broaden your sphere of influence. Wield your prosperity as a weapon. Accomplish all of this and more with Strongholds."

"Procure a location from across the galaxy to construct your new power base." It continued. "Adorn your Stronghold in stunning opulence and immerse yourself in gratification as the seething resentment and abject fear of your adversaries wash over you."

"Be ever in service to the Empire. Show your worth. Brandish your power. Secure a Stronghold now!"

When the hologram disappeared. Vette turned and looked at Aaric with a grin on her face. "Say… didn't you mention a while ago about how much credits you have?"

"Vette. I do not need this… this _Stronghold._ " Aaric spat the word out as if it was poison.

"Come on!" Vette whined. "It's not like we have a place to stay anyway, and Grathan's estate is far out in the jungle! We can afford to wait until sun up before we head out."

" _We?_ " Aaric raised a brow.

"Ah…well, you I mean. You can afford it." Vette replied sheepishly. "But anyway, we're gonna be here for a long while and you need an area for yourself to sleep and a place to store all our stuff, which is still in the cargo port by the way. Don't tell me you're gonna sleep out in the rain? Under a tent? On a lowly soldier's camping bed? Your royal Sith ass can't handle it, I bet."

Aaric rolled his eyes and sighed. Vette did make some good points. It was late, and he didn't feel like sleeping out in the cold, wet weather. Procuring an adequately sized apartment would allow him some personal space for a good rest, a shower and to store his belongings. He also needed to thaw out his frozen Jedi prisoner and somehow keep her in a separate room to conduct his… _interrogation_ , so to speak.

"Alright then." Aaric relented. "But I'll be the one doing the picking! No questions asked!"

"No questions from me. Yesiree!" Vette smiled excitedly. "But you didn't say I couldn't give some suggestions!"

"Ugh." Aaric rubbed his temples. This was going to be along night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now how did I end up convincing myself to get a rooftop mansion in the first place?" Aaric grumbled.

"Oh come off it, master!" Vette comforted. "At least we got some new digs! Someplace to crash and store our stuff, and a place to call home!"

" _We_?" Aaric deadpanned. "This place cost _me_ two hundred and fifty thousand credits!"

"That's cause it's a piece of prime real estate at a steal?" Vette countered. "Who knows? Maybe its market value will go up after a while and you could sell it at a profit!"

Sith and slave continued to bicker as they rode an airspeeder taxi to his newly purchased residence in the middle of Kaas City. But when they finally saw the mansion in the distance, they stopped their lighthearted jabs at each other to marvel the piece of property they bought.

"Wow! It looks even bigger than the pictures showed!" Vette gushed.

"Well, at least I'm getting my money's worth." Aaric sighed.

The speeder dropped them off at the drop-off platform inside the tower which was situated just below the mansion. A quick walk to the elevator and another floor up and they finally reached the doors to their new home. Aaric inserted the keycard into the designated slot which opened the sliding doors, allowing Vette to bolt inside and excitedly inspect every inch of the mansion.

Aaric, in contrast, took his time surveilling the mansion. So far, everything the property agent said about it was true. Anything and everything about the mansion that could have been upgraded or expanded had already been done so.

The first room they entered was what seemed to be the reception hall. A couple of sofas and chairs with accompanying tables were rounded off with a bar at the corner staffed by an inactive serving droid. Nothing interesting so far

This was connected to a common corridor which led to a few other areas. Turning right after entering the corridor was what seemed to be a large office. Right in front of the windows was a table fully furnished with holographic projection, communication and data retrieval paired together with a luxurious repulsorlift office chair which allowed the user to roam the apartment without ever leaving it.

The office also acted as the bedroom. To one side was what could only be described as an Emperor-sized bed which was big enough to hold up to five persons or maybe more. Beside it was a corner shower unit fully enclosed by transparisteel walls.

Aaric grinned. He was definitely going to make full use of that bed and shower. What was more enticing than a naked, voluptuous woman showering in full view from the bed.

Hanging off the wall opposite the bed was a large holovision screen that was fully integrated and could be used to watch Imperial channels and selected galactic ones. It could also be used for communication if one didn't feel like getting out of bed and using the office table.

The adjacent room was a place Aaric could only describe as a R&D-cum-torture chamber. Along with the numerous tables and scientific devices of all specializations, there was a torture table similar to the one Baras had in his own office. However, this one had multiple arms sticking out from the sides with different sharp tools attached on each end. Suffice to say, Vette ran out of that room as quickly as she entered it repeatedly muttering 'nope-nope-nope-nope-nope!'

The apprentice, though, had other ideas. He would add a decarbonizing station for his new jedi slave and also replace some of the arms' sharp ends with something more… phallic in nature. He would have to do some research on this one.

Reentering the corridor and walking past the toilet and kitchen to the end of it led to an empty garage. He currently didn't have any vehicles of his own, nor was he a gearhead enthusiast. But he surmised he would have an alternate use for the place later.

Two entrances at either side of the corridor before the garage each opened to reveal a flight of stairs that circled to the second floor from both sides.

The second floor itself housed a large hall, and the windows faced an open platform-cum-patio which could also be accessed from the aforementioned stairs. The hall was outfitted as a meeting room and reception area for special guests. In the middle was a large round table with a holoprojector accompanied by twelve chairs. There were several trophy stands with littered the edges of the hall, but they were empty. Aaric surmised that the platform-cum-patio could be used for his own vehicles or for receiving any guests.

At the rear of the hall was another entrance which led to a smaller common hall which connected three smaller rooms. There was nothing of note in the hall except for the bathroom, and the rooms were each furnished with a bed, table, chair and wardrobe for one person.

The spaciousness of the entire place coupled with high ceilings, a section of Transparisteel glass walls in almost each room, its high vantage point and state-of-the-art security suite in place made it more than worth the two hundred and fifty grand price tag that Aaric paid for it. He would have to spend significant time during his off-duty hours to think about how best to use the large amount of space he now had at his disposal.

But why did no one else buy the mansion? The property manager who serviced their purchase explained that potential buyers feared the ghost of the former Sith owner would come back to haunt any future potential buyers. Of course, Aaric was aware of the existence of force ghosts. But he knew that it was highly unlikely that it would happen. The spirit of dead force users would most likely be shackled to the place where they were last killed for all eternity.

Probably. Hopefully. He didn't want to think about it at the moment.

"This. Place. Is. Awesome!" Vette squealed as they finished touring the place. "Except for that mad-scientist lab place. Creepy as hell!"

"Well… it's alright I guess." Aaric replied. "Now, let us unpack and lets get some shut-eye."

"Okay!" Vette quipped. "I'll just take one of the rooms upstairs and-"

"Not so fast, Vette." Aaric clapped a firm hand on Vette's shoulder before she could run off. "You're my slave remember? You bed with me."

"Dang it." Said slave's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Don't be like that, Vette. You should've known what you were in for when you agreed to join me." The apprentice scoffed as he pulled her in front of him and guided her into the main office-cum-master bedroom.

"Besides," He whispered into her ear, which caused her to shiver. "You did well in _cleaning_ my cock back at the Black Talon. Its time I show you a little of what you get by continuing your service to me."

"Oh! Uh… is it, now? W-well, all in a day's work I guess! Heheh!" The Twi'lek laughed nervously as they continued to walk seemingly closer to the windows. "Y-you don't need to show me anything. Just credits make me happy!"

Aaric halted Vette in front of the transparisteel walls. Needless to say, the view from way up high was breathtaking. The skyline was lit with the lights from the buildings nearby and pitch-black sky would suddenly light up and illuminate the city as lightning arced from behind thick clouds. Whenever lightning flashed, she saw her own reflection and her master's bright emerald eyes staring into her from behind.

She was shaken back to reality when a hand suddenly snaked around her and gripped her neck. There wasn't enough pressure to choke her, but she still tensed out of fear.

"You don't get to dictate when, where and how you get rewarded or punished, Vette." Aaric replied huskily. "Only I, your master, get to decide that. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." She whispered. Fearful, yet curious as to what reward Aaric had in mind.

"I promise, I won't hurt you unless you want me to. Unless if you step out of line." He reminded

Slowly, the master took off his gloves and unfastened the flaps of her top which revealed a zipper which ran from her bosom down to her navel. One hand cupped a handful of her left buttcheek while the other took hold of her zipper and pulled it all the way down.

In a flash, both hands gripped the two halves of her top and abruptly pulled them apart, breaking the Twi'lek's breasts free from their tight prison and exposing them for anyone to see if they could.

Vette gasped in surprise and attempted to cover herself in reflex but her arms were held fast by Aaric's own. Her breath hitched as the cold air licked her nipples, causing them to stiffen and send tingles through her body.

They stayed in that position for several seconds; Vette attempting to bring her breathing back to normal, and Aaric staring salaciously at Vette's bounteous breasts as they rose and fell with each breath she took.

"Don't. Move." Aaric hushed, slowly loosening his grip on her arms.

The apprentice gradually slipped the rest of the offending clothing off her arms and onto the floor. His hands roamed across her abdomen, feeling every inch of her developed muscles. Something which hinted that Vette did quite a fair bit of exercise prior to being captured.

He trailed his fingers on the underside of her breasts, teasing them and making Vette gasp as she felt sensations she never felt before, struggling to stop herself from covering her bosom in embarassment.

Suddenly, the trailing stopped and were just as quickly replaced by warm hands cupping her tits, which brought an all new set of sensations coursing through her body. She could feel her body heating up, tingles spreading from her nether regions. Vette squirmed a little but dared move any more than that.

Aaric gently groped and lifted the pair of mammaries in his hands, examining their weight in his hands and testing their firmness with light squeezes. Suffice to say, he was very satisfied with them. They were the perfect size, coupled together with perky nipples and pertly shaped. He thoroughly enjoyed the expressions thatVette was emitting and decided to have a bit of fun.

Positioning the nipples inbetween his pointer fingers and thumbs... and pinched.

"HAUGH!" The Twi'lek involuntarily yelped and jumped out of his arms in shock as if struck by lightning. She spun around and pressed her back against the cold transparisteel wall, but before she could protest Aaric was on top of her and grabbed her wrists, pressing them against the wall above her head.

"I told you not to move, slave." Aaric whispered dangerously as his warm breath tickled Vette's cheek she turned her face away in fear.

"I-I'm Sorry! It was so sudden and I-I couldn't stop myself!" She stammered.

"Hn." Aaric grunted before smiling mischieviously. "I'll forgive you this time. Looks i'll have to train you thoroughly if you are to stay still. For now... Let's continue your reward."

"W-what?! You mean there's still more?" Vette mutterred.

"Yes." Aaric replied, releasing his slave's hands once more. "Now, I say again: Be. Still."

The Twi'lek's vision followed Aaric's hands as she wondered what her master was up to next. Said hands grasped the hems of her trousers and panties then jerked downwards, causing both to slip off her hips and fall to the ground. Now she was as fully nude as the day she was born.

Vette managed to stay calm. She was nude before when they were in the Black Talon. What else could Aaric up his sleeve?

Her questions were answered when Aaric extended a hand towards her in a come-hither motion... And in one swift action cupped her pussy firmly, holding her in place.

Vette jumped yet again but bit her lip in her attempt to stop her body from wrestling itself away from Aaric's grip. Aaric grinned as he observed his slave's reaction closely. His fingers began rubbing up and down, exploring the entrance of her sex. She was already wet, a testament to his ministrations on her body. He could feel her clitoris against his palm, already swollen and poking out from under the hood.

"W-what are you doing?" she stammered as her mind and body was a whirlwind of sensations and emotions she had never experienced before. No person had ever touched her nether regions that way before. Not even herself! And now this man, this Sith, her master, her savior, was welcoming himself into her precious place and she didn't know whether to feel happy, disgusted or relieved. It was more of a mix of all three and now these pleasurable semsations were threatening to take over her consciousness.

Aaric started rubbing his palm against her clit while his middle and ring fingers pumped her sex. It started slow, but gradually sped up. Vette struggled to keep her legs from shaking as they fought a slowly losing battle to keep her from crumpling onto the floor. She could feel something growing from the core, and as Aaric rubbed and pumped faster and faster the sensation just kept growing.

"S-Somethings c-c-coming Aaric!" The Twi'lek moaned. "I d-d-don't know what it is. But I can't s-stop it!"

The pleasure was starting to become addictive in the heat of the moment. She couldn't understand how this feelimg came to be and her mind was gradually shuttin itself down as the toxic mix of endorphins and adrenaline clouded her mind. The pleasure was mounting and she couldn't do anything halt its ascension.

Her mouth hung agape, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body was starting to shake in sync with her master's motions. The balloon within her was going to reach its peak, waiting to burst. What happened of it did, she did not know, nor did she care to know anymore.

The pressure grew and grew until she was bucking her hips involuntarily. Aaric was having fun. He was going to savor seeing his first slave cum for the first time. He could feel her pussy muscles squeeze and pulsate. It was coming. She was going to explode any minute now.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, OH! GODDDDD!"

The pleasure was almost there, she could almost feel it. She was going to peak, she was going over the edge. A little more now... Just a few more strokes... And...

 _BRRRAAAAAAPPP_!

Aaric stopped his motions abruptly, causing Vette to freeze as well as her body and mind teetered on the edge of explosion. She didn't know whether to cry out in frustration or breath a sigh of relief! She was so close to finding out what lay across that precipice and now someone or something had to interrupt them.

Slowly, Aaric pulled his wet and musky fingers our from the sopping sex of his slave, which resulted in Vette exhaling vigorously and Sliding down onto the cold floor. Aaric, though, was annoyed as hell! Who dared to disturb him and who even knew this apartment was inhabited! He just bought it for Force's sake!

"Stay here, Vette. I think someone's at the door." Aaric grunted. "Clean yourself and stay in bed. I'll deal with whoever it is."

"Y-yes, m-master." Vette shook, still reeling from her ordeal.

* * *

Aaric approached the main entrance cautiously, ready to pull his lightsaber to him at a moment's notice. Tapping the security screen next to the sliding doors, the image of a dark skinned man appeared. He was obviously Sith, if the lightsaber clipped to his belt was any indication. As if noticing Aaric watching him through the holocam, he turned to address him through it.

" _Already you move through the Citadel as if it were yours. Perhaps someday it will be._ " The stranger's voice crackled through the speaker.

"Your name, now." Aaric ordered.

" _I am Sandor._ " The dark-skinned apprentice bowed slightly. " _I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services._ "

Aaric raised a brow. "And you would know to whom you are bargaining your services from, Sandor?"

" _No._ " Sandor admitted, much to Aaric's surprise. " _I simply sensed a figure powerful in the dark side and the force led me to this mansion. I need not know who you are, but I do know that you may be best suited to assist me, and in turn, assist the Empire._ "

Sandor didn't sound confrontational. If anything, he was a little too soft-spoken for a Sith… Which meant he had to be careful. Finally, he unlocked the entrance and it slid open. The two apprentices stared at each other, attempting to read the other's expressions but found none behind them.

Aaric made the first move. "Come in. Care for a drink? I can only provide water since I literally just moved in an hour ago."

"No drink necessary." Sandor refused politely as he stepped in. "You know my name… but I do not know yours."

"Aaric." He replied curtly.

"Yes, that was what I though when I looked at you." Sandor gave a hint of a smirk. Which made Aaric's brow twitch in annoyance. Maybe he was becoming a little too conspicuous.

"You said you worked for Darth Charnus." Aaric said, attempting to drive the conversation away from himself. "Forgive me if I sound rude, but I've never heard of him."

The pair strolled across the reception room and each sat on a couch opposite of each other.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Sandor replied, unoffended. "My master prefers to remain in the shadows, but do not doubt his power. Now his ability to reward success."

Aaric folded his arms and leant back into the couch. "Go on, I'm listening."

"I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn…respect, if not love." Sandor explained, leaning forward and pointed a finger right at Aaric. "I need infiltrator to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well."

"Is it now? And you would know my abilities?" Aaric narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And what is this enemy you speak of? If it really is as you say, wouldn't the might of the Empire have already crushed it beneath its boot?"

Sandor's expression remained neutral, however. "I only know that you are strong, and our enemy has a penchant for taking in strong and promising individuals to their cause. This enemy is the Order of Revan: A cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial Society. They aren't so simply found or eliminated."

"Revan?" Aaric repeated. He came across that very same name before back in the Mecrosa Order's libraries. "You mean these people worship the Sith Lord Darth Revan?"

Sandor scoffed. "Indeed. For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries; anyone who can add to their power. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways."

Aaric kept his expression neutral. It was obvious that Sandor and probably the rest of the empire had only been told one very botched side of the story. His own order's archives told that Revan was once a Jedi Knight, but returned from the Unknown Regions as a Sith Lord together with his Jedi-turned-Sith Apprentice Darth Malak. They waged war on a scale that rivaled even Exar Kun's own crusade. However, they were defeated and nothing was heard from Revan ever again. Eventually, the Jedi and the Republic forces would destroy remnants of Revan's faux-Sith empire.

This was an opportunity for him to dig up for information on what exactly happened to Revan, and investigate for himself if the Revanites were truly a threat to the Sith. He wasn't going to take whatever Sandor said at face value. Sith rarely told the pure, unadulterated truth unless it suited their own interests.

"Hn. Interesting." Aaric nodded. "Perhaps I could lend a hand into this investigation. What is it you need me to do?"

"All I need you to do is to join the cult, earn their trust and then uncover the Revanite leader's identity for us." Sandor explained. "If you can do this, my master can reveal him to the Dark Council and the Revanite's destruction would be assured."

Aaric closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Cutting off the head of the snake was usually the most common and effective tactic when dealing with groups like pirates. But a fanatical cult filled with men and women from a myriad of positions from within the empire? This would clearly be a strategic failure if not executed properly.

"Alright then. Where are they, how do I even begin entering into their circle of trust?" he questioned.

"I have managed to locate the Revanites secret compound in the jungle. Here are the coordinates." Sandor tapped a few buttons on his bracer, then handed him a small trinket. "And take this token to the cultist at the entrance. He will see it as a sign of trust and begin your initiation."

Aaric took the trinket and eyed it curiously. It was a simple square, red pendant which was emblazoned with a cross partially hidden behind a small circle. A symbol of the Revanites perhaps?

"Of course. I will set forth for the compound tomorrow, but do not expect me to return quickly. I have my own master's instructions to carry out." Aaric stated.

"Just don't take too long," Sandor warned. "or I may assume you have become one of them."

Aaric narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Is that a threat?"

"Just making sure you know what's at stake." The other apprentice replied, still calm and expressionless as ever. "Here is my holofrequency. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, contact me and you shall have you reward."

Sandor stood up and saw himself out of the mansion with Aaric glaring daggers at back of his head.

"Hmph. Prick." Aaric spat.

* * *

Aaric re-entered his quarters and found Vette no longer at the window and already in bed as he requested. However, his attention was turned to the Twi'lek currently shaking under the sheets and breathing rapidly. Was she crying? Did he frighten her with his actions earlier? He stepped closer, extended out a hand and pulled sheets away.

There still naked and sweating all over, was Vette clumsily groping and rubbing her pussy. Clumsily trying to get herself off.

"W-what did you d-do to me, A-Aaric?" She moaned and cried desperately. "I can't get t-the feeling back anymore! Its n-not enough! Its not the same!"

Aaric chuckled lightly. His little Twi'lek was learning how to frig herself after almost cumming earlier. He had shown her a taste of what he had to offer and she couldn't recreate it. All he had to do was give it to her once, and she would slowly become dependent on it.

Taking off his armor and suit, he climbed onto bed and on top of his still frigging slave. Trapping both arms above her head once more. He slipped his fingers into her one last time for the night, eliciting a mewl from Vette. He curled his fingers upwards inside her pussy… and applied a tiny force push with the tips of his fingers into her G-spot.

"OoooOh-Oh-OHHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vette screamed as the entire ordeal from before played out again, but compressed into a matter of seconds. Her toes and fingers curled while her body shook and her hips bucked against her master's fingers as she orgasmed for the very first time in her young life.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as the mind-shattering pleasure bomb took over all of her senses. She mind could not even register that her body squirted itself all over Aaric's hand as the apprentice smirked at the effects his force-powered fingering had done to Vette.

The effects of the orgasm lasted for about a minute before her body relaxed and became still, only leaving behind deep breaths of blue-skinned Twi'lek who was knocked out by an orgasm.

Satisfied with his performance, Aaric pulled off the rest of his clothes to reveal a raging hard-on that the scene before him had unfortunately gave him. He still had the will to resist temptation, so he climbed under the sheets and rolled Vette by her side before spooning her with one hand groping the unconscious Twi'lek's firm bosom.

Within minutes. He was sound asleep.

* * *

When Vette woke, she could feel a warm breath down her neck and the feeling of a warm body being pressed against her. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to gather her thoughts and remember what happened the previous night. Aaric had cornered her against the windows, he pinned her against it, stuck his fingers into her nether regions... and then everything else came rushing back to her.

The Twi'lek blushed furiously. That was the first time any male had tried to touch her like that, not even during her slave days as a girl since she was too young and underdeveloped. By the time she mature into a young adult, she had already left the slave life behind. Even then, she didn't understand the concept of carnal pleasure or desire. What she experienced the previous night was the most intense of firsts.

This and the fact that their previous tryst was just last night aboard the Black Talon. She wondered how insatiable Aaric could be if every night she would be having to entertain his perverse desires.

"Awake, Vette?"

Vette's body jolted in shock as Aaric's gruff voice punctured her thoughts.

"What the hell!?" She cursed, scooching away from him and glaring at Aaric's face which still looked like as if he was still deep in sleep. "You scared the crap out of me! H-How are you awake?! Your breathing was the same the whole time!"

"Makes any would-be assassin think I am asleep when I'm actually awake." Aaric mumbled as he popped open an eyelid.

"So you're saying you weren't asleep the whole night?" The Twi'lek asked incredulously.

"Oh I am. I've been trained to hover the thin line between sleep and being aware of my surroundings." He smirked. The nude apprentice climbed out of bed and began suiting up. "But that's all you'll get from me. Get up. Its time to go."

"But its still dark out!" Vette groaned.

"Its Dromund Kaas. It's always dark." Aaric deadpanned. "It's morning already. Now get your cute butt out of bed before I spank you."

"O-okay okay!" Vette raised her hands in surrender. "Geez... no need to get so pervy in the morning."

* * *

An hour later, Sith and slave were on a speeder bike heading towards the Revanite compound. Vette enthusiasitcally offered to drive it, but Aaric shot her down almost immediately. Citing his mistrust of his slave's driving capabilities until he could gauge her skill without being at risk of crashing himself. Vette snarkily replied that he didn't want to look like a sissy hugging his slave from behind while riding a speeder.

That earned her a good smack on her ass for that comment.

"So this Sith-apprentice-Sandor guy came by and asked you to investigate this cult?" Vette asked.

"Yes." Aaric replied.

"Don't cults usually have crazy people in it?"

"Maybe."

"So why are we walking into a compound full of crazies?"

"Because I know if anything goes wrong, I can just kill them all."

"Yeah... Right."

Aaric slowed the speeder down as they approached a narrow pass. After about a minute of endless mist, a makeshift fence guarded by hooded figures began to appear. Parking the speeder to the side, the pair got off and slowly made their way to the entrance of the compound.

Vette put a hand onto her holster but was immediately stopped by Aaric.

"Don't." Aaric hushed. "Agitating them by appearing hostile isn't the best thing right now."

"Whatever you say." Vette shrugged. "But if they suddenly attack and I can't get to my pistols on time, that's on you."

As the couple approached the hooded men, they could feel their eyes on them. Aaric couldn't sense any outright hostility but the looks seemed to give off an aura of caution. Aaric raised his hands anyway to show he wasn't a threat and he walked up to the guard nearest to him. He had a large beard and was dressed in brown robes, something which struck Aaric as odd since Sith usually wore black, crimson or any color in between.

"Did you lose your way in the jungle?" The man addressed Aaric. "You have my sympathies, but we can't help. We have no food or water to offer. There's nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You'd best be going."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" Aaric replied snarkily before handing the token him. "I was given this token. Does it tell you anything?"

"I'm not sure…" The bearded man took the token and brought it up to eye level. After squinting at it for a few moments, a look of understanding crossed his face and he smiled. "Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way."

"Well, you could say that I suppose." Aaric shrugged.

"Welcome to the Order of Revan, Initiate. Welcome to your new life." The man continued. "My name is Dzoun and I am the gatekeeper in this compound. I help to orientate new initiates to the Order."

"Charmed." Aaric nodded curtly. "Why didn't you say you were a Revanite in the first place?"

"You must know by now that our ways are secret. We have enemies who believe we should be silenced." Dzoun explained. "This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan: The one who began a Jedi but grew into a Sith… and then something more."

"I see. I look forward to learning more about Revan." Aaric nodded. "Who is the Master, exactly?"

"Our leader, founder and teacher. Learn of Revan, and you'll learn about him." Dzoun replied without hesitation, smoothly answering Aaric's question without answering at all. "As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually, Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn."

Aaric furrowed his brow. He could try other avenues to find out the master's true identity, but at the moment he also genuinely wanted to learn more about Revan. He would use that desire to acquire what he wanted. "What do you mean, 'reborn'? What was Revan's final fate?"

"Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory and left to rot." Dzoun continued. "And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan's life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it."

Aaric attempted to process this new information and piece together what he already knew from the Mecrosa archives. Darth Revan was defeated by the Jedi, that was for sure. But he was apparently captured alive and brainwashed. He eventually overcame his brainwashing then came to Dromund Kaas, probably sometime after the destruction of his Sith empire.

The claim that Revan destroyed the Jedi and Sith seemed off to him. The Jedi were still very much alive and kicking when they annihilated the remnants of Revan's empire. It was probably false since the Revanites weren't exposed to the Republic's side of history, so it didn't matter anyway.

"I heard that we have agents embedded in all levels of the Empire's hierarchy." Aaric questioned. "I don't believe this cult is just about simply learning is it?"

"Yes. We learn to be better, more powerful. Even though the Empire may not publicly support us, we believe in the Empire's ways." Dzoun asnwered. "Revan mastered the light side and the dark side. War and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan's path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us."

"And what happens if I fail?" Aaric questioned.

"I believe you won't." Dzoun smiled. "Anyone who is sent our way will most likely succeed with our teachings and guidance."

The apprentice kept his expression neutral. Dzoun had once again deflected his question and answered ambiguously. It was obvious to him that if he failed the Revanites would seek to silence him through any means possible to keep their existence a secret.

"Alright then. What do I have to do to meet the Master? I'm eager to speak to him."

"Around you, you'll find your new teachers: Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan." Dzoun explained. "Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons. Now, your first trial will be given by Elder Jhorval. He's over there by the tent. You may go to him now."

Aaric nodded and so the pair left the gatekeeper behind. They approached the old and wrinkled Jhorval who beckoned them towards him.

"Come here. Come closer." He rasped. "You are among the initiates who wish to join our order, yes?"

"I am." Aaric stated.

"That is good." Jhorval nodded. "Tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?"

Aaric's fingers twitched towards his lightsaber. "I'm sorry. You totally lost me."

"Consider carefully," Jhorval explained. "for every Revanite must face a trial of death just as Revan died at the hands of the Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved the road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?"

Aaric was sensing that the old man was referring to more of a spiritual rebirth than a literal one. If the Revanites wanted him dead, the smart move would have been to strike him down the moment he entered the compound... or he was just sending him to a secluded place where they could ambush him.

Either way, he would play their game for now.

"Well I am here to learn more about Revan. One way or another, I'm ready to find out." Aaric exclaimed.

"Good, good. Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave. A cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by the things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade."

"And You expect me to go to this cave? I could just walk the path out of your sight and come back later without even stepping foot inside that cave. How will you know I've done as you asked?"

"If that is your choice then so be it. I expect nothing of you." Jhorval shrugged. "The choice, to walk the path of Revan or to return to the life you left, is yours. The path is here. The cave… the cave will be more trying."

"I see. I best be going then."

"Remember: survival is not your goal." Jhorval said. "Trust in the path of Darth Revan. We have nothing more to discuss. Go, and return to me when you reach the end of the cave."

With that Aaric nodded and turned to walk towards the forested path with his slave following close behind.

"Did he just hint that there may be some big ass creatures on the path to the cave?" Vette asked.

"Yes." Aaric responded.

"And also in the cave?" She questioned further.

"Maybe." he shrugged.

"So why are we walking into such an obvious death trap?"

"Because whether or not it is a trap, I'll just do what I do best: Kill everything across my path."

"Present company not included, right?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"Just checking!"

* * *

True enough, the path was littered with malfunctioning probe droids, vine cats and Yozusks. The probe droids were easily dispatched by Vette. The smaller creatures stayed clear of the Sith's path, but the larger ones who tried their luck against the pair were dispatched with similar ease. Vette would distract them with blaster fire while Aaric would simply run around them in circles and cut them to pieces.

Future revanite initiates would find the path oddly littered with animal parts for the next month.

When they entered the cave, they found their path blocked by Gundarks. Fearsome, horned, red-skinned creatures who were highly aggressive.

Didn't make them less susceptible to the same tactics though.

After killing three more of them in the cave, they turned a corner and finally came upon the shrine Jhorval had mentioned. In the middle of a large chamber was a statue of Revan covered in his cloak and wearing his signature T-visor mask. Flanking it were two shorter spires engraved with Sith inscriptions. At the foot was the statue was an altar where a collection of weapons and trinkets were found lying on top of it, and two lit camp fires.

Aaric kept his weapon at the ready and his senses heightened just in case as the pair climbed up the stairs.

"Stay here and watch my back, Vette." Aaric ordered.

"Sure thing, master."

As Aaric approached the altar he extended his presence with the force to try and discover any revanites lying in wait to ambush him. He could sense none, however.

What he could sense, though, was a familiar aura emanating from the shrine. It wasn't as obvious or strong as the tombs of Marka Ragnos or Tulak Hord, but it was there. Maybe if he meditated on it, something would trigger his 'rebirth'?

The apprentice decided to follow his gut and before it, focusing his thoughts on the dark side and pouring more power into his presence.

 _You are everything._

Aaric snapped his eyes open. Had he heard a whisper? He tried to listen closely, but all that filled the empty chamber was the crackle of firewood and Vette humming to herself. Finding no tricks, he resumed his meditation.

 _You are nothing._

There it was again! This time, the apprentice didn't let the voice break his concentration. He would find the source of the whisper and...

 _You will forever stand alone._

Suddenly, the heat from two fires became larger and more unbearable. Aaric opened his eyes and stood up as the flames churned and shot outwards, zipping across the ground and surrounding the entire shrine until both met in the middle and blocked Aaric's only escape route.

"Aaric!" Vette cried as she attempted to get to her master, only for the flames to lash out and drive her back.

Said master couldn't hear his slave, however. He had his lightsaber activated in his hands, ready for any attack that might come. Hearing the familiar crackle of lightning, Aaric had less than a second to react before jolts of violet lightning climbed the two spires by the statue before shooting out and striking Aaric.

"GgrrraaaAAAHHHHH!" Aaric roared as the sensation of a million needles stabbed into him at once.

He tried to focus and utilise whatever he learnt about tutaminis to try and absorb all the energies bombarding him at once. But even that failed as Aaric's focus was not enough to take in and let out the energies at the same time.

Collapsing to his knees, the pain became almost unbearable, his consciousness started to waver and his vision became blurry. Was he going to die like this?

He tried to look for Vette through the flames. He could hear her voice but couldn't see her. But all he could see amongst the flames was a black hooded figure staring at him from behind a T-visored mask.

Revan? Aaric thought is disbelief.

As if hearing his thoughts, the figure started striding towards him as if coming to take the final blow.

And then all became black.

* * *

" _Evelyn of... House Pelagia. With the evidence presented to me and none that you can give to contradict the accusations against you, I hereby pronounce you guilty of high treason against this noble House Mecetti. You will be sentenced to death and your body left to rot in an unmarked grave." Lord Tritum the Ninth exclaimed gravely. "Take her away."_

 _As two uniformed guards grabbed Evelyn by the arms, she burst out in anguish. "I am innocent, and you know it! Someone framed me! I have done nothing but to care and nurture my son. Your son!"_

" _He is no longer my son. As you are no longer my wife." The man said as he motioned for the guards to continue._

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

 _A young boy dashed out from the crowd and behind the guards. He kicked one in the jewels, sending him collapsing to the ground and moaning. Then he quickly kicked the other behind the knee joint, forcing him to kneel before knocking out the grown man with a well-placed haymaker._

 _Evelyn panicked at the sight of her eight-year-old son as he ran to hug her tightly "Aaric! No! Get away from here! They will kill you!"_

" _I won't leave you mother!" The boy cried._

 _Another guard managed to get close and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "Get off her stupid boy-YEOUCH! You'll pay for that!"_

" _You will not TAKE HER FROM ME!" Aaric roared as blood from the third guard's bleeding forearm streaked across his mouth._

" _Someone take him down!" Lord Tritum ordered._

" _Mother! Are you alright?" Aaric patted down his mother for injuries. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"_

" _I'm fine, son." Evelyn cried. "You have to leave, now!"_

" _I'm not leaving you mother." Aaric continued to pull her up. "Let's go before they-"_

 _Before they could do anything, four more guards surrounded them with lightfoils activated. One of them standing behind Aaric decided to take his chance and charged forwards, fully intent on stabbing both in one thrust._

 _But Evelyn saw it coming._

" _Aaric, watch out!" She cried forcefully pushing Aaric to the side and sprawling him on the floor._

 _The sound of plasma cutting through matter and the burning smell of flesh jerked Aaric to attention. He pushed himself off the ground to see a horrifying sight: A blade stabbed straight through his mother's heart._

 _And inside the little boy's mind, something snapped._

 _A surge of power rushed through his entire body as his muscles clenched and he took a deep breath..._

" _MOTHERRRR!"_

 _A force-powered scream blasted from the boy's tiny diaphragm and out his vocal chords. The force of the sound waves causing a visible ripple through the air which struck the guards and tossed them into the pillars and walls, cracking them badly and causing them to bleed from their ears. Windows shattered and rained down upon the crowd of onlookers as they screamed in terror and tried to escape._

 _The boy rushed over to his dying mother's side as he cradled her in his arms._

" _Mother." He sobbed. "Please... don't leave me. Please don't die."_

" _Live... my son." She choked, as she struggled to lift a hand and caress her son's face one last time. "Live... and show them... show..."_

 _And with that last breath her eyes went still, and her arm drooped onto her bosom. Tears began to flow like rivers from the young Aaric's eyes as his mind registered her death and he pulled her into her chest and bawled._

 _Seeing the entire scene happen before his eyes, Lord Tritum decided enough was enough. "Mecrosa Order, heed me! Take the boy into custody!"_

 _Four crimson hooded and black veiled individuals melted into view from the shadows and dashed towards the boy and his now-dead mother._

 _Aaric, sensing their approach raised his head and opened his eyes to reveal dirty yellow irises. He gently put his mother's body on the ground._

" _You will pay. For my mother's death!" He exclaimed._

 _Thrusting an open palm outwards one of the figures was suddenly blasted backwards. Swiping his arm threw another into a wall. Thrusting both arms outward in a gripping motion caught the remaining two in mid-air. As he closed his fist he started to force choke them._

 _Before he could finish them off, a short sharp pain shot through his neck and broke his focus, causing the two figures to drop unceremoniously onto the floor gasping for breath._

 _Aaric stumbled a little as he patted his neck for the source of the pain. He finally found something and pulled out what looked like a dart. Sure enough it was poisoned and his body began to grow weak and his vision blurry. Knowing it might be the end of him, he crashed next to the body of his mother and threw himself onto the now-cold body._

 _He continued sobbing as he began to lose consciousness, but not before overhearing one last conversation._

" _I will take it from here Lord Tritum." A soft and gentle feminine voice said. "He can be useful. I can sense his potential in the force, and it is strong. Very strong indeed."_

" _He is a menace and now he thinks I am responsible!" Tritum argued. "I want him killed. NOW!"_

" _No. This one is special. It will be waste to kill him." The woman asserted. "I will ensure that there is a leash on him, so don't worry your pretty little head."_

" _I don't care!" The man spat. "You know I have the right to-"_

" _Nothing... You have the right to nothing!" She hissed. "The Mecrosa Order is my kingdom and mine alone! Without us, House Mecetti would not be powerful as it is today. Do not test me."_

 _Tritum gritted his teeth. The Mecrosa Order will become under his command one day!_

" _Then enjoy your kingdom while it lasts, High Lady Brezwalt!"_

" _Oh, I will Lord Tritum."_

* * *

"Aaric? Aaric! Wake up!"

Said apprentice got up with a jolt scaring Vette as she yelped and fell onto her butt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! You didn't have to do that you know? So much for trying to get you out of your bad dream." She grumbled.

Aaric turned to look at his pouting slave rubbing her butt. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Well, I saw you surrounded by flames, then I tried to get to you but the flames just pushed me back. Then..." She paused, looking down sheepishly. "I lost my footing and hit my head on the ground. Next thing I know, I wake up and both of us are lying here in this tent back at the Revanite camp."

"Huh." was Aaric's intelligent reply.

"You okay?" Vette crawled closer to him. "You were mumbling pretty loudly in your sleep. I couldn't make out what you were saying but it looks like you were having a bad dream."

Aaric looked at his slave straight in the eye and saw only that she was speaking the truth. "Everything's alright, Vette. I'm fine now. Let's get back to the old man."

The pair cleaned themselves up and walked out of the tent. There stood Elder Jhorval at the very same spot he was standing before they began their little journey. As they approached him, the man simply gave them a smile.

"We have returned, Elder." Aaric coughed.

"Yes you have indeed." Jhorval stated. "Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn. Your old life, everything you were, all of it is dead. Buried inside that cave."

Aaric opened his mouth to ask how they managed to get back to the compound but decided against it. Instead, he simply nodded. "Of course. Whatever you say."

"You're free now. Free of everything you once were. Savor the moment. It won't come again." Jhorval continued. "Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?"

Aaric paused, deep in thought. The dream felt so real, as if he was reliving the entire scene again. He hadn't had that dream in a long while. Although he did not forget his vendetta, it reminded him again his purpose of becoming part of the order. His purpose for becoming a Sith. He still wanted to see his mother's killer dead at his feet, but it didn't feel an all-consuming or blinding rage like it before. He simply felt more clear-headed, like as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, his conviction strengthened.

"It feels different… Just different." Aaric replied.

"So it should." The old man nodded. "You've done well. And I'm proud that you've begun your new life as a Revanite, choosing allegiance to us first of all. You may leave now. Raymon is your next instructor. He stands there by the other tent. May the Force make you strong."

Aaric nodded and left the man to his own devices. He approached Raymon; a bald and younger man whose expression seemed to look constantly constipated. Before Aaric could greet him, Raymon had beat him to it.

"More initiates? Huh. The compound's getting less secure all the time." He scoffed gruffly. "Still, I suppose the Master knows what he's doing... and if you can follow the ways of Revan, we'll judge your worth."

"Well, hello to you too." Aaric deadpanned. "I'm ready for my next task"

"Alright then." Raymon explained. "One of the most important things about Revan is that he didn't work alone. Revan had allies from all walks of life. Humans, aliens, you name it. We're no different. If you want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who've proved that they're loyal to the Master."

Aaric nodded in understanding. The empire was very human-centric and it showed in almost every place administrated by the Sith. Aliens were considered slaves at worst, and second-class citizens at best. The only exceptions were members of the red-skinned Sith species, who were given as much if not more respect than regular humans. The Chiss came a close second and ranked slightly lower than humans. Finally, equal or greater respect were given to the Mandalorians no matter which species you were.

Personally, Aaric didn't subscribe to the empire's views as strongly as it did. He could see why the Revanites were an appealing group amongst a sizeable minority. Perhaps this little tidbit of information would help later on...

"You need to show those in the master's inner circle that you understand Revan's teachings. They'll ask questions, then you'll answer." Raymon smirked. "If they're not satisfied, they'll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn't suffer the weak."

"I understand. Just tell me where to go."

"Your pilgrammage starts in the jungle at these coordinates. You'll find your first guide there. He'll determine whether you're worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything, initiate. The Jungle's dangerous, and so are the true Revanites."

Aaric gave a slight bow and left towards the entrance of the compound. As he passed a large tree, a female Sith revanite called out to him.

"You there, initiate!" She beckoned.

Aaric looked around him before pointing at himself.

"Yes you! Come forward."

The apprentice decided to do as he was told.

"You need something from me?" Aaric questioned.

"Speak to me." The Sith smiled. "We're all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates."

Aaric blinked. "Right... I don't have much time and I really need to continue my initiatio-"

"I remember when I was like you," The Sith woman cut him off mid-sentence in a dreamy voice, seemingly oblivious to what she just did. "I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master's name. You're so fortunate."

The apprentice grit his teeth. He would entertain her... for now. "I guess so. How often does the Master ask that someone be killed?"

"The Master doesn't have to ask. He trusts me with that burden of judgment." She explained before her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! My apologies! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord, I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate on Revan's teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials."

"Uh huh." Aaric bit his lip. She seemed kind of off. "I am... incredibly impressed."

"Thank you. Your praise is kind, but unneeded. Helping you join us will be reward enough." Ladra blushed. "Speaking of your initiation, every Revanite goes through trial of the past; a rite to bind the initiate to Revan."

"Is it now?" Said initiate quirked a brow.

"Yes of course. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan, what he wore after becoming Sith. It's a powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us."

Aaric groaned inwardly. "If I do this will you let me see the Master?"

"Of course! The Master doesn't waste time with students who haven't completed their initiation." She exclaimed. "The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan."

Her eyes and expression turned almost maniacal as she hissed. "It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!"

Both Aaric and Vette gave each other bemused expression. "Why are you so interested in it?" Aaric asked carefully.

"I'll give it a place of honor here in the compound, of course, so every Revanite can see it." Ladra replied, immediately reverting back to her chipper self which spooked the pair even more. "Speak to Torrun, our curator. He'll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey's done, bring the mast back to me. Good luck! Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master!"

With that, she happily skipped away leaving both master and slave wondering what in the galaxy just happened.

* * *

 _T9-N9 alert = stranger approaching._ An astromech droid beeped as its sensors picked up two individuals walking towards it and its owner.

Said owner turned to see two faces he had not seen before. Most likely initiates.

"What have we got here?" He hummed. "I wasn't expecting a visit from any initiates, but you're welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I'm Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?"

Aaric nodded his head politely. "Good day to you Torrun. I was wondering if you could tell me more about where Darth Revan's mask is."

Torrun sighed heavily as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan't mask eh? A pointless ceremony." The curator said dismissively. "Ladra's devoted to the Revanites, but she's also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! Ladra wants the mask to represent everything Revan every was, but he wasn't just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi."

"Sounds like someone didn't read up enough on Revan's history." Aaric agreed. "I could tell from talking to Ladra that she's lost a few marbles."

"I'm glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession." Torrun nodded. "It's tempting to seek answers in material objects, but Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don't want that mask becoming our order's sole focus."

Torrun rubbed his chin in thought. "I have an idea. Why not bring it to me? I'll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars."

"What about my initiation?" Aaric questioned. He wasn't going to let this derail his plans in meeting the master!

"I'm sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask." Torrun replied. "I can't match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly. Will you help me preserve the real Revan, or will you let Ladra overshadow everything with a Sith relic?"

Aaric thought hard. There was a reason why Darth Revan was loved and reviled by both Republic and Sith alike. He would hear both sides of the story, then judge for himself.

"The truth of Revan's history should be preserved." Aaric stated with finality. "I shall bring the mask to you."

"Thank you. You're doing a fine thing." Torrun smiled.

 _T9-N9 reliquary database = activated / / Mask of Revan = contained in secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan._ The astromech whistled as it uploaded the coordinates to Aaric's holomap.

"I don't have to tell you to be careful, but... may the Force be with you." The curator said. "May it keep you strong and guide your return."

* * *

"That was nice of you." Vette spoke after they departed the compound.

"Which part?" Aaric asked curiously as the speeder swept through the forest.

"When you agreed to give the mask to Torrun instead of Ladra."

"Is that so? What part of it makes me nice?"

"Well, you know… I thought you would be all 'Grrrrr! Rescue in a rain of blood and death! Rawrrr!' but you didn't."

"I didn't do it to be nice, Vette. I did it because I stand to benefit from doing it. What am I? A Jedi?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you are one." Vette mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Nothing!"

Nearing the coordinates, Aaric slowed the speeder down and came across a makeshift camp in the middle of nowhere. Standing inside the tent next to the campfire was a Chagrian Sith staring blankly at him as if expecting his appearance. Aaric parked the speeder opposite the alien and the pair approached him.

"So, you have come. You who would join the Order of Revan." He spoke. "I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?"

Aaric narrowed his eyes in confusion. Was this a trick question? And right off the bat? He decided to just go through with what felt best.

"Morrun Dokaas, I have come to prove myself worthy." Aaric bowed slightly.

"Very well. Then listen." Morrun explained. "For decades I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire's traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan: to teach all species the path to power."

"I understand." Aaric said. To him, it made logical sense. If aliens within the empire were given the same opportunities to advance and succeed, then it could foster trust, loyalty and sense of belonging to the empire. It would eliminate one key advantage the Republic always had against the empire: Strength in unity, regardless of race, language or creed.

"Good. Now you will answer a question, and you will answer well. Or face the claws of my pets." Morrun warned. "Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?"

Aaric gave the question some thought. Obviously he could explain the tactical and strategic benefits for Revan to do so. But he surmised that the Revanites were looking for a more philosophical answer instead.

"He believed everyone should have a chance to aspire to power." Aaric answered.

The Chagrian seemed to ponder on his answer for a minute, then nodded his head. "Your answer is not my answer. But it is… sufficient. It is worthy of a Revanite. You may proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another."

"Thank you, Lord of Beasts." Aaric bowed. "Any suggestions on how to deal with this guide?"

"No. You will do this on your own." Morrun shook his head. "Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers at the nearby Mandalorian encampent. Then shall your trial continue."

* * *

"Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They've earned a break from training." Ceta Farr ordered.

"Yes commander!" The Mandalorian snapped to attention before departing.

Seconds later, Aaric and Vette appeared down the path inside of the Mandalorian camp. The surrounding men were staring at them as they walked past, as if itching for a fight.

Ceta Farr smirked. No way those anyone from the empire, even a Sith, would stroll into a Mandalorian camp willingly. That meant either this guy was here on business, or he had a death wish.

"You the initiate?" She called out.

The pair stopped in their tracks and Aaric looked around to make sure he was the one being called before nodding his head.

"Good. Come over here." The mercenary called out. Then she hollered. "AND WHAT IN THE FORCE ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK!"

Immediately, the rest of the mercenaries turned away and went on about their own business. Aaric was impressed. Out of all the women he had been with, he had never tried having a tryst with a Mandalorian female. They were strong, independent and every bit as deadly as their male counterparts. They were the type of female he would never try to fuck, both literally and figuratively, unless he was confident enough to take them on.

"It's good to see you alive. Not everyone makes it past Morrun." The blonde, heavily armored woman greeted. "Raymon contacted me from the base, said you wanted to join our society. Is this true?"

"No, I'm just here for the scintillating conversation." Aaric replied, trying hard not to roll his eyes. "Of course it's true. I'm seeking the approval of the inner circle."

"You can cut the sass, initiate. I know when I've asked a rhetorical question." She replied. "I'm called Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight and my service to the Master is a matter of honor."

"Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi." She stated proudly. "We lost the war of Malachor Five, but that was a privilege too. It's out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master."

The mercenary stepped forward until her breastplate was almost touching Aaric's and gave him a menacing look. "I serve the order to ensure Revan's name isn't forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you're not bound by honor, how do I know you won't sully the Dark Lord's memory? What can you do for the order in Revan's name?"

Aaric knew the question was simpler than it sounded. Most of the Order's members were Sith, military officers and influential or powerful individuals. Strength was the last thing they needed right now.

"I'll scour the galaxy and learn all the history I can about Revan's past." Aaric answered with a smirk.

Ceta Farr narrowed her eyes and continued the glaring match until she finally relented. "Tch. Fine. The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You'll need to talk to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel. He oversees security on the Wall near Grathan's compound."

"You have my thanks. Let him know I'll be there soon." Aaric said. He turned to leave but stopped mid-step. Turning around, he grinned foxily at the dirty blond woman. "Any chance I could buy you a drink tonight?"

"Heh, if you didn't pass my test I would have shot you dead myself." She smiled. "Break a leg, initiate. Anyone dumb enough to go after a Mandalorian female is either trying to get themselves killed, or wants to become a Mandalorian himself. Go figure!"

"Another time then!" Aaric replied as he turned back and left.

* * *

"Come one over, there's nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely!" A cheerful officer greeted as the pair approached him. "I'm Major Pathel at your service. It's always wonderful to meet new initiates. The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get."

The apprentice quirked a brow at his… enthusiasm. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Major"

"I don't know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Come, please walk with me." Before Aaric could respond, the spritely man was strutting along the edge of the wall towards the entrance.

"Quite a few initiates, young officers, acolytes and the like, think our 'secret society' will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords." Pathel explained. "You're not like that, I presume?"

"No, I simply joined to learn more abour Revan's teachings." Aaric responded honestly.

"Hmm. Fair enough. If you've gotten this far, you've at least shown some dedication." The officer nodded. "Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire, nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is since the Dark Council seeks to root us out."

The trio stopped just as they were about to enter the Wall. "So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empire's accusations of heresy?"

A normal Sith would have said that they would fight against the Council's persecution. But Aaric thought differently.

"We should demonstrate to them that our ways are more beneficial to the Empire than theirs. We need to show our enemies the truth and make them understand." He replied.

"And we will, wherever we can." Pathel smiled. "Not to say we shouldn't defend ourselves, but we won't become traitors to the Empire, either. That's all I needed to make my Judgement. I'm going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Major. But I'll be needing your assistance for a little while more."

"What do you need?"

"I need to get inside Grathan's compound." Aaric explained. "I'm going to bring the mask of Revan back to the Order where it belongs."

"Ahh yes." The Officer acknowledged. "I'll be glad to help initiate! Come, let me bring my commanders together and we can discuss this matter further."

"All right! I was getting bored about all that talk." Vette exasperated. "Back to Sith business. Grr!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got this done after so long!**

 **Apologies again for making all of you wait. I just recently resubscribed and I have been playing through the Sith Warrior storyline and expansions so I can record them and put them into this story at a later time (If I even manage to get that far).**

 **I thank you all for hanging on to this story ever since I started it last year. There's been lots of ups and down, hiatuses and strings of posts. But now I think I've got a good pace going on. So I really appreciate all the reviews and messages I've been receiving. It really pushes me to make sure I get a chapter out no matter how busy my schedule is!**

 **So Aaric gets to know the Revanites and will soon infiltrate Grathan's compound. I hope you guys like the little snippet of Aaric's youth and how he reveals his talent in the Force. I also hope you guys are enjoying the lemons/limes that I'm throwing out as I slowly ramp up the acts Aaric makes Vette do.**

 **I know some of you may think I rushed through the Revanite quest, but I hope I have made it up by embellishing the thought processes and the dialogue between the characters so it isn't so cut and dry like in some side quests.**

 **So just to let you all know, this story is going to be as epic in length as the storyline in SWTOR itself. If I plan on including everything in the game then I don't know how long it will take. But I will try my best.**

 **I am also planning on publishing another "story" which is simply just a re-enactment of scenes in SWTOR but with repurposed dialogue from some movie scenes. Stay tuned to find out more!**

 **As always, read and review people! Peace out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: NO! I AM NOT DEAD YET!**

 **Rejoice my readers! For I am back! Life has been a bitch and I was hit with a major writer's block which stopped me from completing this chapter for a very long time. While I was getting my mojo back, I tried writing on another platform which is basically a online forum dedicated to roleplaying. No, not that kind of roleplay! Roleplay as in writing together with other players and take turns to write a story. It can be any setting and you can create any kind of character and backstory you want. Thankfully, this helped to inspire me to continue Emperor's wrath again.**

 **So I desperately hope that I won't take too long before posting the next chapter again. I'm sure my more long time readers would not be able to fathom having to wait so long for another chapter again. So please pray for me and I'll see you guys again next chapter!**

 **Remember: Read, enjoy and REVIEW! More reviews mean more motivation for me to write! :D**

* * *

Major Pathel, Aaric and Vette approached the encampment known colloquially as "The Wall" due to the fact that the camp was situated at the main entrance of Grathan's estate and that it was the beginning and end of the hundred-meter tall fortification that surrounded the entire area. Pathel explained that since the Sith went rogue he pulled his men back from the wall and concentrated his forces inside his main compound.

"Smart move." Aaric muttered. "Defending the wall would be a waste of manpower and resources, so he's using the wildlife and terrain inside of the wall to do the work for him."

"Exactly." The cheery Major replied. "Luckily for us, his exact spot is also closest to the entrance to Grathan's compound itself."

The trio entered the encampment and Major Pathel led them straight to a trooper next to an astromech droid. Female trooper to be precise.

"Hold your position, please, and keep your weapons holstered." The woman requested. "The remotes are scanning you now."

As the droid scanned down the apprentice and his sidekick-slave, the Sith took his time gazing lustily at the soldier's hourglass figure. Even through her armor, he could appreciate her slim waist, wide hips and generous bust; if the size of her chest piece was anything to go by. That dirty blond hair tied up in a bun coupled with her round face and unmarked skin had a certain charm that made him want to go into flirt-mode.

Fortunately for her, her eyes were glued too intensely to the datapad to even notice his lustful eyes.

 _Identification = complete. Uploading._ The droid chirped and whistled. Darting her eyes at the new info being screened on her data pad, she took a couple more seconds before letting out a sigh and relaxing from her tense demenour.

"You check out. Sorry, my lord." She apologized. "We're on the lookout for anyone with Lord Grathan, and I'm sick of letting him stomp on my people."

"Sounds like there's a story behind that ire of yours." Aaric noted. "Some elaboration is required."

"Before we do that Captain Sarnova," Pathel interjected, "I'll need you and Captain Bryn to leave your posts for a moment. Lord Aaric here is here on business that may help us with our containment of Lord Grathan. So I'll need the both of you in the command tent immediately."

"Right away, Sir!" She snapped a salute before marching away briskly, not noticing Aaric's eyes on her gently swaying rear.

* * *

"Now that we're all gathered here, I would like get this briefing started." Pathel explained. "Lord Aaric is planning an incursion into Grathan's compound. So I would like the both of you to furnish as much intel as you can, as well as any objectives you might like him to assist in completing. So please speak freely."

Aaric folded his arms and raised a brow at him.

"If you're not opposed to it, my lord." The officer quickly continued. "However, any assistance you could render for us will be greatly appreciated _tangibly_... by myself and high command."

"Alright then, I'll listen to your requests. But I can't promise anything." Aaric huffed. "If I do see fit to complete them I expect to be compensated in full."

"That's all we can ask for, my lord." Sarnova spoke up, drawing the Sith's sultry attention on her. Now that she was very aware of his piercing gaze on her, she could only blush as she tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

Vette noticed her master's look and correctly deduced his intentions. _Great... he's targeted another poor woman. Wonder if all these trysts are gonna backfire on him somehow?_

"B-basically," Sarnova continued. "Grathan's holed up in his estate with an army, weapons, shields and a cadre of scientists developing new tech to use against us. Grathan wants respect and authority from the Dark Council. So in true Sith fashion, he's turned on his masters to prove his power. As a result, we have to put up with his lunacy. So if you're here to cause Grathan problems anyway, you might help us out."

"How so?" Aaric questioned.

Sarnova's gaze quickly turned dark and sombre."Here's the story: There are nearly a hundred men assigned to this sector. Some on the wall, some watching Grathan. Twenty are missing."

Aaric could have sworn he saw tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes only to be held back.

"My men… practically my kids." Her voice wavered a little, before returning with an edge. "Grathan stole them, and I want them back. I don't know what Lord Grathan wants with them. Maybe he's holding them hostage just to demoralize us. Who knows? But if you're heading to Grathan's ground, please help them get out if you find them. Tell them to report back to their Duchess."

Aaric gave a bewildered expression. "Who's that?"

"That's, uh… that's what they call me." The dirty blonde captain scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

" _Duchess_?" Aaric chuckled. "You'll have to explain that."

"You try making it as an officer without getting tagged with a nickname." She replied exasperatedly. "But that isn't important right now. I've got reports saying that Grathan's been transporting prisoners to another wing of his estate. I don't know if it's my people he's moving, but it's worth checking out."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. what about you Captain Bryn?" Aaric turned to the other officer.

"Much about the same with Grathan, milord." The lanky man said. "He's big trouble. Mad scientist type. Likes weapons, cyborgs, droids, Ergonomic chairs…"

"Ergonomic chairs?" Aaric was once again dumbfounded.

"Aye, milord. The bane of the military's existence!" Bryn exclaimed as he went into a tirade. "Give an officer one of those and he'll struggle to get his arse off of it to do something useful! They're already becoming popular amongst the bottom rungs of the leadership. Soon, we'll have a command full of armchair generals!"

"Rrrrright… so?"

"Our orders are to keep our distance and not enter Lord Grathan's place or cause any kind of ruckus." Bryn continued. "But I'm supposed to see about a certain prototype turret design the rogue lord's supposedly acquired. Empire wants it for mass production. If you could poke around abit and steal those plans, it would help the Empire greatly with the war effort. Thing is, you'll need to acquire a security badge from a guard. This badge transmits a signal that tells the turrets the badge holder is friendly."

"So get a security badge off a guard, find those turrets and grab the plans." Aaric nodded. "Now, any ideas on how I can get into the compound?"

"Well, a frontal assault is definitely out of the question even with you on our side, milord. We already learned our lesson the last three times we tried..." Captain Bryn rolled his eyes. "You may be able to get through the regular grunts with some backup, but Grathan has many more acolytes, soldiers, turrets and droids at his disposal and we have only one of you."

"We've been engaging in reconnaissance maneuvers ever since, but ground and aerial recon can only tell us so much." The Duchess piped up. "So we've been utilizing geological teams to scan underneath the ground around the perimeter of the compound."

Tapping her datapad once more, a holograph of Grathan's compound materialized above the table as she continued her briefing. "This is the bridge which crosses over a ravine and reaches the entrance of the estate. Underneath the bridge at the bottom of the ravine is a river. Now get this: Preliminary reports suggest that this same river leads to a cave system that runs underneath the grounds of the compound. If we could investigate it further, it may lead directly inside the estate. It might be worth looking into."

Aaric scratched his chin. "Hmm, sounds like a good idea. In that case, my slave and I will go in the dead of night and see if we can't infiltrate the estate from the cave system. I'll most likely be able to procure the turret plans if I can find them."

The Sith then turned to address Sarnova. "But I can't say the same chances apply for getting your men out alive, Captain _Duchess_."

The buxom blonde nodded. "I understand, my lord. Even if they didn't survive, even knowing what happened to them would mean a lot to me."

Bryn scratched his head confusedly. "Uh... are you sure you want to bring the Twi'lek with you, milord? Wouldn't she just be extra baggage?"

"Whaddaya mean extra bag-mmmffghf!" Said Twi'lek retorted before her master slapped a palm onto her mouth.

"She's more useful than you might think and has skills that I need for this operation." Aaric stated with a dangerous smile that promised a world of hurt on his face. "No questions asked, am I clear?"

Major Pathel smiled as if nothing was going on.

Captains Bryn and Sarnova nodded furiously for their lives.

Vette shivered at the sight.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight Aaric and Vette set off from the encampment and rappelled down from the bridge into the bottom of the ravine. Their feet touched down onto a surprisingly shallow river that only reached up to their ankles. Unlatching themselves, they began to follow the river towards the direction of Grathan's estate in silence. Due to lack of moonlight penetrating the thick forest canopy, they equipped themselves with Night-vision goggles which also included data display and targeting assistance on the lens. Much to Vette's interest and joy.

After ten minutes of hiking, the river bent towards the left and lo and behold. Said river flowed into a small hole in the side of the ravine only big enough to fit a human; An entrance to a cave. Aaric smirked.

"Pathel, do you read me?" The Sith spoke through his comlink. "The river leads to a cave system. I'm going in."

" _Excellent! Now use the diodes to mark the safe path through the cave. If it really does lead into Grathan's estate, we can use the cave system in the future._ " Pathel replied.

"Affirmative." Aaric stashed away the comlink. "C'mon Vette."

"Right behind you, Master." She chirped.

Switching the infrared vision due to the complete absence of light inside the cave, the pair climbed in. The river inside it became deeper until it reached their knees, but luckily there was little to no current. Strangely enough, the cavern was devoid of any stalactites or stalagmites. There didn't seem to be any predatory creatures lurking inside besides the tiny critters or insects. Then again, the opening was only large enough for them to squeeze in.

"Ugh... I've explored caves more interesting than this." Vette muttered after fifteen minutes of faux-spelunking.

"Don't you mean more dangerous and life-threatening?" Aaric questioned sarcastically.

"If it's not even remotely dangerous, then where's the fun in that?" She replied.

"What are you? A glutton for punishment?" Aaric grinned. "Someone's asking for a spanking when we get back home."

"N-no! That's not it!" Vette sputtered as she blushed furiously. Before she could continue, Aaric raised his fist signaling her to stop.

Vette crouched and scooted over until she was right behind Aaric and whispered. "What is it?"

Aaric slimply pointed towards the left ahead of him. Vette peeked from behind his back and followed his line of sight. A small outcrop of the cave led a path towards an opening several meters above them which moonlight was supposedly leaking through.

Motioning for her to follow, Aaric climbed onto the outcrop. As he neared the opening, he could feel wind blowing through it. Which confirmed that it was an exit to the outside. Slowly, he climbed outside and felt the cool night breeze. Switching his goggles to thermal vision, he scanned the area for any sign of hidden or cloaked hostiles. When he was sure there wouldn't be any surprises, he pulled Vette out along with him as well.

Tapping his goggles, a map appeared before him with green dots representing himself and Vette. Zooming out, he discovered that they were indeed inside Grathan's compound.

"Pathel, the cave system came through. I'm now inside Grathan's estate, omewhere around the north-western section." Aaric radioed in.

" _Marvelous, my lord! We'll take note of this for future incursions."_ The Major replied. _"As for Revan's mask, intel says you'll find it somewhere inside the treasury of Grathan's main compound. There's a chance the plans for the turrets might be contained in the research labs. Knowing his penchant for cyborg technology, Captain Sarnova's men could be held in the cybernetics lab in the building further east of you somewhere nearer towards the estate's main entrance._ "

"Good. I'll see you when we get out of here."

Aaric cut the comm channel and the pair started making their way through the shrubbery. It seemed that the clearing only narrowed into a path down towards the center of the estate. Flanked by cliffsides, there was no place enemies could attack from other than from the front. In minutes, the pair could see buildings peeking out from the distance and they kept as low as possible.

Thermal imaging showed several easily avoidable patrols if they timed their moves properly. The problem was sneaking into any of the buildings without raising the alarm.

"How are we going to get in?" Vette whispered.

"The problem with Sith Lords having their own armies as large as Grathan's is that the possibility of every soldier, scientist and acolyte knowing each other is small. You, however, definitely look out of place." Aaric whispered back. "I'll pretend to be one of Grathan's acolytes and you can pretend to be a runaway slave I just caught. I'll bring you in and ask around for Dri'kill Ba'al. Hopefully, they won't ask too many questions."

The Twi'lek looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure this will work?"

"For your doubt you just earned yourself another spank." Aaric deadpanned. "Just act the part and trust me."

* * *

When they were ready, master and slave exited the bushes acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. Vette walked in front of Aaric while he had one hand holding her wrists behind her back while the other hand was clapped on her shoulder, guiding her movements. From where they exited from the shrubbery, Aaric saw three buildings. One large compound he suspected to be Grathan's mansion to his right, and two smaller ones to his left and front. Seeing as he wanted to come across as little patrols as possible, he decided to enter the one on his left first and go from there.

As the pair reached the entrance of the building, he saw that the large sliding doors were already open. Leading Vette further inside, he could see a spattering of troops still awake either minding their own business or playing betting games at the nearby tables. Various deactivated battle droids stood by the corner. Scanning the entire area, Aaric singled out a lone trooper reading his datapad in a secluded corner and approached him.

"Trooper!" Aaric barked. "I'm looking for Dri'kill Ba'al. I've got _something_ to show him."

"Ah!" Said trooper jumped then quickly hid the datapad behind his back. "S-Sorry my lord! I didn't see you there! L-lord Ba'al is in his office right upstairs to the left!"

"Good. As you were trooper." Aaric pulled away, then stopped and turned back to the shivering soldier. "What is that you're holding behind you?"

"Eh?!" Aaric mentally grinned at the soldiers panicked state. If he could gain some leverage over this trooper, perhaps he could be useful. "N-nothing that would concern you my lord. Just going through some... data? Yes, data! That's it!"

 _What in the world is he doing?_ Vette thought.

Aaric extended out a hand and gave him the sternest glare he could muster. The man seemed to go through several stages of panic and shivering at once, then drooped his shoulders in surrender before passing the datapad over to him. The apprentice let go of the hand on Vette's shoulder and took the datapad. Glancing at the screen, Aaric almost burst in a fit of laughter but managed to hold himself back and give off a light chuckle.

The entire screen of the datapad was an image of a scantily dressed, green-skinned Twi'lek in multiple suggestive poses which left little to the imagination. Even Vette bugged her eyes out and turned away with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"You do know using datapads for non-regulation use are prohibited, do you?" Aaric gave the trooper a condescending look as he nodded in anticipation of punishment.

Aaric then leant forward and whispered. "If you delete that image and do me a favour in return, I won't punish you. In fact, I'll let you cop a feel of this slave I've just captured running away from the colossus construction site."

Both trooper and slave snapped their heads towards the Sith, both in shock and fear respectively. Vette couldn't speak lest she break her cover or forced Aaric to do something even more horrible to keep their cover intact. The soldier simply nodded his head so furiously Aaric swore he could hear his helmet bopping against his skull repeatedly.

Aaric smirked. Hook, line and sinker. "Good. Now I'll just need you to escort me and this little bird here to Lord Ba'al's office. You stay outside while we... _process_ this slave. Sith always have first dibs after all, wouldn't you agree? Once we are done, I'll call you in and you can feel this slave up as much as you want."

The trooper vertically vibrated his head once more. "Y-yes my lord! Follow me, my lord!"

The pair followed behind the soldier while he led them up the ramp towards Ba'al's office. Aaric could see the man shiver in excitement while Vette was wondering if her master was really going to sell out her body.

"Lord Ba'al's office is here. I-I'll be waiting outside." The trooper stammered in excitement.

"Good man." Aaric smiled as he led Vette through the sliding doors. Once they closed behind them he let go of Vette immediately.

"You really weren't going to let him touch me right? Right?!" Vette exclaimed, feeling violated all over.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little arse, Vette." Aaric scoffed. "Did you really think I would let someone else touch my slave that way?"

"Could've fooled me." Vette rolled her eyes.

"Oof! That's another spank earned right there, Vette!" Aaric mocked a hurt look. "I thought you'd be more trusting of you own master!"

"AHEM!"

A dark skinned Sith apprentice, with buzz-cut hair and two perpendicularly crossing scars on his face, stared at them crossly with his arms folded and foot tapping impatiently while giving Aaric a condescending lookover.

"You must be the operative Lord Baras sent." He sneered as he walked forward and stepped up almost chest-to-chest with his rival. "I thought he'd choose a powerful warrior, not some cowardly sneak."

Aaric scoffed at the obvious jab. "And you must have tons of friends with that attitude! Name's Ba'al isn't it? Are you _Ba'al-ling_ your eyes out at being stuck here spying instead of being out there doing more useful work?"

Vette slapped a hand over her mouth as she giggled at Ba'al's expense.

Ba'al narrowed his eyes at the riposte. "Feh, I suppose Lord Baras-"

"Just shut up and tell me what's this intel you have on Grathan so you can go back to playing pretend house with Grathan's whores." Aaric interrupted, not letting Ba'al get anymore insults in.

Now Vette was chortling.

"Tch... you're right I suppose. We can pick up hating each other once the business here is complete." Ba'al's brow twitched in annoyance. "Now listen: Lord Grathan is a rogue Sith who boldy defies-"

"Yes, yes. He defies the council, locks himself away, practically untouchable blah blah blah." Aaric interjected once more. "Please tell me something I don't know."

"I was getting to that!" Ba'al gritted his teeth. If he didn't want to fail Baras he had to endure this little upstart for now. "Lord Baras wants Grathan to know he can be reached. And after a year undercover, I've discovered the way. Lord Grathan has a son!"

"Pft! Impressive!"Aaric jeered. "Probably in another year you can personally find out the size of his son's dick."

Vette had no choice but to cackle as the other apprentice became visibly red even through his dark skin.

"Guh! You-!" Ba'al sputtered as he tried to recover his pride. "I was assigned to find Grathan's weakness, you condescending windbag! He's kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies!"

"Grathan would be devastated if his only child and heir was dead." He continued. "Killing him would send a very strong message. That's your job. Grathan's kid is nearly twenty and strong with the Force. He's been trained in the ways of the Sith since birth. You'll have your hands full."

"Oh? Is that concern I hear for little old me?"Aaric mocked." I appreciate it, but I don't swing that way. Nothing against it personally. Be free to be whoever you want."

"Shut up! I don't have time for your petty taunts." Ba'al schooled his features. "Grathan's away on business. I managed to hack a special passcard that will get you inside his private quarters. But first, you're going to have to knock out Grathan's surveillance stations so you aren't seen entering the quarters. All you have to do is locate the monitoring stations around the compound and well... stick your lightsaber in them."

"Nice euphemism, Ba'al!" Aaric smirked as Vette snickered once again. "But I think I'll stick to using my _actual_ lightsaber, thank you very much."

"Tch! I'm not going to let you get under my skin, coward." Ba'al sneered as he tossed the spike to Aaric. "That's all then. Destroy the monitoring stations then use the passcard to get inside Grathan's private quarters."

Aaric caught the card and threw it to Vette, who caught it deftly.

"The son's name is Beelzlit. Find him and end him. I'll meet you back here when you're done." Ba'al turned around and started walking in the direction of his office table."Try not to screw it u-"

 _SNAP-HISS_ "GAAAH-MMPPHH!"

Only to find a hand slapped across his mouth and a plasma blade buried all the way to the hilt in his chest. Even Vette's snickering demeanor suddenly changed into one of sheer horror at the split-second that it took for Aaric to burst forward and attack his fellow Sith.

"Shouldn't've turned your back against a rival, Ba'al." Aaric whispered into the dying Sith's ears. "You've served your usefulness. Goodbye."

Aaric deactivated his lightsaber and let the Ba'al's body crumple onto the floor.

"You... You killed him! But he didn't even do anything to you!" Vette gasped.

Aaric calmly holstered his own lightsaber and took Ba'al's lightsaber as well. "Oh my dear Vette. You have to understand that Sith are always plotting against each other. Why would he ask me to return here after killing Grathan's son? Obviously to stage a trap so he could kill me and solidify his own cover."

"But... You don't know that!" Vette countered weakly, only to jerk when a hand flew past her cheek and slammed the wall behind her.

"Oh yes I do Vette. It was prudent that I killed him first." Aaric exclaimed, his expression now dead serious. "Or would you like me to die and be stuck here in a place full of hostiles and you be taken prisoner? Experimented on? Worse? I don't kill wantonly, Vette. I kill when there I see a need to. There's a difference. I'm not some senseless, rage-filled, bloodthirsty Sith like rest of them. I'm different. And if you still don't believe me, then I'll convince you with my actions eventually."

Vette could only gulp audibly and nod. Aaric's features softened then gestured her to follow him.

"There's a lesson to be learnt here, Vette. If you wait for someone else to betray you before you strike, most of the time you'll be dead before you even know it."

The pair quickly exited and shut the door behind them before the soldier could accidentally peek what's inside. Before the trooper could utter a word, Aaric's palm gently waved over his face and his target started to wobble slightly as if in a dreamlike state.

"I let you touch the slave. You are satisfied. You will get me into Grathan's compound." Aaric spoke.

"You let me touch the slave. I was satisfied. I will get you into Grathan's compound." The trooper repeated dreamily as he turned around and led the way. Vette gave a confused look to which Aaric responded.

"What? Did you really think I'll let anyone else besides myself touch you?"

Once again, for some reason, that made Vette blush lightly.

* * *

The trio left the building without arousing suspicion. Fortunately, only regular grunts passed them by without a second look. Unbeknownst to Vette, Aaric was using a force concealment technique to reduce his aura and presence in the immediate vicinity of themselves. Usually this could only be done on the user, but Aaric managed to perfect it to the point where he could do the same to others just by touching them. In this way, less skilled and discerning Sith may even be fooled... to a point, that is.

As they approached Grathan's mansion, both Aaric and Vette could see the main entrance was guarded by a squad of troopers and a couple of Sith apprentices to boot. If he played his cards right, they could get in without a fight.

"Halt, all of you!" A gruff, pony-tailed apprentice grunted. "State your business here."

"We are here to deliver a prisoner we just captured." Aaric replied. "This Twi'lek snuck into the estate without alerting the perimeter guards. Grathan would want to interrogate her personally."

"That shouldn't be possible." The apprentice stated skeptically. "We have all entrances and exits covered and no one has entered or exited without our knowledge."

For some reason, the pony-tailed man felt something off about the trio in front of him. The Sith especially. He didn't seem familiar, but it felt as if something was blurring his senses.

"Well, I managed to make this little worm squeal for me a little." Aaric continued. "She claims she crawled through a cave system not far from here and exited at the north-east section of the estate. I've checked it out personally, but I wouldn't advise sending in a team until Lord Grathan personally hears of this."

The new information seemed to catch the entire group off guard. "What?! In that case I'll escort you to him. The rest of you continue with your duties."

 _Blast it!_ Aaric cursed. He might have played that card too well. It was worth divulging the information to them to cover his infiltration, not that they would be able to do anything about it in the long run. Now he just needed to get rid of the Sith who was leading them in. As soon as the group entered the mansion and the doors slammed closed behind them, Aaric sprang into action.

Letting go of Vette, Baras's apprentice roughly grabbed the entranced trooper and threw him onto the Sith guard. The guard was fast enough to turn in response to sensing danger, but not enough to avoid the soldier who crashed into him and send both sprawling to the floor.

Aaric threw Vette's pistols back to her, which he had fastened to the back of his belt and slid out a durasteel dagger which he had hid inside his boot.

"Cover me!" Aaric grunted as he charged the two fumbling men.

"Way ahead of you!" She replied, deftly catching her pistols and quickly fired her disruptor pistol at the entagled pair.

The focused beam of energy hit the trooper's helmet and blasted a good chunk of it off together with a piece of scalp or two, killing him instantly.

"How Dare You!" The Sith guard roared, throwing the limp body off of him and recovering faster than Aaric anticipated. The guard reached for his lightsaber but was forced to defend himself as Aaric attacked in a flurry of thrusts and slices. He blocked and dodged where he could but couldn't seem to find an opportunity to counterattack.

Aaric thrusted and overextended himself, but this was merely bait. The guard took it and grappled both his arms around the arm in an attempt to immobilize it. Before he could follow up, Aaric suddenly pulled himself along with the guard towards the floor. Landing on his back, he thrust a kick that drove into the guard's abdomen and knocked the wind out of him while throwing him over and slamming the guard onto the cold floor.

"NOW VETTE!" Aaric roared.

Before the Sith guard could react a beam of energy hit his face and he fell silent almost immediately, his face now replaced by charred flesh and bone of his skull.

Vette breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered her pistols. Aaric recovered quickly and slid the dagger back into his boot. The pair looked around cautiously in case the noise from their fight had garnered any more unwanted attention. It also seemed like their brief fight had not aroused any suspicion outside.

"Whoo! I almost thought we blew our cover right there!" Vette exclaimed.

"We already blew it the moment we stepped foot inside the mansion." Aaric scoffed. "Come on, let's find Grathan's son."

As the pair ventured through the hallways and rooms, they quickly took out any guards, droids and turrets that stood in their way. Vette's marksmanship together with Aaric's superior speed and skill ensured that no one was left alive. The fact that the monitoring stations were placed openly along the main hallways irked Aaric immensely. Anyone with a fraction of his skills would be able to cripple Grathan's operations from the inside and get away with it! Had Grathan not heard of a security wing of which to secure all monitoring stations in a highly guarded area?!

Either way, it was somehow by sheer luck that Aaric was the one to take advantage of the mansion's poor defenses. After walking through a hallway, taking a turbolift underground and walking through more hallways filled with guards who were quickly dispatched because they had no idea what was going on, Aaric and Vette finally reached the room where Grathan's son was supposedly residing in.

Sliding the sliced card into the key slot, the doors slid open and Aaric strode in with Vette keeping his rear covered. Sitting in front of a meeting table was a young man with brown hair, not much younger than Aaric was and armed with a blade. Surprisingly, an older woman stood beside him wearing what seemed to be a dark gray body suit with a somewhat ridiculous looking headdress.

The moment he came into view, both persons snapped their heads towards the pair of intruders.

The young man stood up alarmingly. "Mother! A stranger approaches."

"You don't know the half of it, kid." Vette quipped.

The woman quickly strode in front of her son and puffed out her rather generous chest. "I am Cellvanta Grathan! How dare you enter my son's room uninvited! Who are you?"

"Thank you for confirming your relationship with each other, Beelzlit. Mrs Grathan." Aaric nodded towards the pair but lingered his eyes on the older but still curvaceous woman. "Makes it all the more easier for me. I've come for Lord Grathan's son. But now that I've seen you, maybe I shall... _come_ for you too, in more ways than one."

True to her status as a Sith Lord's wife, she did not let the overtly sexual tone in his voice faze her.

"You'll find I am not so easily intimidated." She hissed, quickly summoning her lightsaber and activating it. "My son is still an acolyte, but I am Sith! Beelzlit, take cover!"

"No, Mother! I stand at your side." Beelzlit brushed past his mother and charged forward, brandishing his warblade. "Attack!"

"Beelzlit! No!" Cellvanta screamed.

"Fool." Aaric muttered.

For one second Beelzlit was about to cut the intruder in half, the next second his foe disappeared from view and found the fist from said foe embedded deeply into his gut, and the last second he found himself sprawled on the cold floor throwing up the contents of his dinner coughing harshly.

"Make sure he doesn't interfere our fight, won't you Vette?" Aaric yawned. "Strong in the force my arse."

"Sure thing, boss!" The slave chirped, keeping her pistols trained on the young Sith.

"Beelzlit!" Cellvanta cried. Luckily the intruder seemed to be toying with them and saw no need to kill her son immediately. She quickly focused her sights on the intruder and readied her stance in anticipation of an attack.

Aaric took a second to analyze his opponent.

 _Blade held back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the blade arm held parallel, the other hand held up in a challenge with dominant foot positioned back? A Soresu practitioner. How interesting._ Aaric chuckled.

"You managed to infiltrate Grathan's mansion this far, intruder." Grathan's wife growled. "But your intrusion stops here!"

"We'll see about that Mrs Grathan." Aaric replied, pulling his lightfoil into his hand and activating it as well. "Now let us see which is superior. The dueling style or the defensive style? Old versus new!"

 _Dueling style? Old?_ Cellvanta mused. _He doesn't mean... Makashi?!_

Her thought processes were grinded to a halt as her Form III instincts kicked in to counter the staccato of cuts and thrusts that was being generated from her opponent. Fortunately, she was skilled enough to parry each one with enough speed and efficiency. Her opponent, however, was just as fast in dashing out of her blade's reach and attacking again from another angle in less than a second.

As their blade play continued, Aaric could not help but feel as if his position had been reversed compared to his fight with Yadira. Whereas he was the defender, now he was the attacker and Cellvanta was in the eye of the storm. His constant pressure was the only thing that was stopping her from even thinking of counter-attacking. Her movements were tight, efficient and wasting no more energy than necessary. She was competent enough to keep herself alive.

Then again, against a duelist wielding a single lightsaber, that level was where her bladework stopped being effective. Aaric could tell that although a seasoned fighter, Lord Grathan's wife most porbably picked up the style only recently and did not have enough practice and experience with Soresu to maximize its potential. Aaric pulled back and gained some distance while Cellvanta held her position.

"You can keep attacking again and again, intruder." Cellvanta smirked, panting slightly. "You're wasting your time. No matter how skilled you are with your lightsaber, I can outlast you! The Dark Side shall fail you this day!"

"Hn." Aaric smirked. "That's why I always carry two."

Cellvanta's eyes widened as Aaric pulled out a second lightsaber from the back of his belt and ignited it, flourishing a Makashi salute. Sweat trickled down from her forehead. If she had to be honest with herself, that single constant barrage had taken all of her strength, reflex and concentration to parry. And this intruder did not even look a wee bit winded!

Aaric once again dashed in and clashed blades in a flurry of buzzes and sparks. He started off slow and gradually increased the rapidity of his attacks. Where one blade was parried, the other would attack almost immediately. When that was parried, the other would be in position to attack again from a different angle.

Cellvanta grunted as she poured her entire might into stemming the tide of incessant swings and thrusts. Her senses were too focused on blocking each attack to even attempt to find a hole in his offence to exploit! True to Aaric's intent, the attacks became faster and faster. It started with one cut every ten seconds or so, then once every five seconds, once every other second! It infuriated her to no end!

What made it worse was the that the cuts she suffered were extremely light. Not to say they didn't hurt, but the more burns she suffered across her body the more it got on her nerves! He was making light of her! A full-fledged Sith no less! She took up Soresu in the hopes of protecting her son. But even now, she was losing ground against this young upstart.

She. Had. Enough!

Cellvanta swung wide, prompting Aaric to dodge and frown at the sudden change in pace. Almost immediately, he jumped away narrowly escaping death via stabbed to the floor.

 _Checkmate._ Aaric grinned as Grathan's wife gave in to her anger and switched back to the more familiar and aggressive Shien strikes. They were strong and fluid, each strike flowing naturally to the next. And Aaric was able to meet each one of them on equal grounds.

"Rragghhh!" Cellvanta swung with all her might and Aaric met her blow with equal force, locking blades and briefly turning their swordplay into a contest of strength.

Both combatants locked gazes with one another, one grunting and the other smirking.

"Guh! W-what are your smiling at?!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You already lost when you let your anger control you. Mrs Grathan." Aaric exclaimed.

 _Shit! The other saber!_ Cellvanta thought. She was so focused on cutting him down she did not realize he had the strength to take on her strongest blow with one blade in just one hand.

"Wha- Gahhh!" She cried as Aaric jabbed the tip of his lightfoil twice; once in the arm and the other into her thigh. Clutching her injured limbs she fell onto the floor next to her son, who was just starting to recover from his forced heaving.

The mother and son looked up to see their would-be assassin looking down upon them with a lightsaber to each of their necks.

"Stop! Please!" Cellvanta begged, pulling her son closer to her bosom. "It's clear we are not your match! If we're to die, I must know. What have we done to deserve death?"

"I kill your son to wound your husband." Aaric inched his blade ever closer to Beelzlit's throat.

"Mother, if I am the target, save yourself. I-I don't want to see you die." Beelzlit croaked, finally recovering from his loss of speech.

"My son, you must not sacrifice yourself for anyone, not even me." Cellvanta cupped her son's cheek. "You must endure at all costs."

A twinge of emotion rung inside the apprentice. For a moment Aaric struggled with giving in to his sudden urge to cut them down right there and then. The overt care and concern Cellvanta was showing her son in front of him! As if mocking his own loss, teasing him with something he could never hope to regain. He should kill them for their insolence!

Grunting in pain, the defeated woman pushed herself off the ground and knelt in front of the victor

"Assassin, you've carved your way into the inner sanctum of Lord Grathan's compound, all to kill a boy?" She pleaded. "You are a breath away from the master himself. Spare us, and I'll help you destroy Lord Grathan instead."

Aaric stood there processing her idea, his anger ebbing away. If he somehow managed to kill Grathan and place Cellvanta and her son in debt to him, he could ask for a favor... or three. Aaric looked upon mother and son with equal bits of envy and disdain. The devotion Cellvantha showed to protect her son, that sort of compassion would not have flown with those who were stricter towards the Sith code.

Aaric would never admit it, but that sort of devotion reminded him of his own mother. If only his mother was as willful enough to consider killing his bastard of a father.

"You want me to kill your husband?" He scoffed, never showing a hint of his thoughts on his expression. "Hn... Aren't you the dutiful wife?"

"I married Lord Grathan for power. It was a means to an end. Now I want out." Cellvanta stated. "I'm strong but can't touch my husband. How long I've waited for someone to end his oppressive rule."

"You talk as if that's not the only way Sith can rule." Aaric rolled his eyes. "Go on."

An evil grin crossed her face. "A wicked plan is taking shape. Long ago, my husband was nearly beheaded. Now, he cannot exist without his helmeted mask. Everyone knows this. Kill Lord Grathan. My son will wear the mask and assume his mantle. He'll publicly rant that his son was murdered. No one will be the wiser."

"Killing a Sith Lord is way above my pay grade." Aaric replied, uninterested. "What's in it for me?"

"If you were able to reach this deep into Grathan's territory unharmed, then I'm more than confident of your skills." She continued submissively. "If you manage to kill him, I will offer you anything you ask. Within reason, of course."

Aaric stared at her with a hard gaze for a few moments. Then deactivated his lightsabers. "Fine. I'll kill the father instead."

"Excellent!" Cellvanta exclaimed excitedly, taking out a key from her back pocket and passing it to her new ally. "You won't regret it. Lord Grathan deserves to die. With this passcard, you may enter Lord Grathan's secret chamber. You'll find him there. After you've ended his miserable existence, bring his masked helmet to me."

"Be sure that there are no surprises when I return." Aaric warned, motioning Vette to follow him. "If I do, I promise you; I will be _very annoyed_."

"I'm certainly not interested in angering someone as lethal as you." She held her hands up in surrender. "Besides, you're doing me a great service. Be wary of Lord Grathan. There are few as attuned to the dark side as he is."

"Um, I don't think I like the sound of that." Vette shivered as the door closed behind the pair.

"What do we do now, mother?" Beelzlit stood up.

"We wait." Cellvanta replied. "When he comes back, we'll see what he wants in exchange."

"Don't you mean _if_ he comes back?"

"No, son. _When_. Your father is strong in the force. But something tells me this apprentice may be far stronger than your father ever was."

* * *

The pair stood in front of the doors which led to Grathan's quarters. Vette fidgeted. It would be the first time she fought against a Sith Lord.

"You sure this is a good idea, Aaric?" Vette laughed nervously.

Aaric remained expressionless. "Stay hidden, Vette. I'll go in and initiate my duel with Grathan. Sneak in while I grab his attention. He will least expect me to have backup. When you find an opening, fire upon him. Kill him if you can. Provide covering fire if you can't. If enemy reinforcements arrive, I'm counting on you to deal with them. Understood?"

The Twi'lek to a few seconds to process the instructions before she bit her lip and nodded. Pressing herself at the side of the wall to hider herself, Aaric slid the passcard into the key slot and the large doors slid open. Right in front of him standing by a large table was Grathan himself. As Aaric strode towards him, Grathan turned to face his assailant giving the apprentice a good look at the menacing looking helmet.

"My uninvited guest finally arrives." The Sith Lord boomed. "Your feelings betray you, youngster. I sensed your murderous intentions the moment you entered my sanctum. What's more, your unshielded mind has revealed your accomplice: My loving wife."

"She sends her love... to your grave that is." Aaric frowned. Even from meters away, he could feel Grathan's aura pushing against his own. He would have to be more careful in this fight.

Grathan chuckled at Aaric's jab. "Cellvanta is a user, child. She's obsessed with power. It's one of the things that attracted me to her, but it's outgrown its amusement."

"I am death itself, child." He gazed skyward and opened his arms as if welcoming Aaric.

Wrong move.

"Come! Embrace the darkne-OOF!" _CRASH! THUNK!_

His monologue was broken by a sudden force push that blasted him backwards, crashing into a chair and denting it beyond repair.

"H-how dare you!" Grathan scrambled to his feet just in time to ignite his lightsaber as Aaric fell upon him, lightsaber humming and all, intending on slicing him apart from head to groin. The weapons locked and Grathan grunted as he held his own against his opponent's surprising strength.

"Leaving yourself open to attacks? Sith Lords and their obsession with monologues... tsk tsk. You must be getting on in years, old man." Aaric taunted.

"You will soon know that my skill and experience more than make up for it, youngster!" Grathan fired back.

"Hn." Aaric grinned... then deactivated his lightsaber.

Grathan's eyes widened in shock as the sudden deactivation of his opponent's lightsaber caused him to stumble forward. His instincts went into overdrive as the young Sith swiftly twisted sideways, brushed past his body and ignited his lightsaber again, thrusting at his exposed back.

The Sith Lord turned to parry the strike and was able to avoid being stabbed straight through. It didn't manage to stop the tip of the blade from clipping his side, though.

"Guh!" Grathan grunted as he clutched his burning side. It wasn't fatal, but the sheer humiliation in letting this upstart hit him within the first minute of a fight had singed his pride.

"Ha! Pure luck, youngster." The rogue Sith stood straight, his mask hiding his pained expression. "Your paltry tricks won't save you from the Dark Side!"

 _Crackle!_

Arcs of lightning shot out from Grathan's fingertips and raced towards the impassive Aaric. Just as the chains were about to hit him, however, the young one flicked his arm from behind his back and threw Ba'al's stolen lightsaber right into the line of fire.

Grathan was stunned once again as the spinning blade's conductive properties caused the lightning to deviate ever so slightly from its intended target and striking it instead. As the lightsaber spun away, so did the lightning's arc of fire. And for that split second was all Aaric needed to force leap over to his opponent and take advantage of Grathan's momentary shock. Said Sith Lord grunted as the youngster before him began his series of heavy force-powered strikes all chaining together perfectly, leaving no room for him to breathe as he blocked each swing.

This was what Form Five in its purest form was like. The best offense was the best defense; throwing all one had into an attack with such speed and ferocity that there was almost no chance for the defender to find or capitalize his opponent's weakness. An opponent of equal or more skill would be able to escape the assault or find an opening if correctly timed and Sith Lord Grathan had enough skill and experience in spades.

Then again, who ever thought Aaric was a slave to form?

Aaric slashed downwards, expectedly meeting Grathan's blade. Instead of flowing to the next attack the younger Sith leapt forward, stepping on the Sith Lord's outstretched thigh and using it as leverage to drive his knee forward, socking him straight in the chin.

The cybernetic Sith's head snapped back as he stumbled a few steps back. He counted himself lucky that his helmet had absorbed some of the shock, but the whiplash on his cervical spine was having an effect on his focus. He had to overwhelm this apprentice once and for all! Focusing the force energies into his body, Grathan blasted forward with blinding speed and rained down a barrage of strikes upon Aaric.

While the pair poured their attention into the battle, Vette zipped from cover to cover whenever the Sith Lord's back was turned against her. It seemed that her presence had gone unnoticed, but she wasn't taking any chances. All she needed to do now was to find a perfect spot with a wide view for her to take the shot. Finally, she positioned herself at the far corner of the chamber behind a statue, no obstructions in sight and observed the fight with her disruptor pistol at the ready.

Aaric had been keeping track of Vette's movements out of the corner of his eye. It was difficult to do so while battling the Sith Lord, keeping track of his slave _and_ making sure Grathan didn't notice. But so far Grathan hadn't suspected a thing… he hoped. The older warrior was definitely past his prime, but it made his strikes no less heavy and Aaric for all his skill and strength was starting to get a tad numb in his arms from the strain.

 _So this is the strength of a Sith Lord!_ Aaric grinned inwardly as he parried each strike in the chain. _But strength is useless without guile!_

Unbeknownst to Grathan, the younger Sith wasn't merely retreating in some random direction. He was effectively maneuvering his opponent, so his back was turned against Vette's direction. Aaric's behind bumped against the meeting table in the rear of the chamber and Grathan smirked from under his helmet.

The Sith Lord roared as he swung his lightsaber downwards, only to meet with Aaric's own blade once again. Their blades locked and Grathan growled as he pushed Aaric downwards onto the table, the interlocked sabers slowly descending upon the intruder's chest. "No more running, foolish youngster!"

 _Now would be the best time, Vette!_ Aaric roared from within his mind.

Vette, as if she heard him, stepped out from behind cover, aimed straight at Grathan's back and fired her disruptor pistol with the coherent beam of energy streaking across the room.

Just before the beam connected, Grathan spun an arm abruptly behind him. Vette's eyes widened in shock as the beam hit the base of his palm and seemed to disappear right into it. The process didn't seem to be perfect though, as Aaric heard a muffled cry emanating from underneath Grathan's helmet together with the smell of burnt flesh.

The distraction was all Aaric needed.

With a burst of speed, the apprentice angled his blade ever so slightly and caused Grathan's saber to slip and miss its target. A free hand thrust forward and gripped the Sith Lord's chest piece, gaining his attention. Aaric smirked.

 _BZZZZZTKRAAAAKK!_

Violet arcs of electricity struck Grathan's body as Aaric poured gratuitous amounts of Sith Lightning into the poor Sith Lord. The apprentice spared no expense in making sure his target was too weak to resist. He continued the barrage for a few more seconds before letting up, leaving Grathan's armor as nothing more than a smoke-encrusted shell. The Sith Lord fell on his knees and looked up to see Aaric standing over him.

Before he could utter another word, Aaric swifly stabbed his lightsaber through Grathan's heart. Then just be sure, he pulled out the blade and swung to the side, lopping off his head in one clean stroke. The helmet clattered onto the floor, signaling the end of the duel.

Vette jogged over to her victorious master and stared at his handiwork. "Wow! That was intense! Sorry, I couldn't take him out..."

"Nonsense, Vette." Aaric scoffed, picking up the helmet. "You did your job and gave me the opening I needed to defeat him."

"Oh, uh... thanks I guess." The Twi'lek scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Come. Our mission isn't over yet."

* * *

When the pair returned, Cellvanta and Beelzlit had remained as expected. Though the son still had an expression of anticipation and anxiousness, Lady Grathan was already grinning from ear to ear.

"It is done, Cellvanta." Aaric proclaimed, setting the disembodied head and helmet onto the table as proof. "Lord Grathan is dead."

"Yes, I sensed my husband's death." She cooed with ecstasy. "Lord Grathan is no more. What pleasure to think he suffered!"

Beelzlit took slightly longer for the news to fully settle in. He stared down at the table, musing about the possibilities now that his father was dead. "Mother, what does this mean? Am I truly to become the master of this house?"

The now self-proclaimed Lady Grathan turned towards her son and smiled gently. "You will wear his mask and assume his identity. But you are not yet ready to rule, my dear. The voice will be yours, but the words will be mine."

"I understand, mother." Beelzlit nodded as a sense of relief washed over him. "Oh, how I have longed for my father's death and the chance to claim his power."

"Yes, this is a great day." Cellvanta turned towards her savior with a touch of sincere gratitude. Something which was not lost on the apprentice. "You have served us well, my new friend. Tell me... how can we show your appreciation towards your assistance? Credits? Perhaps something from our labs"

 _Bingo_. Aaric smirked foxily. "Now that you mention it, I do have two requests. I believe a particular artifact is in your collection: Darth Revan's mask. Also, there's a new turret design which I believe is kept in your lab databanks. I would like to have those, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Done." Cellvanta agreed instantly, much to Aaric's surprise. "Anything else?"

The apprentice tilted his head slightly as he scanned over Cellvanta's mature form. Her grey skintight suit left nothing to the imagination, though the ridiculous headpiece was a bit of a turn off. He stepped towards Lady Grathan until their bosoms almost touched. "Well, since you're being so generous. Perhaps you could show your appreciation in a more... _personal_ manner?" He asked suggestively.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Beelzlit frown at the obvious request. Vette stared at her master incredulously.

"Aren't you the rogue?" Cellvanta chuckled. "You freed me from an inconvenient husband and put me in control of this house. Since you asked so nicely, let me show you my appreciation. In private."

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Vette interjected. "You're not seriously considering this? Any shuttle port in a storm, is that the kind of guy you are? Wait..."

"Had an epiphany?" Aaric teased.

"Yeah." The Twi'lek deadpanned. "Y'know what? Nevermind. You do you, master!"

"Now that we've cleared that up, all this talk is making me impatient." Cellvanta turned to her son. "Beelzlit, find something to do, will you? Your mother needs some privacy."

"Yes, Mother." Beelzlit replied, almost too willingly. He glared at the apprentice from behind his mother's back before exiting the room.

She motioned her head towards Vette. "And are you going to dismiss your Twi'lek?"

"No." Aaric said, much to Vette's shock. "She never leaves my side."

Lady Grathan was only a tad surprised but took it well in her stride. "Well, well, well! Whatever you say, it's your party."

* * *

Cellvanta led the pair into her bedchambers where she laid on her bed and beckoned the apprentice to come over and fuck her. Aaric didn't need to be told twice as he climbed onto the bed and tore through her skin-tight suit with sheer brute strength; something which made Cellvanta shiver in delight at what was to come.

As for Vette all she could do was stand by the side and watch in awe.

Aaric licked his lips. For a Sith lady nearing her forties, her body was still muscled and taut with curves in all the right places. Her bounteous breasts were sagging a little but still firm with dark and pert nipples. Tearing the rest of the suit off exposed her trimmed womanhood which was glistening with wetness. Then it was his turn.

Aaric stripped off his armor and clothes with practised speed, and when his pants were finally down. The older sith gasped at the size and length of his manhood.

"By the force! It's even bigger than Grathan's ever was." She gasped. "And he needed to implant cybernetic enhancement on his too."

"Now that's all moot now that he's dead." Aaric smirked as he hovered his large frame over hers. "Let's stop talking about a dead man and do more fucking."

"Agreed." Cellvanta purred. She needed no foreplay as she was already more wet then she had ever been in years. Struggling to circumvent the entire thing around her hand, she guided the pole to her entrance and looked up at Aaric expectantly.

Aaric grinned as he slowly descended his body unto hers. The Sith woman inhaled sharply as the hot meat stick invaded her hole inch by inch until she felt as if she had a full meal. Eventually he bottomed out with the last few inches remaining. The apprentice grunted at not having his entire shaft enveloped so he pulled out a little...

And without warning, thrust his hips into hers with a mighty thrust!

She could almost hear the head of his penis punch through and into her cervix as a explosion of pain and pleasure shocked her senses. Her body tensed and her mouth opened as she screamed a silent 'O' towards the heavens. Aaric groaned in pleasure as the entire manhood was finally covered in warm female flesh. Gradually, he started pumping in and out of the woman with increasing speed every passing second.

Cellvanta was broken out of her stupor as the motions inside her started up again. Instead of the instant high she felt earlier, the pleasure was slowly being brought out from within.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!" Cellvanta exclaimed. "Not even Grathan and his cold stiff dick could satisfy me the night we conceived Beelzlit! I may as well have been fucking a robotic phallus inste-GURK!"

Her tirade was cut off as a hand wrapped around her neck and clamped down on her windpipe while the other hand immobilized her arms above her head. Her talk about Grathan and his son was getting on his nerves and there was no other way to shut her up.

Cellvanta struggled as the lack of air was getting to her. For some reason, it heightened her body's reaction to his pummeling down below. As seconds passed, her body was thrashing in an attempt to get him off but Aaric was too strong. Plus it didn't help that her concentration was wrecked by the immense impending orgasm threatening to explode.

Aaric groaned throatily as Cellvanta's choking caused her pussy muscles to spasm in conjunction with her thrashes. This only spurred him to slam harder and faster into his cocksleeve of the night. The lady Sith only had enough consciousness to wonder if he had decided to kill her instead. As she neared her last moments before unconsciousness overtook her, Aaric released her neck and arms as he roared and slammed his hips into hers and releasing a torrent of cum into her womb.

The sudden intake of life-giving air slammed her conscious back to the forefront like a speeder through a brick wall. Her sensations were heightened ten fold and she was forced to experience her body take over her mind via an earth-shattering orgasm. Her body arched and pussy clenched painfully around Aaric's shaft even as it visibly expanded and contracted with each hose of cum his balls churned out at an alarming rate.

After a minute, the apprentice's own ejaculation died down. Leaving Cellvanta a shivering wreck and a bulge in her tummy from the copious amount of baby batter than was deposited into her cervix. As life came back to the woman's eyes, she looked upon her savior only to gasp feebly: He was still hard!

In the corner of the room, Vette could only watch morbidly at the whole scene while her own pussy was soaking wet. It took everything in her not to start frigging herself at the scene. The smell of sex and bodily fluids in the air were making the lithe slave horny as well. For a moment, Vette wondered what would it be like to be on the receiving end of her master's dongle.

"The night's not over yet, Cellvanta." Aaric exclaimed. His red and rock hard dick still raring to go. "I'll make sure you remember every inch of my cock by the time the night is over!"

By the time they ended their night of sexual trysts, Aaric balls felt lighter while Cellvanta's mouth, ass and pussy were filled to the brim with his sperm.

Vette would only start frigging herself after she was sure the pair was asleep.

Hours later, everyone was already up and ready to go. Though Vette looked a little worse for wear due to her lack of sleep... and the fact that she had to sleep on the floor too.

* * *

"Of all the things I've endured to gain power, this was one of the least unpleasant." Cellvanta sighed in satisfaction. "You are always welcome in my chamber, friend."

"Keep the door unlocked." The apprentice grinned sultrily, giving her large but tight bum a firm squeeze.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Cellvanta playfully pushed Aaric's chest. "As much as I would like to stay, we must take our leave. I have much to do now that I control House Grathan and I'm sure your master is eager to learn of my son's apparent demise."

Opening a drawer, Lady Grathan took out a code cylinder and gave it to the apprentice. "Take this. It provides the highest level of clearance possible. Security droid scans will mark you as one of our own and personnel won't dare suspect you."

"Thank you, Cellvanta. I hope we see each other again soon. Come Vette, we take our leave now."

"Y-yes, master."

* * *

As the pair left the main compound with the turret designs and Revan's mask in hand, Aaric wondered if now that Cellvanta got what she wanted she would turn on him. However, his fears were for nought as he passed by patrols and got scanned by security droids without any incident. It seemed that the newly instated Lady Grathan now had truly recognized her as an associate, if not a friend.

With confidence, the apprentice took advantage of his security clearance and investigated on where Grathan's prisoners were being brought to. The search led him to one of the nearby labs. Somehow, the lab was left unmanned so the pair decided to investigate further. All around them were deactivated droids and bodies on operating tables. Upon closer inspection, the bodies seemed to have their skulls cut open and their brains removed.

Aaric raised a brow. He did not like where this was going. Stepping toward one of the droids, said droid suddenly turned towards him. The apprentice backed away in case he was being attacked, but he relaxed once the droid started speaking.

" _Authorization. Authorization? System cannot identify._ Please don't go! Please don't go." The droid exclaimed, seemingly in panic. "What's happening? Are you with Lord Grathan? Are you invading? _System cannot identify_."

The droid's voice was strange to him. Somehow the voice module was switching between droid and human speech. "I'm not with Grathan if that's what you're asking." He replied.

"Then who- _System cannot stop re-_ assigning priorities." The droid explained as it put its hands onto its head as if suffering from a headache. "I'm Ensign Tholver Shan, Imperial Military _Operating Number 218A697_. Please, did the Duchess send you? Please help me!"

 _Duchess?_ He thought. This was beginning to sound bad. "She requested that I find her men who were captured. How would a droid know who the Duchess is?"

The droid hunched seemingly in defeat as he continued his explanation. "We failed her. Failed to defend ourselves. Grathan's people took us prisoner for experiments. The scientists cut open our head, put our brains in droids. _Identification: Model OHK-99._ They program us for advanced intelligence. Enhanced combat tactics. Now my body's lying dead across the room. I can see it!"

 _So Grathan was trying to experiment on droids with human minds?_ The apprentice thought. _Feh. Sound logic in principle, but very complicated in execution._ "Is there any way we can reverse the operation?" he asked.

"I'm the last." The droid replied sadly. "The others have all be converted. They can't talk. Can't disobey. But I know they can still think. Feel."

As if struck with an idea, the droid pleaded. "Please listen. You could disable us all, send the shutdown command from our central command console. Please, you could put an end to this. Use the command console. I can't go with _you motor and combat systems nonfunctional_. Please make it stop hurting!"

Aaric sighed. There was some good in Grathan's research. But the droid in front of him was proof that there as still a long way to go before the experiments would provide fruitful data. The fact that valuable Imperial troops were being wasted in this pointless research instead of expendable slaves made it all the worse. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud in front of Vette.

"What a waste." The apprentice groaned as he approached the command console. With a few taps of the buttons, sparks flew from all the droids within the lab and each one crumpled into a heap of metal and wires.

"Let's go Vette. We're done here."

* * *

Both master and slave managed to walk out of the compound unharmed thanks to the code cylinder. After they crossed the chasm, they sought out Major Pathel and his two aides. Captain Bryn was expectedly ecstatic when he received the datapad containing the turret plans and left hurriedly, promising to transfer the appropriate reward to the apprentice's bank account.

Sarnova, however, was less than enthused. Aaric wasn't one to mince words and the revelation at what Grathan was doing to her 'kids' made her sick to her stomach. Despite despairing at having to write letters to the families of the dead soldiers and having to recruit more once again, she still found the decency to compensate Aaric for finding out what happened to them.

As they exited the wall and strolled towards their speeder, Vette found it curious why her master didn't try to hit on Sarnova this time. When she voiced her thoughts Aaric gave her a haughty reply. "Why? Seeing women so emotionally distressed takes the fun out of it. They'll be too distracted to even react to my advances."

"Are you sure you're not just courteous towards their feelings?" Vette replied skeptically. "I think deep down you're a big softy for damsels in distre-OWWW!" The Twi'lek jumped as Aaric gave a nasty slap on her buttocks once again. "If you keep that up, it's gonna be sore for the rest of the day y'know?!"

"And I'll keep doing it if you keep asking pointless questions." Aaric replied. "Now hop on before I leave you to the vine cats!"

* * *

"By the stars you made it back!" Torrun exclaimed as the pair strode toward him. "Did you find the mask of revan? Tell me you didn't let Ladra have it. She's mad and you know it."

The apprentice nodded and handed the mask over. "Here it is. Keep it safe."

"You have it? That's wonderful!" The curator took it and examined every inch of it closely. "So that… that really is the mask of Darth Revan? Didn't think it would look so real, somehow."

"I went through a lot to retrieve this for you." Aaric growled.

"And the results are absolutely worthwhile. Believe me." Torrun explained. "I can almost feel Revan's power. It's dark power. Understandable that Ladra was so obsessed with it. But then, that's exactly why the rest of the order doesn't need to see it. The darkness was a part of Revan, but only a part." "

The mask must be secured until I'm ready to study it. But I won't let it corrupt me. I'll tell the others here that you completed the trial of the past. No one will argue. You're not a Revanite yet, but you're one step closer." The curator turned away and sighed heavily. "Now, I have some explanations to make to Ladra. Wish me luck..."

With that quest done the pair went to report back to the bald Raymon. "I've been contacted and told that you've finished the pilgrimage. Not bad. I don't know what happened out there, it's none of my business. But the inner circle approves of your initiation. You did good in this trial. You can go to Dzoun now to finish your initiation. Good luck. Every step brings you close to the Master."

No words needed to be said. They returned to Dzoun who welcomed them with a warm smile. "I've been hearing a lot about your progress, hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn't been an easy one. But you've met the challenge and showed you can walk Revan's path. Now you may undergo the final rite."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Aaric bowed slightly in respect.

"The Master will complete your lessons, and you'll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan." Dzoun continued. "This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the Order."

Aaric almost grinned in expectation. "Of course. I promise I won't abuse this honor."

Dzoun pointed over to one of the tentages nearby. "You may go to the Master in that tent over there. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan. Now go!"

Leaving Dzoun behind, Aaric and Vette walked over to the tent and entered it. Instead of the Master, however, there was nothing but a large holoprojector inside. Before the apprentice could return to Dzoun and demand an explanation, the device lit up and the visage of a man in Revan's garb and masked appeared.

"You who have died and been reborn, stand before me now! You who have reclaimed the ancient past, stand before me now! You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followed, look upon the Master of the Order of Revan." The figure boomed.

Aaric was getting more annoyed by the minute. "What is this all about? Some kind of trick?"

"This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey." The hologram continued. "You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe, as you shall keep ours."

Almost immediately as the hologram was cut, a woman's voice cut in from behind them. "The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am."

The pair spun around to reveal the owner of the voice; a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman no taller than Aaric's shoulder in height and with red tattoos streaking from her head and down her face. The apprentice and the woman met each other's gaze for a minute before Aaric nodded in understanding, giving the woman a small smirk. "The man in the holorecording was a fake isn't he?"

The woman, now recognized as the true master of the Revanites, returned a smirk of her own. "The ruse serves its purpose. Besides, it felt appropriate. Revan's real gender is unclear in many of our records. I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner. But you must know how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes."

The apprentice nodded in understanding. "Why did you find the Order of Revan in the first place?" He questioned further.

"I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith." She explained. "That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of our Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark council knows the truth."

Now that piece of information raised a brow. This was a tad of a stretch, even to Aaric. "You really think Revan's replaced the Emperor?"

"I do. It's the only way the puzzle pieces fit." She replied with conviction. "I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion. The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know."

Aaric scoffed inwardly but kept his expression neutral. That claim was shaky in its foundations at best. Revan was a powerful force user, that was for sure. But to best the Emperor himself? It was almost unimaginable that it could happen. "If that is true, then what do you plan to do? Free him?"

"If it takes many years to do so, then yes." The Master shurgged. "But first, I need your help in a different matter. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith named Sandor. A man who seeks to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you men the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus."

"And why would he believe me?" Aaric asked skeptically.

The woman took out a piece of trinket and handed it over to him. "I... _obtained_ this Sith amulet from Charnus. Give it to Sandor. He'll believe you stole it from the Master while among the Revanites. They _will_ turn against each other."

The apprentice's eyes narrowed. She sounded very sure that it would happen. Either she was extremely confident... or she was extremely foolish. Aaric would play her game for now.

"When this is done, though... when you've spoken to Sandor... you cannot return here." The Master proclaimed sadly. "Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance and returning here would only make him suspicious once more. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power: the path neither Jedi nor Sith. We shall not see each other again. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong."

Aaric nodded in understanding. The logic was sound... or it could be a conveniently justifiable excuse to ensure he never returned and compromised their position or secrecy again. Whatever it was, he had no more reason to have anything to do with the Revanites ever again. Bowing respectfully, the apprentice and his slave left the compound for the last time.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time the pair returned to their mansion. When they entered their home, however, Vette gasped in surprise that the entire stronghold had been fully furnished with decorations, furniture and belongings of all kinds. Before the pair had left on their mission, the apprentice had already made arrangements to ensure everything he wanted or needed would be delivered and installed into his new home.

Leaving Vette to rediscover the mansion once again, Aaric entered the lab-turned interrogation room. He grinned evilly as he saw that the carbonite block of his captured Jedi Padawan Yadira Ban was already delivered and set on top of the now redesigned 'pleasure table'. The ends of said table's arms were now replaced with many implements of bondage and phallic design.

Aaric rubbed his palms and licked his lips in anticipation. He would have a hell of a time breaking in his new slave. Hopefully, she would prove a feisty challenge to turn.

Before he could continue wallowing in his thoughts, a buzzer sounded signaling a guest at the front door. Aaric knew who it was... how in the world did Sandor know he returned? He would have to do a check of the stronghold's surroundings for any spying devices later. True to his suspicions the security cam revealed Sandor waiting outside. The blast doors slid open and Aaric motioned for him to enter.

"The master of the lightsaber returns." Sandor said calmly, but with a hint of a expectant smile on his face. "It must have taken great willpower to leave the Revanite cultists alive long enough to investigate them. Tell me now, did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?"

Aaric had thought about what to tell Sandor during the pair's strip back. The Revanites' creed was more appealing to him than he was comfortable with, compared to the Empire's. If the Empire could learn to appreciate the positives which came with accepting aliens as equals, perhaps it would make it all the more stronger against the Republic. The apprentice had made his choice. He only hoped that it wouldn't bit him back in the ass.

"It was a man." He declared confidently, taking out the trinket the Master gave him. "I couldn't learn his name, but he wore this amulet."

Sandor quirked a brow as he took it."Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or... Wait! This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?"

"I obtained it at great personal risk." Aaric narrowed his gaze dangerously as to prove a point. "That's all I can say."

The dark-skinned Sith looked away for a moment and nodded to himself. "I see. This is the amulet of my master Darth Charnus. Taken from the Order of Revan. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself. Take your payment from my own keepings. It is all I can offer you without alerting Darth Charnus. I shall take my leave. We cannot be seen together any longer, and I have much to do."

"I'll leave you to it, then. Goodbye." Aaric replied as Sandor turned and walked away at a brisk pace. If only Sandor could have seen Aaric's smirk as the blast doors closed shut behind him.


End file.
